


My Dirty Little Secret

by PandoraButler



Series: My Dirty Little Secret Collection [1]
Category: Durarara!!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 50 shades of grey atmosphere, Abuse in general, Dirty Jokes, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW themes, No Sex Scenes, No Smut, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Parental Abuse, Rachel is a b!tch, Sexy undertones, Suicidal Themes, beware the darkness of this fic, death parade - Freeform, homophobic/transphobic conversations, mature audiences advised, mentioning of alcohol, mentioning of drugs?, semi-trigger warnings, sfw, suicidal individuals, trigger warning, wagnaria, working!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 97,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Ciel has to work with the school's infamous nightmare...Sebastian Michaelis. Every teacher's terror. He was assigned to tutor this delinquent but little does he know...Sebastian is The Butler (Ciel's one and only favorite exotic dancer that he happened to meet by accident).





	1. Secret One: Ciel Phantomhive

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE that this fic is not strictly sebaciel and it does have some NSFW undertones as Sebastian is an EXOTIC DANCER.  
> There will be no smut scenes but there WILL BE hinted scenarios (basically a lot of wink wink nudge nudge humor and conversations).  
> There will also be a lot of dark themes and undertones. If you have issues with depression, suicidal thoughts, slight homophobic or transphobic conversations, mention of drugs, alcohol, or various other substances I suggest you DO NOT read this fic as I will NOT include trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter because half the time I'm not even sure what is triggering for people and don't know what to put. Consider this your one and only trigger warning and read at your own risk. 
> 
> Also. Rachel and Vincent have a very dark relationship/personality and I don't want you to go into this fic thinking that they love each other in any way, shape, or form because they DO NOT. 
> 
> Also. There ARE original characters in this work simply because I couldn't think of any other female characters in black butler that Ciel would get close to. But don't let that fool you, this is a CROSSOVER fic and there are MULTIPLE characters from MULTIPLE animes.

Ciel Phantomhive, yes, every individual has heard of this name before. He is the son of Vincent Phantomhive, the founder of The Funtom Company, or at least, he  _ was _ . Now he is just the son of a father without an ounce of money left in his bank account. Vincent has  _ nothing _ , only a giant house left behind by his ex-wife. She left it out of pity, and concern for her self image. She didn’t want her child to be homeless, the media wouldn’t take that too well. So she made it  _ seem _ as if she  _ cared _ by not taking  _ everything _ in the divorce, (however, you and I both know that she didn’t care a single ounce, she never did, I’m afraid).

Ciel remembers the days off in the distant past. The days when his father and mother and himself happily ate around the dinner table with marvelous food, clothes, and insane amounts of money. Price was but a number that none of them had to care about. But now, sadly, everything was  _ too _ expensive. Vincent and Ciel could barely afford the clothes on their backs, let alone a meal every night. Perhaps the reason that Ciel couldn’t grow another inch was because of the lack of food he had to eat...but things like this barely mattered to him anymore. Ciel just had to keep moving on with his life. He just had to take one day at a time, until the days stopped and he died. That’s the type of life he lived. That’s the only thing he could do to manage all the stress. Everything was too much for him to bear, especially the look on his father’s face every night as he walked through the doors to the mansion. The simple smile that hid his overflowing sorrow. Ciel wished he could do something to help, but nothing ever seemed to work. 

Despite the lack of money in Vincent’s pockets, Ciel still managed to get into one of the most expensive private high schools in the world. Yes, that’s right,  _ the world _ . He was allowed to do this because the principal just so  _ happened _ to be his aunt. She took pity on him and offered him a full-ride scholarship. Dorms, lunches, books, and uniform were all included. But rather than leave his father alone, he decided to decline the offer of the dorm and to commute everyday on foot. They didn't live very far, so he didn't feel the need to move in. Why should he be embarrassed of what happened? Why should he hide from the truth? It wasn't his fault this situation was thrust upon them...his aunt tried to give him a new start, but he refused because he loved his father too much.

People used to mock him the first couple of years, saying that he was just there because of his aunt. In truth, he  _ was  _ there because of his aunt, so he never was discouraged by this. After he had passed the standardized testing at the top of his class for the past three years in a row, his classmates began to recognize him for his intellect, instead of his past. They began to remember the grandeur of the company that had fallen, instead of the way that it had been destroyed.

The Funtom Company had not fallen for reasons like bad product, instead it had been  _ forced _ to close because Rachel Phantomhive, the mother of Ciel, had divorced Vincent. She left him for someone else entirely and during that dreadful divorce, she took all of the profits  _ and _ the company. Rachel closed the business, feeling no need for it after all of the riches she had stolen, and left her ex-husband to live out his days without a dime. Rachel offered to take Ciel with her, but on  _ one _ condition. This said condition was something Ciel was infuriated by. He would rather live his life with someone that cared about him than to live a lie in the house of the richest woman alive, (rich by treachery, I might add).

This condition was that Ciel would never mention his father to her. That he would forget Vincent even  _ was _ his father. That he would accept his step-father as his own. This was something Ciel could  _ never _ do. He loved his father, he did, and he could not pretend that he liked whomever Rachel had runaway with. That was stupid, terrible,  _ inhumane _ . After what she did to Vincent, how could anyone even  _ love _ her? How could Vincent even  _ forgive _ her? But Ciel knew that Vincent didn't hate her for it. He was too good a man to do something like that. Vincent was a god in Ciel's eyes, the most perfect person anyone could ever aspire to be.

So, Ciel decided to hate Rachel for him. Ciel had never liked her much anyway. She would be the one to get mad at him over trivial things. She would take him to a closet and beat him with a belt, for no reason at all on some days. Vincent, who knew little of this, because it happened while he was at work, could do nothing to protect him. In fact, when Vincent found out of what Rachel had been doing, Ciel felt that had been the beginnings of the divorce. Ciel felt guilty for running into Vincent's arms when he came home, he should have at least put on long sleeves...for if he had endured, his father would not have suffered such a tragic fate. But like Vincent, who does not hate Rachel, he cannot blame Ciel. Instead of cursing the birth of this child, he praises him for everything that he does. They have grown closer over these past few years than they ever would have had Vincent stayed with Rachel. Of course, it is small things like this that Vincent mentions over and over again, in hopes that Ciel might forget his hatred for Rachel.

It is perhaps because of the terrible mother that Ciel was given, that he had grown wary of women in general. Every time he had a female teacher, or a classmate even, his hairs stuck up on the back of his neck and he lost some of his concentration. He managed to get over this, ever so slightly, so that now he can hold a conversation with some of his female friends, but he still prefers males over females. It is perhaps because of this, that Ciel wasn’t so shocked when he realized that he didn’t feel anything for girls. Having had the most horrific turn-off given to him by his own mother, he has noticed that he is indeed, a homosexual.

Even though he realized this, he has never actually had a crush on anyone before. Ciel just noticed, one day, that he thought of fellow males as attractive, just as his male friends thought of females as attractive. Some people were much more handsome than others, some more sexy, and so he made a mental note, just like that, because he could not prove his theory to be true, he hasn't come out to his father, or to anyone else for that matter. It might turn out that it is not the case, that he might find that one special girl who changes his life forever. But chances of that are very slim...since at the moment, he feels all females will betray him like his mother had betrayed his father and himself. And, this is a sebaciel fanfiction so there is no possible hope of a female changing his life in a romantic sense. Unless, that is, Sebastian happened to get a sex change. 

Ciel is not the only intelligent one on a special full-ride scholarship at Black Hearts Academy. There are a total of four special cases (including himself) at this school. They have all gotten very close in the past three years due to their unique situations. Although two of them are females, Ciel does not treat them the same as he would other girls since he has gotten to know them so well.

The first is Alois Trancy, the other boy in the group of four. He is from a high-class family, like Ciel would have been had the Phantomhives stayed strong. He is a rather strange individual and doesn't seem to take school as seriously as the rest of them do. Alois is always trying to get Ciel into trouble, which is rather annoying. Although Alois doesn't necessarily need the scholarship, and he can still go to the school if he doesn't comply to the rules of it, Ciel cannot afford such a thing. And so, Ciel is often very annoyed by this blonde haired boy who holds no respect for his education.

The second is Lisa Heartworthy, like Ciel, she is a hard-working student. Lisa is also a worry-wart and will  _ always _ follow the rules to the T. Her hair is long and silvery-blonde and she has very  _ red _ eyes. It is a strange appearance but who is Ciel to judge? He has one purple eye and one blue eye so there isn't much he can say about her when he himself has a weird appearance. Because of his purple eye he wears an eye-patch to avoid questions (but in the end it often causes people to ask  _ more _ questions). As to how he got this purple eye, it was caused by his mother on one of her bad days. He doesn't remember much except that she was holding some sort of liquid and it caused his eye to change color. It was an incredibly painful experience and that is all he can recall.

The final student is Drecta Fredricka, not much can be said about her except for the fact that her hair almost  _ always _ looks disheveled. Her hair is raven black and covers have of her face entirely to hide some horrid scars. When asked how she got these marks, she replies with a different answer each time. People have given up asking about them and they each choose the answer they find most interesting to suit their needs.

Ciel does not hate his life, even though he finds it to be very disinteresting at times. But this will soon change, when he meets the school's infamous Sebastian Michaelis...

Will Ciel be able to survive such an encounter?

One can only hope...


	2. Secret Two: Sebastian Michaelis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret One Review:
> 
> Ciel: I am Ciel. I go to Black Hearts Academy becaz my aunt took pity on me. I hatez my birthcreature thing.
> 
> Ciel: *dims the lights, grabs a microphone* *ahem* I am without the moneys and I'm a homosexual. I hate the ladies because my mom is the equivalent to a trashcan having sex with a dumpster. But never fear! I do have friends! *shines light into the crowd to reveal the blonde* Alois Trancy!!!
> 
> Alois: *waves* *blows kisses* 
> 
> Ciel: Lisa Heartworthy!!!
> 
> Lisa: *blushes* *fidgets* *runs away*
> 
> Ciel: Drecta Fredricka!!!!
> 
> Drecta: *glares*
> 
> Sebastian: Wait a minute...where am I?
> 
> Author-Chan: Don't worry you'll be introduced soon.
> 
> Sebastian: But what about the gay? What about the ship?
> 
> Author-Chan: *crosses arms* *taps foot angrily* Listen here boi, that is coming. Now let people read the second chapter so you'll at least be introduced. Until then, stop complaining!

At Black Hearts Academy, the students are separated into two ranks. The first rank consists of the students on scholarships (only four have full-rides, but different types of scholarships exist too) or academic excellence. With this rank, tuition is often more expensive since the teachers put more work into teaching these over-achieving students. Everyone is pleased with the learning process and the teachers are thrilled to have classes with students that actually  _ care _ about school. Consider them royalty, for they are treated as such. The teachers love them while the rank two students hate them. But such things are consistent throughout life. There will  _ always _ be someone better than you no matter how hard you try to escape that fact.

The second rank would be the peasants; the students that go to this school for a much cheaper tuition, and get a much  _ cheaper _ education. The misfits are a part of this class, delinquents and such. The ones that would not fit in had they been in any other school, are forced to stay in this lower-class. In fact, anyone who  _ isn't _ achieving in the academic field would be considered rank two, the talented artists, musicians, even people who play sports. For although they are talented, they are not as skilled with their brain, and in this school it is the  _ brain _ that matters above all else.

Sebastian Michaelis falls into the second rank. He is a student that cares little if he is kicked out or expelled. However, because his parents would come after him, he has to maintain some sort of passing grade and limit his poor behavior to the teachers. Although his parents don't care if he gets a D or an A, they do not want him to fail simply because he is too  _ lazy _ to do work. So barely passing is the simplest way to avoid too much nagging from his fathers.

Sebastian was abandoned as a child, for the strange color of his eyes. His mother first held him in his arms and screamed when she saw the shimmer in those crimson irises. Having almost dropped him on the floor, she quickly decided to send him into foster-care. Because he grew up in the system, he quickly realized it didn't matter how he acted or what he did, people would always abandon him when they wished, all because of his eyes and their strangely demonic glow. After his 10th home on a 'goody-2-shoes' behavior, he changed his attitude. If it didn't matter how he acted...why should he try so hard to be  _ good _ ? If they already thought he was a demon, why should he disappoint them? Why  _ shouldn't _ he act like one? It wasn't until his 666th potential foster-home parents that he finally had a place to call 'home.' 

It was a cold and rainy day in that orphanage, he remembered it well, two males had just come out from the interview door, they had gone through so many children in the past couple of hours, no one seemed to fit their criteria. Sebastian noticed that they had rings, were they married to each other then? So they were gay...and while he reached this conclusion, he said something to his friend in the orphanage, an insult no doubt, about homosexuals. He made sure that it was loud enough for the couple to hear and he also made sure to make eye contact with the shorter one, a raven-headed male with crimson red eyes like his own. The man just smiled back and announced that Sebastian would be the child they take home, the taller, blonde fellow, raised his eyebrows and sighed, clearly not enjoying the decision made just to spite the boy.

“Are you sure you want to take him?” the blonde asked after he finished signing the last piece of paper.

“Absolutely positive,” the raven-head grinned. He turned to Sebastian and asked for his name. Sebastian scoffed, wondering how they could sign all that paperwork and this guy  _ still _ didn’t even know the kid he just adopted’s  _ name _ .

“He wasn’t allowed near the paperwork,” the blonde responded to Sebastian’s thoughts. Sebastian flinched. He didn’t bother to ask  _ how _ his new father just read his mind, but he figured he would try to think carefully around him now. He didn’t want any secrets being read. Who  _ knows _ what types of abilities this blonde has.

The raven-head snickered. He was clearly remembering some sort of event Sebastian was not privileged enough to know about. The  _ real _ reason his other father wasn’t allowed near the paperwork (as Sebastian would find out much later) is that any time he  _ was _ allowed near paperwork, he’d end up drawing a bunch of male reproductive organs all over the place. 

It didn’t take long for Sebastian to get used to how things worked in this new place. However, even though it was oddly comfortable, Sebastian still attempted everything he possibly could to get rid of these two, every trick in the book. It had become a game to him, to see how devilish he had to be before any family finally rejected him, including this one that he happened to like the most. The two never did, they always accepted the situation for how it was. It didn't matter what grades he got, what crimes he tried to commit, the police would never come, and these foster parents would never get mad. Sebastian later found out that the raven-head happened to be an ex-information broker and had been covering for whatever heinous acts Sebastian had committed. This infuriated Sebastian, why was he protecting him for no reason?! Why were they refusing to abandon him like everyone else had?! It didn’t make sense. But, what he wasn’t thinking about, was why an information broker would switch jobs. He wasn’t thinking about who his father had been  _ before _ the adoption, or even if the two were similar. Sebastian was too focused on trying to get rid of them, instead of trying to understand them.

When Sebastian had finally confronted the raven-head about  _ why _ he was refusing to get rid of him, the man simply smirked, not providing him with an answer.

"Who are you anyway?!" Sebastian yelled. He was too frustrated to do anything else. He was finished with the game he’d played for so much of his life. He just wanted  _ answers _ , considering the most obvious one didn’t make an ounce of sense.

"I've told you many times what our names were...you've never bothered to pay attention," he said. "When you stop acting like such a  _ brat _ , maybe we can actually be a family of misfits. Either way, I'm not going to cover for you anymore. Sebastian, if you're going to try your life at crime, at least learn how to clean up after yourself. You may think because you have these eyes," he said pointing to his own crimson irises, "that somehow makes you worse than everyone else, but it doesn't. You're human, like they  _ all _ are."

It was from that moment on that Sebastian had changed a bit. He didn't try so hard to leave since it was obvious that it didn't matter what he did, he wouldn't be thrown out. This was the type of place he had always been searching for, a home in which he would be accepted despite what he was. Sebastian later learned that his foster-parents were Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima. The names he had neglected to remember were now ingrained into his mind. It’s funny how the brain works, isn’t it?

Izaya, the raven-headed shorter one who had always gotten on his nerves, was the ex-information broker. Shizuo, the taller blonde one, who barely said anything and smoked half the time, had superhuman strength and was an ex-debt collector. Now, the couple co-owned a gay strip club/bar named Svante. In the day it was a normal cafe, but at night it got much more 'interesting'...Sebastian had asked multiple times  _ why _ it was named “Svante” but Izaya gave a different reason each time, so he gave up.

Eventually Sebastian decided that he wanted to work at the cafe, well, the “night time” part of it anyway. But, because he was still in high school, and it was technically against the rules, Sebastian had to hide his identity when working for the two, which he didn't mind, it improved his appeal to the audience when he wore a mask. Besides, even if he was found out, it would just give him a wonderful, much needed excuse, to drop out.

Sebastian didn't really have any friends at school, or anywhere really. He preferred to stay alone, although, when it comes to annoying the teachers, it is best to do that in a group, so he has a little following of people to blame the problems on. 

Although, at Svante, he has become rather close to some of the key strippers. They are all like a family, it is just the nature of how Izaya and Shizuo do things, they always provide a place for the people who have nowhere to go. That is one of the things Sebastian likes about the two, it is one of the reasons he can actually call each of them 'Dad.' However, he would never do that with anyone around, it would be too embarrassing to admit that he actually found two people to consider parents.

So, this rank two student, who should have never have met Ciel Phantomhive, would become his ruin.

His nature of acting like a demon-child would soon infiltrate the mind of the ex-rich-boy.

Would Ciel be able to handle such a character without becoming  _ truly _ corrupted?

Would Ciel be able to maintain his scholarship and academic excellence? Or would he become like Sebastian in the end?

Perhaps Sebastian would be inspired instead, and rise to Ciel's level?

Only time could tell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the naming of Svante, it is kind of funny because I was rp-ing with someone on kik a while back and spell check changed 'sebby' to 'svante' for some reason...so i wrote it down somewhere and was like 'that sounds so much like a strip club and I don't know why I think that' and so here we are...using it as the name for the strip club...


	3. Secret Three: Mr. Phantomhive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's attempts to figure out the meaning of "Svante":
> 
> First time asking:
> 
> Izaya: Svante's Ranch Direct is a great restaurant or something or other in Texas. I've always wanted to try it.
> 
> Second time asking:
> 
> Izaya: Svante August Arrhenius was a Nobel-Prize winning Swedish Scientist, originally a physicist, but often referred to as a chemist, and one of the founders of the science of physical chemistry. 
> 
> Sebastian: How do you even know that?
> 
> Shizuo: It's the first sentence on the wikipedia page of him.
> 
> Izaya: pfffffffffffff no it isn't.
> 
> Sebastian: *looks it up* wow, Shizuo you know your husband well...
> 
> Third time asking:
> 
> Izaya: It's a Swedish first name, don't ask, it was a phase, I swear.
> 
> Shizuo: *turns to audience* It was at this time, Sebastian stopped asking and gave up....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't noticed, the chapter summaries will have nothing to do with the actual chapter. Sometimes they might review the last chapter, but otherwise...don't bother to pay attention to them unless you find it somewhat amusing.

Ciel Phantomhive was struggling to stay awake in class since he had been up all night taking care of his father. Vincent had caught a cold and couldn't be left alone very long, especially at night. Every time Ciel left him, for even a moment, Vincent would start sobbing uncontrollably. Ciel didn't know the reason to this at first, but as the night repeated, he realized...Vincent was being left alone with his memories of Rachel. Because of his high fever, his memories were returning stronger, more painful than ever. Ciel felt sorry for his father, since he could not do anything for him but lay by his side. There was nothing else he could think of that might comfort the man.

So, Ciel was trying his very best to maintain his consciousness while in class. He only had  _ one _ more year of high school to get through. Only  _ one _ more year before he didn't have to do this anymore. Only  _ one _ more year until he could finally get a job and lighten the load on his father's shoulders. Ciel felt that maybe Vincent’s stress levels had caused this sickness. It only pained him more to know they didn't have enough money to call a doctor. What could he do then? But wait this out and witness his father in such turmoil? This whole scenario was despicable. 

"Ciel Phantomhive," the teacher spoke.

Ciel quickly jerked his head up and sat straight up in his seat, "Yes?!" he spoke nervously, he didn't want to get in trouble just because he had tried to help his sick dad. Luckily for him, the teacher wasn't even calling on him because he had nearly fallen asleep. No, instead he was simply making an announcement about the new program being assigned to the four special cases of Black Hearts Academy.

"The principal has decided that the four smartest students at the school will tutor the four dumbest students. Lucky you," the teacher spoke and placed a paper on Ciel's desk. It was a fancy slip of paper with the golden school emblem at the top, the same emblem on his uniform. The paper told him about the student he would have to tutor, the days they would have to meet, and what they would cover on those days.

"I can't stay after school today, Sir, I have to go home and take care of my sick father," Ciel began his excuse. He had no interest in whoever this 'Sebastian Michaelis' was, he only had one thing on his mind at the moment...

"You'll have to talk to your aunt, Ciel, I can't help you there..."

Ciel sighed and glared at the piece of paper in his hand. It would take even  _ longer _ before he could go home now. Not only did he have to stay after school, but now he had to talk to the principal, his aunt, to try and get out of this! It took what seemed like  _ centuries _ before the bell finally rung. Ciel packed his things in a hurry, shoving everything into his bag and running out the door as fast as he could manage. There was no time to waste! He  _ had _ to get home, even if it meant avoiding his responsibilities.

"Aunt Angelina!" Ciel nearly yelled opening the door to the principal's office. He was the only one allowed to do such a thing. The only one given the pleasure of angering the principal will little to no consequences. This lady, wearing nearly red everything, glared at the boy.

"I told you to call me 'Madame Red' when we are at school! Stop reminding me of that  _ horrid _ name! What is it that you want?"

Ciel slammed the piece of paper down on Madame Red's desk and began his complaint, "I can't do this," he said.

Madame Red raised her eyebrows and frowned, "What is this? You, the smartest person in school, doesn't think that he can stay a few hours and help the stupidest soul? How surprising. Isn't your father one of the most charitable people...are you not taking after him?"

"No, that isn't the problem. The problem is, my father is sick and I can't stay today! I have to take care of him...he can't do anything by himself in the state he is in! I almost skipped today because of it...but he forced me to come to school. You have to understand Au-Madame Red!"

The lady sighed and placed two fingers to the bridge of her nose, "I know the divorce was a lot for him to take in, but he really shouldn't push himself this much."

"So, you'll let me off the hook?!"

"No, I'll call a doctor," she said reaching for the phone on her desk. "That should satisfy you for now."

"You can't!" Ciel said placing his hands over the phone. There was absolutely  _ no way _ that he would allow Madame Red to call a doctor. They couldn't afford one! And his aunt had already done so much for them already. They owed her enough as it is, what was the point in increasing their debt to the sister of Rachel?

"Ciel, we are family, how many times must I tell you this? You don't have to pay me back for anything. You're my nephew. I care about you like I would my own son. Please, let me take care of you in place of my idiotic sister," the principal pleaded. She had never wished Ciel any harm. She had never wished anything to plague him so. Madame Red only cherished the boy, she only did what she felt she should, because his own mother was so terrible to him.

"I am going to pick up this phone and call a doctor, and you are going to let me, understand?" she stated firmly in her 'principal' voice. Ciel sighed and regrettably removed his hands from the phone as his aunt called. He made his way to the school library to go tutor this so called 'Sebastian Michaelis.'

When he arrived, however, the sight before him was enough to make him want to run away  _ pronto _ . A raven-haired male sat with his legs on the table as he leaned back in the chair and popped his gum’s bubbles obnoxiously, (it was so loud that Ciel could  _ feel _ the glare from the librarian). The student was wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket covered in zippers of all sorts. One of his ears was  _ entirely _ covered in piercings and he wore a glove on one of his hands, just one, Ciel wanted to ask about it but decided to save that for another time.

"Oi," he spoke. Ciel jumped. Please, if there is a God, don't let this be the person he is supposed to tutor. Ciel can't even talk to  _ girls _ , how is he going to talk to a A-Class Know-it-all Type B Delinquent? "Are you Ciel?"

Ciel didn't say anything and instead sat down across from 'Sebastian' and started getting out his homework. If he was going to have to spend time with this guy, who clearly showed no interest in school, why should he waste this time when he can finish his own work?

"Are you ignoring me pipsqueak?" Sebastian took his legs down from the table and poked Ciel's cheek with one of the eye-patched boy's pencils. Ciel didn't say anything and continued his work, but because he was already preoccupied with his father, and the fact that he had to stay after school for no reason, he wasn't getting the correct answers to these imaginary math problems.

"You forgot to add an extra 'i' there," Sebastian said pointing to the problem from across the table.

"Oh, you're right," Ciel said. He wasn't paying attention when he said it and quickly regretted ever saying anything at all.

"So the blue-haired-boy does speak!" Sebastian smirked, proud of himself. Ciel frowned and began to think about this for a second. Here he was, the top student in the school, supposed to be tutoring this boy sitting across the table, and in the end  _ he _ was getting the help?! What kind of messed up logic is this?! It was almost as if he was a character in some crappy fanfiction on the internet where the author needed a stupid situation to get him to meet his destiny! Well, you know what author? Not today man, not today, Ciel was in  _ no way _ interested in this delinquent and  _ never would be _ .

"If you aren't dumb, why are your grades an abomination?" Ciel stared into the red eyes of Sebastian.

"Ah, well, Mr. Phantomhive, I'm incredibly  _ lazy _ ," Sebastian smiled before correcting another one of Ciel's mistakes. Ciel stared in awe as this strange male continued to teach him.  _ Ciel _ was supposed to be the one doing the teaching! If this tutoring session was a train wreck now, what would they be like in the future? Although Ciel wished from the bottom of his heart that these lessons  _ wouldn’t _ continue, at least he knew they would benefit him in some way.

"You should take your studies more seriously, Mr. Michaelis," Ciel replied. Sebastian only continued to smile. Ciel was saying this, no doubt, because he was considering Sebastian's lack of job opportunities in the future. If only he knew how much money this guy could make in one night...he wouldn't be thinking things like that again any time soon.


	4. Secret Four: Dr. Diedrich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously...
> 
> Izaya: *calls up a certain blonde boy who wears booty shorts* Hello? Yeah, it's me. I need you to try and bring your cute friend over to night Svante when you get the chance....oh don't worry..it'll be worth your while. No, I'm not going to give you a discount. No, you won't be able to convince me to give you a lap dance either. No, I am not going to take you to the back rooms and play with you. Boi, will you stahp I'm a married man. *hangs up*
> 
> Shizuo: What are you planning?
> 
> Izaya: *smiles innocently* making sure our boy gets his feelings returned.
> 
> Shizuo: Smh. Izaya why did I marry you?
> 
> Izaya: Because I'm wonderful and you know it.
> 
> Shizuo: How do you even know that's the right person.
> 
> Izaya: *rests hands on Shizuo's shoulders* *looks him in the eyes with a serious expression* There something that I haven't told you...I'm psychic
> 
> Shizuo: *not surprised* so you've been stalking Sebastian through the school cameras again?
> 
> Izaya: *mocking hurt* Of course not! 
> 
> Shizuo: *not convinced* I'm taking your computer privileges.
> 
> Izaya: HoW CoUlD YoU!!!!

"Excuse me? Vincent?" A tall male walked into the seemingly abandoned manor. This was the doctor Madame Red had called for Vincent, but he was having a hard time finding the patient. Was this the right address? He had already checked the paper about a thousand times just to make sure. He felt guilty for opening the door and entering without knocking first, was this really the place? Who could live in such a pile of ruins?!

"Ciel? Is that you?" a weary voice opened a door to the right of the man. Having not expected anyone to actually  _ be _ in the house, the man stared in shock. The doctor knew he had seen this person before, somewhere, but he couldn't quite recall  _ why _ he felt so familiar. But that was irrelevant, this doctor was only here to tend to his patient. 

"Who're you?" the 'patient' squinted, he had a beauty-mark under his left eye, and strangely blue hair. The stranger was panting and covered in sweat, was it a fever? He  _ is _ the sick one then...

"I'm the doctor. My name is Diedrich. Angelina called me," he said walking towards the blue-haired fellow. He placed his bag on the floor and touched the male's forehead. He was burning up! Far above what should be expected of a fever!

"I don't need a doctor," Vincent huffed angrily, "I can't afford one," he said.

"My services are free of charge," he lied. He was sending the bill to Madame Red afterwards. But to Vincent, it was free. Diedrich somehow felt it would be best if he didn't say that though, something about this sick man gave him that feeling. If he had told him that someone else would pay, Vincent would surely refuse treatment and try to find some money.

"Doctors don't just tend to people for free," Vincent frowned. He pushed aside Diedrich's hand weakly. "I don't need a doctor. I can handle myself just fine. Thank you for your concern."

The doctor didn't take this answer seriously, considering just a moment after saying it, Vincent almost fell to the ground. If Diedrich didn't catch him, he might have had a worse fate than just a sickness. Vincent looked up at the doctor's face with his hazed eyes and the two stared at each other for quite some time, not exactly sure about what to do. On the one hand, Diedrich was checking Vincent out accidentally, and on the other hand, Vincent was dying from the fever and had no idea how seductive he was being with his subtle panting and red cheeks. He was rather attractive for no good reason.

"You're quite handsome doctor, maybe I'll let you take care of me after all," Vincent laughed. If this man wasn't going to leave without doing his job, he might as well let him do what he came here for. Besides, after such an intimate staring contest, how could Vincent refuse? At least the doctor wasn’t ugly. Iykwim.

Diedrich picked up Vincent and carried him back to the pile of blankets on the floor. Was this really where he slept? Didn't they have a bed for him? It is no wonder he is in such a poor condition!

"You sleep here? In such a big house alone?" he asked.

"Ha! You jest!” Vincent chuckled. “No, I have my son, he sleeps with me sometimes...mostly in the winter...we don't have heating you know, that costs too much..." Vincent muttered. He couldn't speak very well so his sentences took a while to say. He couldn't manage to keep himself awake for much longer, his eyelids felt so heavy. Vincent hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all day, he couldn't fall asleep by himself...it hurt too much, but with this doctor here, he sort of felt safe, comfortable even, and his eyelids closed all on their own. With the patient no longer responsive, Diedrich breathed a sigh of relief. He could do his job and leave without a problem now. 

Diedrich placed his hand on Vincent's face again, checking to see how hot he was, (but of course, no number could measure how incredibly hot Ciel’s father is, if you know what I’m saying) the fever felt about the same. The doctor grabbed a thermometer out of his bag to see what the actual temperature was and it surprised him. It was lower than he thought...

"He has lost a lot of fluid and is probably dehydrated. He needs a lot of water if he wants any hope of getting better, and for God's sake! I can't stand the sight of those sweaty clothes!" he talked to himself while planning out what to do. Diedrich wrote out a list of things for, well, whoever was taking care of this man. 

When he was just about ready to leave, he turned back and decided to do one more thing before going. He really  _ had _ to change those clothes. They were driving him mad. And so, he searched for something else for his patient to wear. After only finding a shirt, he felt that was at least better than nothing, and began to strip the unresponsive-male. Diedrich was shocked at how smooth Vincent's skin was. Is it really okay for a man to have such a nice looking body? No, no it really isn't. This isn't right. Not at all. This is a crime. Vincent should go to jail for being so attractive, especially for maintaining those good looks even whilst sick.

Vincent shivered at the exposure, snapping the perverted doctor back to his senses. He picked Vincent up and removed his sweaty shirt. He had only just gotten the sleeves of the clean one on his arms when the door opened and a small boy stood there, staring, shocked, at the sight before him. The boy looked like a younger version of this sick man here, it must be the son he was talking about before.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing to my father?!" he yelled before throwing a nearby book at Diedrich. The doctor got hit right in the face and yelped in pain. He _was_ ** _not_** expecting that...

The book fell to the floor and blood escaped from the nostrils of the attacked doctor. He grabbed some tissues from his bag and held them to his nose.

"I suppose you are this man's son? I'm the doctor sent by Angelina..." he explained. Realization flooded the boy's face. He instantly regretted what he did, but that answer didn't explain why this man was  _ stripping _ his father.

"Ciel?" Vincent's eyes opened, he had finally managed to reach planet earth again. The man was so delirious from his fever it was hard to stay in the human realm.

"Ciel? Are you Ciel?" Diedrich asked the boy confused.

The boy nodded, "I am Ciel Phantomhive, and that is Vincent Phantomhive," it was Diedrich's turn for realization to strike. He now understood why the name was so familiar, it was the name of  _ that _ company...

The one the doctor's wife had destroyed.

Feeling guilty about that, he decided perhaps this would be a free visit, and the following ones would be free too. These two males had gone through enough already because of him, this was the least he could do as a form of atonement. The doctor fumbled with the wedding ring in his pocket, he almost never wore it, because it felt weird beneath the plastic gloves he wore nearly every day. He silently thanked the gloves for that, for often times he wouldn't know what to do if someone asked who his wife was.

Diedrich handed the paper with the directions to the boy, "Follow these instructions, I'll be back in a few days to check up on him."

Ciel took it cautiously and nodded. There was something about this doctor that he didn't quite like, he had this feeling that there was something he was hiding, something that Ciel  _ needed _ to know.

The doctor left the abandoned manor and got into his car, he took the ring out of his pocket and placed it on his finger once again. Staring at it for a while before deciding to leave it there, the doctor started the car and headed home. He wouldn't send the check to Angelina after all. He had decided, officially, not to. He also wouldn't tell Rachel about these visits he was planning to make either. She had made him  _ swear _ never to try and find her ex-husband or her child. He had promised never to make contact with them.

But fate had another opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone else noticed that "Diedrich" is basically "Died Rich."  
> That is the weirdest thing to me and I still can't get over it...especially since Diedrich isn't the one that died. .-. Vincent did...


	5. Secret Five: Vincent's Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously...
> 
> Diedrich: *about to knock on door* *the door opens without him even touching it*
> 
> Diedrich: That's freaky.
> 
> Author-Chan: The yaoi gods are calling for you.
> 
> Diedrich: What?
> 
> Author-Chan: What?
> 
> Diedrich: *goes in* Hello?
> 
> Vincent: *walks out* *holy rainbows shine on him* *his hair blows from the magical wind*
> 
> Diedrich: Oh shit, I'm gay.
> 
> Vincent: Who're you?
> 
> Diedrich: I'm the doctor.
> 
> Vincent: Doctor who?
> 
> Diedrich: Precisely. *points to his TARDIS parked outside*

"Doctor~" Vincent smiled and clinged to the man standing before him. Diedrich had just walked through the door to do his final check-up. He wasn't expecting to be greeted in such a way. The two had only known each other for a few days and they’d already gotten so close. Diedrich was becoming quite fond of Vincent and Vincent was becoming quite fond of Diedrich too. Ciel secretly thought the two would be an interesting couple, but there was something about the doctor that he still didn't like, so he refrained from thinking such things. Besides, Ciel had his own relationships to worry about. He couldn’t spend too much time on his father’s relationships too. Come to think of it, did Vincent even have any friends?

"It seems that you are doing well, Vincent," Diedrich patted Vincent's head and smiled. This would probably be the last time they ever saw each other. Diedrich wasn’t going to tell Rachel a single thing, but he wasn’t going to risk his current marriage just because he was becoming attached to Vincent. Diedrich would never do that. It was true that he had started to regret his marriage to Rachel, but that doesn’t mean he would follow in Rachel’s evil footsteps. Diedrich was a loyal man. If he was married to an individual, he would stay by their side, quite literally, ‘till death forced them to part.

"Yes! I am fully recovered thanks to you!~" 

"That's good to hear," he said whilst rummaging through his bag to try and find the items he needed to proceed with this examination. Ciel rolled his eyes in the background. The two were so obvious about their flirting that it was hard to watch sometimes. Why didn't they just kiss or something? That would make everything a whole lot simpler. But Ciel noticed the look in Diedrich's eyes, he was hiding something, he was holding back for some reason. Ciel didn’t like it. Not one bit.

The doctor finished with whatever he had come here for and was about to say goodbye to the two Phantomhives. His good-will was over now. He could return home to his wife and forget about these two once and for all. That would be it. That would be the end. No more encounters. No more hellos. No more goodbyes. It would just be the  _ end _ . 

Or at least it  _ would’ve _ been, had Vincent not stepped closer and kissed him. Ciel stared at the two, and silently fist bumped the air at the progress in their relationship. Although, he was regretting the fact that they’d only known each other for a few days. Should they really be moving so fast? Well, what does it matter? Ciel is the child in this scenario. He doesn’t have to worry about the complexities of relationships. Right? A ship that has sailed is still a ship that has sailed. Nothing else really matters except the sailing part.

Vincent took a step back and smiled at Diedrich, "Thank you for your service. You won't accept cash no matter how many times I try to hide it in your coat, so you'll just have to accept this for now," he winked.

"W-w-" he tried to say something but the right words wouldn't come out of his mouth, instead he just stood there awkwardly. Vincent placed a finger on Diedrich’s mouth and halted the words he was trying to say. Vincent had no interest in what the reaction would be, he only wanted to make his payment, and to make his feelings known. He feared not the rejection that would surely come to him, for rejection is the easiest way to move on.

"Thank you for your service, however, I don't think we will be needing you again," Vincent stated. He removed his finger from the doctor’s mouth and turned the bewildered Diedrich in the direction of the door, forcing him out. "I'll make sure to take care of myself in the future,” Vincent said.

Diedrich placed his hand on the door's frame and forced Vincent to stop pushing him out the door. He turned around and returned the kiss, "As much as I would  _ hate _ to see you sick again, don't you  **_dare_ ** call  _ another _ doctor," he said before leaving. This wouldn't be the last time that they saw each other, but it would certainly be the last  _ good _ time. The door closed as Diedrich left and Vincent stood there standing, absentmindedly. Ciel walked over to him and tugged on his sleeve.

"Father?" he questioned. "Why did you force him away? Did you not want to be in a relationship with him?"

"Ciel, my son," Vincent forced himself to hold back tears. How was he going to explain this situation? He didn't know how to, so he only said this: "the doctor is married."

Ciel's eyes widened at the news, so  _ that _ is why he had a weird feeling about Diedrich! It was because he was married! The boy knew that after Rachel's affair, Vincent would  _ never _ do that to someone else. But how did his dad know? Diedrich never wore a ring...

"He is always fiddling with something in his pocket. I'm sure you've noticed that. When I tried to give him money one day, that's when I found it, the ring." It was true, Ciel  _ had _ noticed that weird habit of the doctor's. He wondered about it but never asked a single question. The boy only felt sorry for his father, wishing that someday he would find someone to love...someone that wouldn't betray him...

"Ciel," Vincent said turning to his son and placing his hands on the boy’s shoulders, "if the day ever comes when you find someone you love, and they say they love you too, never let go of them, okay? Don't  _ ever _ give them the chance to go to someone else's side," the beauty-marked man gave his advice and then retired to his room. He had taken enough time off work and they hadn't had a decent meal since he had been sick. He had to go back to those long hours, just to get some money each week for a meal or two. It was surprising that Vincent recovered, given the fact that he had barely eaten during this time. Ciel had at least gotten some sort of food, school lunches, but his father had  _ nothing _ .

Just how much would the world force his father to go through, before it was satisfied?

A small flip-phone vibrated in Ciel's pocket. He took it out and checked to see who had tried to reach him. The phone had been given to him by his aunt, it was one of the many things that had been thrown at him because she felt pity. He managed to refuse the other things, but he felt that a phone might come in handy for emergencies, if such a time arose.

The person sent a message, it was Alois, something about being dumped and needing to go to a cafe to scout for some new boyfriends. Ciel didn't really want to go, but he knew he would never hear the end of it if he refused.

**Ciel: What's the cafe? Are you sure we will make it? Do they close early?**

**Alois: Svante, don't worry hun, they are open** **_supppppppper_ ** **late!~ c; You're going to hate me so much after this, but I know you'll love it. I'll pick you up at your place so don't worry about the directions.**

Svante? He had never heard of that place before and he didn't have internet access to look it up. Where was this place even? But more importantly, why would someone like  _ Alois _ want to go there?

Many questions filled his mind but none were being answered. He told his father that he would be leaving and he didn't know when he would be back. It wasn't a school night so everything should be okay...or he hoped that would be the case anyway.

Who knows what Alois would drag him into...


	6. Secret Six: The Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously...
> 
> Alois: Sooooooooooooooooo Ciel. T-T
> 
> Ciel: What do you want? Can't you tell that I'm in the middle of watching my father make this guy his bitch?
> 
> Alois: Wait what?
> 
> Ciel: What's new with you *dodges the question completely*
> 
> Alois: I am so bored ;-; I broke up with my bf and now I need some comfort iykwim c; so want to come to my place?
> 
> Ciel: I'm not gay.
> 
> Ciel: Well, I am, but not for you.
> 
> Alois: Not yet...we can fix that. Anyways, have you heard of this cafe thingy?
> 
> Ciel: that is not a title...
> 
> Alois: Svante. This cafe thingy. They open reallllll late. I see rainbow lights every time. You have to experience it.
> 
> Ciel: *remembers something about Diedrich complaining under his breath about rainbow lights* wtf is that
> 
> Alois: You'll find out if you go c; come on sugar plum. We have to go!! This isn't a debate.
> 
> Ciel: Please don't drag me into your strip club fantasies.
> 
> Alois: *looks to audience* Oops.

Alois arrived at the worn-down manor. He was thrilled to finally drag his best friend to this 'cafe.' Of course, it wasn't going to be a  _ cafe _ at the time they went there, no, that wouldn't be fun, would it? So they were going after dark. Alois had been sure to plan it all out accordingly. He was thoroughly proud of himself for having found the perfect loophole into dragging Ciel along. He only had to blame Claude! That good-for-nothing boyfriend that dumped him for no reason! It was the perfect thing. Such wonderful timing! Alois  _ was _ sad about the breakup, but there wasn't much he could do now, since this was all working out so nicely...

The blonde boy stepped out of his car and walked to the door. He knocked twice before kicking the door open to search for his beloved Ciel. To his surprise, Ciel was already standing there, arms crossed, tapping his foot.

"You're late," Ciel said whilst looking at his watch.

"Are you really  _ that _ excited to see me?~" Alois ran over and jumped onto Ciel so that he could hug him. The blue-haired boy almost fell over, but managed to stop himself. He didn't return the hug because he hated hugs. Hugs reminded him of women and their passion to force physical contact on others. It was atrocious. 

"No, I just want to get this over with so that I can go home and sleep peacefully," Ciel answered.

"You're so mean!~" Alois pouted. The two exited the manor and made their way to the car. Alois skipped every step of the way, excited for the reaction he would get out of the honor-student. He was such a perfect kid, who would think that he would enter a strip club of his own free will? Even if he had no knowledge of it...

Svante.

A building, perfect size, not too big or too small, just right. It was two stories and incredibly symmetrical. It truly  _ did _ look like a cute little cafe, until the two got closer. Ciel could hear the music as soon as he stepped foot outside the car. The two of them had been driven by Alois's family driver, so the blonde notified the individual to come back at a certain time.

"I am not stepping foot in there," Ciel stated simply.

"Yes, you are! It isn't that bad when you actually get in there, trust me," Alois coaxed. He was very good at getting Ciel to do things he never wanted to do. And, like all the other times, he managed to convince Ciel it was worth it to go along with whatever he wished.

Svante seemed much bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. There was a giant stage in the right corner, with a few different poles on it. Ciel understood right away from the people cheering (and the loud music) that this was a strip club, not just any strip club, a  _ gay _ strip club. He wanted to get out of this place, pronto. There wasn't a  _ single _ possibility (at the moment) of him enjoying himself (at the moment). Plus, just being  _ seen _ here could risk his scholarship. Time to go. Yep. He didn’t need to be in a place like this  _ ever _ .

Three men were already performing their act on stage. One had purple hair, and from what was left over, Ciel could tell he had almost  _ no _ taste in clothes. The second seemed very  _ grey _ , grey hair, grey clothes, even grey eyes probably...but Ciel was too far away to tell. The third was a white haired childlike individual with bright red stitches all over his, or her, body (Ciel couldn’t tell the gender, even  _ with _ the clothes removed). Their eyes were black and seemed as if they could look into your soul. It was freaky, and Ciel didn’t like it. He wanted out a long time ago, and now he just wanted to leave even more.

On the left side of the room, there was a bar in which a blonde male wearing a bartender's outfit (naturally) was drying a cup with a rag. Next to him was a raven-haired man. He reminded Ciel of Sebastian, although the two gave off entirely  _ different _ auras.

Alois skipped over to the bar and sat on one of the swivel chairs. He swung his body back and forth (like the child that he was) so that the chair would spin a bit.

"Iza! Iza! Did ya miss me?~~" he said, talking to the raven-head.

"Oi, Ally, I thought I told you! You're too _ young _ to be here after dark!" the man playfully grinned. His words were harsh but the tone he said them in wasn't harsh at all. He didn't seem to care either way what the blonde did. Ciel walked over to the bar and sat down next to Alois, for lack of anything better to do.

"Oh? You've brought a friend this time? He doesn't look gay tho...Ally, are you trying to convert someone again? What did I tell you about forcing stuff on people?" the man poked Alois's nose as punishment. The taller blonde behind the counter sighed. Ciel noticed the ring on his finger and wondered, why would his wife allow him to work in a place like this? Ciel then noticed a strikingly similar ring on the other male...oh...that’s why...

"But he is my friend! He is supposed to help me pick up guys because that is what friends do! Now, do you have any cuties around for me?~ I am a recently-made single man. I need to flirt ‘till I drop.~" 

Ciel was lost (in his mind) and wasn’t paying attention to the conversation taking place. He was still trying to figure out why  _ the hell _ he was still  _ here _ . He should just leave and walk home no matter how long it might take him. Maybe he could steal a bicycle and ride that home. That wouldn’t be too hard, right?

"What is your name?" the raven-headed male asked. His words forced Ciel back into reality. He was still plotting his escape when the man said, "I'm Izaya."

"The scary man over there is Shizuo," Alois chimed in, pointing to the bartender.

"Are you Ciel?" Izaya asked. Ciel stared in amazement. How did he know that? They’d never met before, did Alois tell him? Or was there someone else that would have said something? Who would that be though? As far as Ciel knew, no one he talked to would possibly be seen going into this place, (except Alois, but Alois is a special case).

"Yes, I am."

"What’s with the eye-patch?" he asked, ignoring Alois, who was so desperately trying to get his attention. Alois was still trying to figure out who here was worth flirting with, but Izaya couldn’t care less about Alois’ situation. Alois sighed. He just wanted to talk to Izaya and Izaya was having fun with his best friend! Oh the agony! Maybe he shouldn’t have brought Ciel along after all...

"My eye is a bit odd," he said, showing Izaya his purple eye. It wasn't like he hated it, it was just easier to keep it covered. He didn't have solid reasoning on that, it was just the way he felt. The eye-patch felt like it  _ belonged _ on him. 

" _ Oooooo _ ," Izaya leaned in really close to Ciel's face. He stared in awe at the eye, obviously he hadn’t seen someone with a purple eye before. Not many people did. But, then again, not many people saw people with hair as blue as Ciel’s. Ciel was glad he inherited that gene from his father. He would’ve hated it if he looked like Rachel. He probably would’ve just died right then and there if he looked like her. Ciel would’ve popped out of the womb and said ‘Nah man, I’m out,’ and strangled himself with the umbilical cord.

"Izaya," 'Shizuo' grabbed the collar of the man's shirt and dragged him off the counter, "don't dirty the bar table that I  _ just  _ cleaned."

"Someone's jealous," Alois snickered. Shizuo was the jealous type and didn't enjoy it when anyone got close to his husband or when his husband got close to anyone. If he could, he would lock Izaya in the attic and leave him there as his own secret possession.

"You should have seen him yesterday when a customer asked me if I  _ danced _ ," Izaya whispered not-so-quietly. "He got so mad that the man almost wet himself in fear."

"That's my Shizuo!" Alois giggled.

"No, that's  _ my  _ Shizu," Izaya winked.

It got eerily quiet in the room as the lights dimmed. Everything stopped. Noise stopped. Breathing stopped. Ciel could feel his own  _ heart _ stop for a moment. The dark was  _ not _ something Ciel was great at dealing with. He folded his hands tight enough to make his knuckles pure white. Ciel turned around slowly to see what had caused this sudden change in atmosphere. It’s a good thing it wasn't  _ entirely _ dark. If it had been, Ciel was sure to go through a panic attack. There was something odd about this silence and it was something that made him  _ incredibly _ uncomfortable. There were eyes in this darkness and these bright red eyes were staring directly at  _ him _ from across the room.

On the stage, on the other side of the room, stood a shadowy-figure. Ciel couldn't make out the shape, nor did he wish to, for he was too captivated by those  _ eyes _ . These eyes produced a light all on their own. It was strange, almost magical, but most definitely  _ beautiful _ . Ciel wanted to reach out and to touch the face of the person on stage. He wanted to tell them how beautiful they were and how much Ciel  _ needed _ them at the moment. Ciel didn’t care who they were or where they came from. Ciel just  _ wanted _ them.

Music started to play but it wasn't like the music earlier. It had no _lyrics_ to it. The dancer hadn't even _begun_ but the crowd had started cheering. A single light shone on the stage, revealing a male dressed entirely in black, he almost looked like a butler, _no_ , he **_was_** a butler. The male wore a mask that only covered the part of his face around his eyes, like a mask you would see at a masquerade ball. He smirked at the eagerness of the crowd before him. He oozed a confidence Ciel didn’t think existed, a confidence Ciel had only _imagined_ that he had himself.

Everything happened so fast and so  _ beautifully _ that Ciel could barely keep up with it. In perfect sync to the music, the dancer before him performed his act. It was almost an art form, no, it was an art form. He was completely different from the previous strippers. He was one with the music. The music was one with him. The clothes were there and then they weren’t. Ciel never noticed that he had taken them off or put them back on. He was entranced by the whole thing. He’d been cast underneath a spell. No, he’d been seduced by an incubus that clearly wasn’t interested in the likes of him, (or so Ciel thought). 

The performance dragged on and Ciel was forced to look at him. He tried looking away, many times, but the dancer never stopped starting into Ciel’s eye so Ciel felt awkward looking away. It was as if there was no one in the entire room but these two. His entire act, simply for a blue-haired boy that he had never met before. Ciel didn't understand it. He didn't really  _ want _ to understand it but he knew that he loved it. It was love at first strip. The male had managed to captivate everyone in the room and he hadn’t even  _ touched _ a pole, (which only made Ciel imagine what it would’ve been like if he  _ had _ ). 

The show seemed to be over before it had even begun. That’s how quick Ciel thought it was. It just  _ ended _ and Ciel didn’t know how to recover from it. The lights shut off and a low voice spoke, “I’m simply one  **_hell_ ** of a butler,” he said. The voice echoed throughout the room. It sent chills down Ciel’s spine. This man could be nothing else  _ but _ a demon. Be it incubus or not, Ciel didn’t care, he had been caught in a trap he’d  _ never _ be able to escape from. He felt like a mouse being toyed with by a cat. When would he be caught? When would he be eaten? Ciel didn’t know. But he wanted it  _ now _ .

"We've corrupted you, Ciel," Izaya spoke. Ciel was brought back to the reality that he had left behind for a moment, and stared absentmindedly at Izaya.

"We've corrupted him  _ badly _ ," Alois said. The blue-haired boy’s best friend snickered at the look on Ciel’s face. He still wasn’t all here. He was still thinking about what had just happened.

"You shouldn't set your sights on that one, he rarely ever does his job," Shizuo complained. It was true, The Butler only performed when  _ he _ wanted to, and even then, it would be on  _ his _ terms. But, in a way, that added to his charm, because you wouldn't know if he would surprise you when you least expected it. You wouldn’t know  _ when _ you should mentally prepare yourself for him. And, that’s just the way he liked it.

"How about this," Izaya said, "I'll give you this lovely picture of The Butler,  _ if _ you promise that you'll come back to Svante again!~" Izaya coaxed placing the item on the counter and sliding it over to Ciel. Where did he get that from? Did he have it on him this whole time? The picture had The Butler looking towards the side, his hands held up, as if he had just put on his gloves. It was a lovely picture. Ciel wanted it. Ciel thought for sure  _ any _ picture of his man would be breathtaking, but this one in particular was one he needed.

"I just have to come back right?" Ciel asked. He needed to be sure that these were the terms, and that there wasn’t a loophole of some sort.

"You just have to come back," Izaya repeated.

Ciel picked up the picture and walked out. Alois followed behind him, yelling at him to wait, which he didn't do.

"Do you think he will come back?" Shizuo asked Izaya.

"Oh, he most  _ definitely _ will. Our little Sebastian has already managed to capture his entire  **_soul_ ** ..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take this chapter out to dinner, set it down, and have a long intimate conversation with it.   
> But, it still didn't come out the way I wanted it to.  
> So, I hope it wasn't too terrible to read...


	7. Secret Seven: Haise, Shiroken, and Kuroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *lights dim* 
> 
> Ciel: That's freaky.
> 
> *bright red eyes stare into Ciel's soul*
> 
> Ciel: Am I the only one who is a bit freaked out by this? No? No one is seeing this but me? What kind of trance is going on here? Alois? Did you put drugs in my water again?
> 
> Sebastian: *spotlight shines* *rainbows flood Ciel's vision* *crowd cheers* *winks to Ciel*
> 
> Ciel: Oh. So that is the weird rainbow effect...Is he looking at me? I think he is looking at me...
> 
> Sebastian: *sexily dances to the pole* *removes one single layer of clothing*
> 
> Ciel: Fuck it. I'm gay. I'm gay people. *stands up, walks on stage* I'M GAY. I already knew I was gay but. I'M SUPER GAY IN CASE YOU DIDN'T GUESS. *grabs Sebastian's hand* *starts stripping with him.* 
> 
> Alois: Is that allowed?
> 
> Izaya: Anything is allowed in this club dear. It's Svante.
> 
> Alois: So I could have done that this whole time?
> 
> Izaya: No. Shizu would kill you for doing it. He barely likes you enough as it is. Said something about you getting too close to me in a past life or something like that...
> 
> Alois: Oh.
> 
> Alois: I'm still doing it tho. Get me a sexy stripper or something. I need to fulfill some dirty needs.

_ “Who  _ **_are_ ** _ you?” he asked. The darkness didn’t respond. This made him nervous. Ciel could feel eyes staring at him. The demon that had captivated him the previous night was now haunting his dreams. He would continue to do so. It was amusing for him.  _

_ “Are you sure it is your wish to know? Who I am? It will disappoint you, I’m sure. It’ll take the mystery out of it. You’ll be sad and force yourself to stop lusting after me,” the demon whispered into Ciel’s ear. His voice low, his words chill inducing, his eyes gleaming, and his actions completely seducing.  _

_ “I want to know,” Ciel reached out to the glowing eyes. He wanted to reach the mask. But, he couldn't, the demon only moved. “Let me know,” he pleaded. “Have we met before?” _

_ His mouth moved but no noise came out. Ciel sensed the darkness laughing at him. He could feel the joy radiating off of the demon. He was having too much fun watching Ciel squirm with curiosity.  _

_ "Please tell me. I  _ **_must_ ** _ know..." _

_ "But, my dear Ciel, what do you plan to do once you have found out?" his eyes glimmered and Ciel found himself sinking into the embrace of darkness itself.  _

…

Ciel stared at the ceiling. It was as beautiful as it had always been. Despite the fact that he didn’t have furniture in his room, the room itself was still beautiful. He was just lucky that the cold hadn’t settled in yet. The thought of him dreaming about The Butler while in the arms of his father to keep warm wasn’t one he enjoyed. First of all, how would he explain such a dream to his father in the first place? 

'Oh yeah, remember when I went out with Alois? We went to a strip club and I found a guy that I love...'

See?

It didn't sound like a good conversation to have…

Ciel sighed. He wanted to go back to that place today. However, he refused to admit to Alois that he enjoyed such a place to begin with. Maybe he should invest in a bike and go himself. Why did he promise to go there again? It was a fool’s promise. He sighed again and picked up the picture that had been under his pillow. It remained marvelous.

“Who are you?” he asked the photo. It didn’t respond, of course, because pictures cannot talk. 

“What does your face look like?” he tried again. This intergotation was getting nowhere. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the scene from last night. He didn’t remember how many times he’d played the scene through. It was just stuck on repeat. 

The door to his room burst open and Alois stood there, albeit angry, tapping his foot, “Did you get my texts? I told you to be ready  _ now _ !” he glared. He grabbed Ciel off the floor and dragged him to the car. He didn’t care one way or another if Ciel was still wearing the same clothes as the night before. 

Ciel didn’t bother to ask where they were going. A feeling in his gut told him it would be Svante. The building was the same but the two entered through a different door. It was strange, having a stip club underneath a normal cafe. That totally is logical. Yep. 

A black-haired boy, a white-haired boy, and a black AND white haired boy all stood in their own places throughout the cafe. There weren't any people besides Alois and Ciel there. It was a bit awkward. Why did he agree to do this? Oh, that’s right, he was  _ dragged _ here against his will. Great. Thanks for the reminder. 

"Hello, welcome to Svante!" the black haired boy said with a smile. "Feel free to take a seat wherever you like," he grabbed two menus and was wearing a normal waiter uniform, unlike the other two that were wearing whatever they felt like. 

"Stop being so distant Kuroken!" Alois pouted. "He might be a stranger but  _ I'm _ not! You  _ know _ me!"

"I'm sorry, Alois, I'm just a bit nervous, everything is about to get crazy in the next three minutes...you know how it is..." he said before looking to Ciel. "My name is Ken Kaneki but everyone calls me Kuroken since the white haired one over there was also named Ken Kaneki. Our parents weren't very creative when they had triplets. Somehow Haise managed to get a different name. I’m  _ still _ salty about that."

"Hey!" the black and white haired boy ran over to Shiroken and slapped him awake. He had been falling asleep in the corner. "Don't fall asleep! We are almost at the busiest point of the day! How dare you leave us stranded like that!” Ciel shot a glare at Alois. He might be back in dreamland too if it wasn’t for this meddling kid. 

"But  _ Haiiiiiisssssseeeeeeee _ , I'm so  _ tirrrrrrrrrrrreeeeed _ . I had to spend last night in the after-dark Svante making sure Shuu did his job instead of stalking Kuroken!" the white-haired one complained whilst rubbing his eyes.

"I don't care what your reasoning is for staying up late. Get your butt off the floor or your beloved Kuroken is going to get terribly stressed out again!" Haise warned.

"Yessir," he groaned and got up off the floor. That space was his favorite spot to sleep in (he often slacked off and got the other two angry, but he couldn't help it, he was just really inconsiderate when it comes to other people and their emotions).

Ciel looked over the menu. He had been distracted by the triplets and forgot this was a cafe. Alois had already decided what he wanted when Ciel realized that he didn't have any money to order anything with. What was the point in coming here? He was poor af. Alois, why do you do this?

"You're still concerned with things like that? I'm your friend. F-R-I-E-N-D.  _ Friend _ . You don't have to sweat the small stuff. Let me spoil you now and then Ciel!" Alois pouted. They had already known each other for  _ three _ years and Ciel  _ still _ insisted on acting like the poor potato that he was.

The eye-patch wearing junior finally agreed and ordered the cheapest thing on the menu (his own personal revenge for having to get anything at all). The two made their requests just in time, for barely a moment after making them, people began to flow into Svante like a swarm of bees. Ciel was shocked at how popular the place was. If they hadn’t come here when they did, Alois might’ve had to make a reservation.

So, they don't make  _ all _ their money from the gay strip club.

Quite surprising if you think about it.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ciel noticed a familiar face, the person he was supposed to be tutoring at  _ least _ once a week. How long did he actually have to keep that up? Even though they had only had maybe two tutoring sessions together, Ciel really didn't like the guy. But, what was he doing here? And, why was he working if he was supposedly a lazy delinquent? 

Noticing that Ciel had been staring at him for a while, Sebastian blew a kiss his way. The blue-haired male frowned. He didn’t appreciate the affectionate gesture. Alois, who had seen this whole thing, giggled mischievously.

"My little child has a crush on a sexy man!" Alois stated proudly.

"I do not! I don't like him at all! He is annoying because I have to tutor him. Who is the person you have to tutor? I never thought to ask..."

" _ Righhhhhhht _ , okay Ciel, if you don't like him now, I can swear you will like him eventually, everyone falls for him at some time or another," if Alois had known that The Butler was Sebastian, he surely would have laughed at this. Ciel, who was so fond of one of them, was refusing to see that they were one and the same.

"As for who my idiot sob story is, I got this really sexy chick named Mey-Rin. Totally not my type, it is really disappointing...but honestly...you should see her personality switch if I put glasses on her! She is such a clumsy gal..." Alois went on and on about his tutoring partner that Ciel didn't notice when two arms wrapped around him. He jumped so high that he almost fell out of his chair.

"Well, I've had worse reactions," he heard Sebastian's voice loud and clear right next to his ear. It was, needless to say, terrifying.

"What in God's name do you think you're doing?!" Ciel questioned.

"It is a hug, don't you know what that is? Maybe I should buy you a dictionary for your birthday, when is that by the way?" Sebastian asked while Alois took pictures as proof that his ship was sailing.

"You have no business knowing when my birthday is," Ciel huffed and crossed his arms. He knew it was impossible to try and get Sebastian off of him, so he just accepted defeat. Stage One of getting bae to notice you complete.

"It is December 14th," Alois answered. "I had to ask Iza just to find that out since he wouldn't tell me himself."

"You traitor," Ciel glared.

"What month is it now, November? The weather is so crazy it’s hard to tell..."

"Yes, it’s November, my birthday was the 5th but no one remembered," Alois sniffled and shed a few fake tears. Ciel couldn't get him anything if he wanted to so he just pretended to forget instead. It was easier that way since he didn't think of Alois as a close friend in the first place.

"It’s great that your birthday is in December, that means I can give you double the presents and call one an early Christmas gift," Sebastian smiled and walked away. It was the longest 'hug' Ciel had ever experienced and he didn't wish to go through one again. This guy, who he had only met maybe twice, was really getting attached.

"What is he doing here?" Ciel grumbled.

"Didn't you know? Shizuo and Iza are Sebastian's foster parents. They own Svante so it is only natural that he would be here too..."

Ciel almost dropped his teacup at that statement. He hadn't ever thought about where Sebastian lived, until now, but he didn't expect his parents to own a gay strip club (he also didn't expect his parents to be gay either but that was a little less of a shock for him).

This year was just getting progressively worse...


	8. Secret Eight: Lisa and Drecta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian: *oozing sexy as always*
> 
> Ciel: Shit. I thought I left my gay at home.
> 
> Alois: You never leave the gay life. The gay life leaves you.
> 
> Ciel: What?
> 
> Alois: You never chose the gay life? The gay life chooses you?
> 
> Ciel: I'm not sure that is any better.
> 
> Alois: *slams hand on table* YOU GAY. GET OVER IT. There? That clear enough for you?
> 
> Ciel: .....right.

Ciel, Lisa, Drecta, and Alois were all sitting in their usual spot in the lunchroom. It was near the back, but since their uniforms were different from all of the other students in the room, it wasn't helping them not stand out. Drecta, with her hair covering half of her face, like usual, was playing with Lisa's long silvery-white hair. Alois, sitting next to Ciel, was talking about trivial things. It was a standard scene in the school. Nothing was too out of place.

"Lisa, why are you wearing contacts again? There are plenty of people with red eyes. I can name at least two," Drecta frowned and poked her friend's cheek.

"I can't help it. I just don't like my eyes. They make me look creepy. If I was allowed to I would dye my hair too. It's so weird," Lisa sighed. She hated the way she looked for as long as she could remember. Her hair and eyes always stood out and people made fun of her at her previous school.

"I can name at least three people with white/grey/silver hair. There is nothing wrong with it. Besides, you aren't ugly. You really should be more confident in yourself," Drecta sighed too.

These two were always like this. Drecta was always trying to make Lisa see the better parts of herself. But, Lisa's confidence was too small. She couldn't understand that people actually cared about her. She also didn't understand that Drecta was the person that loved her the most and it hurt to see Lisa in such a state. Drecta's love hadn't started out in a romantic sense, it was more of a motherly/sisterly love. But over time it evolved and she began to feel for her friend in a different way. Lisa is too oblivious to how Drecta feels but Alois and Ciel can tell right away.

The two were total opposites, and suited each other well. Lisa, the pure-hearted soul, who loved, cherished, and was selfless to all others. Drecta, the dark, the calm, the collected, and selfish one who hated humanity as a whole. They were childhood friends, Lisa's father, knew of Drecta's mother and they would often cross paths. Not much time would pass where the two weren't by each other's side.

"Today is a tutor day," Ciel sighed. The other three sighed too, they hated that job. Each of them had a troublesome partner. 

Alois had Mey-Rin, he wasn't very good at talking about school things and was a horrible teacher. Ciel had Sebastian, who was only getting on his nerves because there was nothing he could teach the guy anyway! It was just a lesson on morals and how Sebastian should be doing his work. Lisa had Finnian, a hardworking child. She didn't mind him much because he was so adorable. It was admirable that he was trying so hard and listened so attentively. She was perhaps the only one of the four who didn't hate her job. Drecta had Snake, a quiet boy who spoke through his snakes. He was often getting yelled at for having them in school. Sometimes he would bring stuffed animals instead, with the same names, to appease the teachers. The snakes were harmless so Drecta didn't understand why it was a problem, but the boy missed too many days and he had to get tutored. Drecta thought it to be a pain and would much rather go home than to stay after for a boy she doesn't even know.

They all sighed in unison. It wasn't a good day for them. Nothing good seemed to be happening recently and it was already December! Ciel's birthday would be coming up soon, that was about the only exciting thing for them all. Alois, Drecta, and Lisa were all plotting what to do for him. Should they give him a gift? Or surprise him with a party? They did something different each year so Ciel didn't know what to expect. He would rather that they didn't do anything at all, it would be easier if they didn't. Because Ciel often wished that it would be better if he hadn't been born, for then his parents would have never divorced, and Vincent would have never have to be alone and poor like he was now.

The bell rang and lunch was over, it was time for them all to go their separate ways. This time, everyday, lunch, was the only time they would ever get to see each other, it was the only time that these four would be able to converse like good friends. Drecta and Lisa shared a lot of classes but they were the only ones that saw each other out of the four. It was depressing to think of parting but that was what they must do, unfortunately, that is just how life is.

"Goodbye," Ciel and Alois waved as they parted ways. Lisa and Drecta walked to their next class hand in hand. The one after this would be when they would have to part officially, but for now they could suffer together through the school day.

They sat next to each other, side by side, in the class. Lisa was always raising her hand and taking notes, while Drecta was trying to sleep. She would just ask Lisa for the information later, it was easier to do things that way. Sleep was important, because it was something Drecta barely got. At night her mother would stay up and work so Drecta would often watch or try to help. She wasn't very close to her mother but they understood each other and showed their love in their own weird fashion. It was nothing like Lisa and her father's relationship. The two were very close, telling each other nearly everything.

Drecta's mother owned a building in which a homosexual married couple bought. They had a weird cafe like establishment and Drecta often went with her mother. It was a weird agreement, the couple would pay for the building all at once, for a cheap price, as long as Drecta's mother was able to dance when she wished in the night's events.

The couple was strange, as strange as her mother, so they didn't mind at all. That was Drecta's mom's job, to go around selling buildings no one seemed to want to the people that wanted them the most. Often times she would sell them for cheaper than what they were worth, and the people would owe her a favor sometime in the future. It was a give and take. Drecta admired it. It was the only way to ensure their spot in the world.

Lisa's father owned his own cafe. It was named Anteiku. It was completely different from Svante. It was actually a pure-little place and reminded Drecta so much of Lisa. Probably because her father was equally as pure as she was.

If they were to chose things that represented them well, Drecta would chose a junkyard to represent herself and a castle to represent Lisa. That was how different these two girls were. But it didn't matter because Lisa would never abandon Drecta, no matter what she did. That wasn't her style.

"Drecta, wake up, class is over," Lisa gently nudged the girl sitting next to her. Drecta hadn't fallen asleep but she didn't want to move. Lisa continued to nudge her. "Drecta, I know you aren't sleeping, get up already!"

Sighing, the girls went on their way. They wouldn't see each other until tomorrow. It was too far away for Drecta, she wanted to go with Lisa to her home, but she was afraid of that. For the purity of the atmosphere would choke her and she feared destroying Lisa's purity. That was the one thing Drecta would hate herself for, if she ever managed to do it, even by accident. For Lisa's purity was what made her so charming.


	9. Secret Nine: Fear the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drecta: We have been through this, I can name a bunch of people with red eyes. Don't wear contacts. Red eyes are fine.
> 
> Lisa: But I don't like them. I don't like my hair either. Old habits die hard, I guess. Besides, who do you know anyway?
> 
> Drecta: Them fighting words. 
> 
> Drecta: *pulls out long list* *ahem* 
> 
> Drecta: People with silvery/grey/whitish hair: Gray. The Undertaker. Snake. Ash. Xerxes Break, he has a red eye and white hair. Do people find him creepy? No. *continues listing off people*
> 
> Lisa: What about the red eyes?
> 
> Drecta: People with red eyes: *looks at a post-it* Sebastian and Izaya, 'nuff said. 
> 
> Lisa: I don't see how that is relevant, I don't even know most of those people.
> 
> Drecta: Have you seen Sebastian?
> 
> Lisa: Yes.
> 
> Drecta: And you're telling me, that you have seen that fine piece of work, and that you share a quality with that said fine piece of work and you still think having red eyes is a bad thing?
> 
> Lisa: Yes.
> 
> Drecta: You are hopeless.

They were in the library going about their usual business. Ciel would do his homework and from the other side of the table Sebastian would correct him. It was like it had been every other time, except this time, it started to rain. Ciel hates the rain, because the rain brings lightning, lightning brings thunder, and both of them together bring darkness. Ciel, among the many things he hates in the world,  _hates_  the dark most of all. 

Why? Because it reminds him of the closet that his mother would lock him in. She would get frustrated with him, sometimes for no reason at all, and lock him up. The only light that remained in the closet was what crept underneath the door. However, his mother would often leave the room, turn the light off, and forget he was in the closet. He would stay in there, confused, conflicted, trying to reach for the doorknob that didn't exist. Trying to escape from the darkness. But he couldn't. It was impossible.

The eye-patch wearing boy sat here now, at the library table, jumping, flinching, each time the thunder made noise. Sebastian noticed this but didn't say anything. Maybe he just didn't like  thunderstorms? It didn't seem that odd to him, many people hated them, it made them anxious. Why would Ciel be any different? He thought it to be trivial. But time would prove otherwise. 

Lightning continued to flash, thunder continued to rumble, and the rain continued to fall. It wasn't long before the power went out. It wasn't long before Ciel couldn't see anything in the school. The library was the one place without emergency lights, the  _one_  place where no light would shine. He hated this place. He hated the fact that he needed to tutor here  _now_  of all days. He hated the feeling of being vulnerable in front of a stranger. Why him? Why now? What did he do to deserve this? What did he do to deserve being trapped in the one place where darkness could surround him, choke him,  _again_.

Ciel stopped, for a moment, like a deer in headlights. He was thrust back into the past, back into  _that_  closet. He subconsciously moved underneath the table, sat, curled up into a little ball, hugging his legs, and rocked back and forth. He repeated the words 'I'm sorry' over and over sometimes interchanging them with 'I'll do better next time' or 'I promise it won't happen again.' Sebastian immediately noticed this, and crawled underneath the table with him. He didn't know what was going on inside that head of his but he knew he needed to do something about it, and fast. 

"Ciel?" he questioned. The boy was unresponsive. He was locked in the closet, no longer in the library, no longer a high school student. He was just a child, locked away, never to be heard from until his mother remembered that he existed.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'lldobetternexttimeIpromise," he repeated over and over again. Sebastian, who was at a loss about what to do, continued to try and get Ciel's attention.

"Ciel?!" he took both of his hands and placed them on Ciel's cheeks. The boy flinched at first but slowly raised his head. He was still mumbling the words until he made eye-contact with Sebastian. Those glowing red eyes glowed even brighter in this darkness than at Svante. Sebastian seemed fake, not there at all, like this was just a nightmare Ciel was going through. Ciel stopped speaking and stared, focusing just on Sebastian's eyes. They calmed him in a strange way. They made everything seem better. Even though everything was only getting worse. The lies of peace crept into his mind. He was calming down, ever so slightly.

"Ciel, I don't know what is wrong with you but you aren't wherever you think you are. You're with me, here, in the library at Black Hearts Academy," the voice said. It hadn't registered to Ciel that this wasn't a dream, that this wasn't The Butler but actually Sebastian Michaelis, the boy he was supposed to be tutoring.

So, if this  _was_  a dream, Ciel felt it okay to do as he wished. He crawled up to Sebastian and hugged him, bawling his eyes out in the darkness as the rain continued. Sebastian wrapped his arms around the boy. He wasn't very good with this kind of thing, so he just sort of patted his head and let him cry.

"Please don't lock me up again Mother, please, I promise I'll be good. I won't do anything bad ever again...just please don't lock me up!" Ciel pleaded with his imaginary problem. Figments of him would flip back and forth between the child crying in the closet, to the high school student clinging to Sebastian. He wasn't all there yet, and he wouldn't be, until the darkness was finally gone. Until his memory was totally suppressed.

"I won't ever lock you away again," Sebastian said, not completely sure what he should've said.

Ciel smiled and nuzzled closer to Sebastian, "Thank you. Thank you. I promise I'll be better from now on. I'll get good grades and never mess up my scholarship. You'll love me then, won't you? You'll go back to Papa, won't you?"

Sebastian just awkwardly patted Ciel's head again but remained silent. He was a bit worried about what kind of childhood this boy had. What kind of mother would lock up their son? What kind of father would let that happen? Sebastian was frustrated and angry. He wanted to help, but didn't understand where these feelings were coming from. Why did he feel the need to protect him?

No, he  _did_  understand, he just didn't want to. He knew the night Ciel went to Svante, that he wanted to make the blue-haired boy his. Sebastian was just still coming to terms with that. Ciel was fragile, tonight made that more clear than anything. If something,  _anything_ , happened to him, to break his heart completely, Sebastian would never be able to enter it. He had to be careful about this. He had to think it over and be smart. This wasn't one of his fleeting relationships that he had in the past. Ciel could very well be his soulmate. 

Was this what Izaya meant when he told him those words so very long ago?

'Two things happened when I met Shizu for the first time. The first thing was, I felt I simply  _had_  to annoy the crap out of him. It wasn't because I hated him or anything, I simply found him fascinating, I wanted him to get angry and remember me as he stewed the rest of the day, trying to get revenge. It is a strange form of affection, but he eventually got the point. The second thing was, I would get angry. Whenever he smiled around being someone else. Whenever he wasn't looking at me. In short, I'd get so jealous I'd do something even  _more_  annoying to him. So, in other words, when you find someone that you want to remember you, and want to look  _only_  at  _you_ , that's when you know you're in love.'

This was certainly the case for Sebastian. He enjoyed annoying Ciel, the expressionless face he usually wore would change ever so slightly, to show him a new side of the boy. And he got very jealous over the people who could be so close to him all the time. He wanted to join them, to rise in the ranks of this stupid school, to wear that stupid uniform just so he could take the same classes as Ciel.

In fact, he might just do that.

The rain stopped and sunlight shined through the windows. The power was still out but it was no longer dark. Ciel was brought back to reality, to the library. He quickly removed himself from Sebastian, crawled out from underneath the table and sat in his chair to continue doing work, like nothing had happened. Sebastian didn't want to bring back any bad memories, so he did the same, and they went on with their usual business. 

Like nothing had ever happened.


	10. Secret Ten: The Undertaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author-Chan: Falalala~ It's going to rain, I love the rain.
> 
> Cat: *is scared* *hides under my bed* *only comes out to jump up onto my bed and get really close to me and be sad*
> 
> Author-Chan: I am not sure, whether to be happy that you find me comforting...or whether to use this as inspiration to emotionally traumatize the internet with feelings. 
> 
> Cat: *purrs because she is scared and needs to calm down*
> 
> Author-Chan: Yep, I feel the inspiration coming.

Svante wasn't as busy as it usually was or, at least, not as busy as it was when Ciel first entered the establishment. Alois was currently flirting with the grey-grey guy and the stitches one seemed very jealous of the two. Sitting next to Ciel at the bar were two individuals. One with long grey-silver hair and one wearing entirely red. Ciel was honestly questioning  _all_  of his life choices at the moment. What was he doing here? Why did he agree to this? He hated the fact that he couldn't stop himself from crawling back to this place. There was just  _something_  about it that kept him coming. It was despicable. 

Shizuo was polishing cups and while serving drinks. Izaya was standing next to him, as usual, staring at the events going on and occasionally starting up a conversation. It was a seemingly normal day, nothing too weird was happening. But, Ciel had this feeling, that  _something_  was going to happen. Something he would hate. Something that would end up ruining his mood for a long time to come.

"Undertaker, please, can you  _please_  do something fun with me tonight?~" the one covered in red pleaded.

"You'd have to get me to laugh first, and I doubt you could ever tell a funny joke," he replied, tapping his fingers on the counter. The man had scars all over his body, not just on his face, Ciel could tell since his button up shirt wasn't buttoned at all. He had long fringe that was covering his eyes. It reminded Ciel of Drecta for a moment, a brief moment. The two were so different that the comparison didn't last long. 

"You're kind of cute," The Undertaker spoke to Ciel. Ciel jumped, not expecting that. He couldn't tell where the man was looking so he didn't think he would be caught staring at him. "If you were a bit older and had a beauty-mark or something, you might actually be my type," he said poking underneath Ciel's left eye. The blue-haired boy cringed. This male had described his father perfectly. If luck was on his side the two would never meet. Ciel couldn't imagine his father dating a stripper, a stripper male at that.

Sure, he had formed a small crush on Dr. Diedrich, but that never amounted to anything. So, it didn't mean his father was gay. Ciel doubted that the guy currently sitting next to him was looking for anything more than a physical relationship with someone. He wouldn't allow Vincent to enter such a pitiful state. He just  _wouldn't_. Hopefully his father would never be tempted with such a decision. He would protect him as much as he possibly could.

Ciel's phone vibrated in his pocket. He immediately took it out to see who it was. Perhaps it was just a message. Although, the person who would usually text him was currently flirting with two men. Ciel looked at his phone to see that someone was calling him. That's unusual. What was even  _more_  unusual was the fact that the person calling him was his aunt. He put the phone to his ear and put a finger inside his other ear to try and listen better. 

"Ciel, where are you right now? Are you home?" his aunt asked. Ciel was confused. She wasn't the type to worry about this kind of stuff. 

"No, I'm out with Alois right now, why?" he answered.

"Get home, right now," she told him. "Do you understand me? Get home this instant, as fast as you can, speed if you have to." Ciel didn't understand what was going on, but the urgency was clear in her voice. The next few words said caused Ciel's face to distort in absolute fury. He hung up. He knew that going home with Alois would take too long. Alois would ask too many questions. The Trancy driver wouldn't go fast enough.  

"What's wrong, Ciel?" Izaya asked him.

"I need to get home as fast as possible. _I have to._  It's urgent," Ciel said, "but I have no way of getting there."

"Undertaker can take you. He isn't supposed to be working tonight," Izaya pointed to the man. Ciel didn't want to ask him but he had no other choice. The Undertaker nodded, not about to refuse an order from his boss, and the two ran out to his car.

How The Undertaker managed to drive with his hair covering half his face, Ciel didn't understand. But that small detail didn't matter right now. They  _needed_  to make it home. That was all Ciel could focus on. What if he didn't make it in time? What if he wasn't able to stop this? What if, what if...

The drive went by so slowly but eventually the two did make it to the Phantomhive home. Ciel opened the door and ran inside the house looking for his father. He might've made it, maybe, if the world wasn't out to get him...

"Are you back so soon? I thought you would be out later," Vincent questioned. He wasn't sure why Ciel looked so angry. He also didn't know why a silvery-grey haired man followed Ciel into the house without his shirt buttoned up. He decided not to ask about any of those things. He felt it would be easier for everyone if he just pretended not to notice. 

"You have to leave, or hide,  _now_ , just do it, please, trust me!" CIel tried to convince him but he wasn't fast enough. For the enemy had already arrived.

The previous Mrs. Phantomhive entered the already opened door and stood there smiling, with Dr. Diedrich right behind her. Realization hit Vincent in the face. He knew that Diedrich was married, but he didn't expect him to be married to his ex-wife _._

"Rachel," he mumbled underneath his breath. The woman walked forward, still smiling, getting closer with every step. The intensity in the room increased. Ciel didn't want anything to do with her, but he didn't want to move from his father's side. He had to protect him in some way...somehow...but he  _couldn't_. He couldn't even stand within two feet of the woman, and he took many steps back just to get away from her. If he was feeling like this, he couldn't  _imagine_  what Vincent might be going through right now, especially after realizing that Diedrich was married to her. It was a shock to Ciel too, but that wasn't the point.

Although her mouth was turned upward, her eyes were dead. She was holding herself back from showing her true face and Vincent knew that. Ciel's father was frozen, not knowing what to do, not knowing how to react, and not knowing what would happen next.

"It's been a long time, Vincent. I've missed you," she lied. "Did you miss me? No, probably not. I'm sure you haven't, for if you had, you wouldn't have seduced  _my_  husband."

Vincent quickly glanced over at Diedrich, who only looked away. Had he done this? Had he told her the story  _that_  way? Vincent was confused. He knew that he forced Diedrich to return to his wife, without knowing that it was Rachel, but he didn't expect him to  _tell_  his wife about everything.

"What are you talking about? I didn't seduce anyone," Vincent spoke truthfully. It was amazing to Ciel how he could still talk in a normal voice, even after  _that_ woman had stepped into the room. Ciel would have made his emotions much more visible if he had tried to speak.

She slapped him, with her left hand, making sure the diamond from her new ring sliced his face. She slapped him twice, three times, each time cutting his skin and causing him to bleed. Each time forcing the three who were in the room to cringe at the noise that it made as his skin was sliced open. Vincent smirked, grinned, laughed, like a mad man, which surprised the three others even more.

"You see through me so well, Rachel," he said. Ciel stared at his father. He had never seen him act like this before. But he knew that was all it was,an _act_. Something had clicked inside Vincent's brain when he made that glance to Diedrich. He knew that this was  _planned_ , all planned. Diedrich had to tell Rachel about his 'mistake' so that she wouldn't find out about it later and leave him. This was all necessary for the new married couple to stay together.

Vincent must become the bad guy.

Rachel must never know that what happened to Vincent, had happened to her.

Vincent shoved the woman, forcing her to take a step back, "You're right,  _Rachel_ , I did seduce him. I knew he was yours all along! It would be the  _perfect_  way to get my revenge on you, if I stole your husband like he stole you from me!" Ciel almost believed it, but he knew it wasn't true. Ciel's father wouldn't have done that if his life depended on it because he didn't want to cause any more pain and suffering. He wanted to leave it all in the past.

True anger shone in Vincent's eyes, making his performance all that more believable. This ignorant women was terrible at reading him. She always had been. Which made it all the more easy for him to lie, even if that was against his moral code.

"So you admit it! You  _bastard_! After I left you this house to live in! After I was so kind. I didn't have to do that. I could have let you two worthless pieces of shit rot in the streets! How  _dare_  you! How dare you do this to  _me_!" Rachel raised her hand again to slap Vincent, but a hand from behind stopped her.

"I think that is enough for one night," Diedrich stated.

"But he took you! He took you from me! I deserve to hate him!" she cried a steady flow of tears. Ciel didn't feel sorry for her in the least. She had just slapped his father, with a ring at that! 

Diedrich turned Rachel around and raised her chin to look at him. "But he didn't take me at all, because I'm still here, aren't I? So he failed," he responded. He wished with all his heart, that he could tell her the truth, that he could run into Vincent's arms and laugh in her face. That he could kiss Vincent's wounds and force her to suffer for cutting the skin of that beautiful man. But, he couldn't. Vincent and Diedrich were not meant to be. It would be best, if everything returned to normal. If they had never met to begin with.

Rachel stood up on her toes and kissed her current husband. Ciel could feel his father's heart get destroyed. Vincent wanted to run to the nearest bridge and throw himself into the water. He wanted to drown. To never feel emotions like this again. But, he couldn't do that, because he had a son to look after.

Rachel's eyes were closed and Diedrich could only look at Vincent. The expression on his face crushed the doctor. It was so sad, so broken, he was a person meant to heal people, not destroy them further. If only Angelina had called someone else that day, instead of  _him_.

"You won't allow this to happen again, will you? You'll be mine again,  _right?_ " Rachel questioned. She truly wished for Diedrich to love her. The doctor nodded and the two left. Vincent stood there, silent, holding his sad smile until he was sure that the two were gone. When the door closed and he heard the car drive away, he fell to the floor and sobbed, no longer needing to hide his emotions for the sake of an act.

"Your father is a remarkable man," The Undertaker spoke to Ciel. The boy jumped, forgetting that he was still here. Vincent must look incredibly stupid to this stranger.

"He is, I wouldn't have been that kind to her," Ciel admitted. He wanted to comfort his father, but he couldn't. He wouldn't have the slightest idea about what to say.

"You should leave, I'll comfort him," Ciel couldn't refuse, even if he knew that the 'comfort' The Undertaker would try to give wasn't what his father really needed. The man was a stripper. He sold his body for show. There was no doubt in Ciel's mind that he sold it for other things as well. Ciel nodded, and left, hoping that his father wouldn't be in such a weak state as to accept, but even if he was, Ciel wouldn't think anything less of him. Vincent was a god in Ciel's eyes and would always remain one.

The Undertaker walked over to the grown man sobbing on the floor. He knelt down in front of him and smiled. "You didn't know, did you? That he was her husband. I could tell by the look on your face when you saw him there. You didn't know at all. You must have loved that lady a lot, to put on a show so her relationship wouldn't end," The Undertaker spoke. Vincent smiled, his tears had stopped now. He looked at The Undertaker, this man, who didn't even know him, but had seen him at his worst...was saying such a thing.

"You're wrong there, I loved  _him_  a lot," he said. If The Undertaker's eyes were visible, the shock would've been clear. He wasn't expecting that response. In fact, he wasn't expecting a response at all. The Undertaker understood what he meant. He had done this so Diedrich would be able to go back to his normal life, not for her, but for  _him_.

"You're such a fool," The Undertaker shook his head and laughed, laughed like he hadn't laughed in all his of life. "You did all of that, when you could've made him yours right then! What idiocy is that?!" He continued to laugh at Vincent, who didn't know how to respond. Vincent knew he was a fool but he only did what he felt had to be done. He wouldn't have been happy stealing Diedrich away from Rachel. He would've only continued the circle of anger. He would've only been guilty for the rest of his life.

When his laughter ceased, he ran a hand through his hair, showing one of his eyes, allowing the fringe to fall in a different way. This was the beginning to how he seduced all of his partners, none had refused once they saw his face. Vincent interested The Undertaker so much, that he simply  _must_  have him.

"Why don't you let me comfort you tonight?" he spoke. "You can pretend I'm him if you wish, I don't mind," he leaned in to lick Vincent's face. The man flinched, his cuts hurt, his heart hurt for that matter, but he wouldn't accept this offer. Vincent pushed The Undertaker aside and stood up.

"I bet that is how you get  _all_  the men to submit to your will," he said, and he was right. No one had refused The Undertaker before. No one had even made him laugh before _._ Vincent was only getting more and more interesting. The Undertaker stood up, and nodded. It was true, there was no sense in lying. Vincent fiddled with a card in his hand before looking at it. It was a business card. He had pick-pocketed it from The Undertaker's pocket while he'd been distracted.

"'The Undertaker'," Vincent read, "you're a stripper at Svante. So that's where my son has been running off to lately," Vincent sighed. "He must be getting to that age where he has to experiment with all sorts of things. I should be glad he isn't stocking up on porn. I mean, at least he is getting to see the real stuff. I'm so conflicted, should I be proud or disappointed about him going to a strip club? I guess I'll just have to go myself and find out what kind of place it is," Vincent shrugged. He was having a mini conversation with himself, which caused The Undertaker to laugh again. This was twice now, that he had caused such a reaction. The Undertaker was beginning to fall for him. How strange, he never thought such a thing would happen to him.

"Well, Uny, I think it is time for you to go. It is getting late, don't you have something to do?" Vincent smiled before handing the card back to The Undertaker. It simply wouldn't do if Ciel found out Vincent knew where he was going.

"'Uny'?" he questioned. No one had ever given him a nickname. They all just asked for his real name, one that he would never give out, one that he was saving, for the person he truly loved one day. Vincent might just become that person,  _maybe_.

The Undertaker refused to take the card back, "Keep it," he said, "it'll remind you to come and visit me. Which you better do," he said before turning to leave.

"Don't get your hopes up, Uny!" Vincent called after him. "I only go after the  _cute_  guys! You aren't my type!" The Undertaker laughed as he walked through the door. Vincent was lying and they both knew it. Ciel's father would totally go to Svante, he had to, if not for The Undertaker, at least because he wanted to see why Ciel was so attached to the place.

So, until that day, The Undertaker would wait.

Without a doubt, he would make Vincent his, for it would be such a waste to leave him alone. Right?


	11. Secret Eleven: Ciel's Birthday

It was this time, every year, that cursed day returned. Everyone would go out of their way to try and wish him well. He didn't want it. Especially not after what had just happened to his father.  _She_  had come back.  _She_  had slapped him, not once, not twice, but  _three_  times she hit him. That wretched woman. He wanted to slap her back, to protect his father, but he couldn't even get within two feet. He felt pathetic. Disgusted. After all this time, he was still afraid of her. And now he had to deal with all of  _them_? All of them trying to wish him well and trying to get him to smile. It was terrible. Ugly. A waste of a day. Ciel only hoped that the cuts wouldn't scar his father's beautiful face. He had enough emotional scarring already. Oh, what a shame, that he would spend his birthday thinking only of his parent. That was just the way Ciel was and always would be.

"Ciel!" Alois waved his hand in front of the boy. He was clearly annoyed about why Ciel had been zoning out so much today. What was with him? It was his birthday! He should be happy!

"What?" Ciel glared. Alois was the  _last_  person that he wanted to hold a conversation with.

"Stay after school today, okay? Everyone is going to stay too! We all have presents to give you!" Alois stated before running off to his own class. Ciel sighed. The group of idiots did something like this every year. It was the same since he had been a freshman. Couldn't they just skip it this time? The answer was no. They had always thought that something was off about Ciel. That he didn't have enough friends. That he was underdeveloped when it came to his social skills. Because of that, they would be over-dramatic, trying to make up for all the friends that Ciel lacked. Trying to help him forget his mother and move on.

Ciel loved his hatred though. It made him who he was, without it, what would he be? As long as he had hatred he had a reason to live. Until something new, until  _someone_  new, came into his life, he would continue to think in such a sad way. That's just how it was with him. And now, as he stood in front of the cafeteria door, he contemplated on if he should enter or just leave. Should he just go home? Ciel didn't know what he should do. But he did know, that if he decided to bail, he would have to hear about it all day tomorrow. 

Walking through the door, nine people stood. The ones that Ciel expected and the ones that he didn't. Alois, Drecta, Lisa, and Sebastian. He expected those four. Those people made themselves very clear. He did not expect Finny, Mey-Rin, Snake, Madame Red, and her secretary Grell. Why were they here?

Ciel had always sensed that something was off about Grell but he couldn't place what. His brown hair and pointy teeth just didn't give much away. Ciel could  _feel_  a different person hiding within him. This was because he had already met the other version, without even knowing it, at Svante. However, if he couldn't even tell that The Butler was Sebastian, do you really expect him to be able to tell that Grell has a secret persona? He might just be the smartest idiot around.

"Happy Birthday," they said in unison, each holding out a gift, begging Ciel to take theirs first (except for Grell, who was really only here by accident). Eight gifts, three from people he didn't even meet before. Ciel sighed and started with his aunt. He smiled, halfheartedly, as he accepted hers, then went down the line doing the same thing with each person, until he reached Sebastian.

"Thank you all," he said in such a monotone voice before placing the small packages in his bag. There really wasn't anyone here, who he felt, did this without the guilt of obligation. Maybe Sebastian, but Ciel couldn't read that guy yet. Nor did he wish to. Something about Sebastian made him feel skeptical. Ciel didn't trust him.

The room had been suffocating him, the longer he stayed there, the more irritable he would get. Ciel still had to go home and finally stop avoiding his father. He had to face his own guilt and he decided that would be today. His father never tried to give him a gift and he loved that. Vincent also didn't have the money for one either...now that he thought about it...but still, that wasn't the point. His father was the only one who didn't make a big deal out of birthdays, probably because he always forgot about them. That was how it should be, Ciel's birth should be forgotten. It shouldn't have happened in the first place. 

On his lonely walk home, he could feel the weight of all the gifts. He didn't want to open them, because he knew they wouldn't be anything he wanted. If anything, he should be given food, since that was what he needed the most. But gifts weren't about needs, they were about wants, which was part of the reason he hated them so much. Because Ciel was reminded of the difference between the two, harshly, every day.

About halfway to the abandoned manor, a person jumped out from behind  a corner and bumped into Ciel. The blue-haired boy was angry, furious, that he had to deal with yet  _another_  troublesome thing before reaching home. He just wanted to go home, that was all. But  _no_  Mr. Tuxedo Mask had to bump into him. Should he magically transform into Sailor Moon? Would he be able to get home  _then?_

"You're finally showing how you really feel," the voice said, satisfied. Ciel looked up and his eyes widened. He blushed dramatically, not expecting to meet The Butler in such a situation. Why was this guy walking around like this anyway? Wouldn't he rather stay in the shadows, wearing normal everyday clothes? No, Ciel knew, he specifically had shown himself for  _him_. To keep Ciel from finding out who he was, he dressed like this,  _for Ciel_. Maybe he was destined to be with Tuxedo Mask after all. 

"How did you know that today was my birthday?" Ciel stared, confused, trying to strip the mask off of his face and figure out who he was. His voice felt familiar, those eyes felt  _familiar_ , but Ciel couldn't place them and he wanted to know why.

"How did you know that I was here for your birthday?" he replied, pausing, admiring the confused expression on the boy's face, then continued, "I would like to remind you, that my boss used to be an information broker," he smirked, then laughed. Ciel wanted to slap himself for being so stupid. Of course,  _that_  was how he would know. But, why would he still do this? He didn't even  _know_  Ciel. Ciel only admired him from afar. 

During this moment of confusion, The Butler leaned down and kissed him. Ciel, now even more confuzzled, didn't know the proper way to respond, so he just kissed back. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect this to happen. The Butler had stolen his first kiss, not that he actually cared about such trivial things. The only reason Ciel hadn't kissed anyone before was because he was so wary of women.

The Butler separated himself, a string of saliva connecting them still. Ciel was panting, blushing,  _confused_. It was a wonderful face, how he should be, The Butler smiled, "Happy Birthday," he said, before walking away without a care in the world. 

Ciel stood there for a while. He was trying to figure out if  _that_  was  _real_. He stared at the sky, trying to ingrain it into his mind. No dream he could have would ever feel like  _that_. The real thing was much different. He silently cursed himself for showing such a weird face. He held the picture of The Butler in his pocket, it never once left his side, and walked the rest of the way home.

Vincent was sitting in his room, waiting for Ciel to finally make it back. This year he actually had a gift for him. Two rings, that he had found, after such a long time. The first was a blue ring, that Vincent didn't know why he had, he just liked it. He wore it all the time because it reminded him of Ciel's beautiful eyes. No one could explain to you, how depressed Vincent was, when Rachel destroyed one of those wonderful eyes. The second was the Funtom Company's signet ring, the company did things a bit old fashioned, and created a Phantomhive ring, so that Vincent wouldn't have to keep signing things and could just mark them with his symbol.

The blue-haired boy entered his father's room, Vincent sat, waiting for him, for he knew the boy would come to see him, regardless of how guilty that boy felt, because it was his  _birthday_. Ciel wandered over to the floor next to his father and sat down.

When Ciel had finally gotten the courage to speak, when he finally opened his mouth, Vincent interrupted him, "It's amazing, how out of the both of us, you worry the most. What kind of father am I? To let my child worry about me so much? It should be the other way around," Vincent said, ruffling Ciel's hair with his hand. "You have friends, school, your own life, you have to stop this habit of yours. Don't worry about me. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

Ciel remained silent so Vincent continued, "There was nothing you could have done, Ciel. Don't think about it too much, okay?"

Ciel nodded. Even though he wouldn't be able to stop hating Rachel, he could at least stop worrying about his father's relationship with Diedrich now. His father was okay, he lacked the ability to hate Rachel, Ciel always knew that, which was why he held those emotions for him. But he couldn't understand the heartbreak and he probably never would, because Ciel lacked  _those_  emotions. He lacked the ability to love like his father loved. Together the two made up for each other's shortcomings. 

"I know I haven't really been able to give you anything over the years, I'm sorry about that, but this year I have something for you," Vincent said, holding out his hand. In it, was a napkin, the only kind of wrapping paper he could afford.

Ciel wanted to tell his father it was fine, that he didn't even like his birthday, but he couldn't find the right way to say it, so he just accepted the gift. Unfolding the napkin, Ciel immediately recognized the two rings. He had always played with them as a child. Always asked to wear them. Ciel looked to his father, an expression that asked, 'is it really okay for me to have this?' Vincent nodded. His son put the rings on his fingers proudly, he would probably never take them off. The blue ring only managed to fit on this thumb. His father didn't have fat fingers. Apparently, Ciel just had unusually small ones.

"Happy Birthday, Ciel. I hope the day will come, when you don't hate the day you were born," Vincent said giving Ciel a hug. So, he knew, that his son hated this day, he knew, after Ciel had tried to hide it from him all this time. 

What did his father know?

What else?


	12. Secret Twelve: Vincent Phantomhive

Vincent stared at the card. He looked at it over again and again. He fiddled with it. He questioned it. Should he go to that strip club? Should he meddle with his son's life? The answer was yes, of course he should, that was his favorite pastime. He loved knowing what his child was up to. Even though it didn't seem like it, he was a  _very_  observant parent. He hated the way his son would always concern himself with him. It worried the father more than anything. His son should be living a carefree life doing as he pleased instead of worrying about his father all the time.

Maybe the people in this club would help him grow out of that habit. Maybe he could finally move on with his life. Well, there was only way to find out and that was to go to Svante himself. He needed to know what kind of people were there. He needed to know if he could trust them with his son. Should he become a real parent? Or should he continue to feign ignorance?

Today was one of the rare days that Vincent didn't have to worry about going to work the next day. He also didn't have to worry about Ciel finding him at Svante. His son was currently being forced to spend the night at Angelia's place and help her with a school event of some sorts. Vincent grabbed the bike he managed to find in a dumpster and traveled to the establishment. He looked up the directions by 'borrowing' one of his co-worker's phones. They wouldn't mind, probably. Who would care about having a strip club in their search history? That's fine, right? Vincent snickered. He would never be able to use that phone again. That's fine. He probably wouldn't have to in the future anyways. He could always go to someone else and use their phone.

Surprisingly, it didn't take as long as he thought it would to get to Svante. Vincent threw his bike in some location. He was almost 100% certain that no one would want to steal that piece of junk, (even though he had). The moment he walked into Svante's doors he was surprised. It wasn't like what he'd imagined. It was much better than that. Vincent laughed as he imagined the face of his son when he first walked in. What kind of face was it? He wished he had been there to see. 

The first thing Vincent noticed was The Undertaker in the middle of a performance. Vincent sighed, cursing himself, for if he noticed The Undertaker, it would be certain that The Undertaker noticed him too. The second thing was the bar. He walked over and sat down. Izaya stood there with an odd sense of deja vu. Ciel had done the same exact thing. Not to mention the fact that this man fit The Undertaker's  _exact_  description of what Ciel should become if he wanted to be The Undertaker's type.

So, this must be Vincent Phantomhive. Izaya couldn't help but laugh. What would people say if they saw him now? Poor and in a strip club? He'd love to see those headlines. 'Vincent Phantomhive reaches a new low and becomes a stripper.' or 'Mr. Phantomhive's Real Reason for Divorce: He Likes Dick!'

"I don't appreciate being laughed at, Izaya," Vincent smiled, albeit angrily. Izaya jumped. He wasn't expecting him to know who he was. "It's kind of hard  _not_ to know who you are. I did live in Japan for a while. You're quite infamous over there...at least in Ikebukuro," Shizuo snorted at this. It wasn't often that Izaya was caught off guard by someone. The last time someone had managed to do this was when they were looking for chefs to run the kitchen in day Svante. Hiroomi Souma, Shizuo thought he might be the only man who could outsmart his husband, if Izaya ever let his guard down, that is. Shizuo had confidence in his husband's ability to be a terrible person, so the chances of that happening aren't very likely.

"What brings you here, Vince?" Izaya smiled back, leaning on the counter, trying so hard not to murder Ciel's father. Shizuo snickered. He loved it when Izaya got knocked down from his pedestal. It reminded Shizuo that Izaya was human too. 

"I wanted to know what kind of place Svante was, but I wasn't expecting it to be run by an informant and the hulk," Vincent wanted to laugh so hard at Shizuo's face. He almost dropped the drink he was serving when he heard 'the hulk.' Never put two people together, who love teasing, there will be a war, Shizuo concluded, and  _everyone_  around will be involved.

Izaya laughed for Vincent. He grabbed his stomach and fell to the floor. Quite literally. He rolled on the floor and laughed. "Pfffffff, he calledyouthehulk, whatthefuck, Shizubeingagiantgreenmanwithpurplesunglasses. Ican'teven," tears escaped Izaya's eyes as he tried to imagine the sight. Vincent was beginning to grow on him. Veins popped out of Shizuo's head in anger. It really wasn't  _that_  funny (but actually it was). Would this be what caused him to have a relapse? He didn't want to throw something inside his own store. That would suck  _and_  be a waste of money.

"Dammit Izaya," Shizuo grumbled. It took him a while, but Izaya managed to contain himself. He got up off the floor and began to poke Shizuo's cheek. This only made the blonde more angry. 

"Aw, is my little Shizu mad at me?" he said as he continued to poke Shizuo's face. The blonde decided he should take a smoking break or he would end up brutally murdering his husband. That would be a sight. Maybe he should imagine the murder to make him feel better. Why did he marry such a nuisance? He asked himself this everyday. 

"You two are absolutely  _adorable_ ," Vincent squealed like a teenage girl in fujoshi heat.

"I know we are," Izaya flipped his imaginary long hair before leaning on the counter in front of Vincent again, "but why are you  _really_  here?"

Vincent gasped, "You mean you doubt that I am actually here for the sake of my son?" he said.

"That's  _exactly_  what I'm doubting," Izaya winked. Something about Vincent was weird. He knew that already. But something about him being  _here_  was even  _weirder_. If he was truly concerned about Ciel, he would've appeared much sooner. But he waited until  _now_. Why was that? Was it The Undertaker? This was Izaya's best guess.

"You've caught me, human stalker," Vincent took the business card from out of his pocket and slid it over to Izaya. "I was dragged here against my will by an evil force. You've got some scary strippers."

"The Undertaker, so  _you're_  the reason he has become so sensual lately," Izaya smirked. He always loved it when his assumptions turned out to be true. Vincent was here because of The Undertaker. Something must've happened the day that the silver-haired man took Ciel home. Izaya wanted to know what it was. Maybe he would look it up later. Curiosity killed the cat, you know?

"Oh?~" Vincent turned his head to face The Undertaker for a bit, "so he isn't always like that?" Vincent didn't understand why he was surprised by this. There must be a reason the guy had become so attached to him. Had he fallen for Vincent? Wouldn't that be fun? But, there was also the possibility that Vincent wasn't the cause for his change in performance. He refused to believe that. Vincent was the possessive type. He didn't like to think someone else might've caught The Undertaker's eye. Maybe it was himself that had fallen and not The Undertaker. 

"Nope," Izaya said popping the 'p.' "Not in the years that I've known him. He is really trying to win you over, isn't he?" Izaya loved to meddle in people's affairs. He also loved to ship people together. That's right fangirls, Izaya is just as much of a fudanshi as you are a fujoshi. He practically created the term 'shipping war.' 

Vincent turned back to Izaya, "Oh?"

"You didn't realize?" Izaya found that hard to believe. This man was definitely the type to feign ignorance. Izaya wouldn't trust his lack of knowledge. It must be an act. That was the only way to explain it. 

Arms wrapped around Vincent and he could feel someone nibbling on his ear, "Uny, I do not appreciate being treated like food."

"But, that is what you are, my _prey_ ," The Undertaker grinned, resting his chin on Vincent's shoulder.

Vincent stood up, grabbed The Undertaker's hand, and flung him around so that the male would stand before him. He then pushed him forward which caused him to fall on the counter. Izaya just barely managed to dodge and was half tempted to take pictures of his new ship. Mr. Phantomhive smiled dangerously as he hovered over the stripper, "There is one thing I must correct you on, Uny. If anyone was ever going to be prey, that would be  _you_."

Needless to say, The Undertaker hadn't been expecting  _that_...for as quickly as it came, it left. Vincent stood up and smiled as if nothing had ever happened. The Undertaker was left confuzzled. Guess they wouldn't be doing the do tonight, he sighed, disappointed. What would it take for him to get into Vincent's pants? He found himself becoming more and more obsessed with the guy. Was that a good thing? Or a bad thing? The Undertaker couldn't tell yet. 

Vincent held out his hand, holding something in it, "This is my thanks," he said, "for providing me with comfort," the man placed the object in The Undertaker's hand and walked off. He was probably heading home. 

The Undertaker stared at the object. It was a pink bookmark? Why? Did he honestly look like the type of person who would read? The Undertaker fiddled with it some more and ended up pricking himself, for it wasn't a bookmark at all, but a pen. Who in the world thinks of something like this? The Undertaker frowned. What a sorry excuse for a penmark. Bookpen? 

On the penmark it read:

_'Don't judge a book by its cover, for it will surely bite you back.'_


	13. Secret Thirteen: Love the Flames

Vincent looked at the matchbox in his hand. He took a match out and lit it, watching as the flame burned the stick. He had always been in love with the fire, always loved it  _too_ much. He would often light a candle, just to watch as it melted from the heat. He would stare at the flame as it danced, and wish that they could become one. If you'd asked him why, he wouldn't know the answer, it was probably just in his blood to die by fire. He'd imagined it many a time. 

The match burnt out before ever reaching his skin, so he lit another one and another one, until half of his matches were gone. If he ever died, he wished fire would consume him. He wanted flames to destroy his body, so that it would be like he never was. His ashes would spread out, soak themselves into the ground, and become one with the earth. Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. Vincent Phantomhive would be nonexistent. 

The day in which Rachel had decided to come, was the day in which Vincent had planned to take his life. He often thought about it, but that day was the one he'd almost succeeded. The reason he was so shocked that Ciel had come home, was because he thought Ciel must have known,  _instinctively_. Much to his surprise, it was for another reason, because his ex-wife planned a surprise visit.

He never enjoyed the idea of jumping off bridges, or slitting his wrists, it was always the  _fire_ that seduced him. He had planned to set the manor to flames, placing the two rings in a box far from the wreckage, so Ciel would at least have something of him left. The fire would burn so long and so hot. He would disappear. That's all he wanted. 

Tonight he had reached another low point, and was half tempted to try again, but each time he lit a match, Ciel's face would pop up into his brain, reminding him that he couldn't die yet. Vincent sighed, a life living like this wasn't work living. He would battle with this two sided version of himself. The side that stayed positive, and the side that was realistic. The things that he had told Ciel, over and over again, were they actually just things that he wanted to hear?

He continued to do this, to sit there, at the kitchen table, and light matches. He would continue to watch them burn and wish he himself was the stick. Would Ciel survive without him? He often wondered that, sometimes it would seem, that he had caused half the misery that his son lived through. Would it be better if he wasn't there?

No, that's stupid, he shook his head trying to clear away those thoughts. Ciel would only hate more if Vincent lost his life, it wouldn't help him in the end. Sure, he might end up living with Madame Red, and being well off, but he wouldn't be happy... _was he even happy now?_

Staying alone with your thoughts is the worst thing to do to yourself, for you walk endlessly in a circle, trying to figure out which way is right, which choice is  _correct_. To live? Or to die? Often times you find that neither choice is correct. Choices are just choices and life is full of them. It doesn't matter what you choose, in the grand scheme of things. That's what Vincent believed. That's the conclusion he reached. 

Vincent looked at his cheap watch, Ciel wouldn't be home for a few more hours. He looked at the matchbox, there was only one match left. It stared at him, like the single bullet in a gun. Russian roulette, was luck on his side? Well, what was lucky for him? The death, or the life? 

The father walked outside his manor, he would get some fresh air, to think more clearly, since he obviously wasn't thinking well now. Breathing in the crisp air as he walked, he blew air out of his mouth to see his breath. He loved this weather, it complimented the flames well. Humid heat was terrible, but dry heat, was wonderful.

Vincent was oblivious to the world around him, and bumped into someone on his journey. No one should be out, people rarely were in this neighborhood. Looking up at the person, it just so happened to be The Undertaker, probably on his way to see him. He placed the matchbox in his pocket, but it was too late, he had already seen it.

The Undertaker grabbed his hand at took the matchbox, curious as to why Vincent even had it. He opened it, and saw the one match, now even more confused.

"I suppose you have questions?" Vincent tilted his head to the side.

The Undertaker just stared from under his fringe. What exactly was going on here? This was the man, who seemed to hide his true face behind a smile every time that they met. It was different from The Undertaker, who had hair to cover his true expression, this man was talented in masking his face, without a physical mask. The Undertaker, should he be terrified or impressed? 

"Well, if you do not, I'll be taking that box back," Vincent said taking the matchbox forcefully, "What are you even doing here?"

"Did you think I would stop pursing you just because you gave me a bookmark?" The Undertaker chuckled. Vincent sighed, turning back to go to his manor. The Undertaker grabbed his hand and followed. Vincent tried to take it away, but The Undertaker's hold was strong, so they walked like this, hand in hand, until they reached the manor. Beware of strippers, they aren't afraid of what people think. 

The two sat at the kitchen table, the one that Vincent had just left a few moments ago. The Undertaker was across from him, staring at him intently. Vincent could feel it, even with the fringe. He didn't appreciate it very much. Who would? 

"Tell me about the matchbox," he said. Vincent expected this, it was weird for someone to carry around something like that. The Undertaker must have sensed something, he wasn't stupid, although Vincent wished he was. He didn't have to tell the truth, but he would. Vincent didn't particularly enjoy lying. 

Placing the matchbox between them, Vincent began, "I like the fire. I've always liked it. Sometimes, I like it a little  _too_  much. If I was to die, I'd die by the flames."

"But why would you car-  _oh_ ," The Undertaker placed his head in his hands as he processed what that meant. So, Vincent  _wanted_ to die. There was silence for a while, until he decided what he would do. The Undertaker stood up and walked to the other side of the table, he turned Vincent's chair toward him, and sat on his lap. Beware of strippers, they do what they want, especially if they work at Svante. 

"Go out with me," he said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He was telling Vincent to be his boyfriend. Not asking him to be.

Vincent scoffed, "What? A stripper wants a  _real_  relationship?" he laughed, "You're joking..."

The Undertaker took Vincent's hand and ran it through his silvery hair, forcing him to see his face, his expression. He was not joking. And, he was incredibly attractive. "If it doesn't matter to you, whether you live or die, I want to buy you. Be mine, live for me, and I'll reward you by taking your life."

"Why would you buy me, if you're going to kill me?" Vincent wasn't following this line of thought...(maybe it was because the guy sitting on his lap was too damn attractive or maybe it was because The Undertaker's words didn't make sense).

"Do you know why I'm 'The Undertaker'? It's because I was a mortician, I took bodies and made them beautiful. If The Butler is a demon, then I am a reaper," he said, placing his hands on Vincent's face, "so entrust your life to me, if you aren't doing anything with it anyway...what do you have to lose?"

Vincent stared into those yellow-green eyes but he looked back at the matchbox. He was right, it wasn't like Vincent had anything to lose. The Undertaker noticed this but he wouldn't have it, he wouldn't allow Vincent to question this, he would just force him to accept it.

The Undertaker kissed him, he wasn't going to at first, he was going to wait until Vincent kissed him, but he was becoming impatient. This was pointless without someone taking the initiative. A spark was lit inside Vincent, something he never thought he would experience again. Vincent changed the tone of the kiss, taking control, it was instinctive. A simple kiss, turned into something else, he thrust his tongue into The Undertaker's mouth. Was The Undertaker finally taking the mask off of the man? Finally revealing what was underneath? A lonely soul, hungry for anything other than the life he had been left with...

The Undertaker wrapped his arms around Vincent's neck and brought their bodies closer together. Vincent hugged the male, half tempted to strip him of his clothing, to see the scars on his chest that had teased him before, to trace each one, while thrusting into him. He wanted to break the spirit of this stripper. He wanted him to lose his confidence and submit only to Vincent. These feelings weren't new to him, Vincent had always known that he was a sadist. He was just very good at pretending not to be. Living a life with Rachel causes one to control themselves for fear of committing a crime that can't be undone. 

But unfortunately that wouldn't happen tonight, the main door opened, Vincent could hear Ciel enter the house. He threw The Undertaker off of him, having him fall on the floor, then placed a foot on his face, to keep him from saying anything. Ciel entered the kitchen and wondered what had caused the noise.

"Welcome home, Ciel," Vincent said, hoping to hell his clothes weren't messed up. The Undertaker tried to make a noise, but Vincent just crushed his face with his foot, warning him  _gently_  not to make a sound.

"Yeah, thanks," Ciel questioned why his father was acting so weird, but he didn't say anything. He just came in there to get a drink of water. He couldn't see underneath the table from where he was standing, Vincent was thankful for that.

The boy left the kitchen, and went to his room. Vincent waited for a while, to be sure that he was gone, before lifting his foot from The Undertaker's face. He grabbed the man's collar and jerked him upward, staring into his eyes.

"I warned you to stay away. I did try that you know, but since your so persistent, there is no going back now..." he said before letting go. The Undertaker stood up and made his way out, he had gotten what he wished for. He had gotten Vincent Phantomhive _._ However, he wasn't quite sure what that meant yet. 

"Uny," Vincent called. The Undertaker turned back to look at him. What else did he have to say? Vincent threw the matchbox at him, which he caught, "my life is in your hands now, treat it well," he winked. The Undertaker grinned, he took out the last match, lit it, and burned the box.

"Remember those words Vincent Phantomhive," he said. 


	14. Secret Fifteen: Ash Landers

"We have a transfer student," the teacher said. Ciel almost dropped his pencil. Why was there a transfer student coming to his school? How odd. It was even more odd that it was Rank One too. That would mean they were in classes together, damnit, Ciel had to be friendly. The classic anime trope was upon him and the  _last_ thing Ciel wanted to do was 'make a new friend.'

"You can sit next to Ciel," the teacher pointed to the free seat. Luck was not on his side. Can't you read his mind teacher? He doesn't want to be nice to this guy. He would rather kill him, to be honest. If he was dead, Ciel wouldn't have to be nice. There was always the option of ignoring him...

The class went on, and Ciel felt the new kid's eyes on him the entire time. What was with this creep? He was already starting to dislike the guy...but he _had to be_ nice. Feel the niceness, there is a kind heart in there somewhere. You can do this Ciel. The eye-patch wearing boy turned his head and smiled. It was hard to force such an expression, but the new kid seemed to think it was genuine. Why was he forcing the niceness? You might ask? Because Izaya had told him that a new transfer student was coming (which was why he was so surprised about it actually happening) and that if he was  _nice_ he would get photos of The Butler free of charge. 

The bell rang, Ciel stood up, gathered his things, then forced every fiber in his being not to run away. He stood by the new kid's desk but he wasn't ever going to smile again. Honestly, how did his father manage to do that all the time? It was horrible! He hated smiling on demand. He always would. 

"What's your next class," Ciel asked. The new kid showed Ciel his list. "That's mine too. I'll walk you there," Ciel offered. The new kid nodded gratefully. He didn't talk much. That wasn't good, that meant Ciel would have to initiate the conversation. Ugh, he was so used to having Alois talk his ear off he didn't realize how hard being 'friendly' was. 

"What's your name?" Ciel asked. The guy hadn't introduced himself, but he had to have a name. Well, if he didn't it wouldn't matter. Ciel would just come up with something to call him. Or, he would just never call him anything at all. 

"Ash Landers," he answered. Ciel glanced at him, he was about as tall as Sebastian was, but a little cuter. Not as sexy, but cuter. He seemed more innocent, more  _pure_. Ciel  _almost_ felt comfortable around him. No, get rid of that thought Ciel. He had to stay on task, this was for the pictures. Just the pictures.

"Ash? My name is Ciel Phantomhive, but you already knew that," he said. They didn't say anything else for the remainder of the walk. Ciel fiddled with the Phantomhive signet ring on his right hand. It comforted him to play with it, it reminded him of his dad. Ciel didn't know why it was so comforting, but it was.

Lunch came before they realized it. Ciel and his group sat where they normally did, with one extra person. Alois and the rest were confused, Ciel was never so kind like this before. Who was Ash that he caused this? Or, was this a sign that the end of the world was upon them? 

"Ash, this is Lisa, Drecta, and Alois," Ciel said, "Lisa, Drecta, Alois, this is Ash, he is a full ride scholarship student like us. Shocking isn't it. I didn't think we would ever meet another one."

"Ciel, what's going on?" Alois whispered to Ciel, dying to know why he was being so 'nice.'

"You don't believe that I can be a good person?" Ciel questioned.

"Not for a second," he answered honestly. 

"How rude." He wasn't going to tell Alois a single thing. It was too embarrassing. 

Sebastian walked into the lunchroom, people stared, that was fine with him. They couldn't do anything to keep him away from Ciel, even if they tried. He was going to talk to him, because Izaya had told him about Ash. The freak was dangerous and Ciel was playing with fire, (what he didn't know is that Izaya had also spoken to Ciel about Ash. Do you see the pattern here? Izaya is just having a grand ol' time and neither Ciel nor Sebastian have any clue about it). 

The raven-head walked over to their table and sat like he belonged there. Ash glared, not enjoying the new company. He knew of Sebastian. They had known each other for a long time. They met as kids, along with Claude, and were pretty close until they all moved their separate ways in the foster system. Ash and Sebastian always clashed, and eventually Claude took Sebastian's side. It didn't end well for their relationship...

"Sebastian," Ash grumbled.

"Ash," Sebastian smiled.

"Alois, Drecta, Lisa, and Ciel, good now that everyone knows each other can someone please tell me what is going on?" Alois complained waving his hands in the air like a lunatic. Why didn't he know what was happening? He need to know what was happening. Not knowing was a crime against the universe. 

"Are you even allowed to be in here, Sebastian?" Ciel said, ignoring Alois like he usually did.

"Is there a problem?" he asked. "I don't see a rule where a Rank Two  _has_ to sitwith other Rank Twos...it's just heavily frowned upon if they don't, but then again, since when do _I_  care about rules?" he snickered. 

Ciel sighed. He had a point, as much as he hated to admit that. For the first time, Ciel noticed something about Sebastian. He couldn't quite place it but there was something about him that seemed  _familiar_? He felt like an idiot for not understanding why he felt that way. 

Ciel placed a hand to his chin and stared at Sebastian, trying so hard to figure it out. Sebastian noticed this and looked at Ciel, where did he get those rings? Had he always had them? Ciel clapped his hands together, finally understanding what was going on. He took the worn picture out of his pocket and placed it side by side to Sebastian. Yes, it was true. Sebastian was The Butler's twin! They looked almost exactly the same!

The eye-patched boy stood up to make level eye contact with Sebastian. "Marry me," he said deadpanned. Everyone at the table almost choked on their food. Was he being serious?

"Ciel, honey-bun, are you thinking clearly today?" Alois tried to measure Ciel's temperature with his hand. Did he catch that sickness Vincent had a while back?

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that please?" Sebastian asked. Did he really hear what he heard or was he just hearing things?

"Marry me," he said again, equally as deadpanned as the first time. When Sebastian didn't give a clear answer, he decided to change things a bit, "Okay fine, have it your way, we can start out dating. But you and I  _have_  to get married," Ciel sat down and crossed his arms, everyone stared at him, was he possessed? First he was being nice to this new kid, and now he was asking Sebastian to marry him? What has gotten into Ciel?!

Sebastian sat there, equally as confused. He didn't think it would be this easy for them to get dating. Did he somehow figure it out? That Sebastian was The Butler? "Well, I mean, if you  _insist_ ," Sebastian leaned his arms against the table, totally okay with the idea.

"Ahem," Alois began, "I believe a congratulations are in order for these two, they just got engaged. Welcome to America folks. Sebastian is taking after his foster parents," Alois sniffled, "I'm so proud of my gay babies," he said snapping pictures of the two. They weren't doing anything romantic, but he could totally turn this into a book cover for his new fanfiction. The people needed what they needed. Alois was a famous online writer (or, he thought he was anyway). The people loved this ship but Alois decided to throw some more flare into it, maybe have Ciel get down on one knee with a ring...who knows...but it can't happen like it just did...that was too  _boring_.

Ash stood up and protested, "You can't date him! He is so...so.... _ **impure**_! You should date me instead!" he argued.

Ciel frowned. He knew he wasn't ever going to get those pictures of The Butler from Izaya, but at least he got Sebastian? That was a plus? Probably? Ciel's frown turned into a smirk, he hoped to have copied one of his father's expressions. 

"What makes you think that I'm  _pure_?"


	15. Secret Sixteen: My Future Husband

It was a given that no one knew how to react to the fact that Ciel had asked Sebastian to marry him, but they also weren't expecting Sebastian to actually consider the two a couple. That night, when Ciel left the school, Sebastian went with him, uninvited. Ciel didn't seem to care if Sebastian walked him home, but if he  _did_ refuse, Sebastian would have gone anyway.

Sebastian was excited to finally meet Ciel's father. He had heard a little bit about him from his own fathers, but he still was curious as to what kind of person Vincent was. Sebastian already sensed that Ciel's mother was a wretched individual, but hopefully his father wasn't the same way. He couldn't be, that just wasn't possible. Shizuo would have thrown him out of Svante if he didn't like him at least a  _little_ bit.

"Father, I'm home," Ciel announced. Vincent was sitting in front of the door, with pictures spread out all across the floor. He looked at each picture with dedication. Why was he so infatuated with them? The two would soon find out. 

"Welcome home." he said. He didn't look up from the pictures once, so he hadn't noticed Sebastian standing there, not that Sebastian cared. 

"There is someone I would like to introduce you to," Ciel said. Vincent looked up with the question 'Who're you? You aren't Alois and Ciel doesn't have any other friends' written all across his face. Sebastian smiled at the clueless father and waved awkwardly.

"This is my future husband, his name is Sebastian Michaelis," Ciel stated. Vincent laughed. There was no way his son was actually in a relationship with someone, he was still too young! Or, that's what he would've liked to think. The truth of the matter was, his adorable potato child was already in his senior year of high school. It was just a matter of time before he would leave Vincent and move out. Not to mention if Ciel did have a boyfriend, the chances of Vincent using his son as a personal heater at night were slim. He would be off cuddling with some other man. This realization was a lot for Vincent to handle. 

"So there is actually someone in the world who you'd marry?" Vincent stood up and examined Sebastian closely. Sebastian, who didn't know what to do in this type of situation, stood there like a stiff pole.

"Welcome to the family," he said hugging Sebastian, a little  _too_  tightly before whispering in his ear, "if you ever do anything to hurt my son, I will find your sorry ass and beat you to the curb before I cut your body open and force-feed you your own flesh," Vincent let go, smiling warmly. Sebastian shuddered at the thought of eating his own intestines. Maybe he should've rethought his decision to come here.

Vincent turned his attention back to Ciel, "It's great that you have a boyfriend, but, if you guys ever plan on having sex here, could you at least warn me so that I can leave and find somewhere else to stay? That'd be great," he said, before sitting on the floor again and organizing the old photo albums. Ciel blushed, why did he have to say that?! It was embarrassing! Did his father have no sense of shame?

"Hear that Ciel?" Sebastian hugged the boy from behind, "He just gave us his blessing," he snickered. They had been in a 'relationship' for less than a few hours and Ciel was already regretting his life choices. He should have tried harder to find The Butler before settling for this fake. Ciel's phone vibrated. He reached into his pocket and took it out.

**Alois: Soooooo, I've decided we are going to Anteiku (in case you're dumb and don't know what that is, its the cafe that Ash works at...Haise too...but that's besides the point) Don't tell your hubby! ;P He probably wouldn't like you cheating on him, but we have to go check it out!!!**

Sebastian grabbed the phone and read the message. Sorry Alois, it seems like your plan failed, not that Ciel cared. The eye-patch boy didn't want to go anyway, maybe he could use this as an excuse not to go. "I guess you two are going to have fun without me? That's boring," Sebastian said, replying to the message for Ciel.

**Ciel: *glares at you* You already took me to Svante, both versions, now you are taking me to Anteiku? Don't you have any other friends Alois? -_-**

Sebastian smiled, proud of his message. He thought his impersonation of Ciel was pretty spot on. Ciel took his phone back and nodded, that was pretty much what he was thinking. Good job. You're already acting like a husband. 

**Alois: You're so mean! T-T I'm just trying to help you get closer to Ash! Iza told me about your deal! Be nicer to me! Love me Ciel! We were meant to be besties! It's written in our stars!**

Ciel quickly closed the phone, hoping Sebastian didn't read that message. It was too late, he had already seen it, "What is your deal with Izaya?" he asked. Ciel laughed nervously and looked around the room.

"Deal with Izaya? What are you talking about? Who's Izaya?" he said. Ciel was a miserable liar so instead he decided to go with plan B: run to his room, lock the door, and hope Sebastian left without any more trouble. Vincent angrily tried to grab the pictures that flew around whilst his son ran. 

Sebastian followed closely behind, trying to get to the door before Ciel closed it. Vincent glared at him, hoping his eyes sent daggers. Now he would have to start sorting these pictures from the beginning. Why was he doing this in the first place? Well, he was trying to find every picture he had with Rachel, and either cut her out, or burn it depending on how nice the picture was or not. He had gotten so close to getting through all of them, when a certain duo decided to ruin all his hard work. The Undertaker had asked him to do this for some reason and since it seemed important to him, Vincent decided he would. But, he would never manage to finish if his son and idiot boyfriend kept running around. 

" _Ciel~_ " Sebastian angrily murmured from behind the door. Ciel didn't move from his spot on the floor. The door was locked, he should be fine,  _theoretically_. Right now would be a really good time to have a bed, because then he could hide underneath it. 

Sebastian wouldn't normally be interested, but Izaya was a crazy man, he needed to know every detail of the issue if he was going to get Ciel out of trouble later. If there was any chance at all that this was related to Ciel being nice to Ash, he was going to get to the bottom of it. 

Sebastian pulled a bobby-pin from out of his pocket and began to pick the lock. He was very skilled with things like this, for all the wrong reasons. Was there even a good reason to pick locks? The door clicked and Sebastian opened it. He was surprised at how bare Ciel's room was. Was this where he slept? Alone on the cold floor with just a blanket or two? Just  _how_  poor were they?

Ciel stared in shock, then buried his head in his legs while sitting up against the wall. He quickly mumbled the answer that Sebastian was looking for and hoped that would be the end of it. Sebastian hadn't seen Ciel this flustered, so he assumed that it was to do with The Butler, but he didn't quite know how that involved Ash.

"What was that?" Sebastian questioned, not catching what Ciel had said.

"ImayormaynothaveagreedtobenicetothenewguyforsomepicturesofTheButler.Iwasdesprateokay?Don'tjudgeme.Ineedtheminmylife,youdon'tunderstand," Ciel mumbled his explanation. Sebastian sat down across from him and stared, trying to understand that mess of words.

"Who's The Butler?" Sebastian feigned ignorance. Ciel looked up at him confused. He worked at day Svante, but did he know nothing about night Svante? That was a bit odd. Sebastian seemed like the kind of guy that would fit right in at that sort of place. Was he pretending not to know? 

Ciel took the picture out of his pocket and showed it to Sebastian. He was a bit shocked that Ciel had a picture of him. Those were pretty much off limits when Shizuo found out that Izaya was selling them. The blonde got so mad when Sebastian started out as a stripper, he hated the idea of someone who wasn't even an adult yet showing off their body like that. Shizuo was quite old fashioned and he forced Izaya to at least wait until Sebastian graduated before selling these pictures. Why was this picture so worn down? Did Ciel really care about it that much?

"I carry it with me all over the place, so its gotten pretty tattered. I was really excited to get some new ones...but then I noticed the resemblance between you two and I just sort of...yeah...you know the rest."

Sebastian wasn't listening to the words that Ciel was saying. He was more interested in the idea that Ciel was really in love with him. Even it if wasn't  _him_ , that would change, or he hoped it would. It had to, right?

Sebastian leaned in closer to Ciel and placed their foreheads together. He put the picture back in Ciel's pocket, where it belonged for the moment. Ciel stared into his glowing eyes. How did they always manage to give off that light? It was strange but he loved it. Loved it? Well, it was a part of his appearance and Ciel loved  _everything_  about that.

"I won't allow you to use me as a replacement for long. One day, you'll have to decide between us," he said, his eyes shimmering with a twinge of a color Ciel couldn't begin to describe. It reminded him of something, but he couldn't place what that something was. "You better hope you chose the right one."

Ciel thought for sure that Sebastian would kiss him, but he didn't. He just got up and left, leaving Ciel alone, in that room, to ponder tomorrow. His phone vibrated, he noticed the tons of messages that Alois sent telling him about their plans. He had forgotten they were going to Anteiku...would it be better or worse than Svante?

Well it didn't have The Butler, so that already made it  _worse_. Amirite?


	16. Secret Seventeen: Anteiku

Alois and Ciel were sitting at their table. The cafe was truly a nice place, it gave off a much more 'proper' vibe as opposed to the day Svante's 'friendly' atmosphere. Ciel didn't mind it, but he  _did_ want to know why Haise was here. He already worked with his brothers at Svante, did he really  _need_ two jobs? There had to be some other reason for this. 

"He is here for the girl," Alois whispered, pointing to a purple haired waitress. It must have been Haise's day off because he wasn't wearing the uniform, actually, he didn't wear the uniform at Svante either. In fact, out of the three, Kuroken was the only one who actually did his job while wearing the uniform (he was pretty much the only one who did his job too). Shiroken and Haise just did as they pleased. Did that ever get annoying? 

"What is so special about her?" Ciel said, sipping his tea, he always preferred tea over coffee. Vincent told him it was because they were both English noblemen at heart. Whether that was true or not, Ciel didn't care. 

"You really don't understand how love works do you? There doesn't have to be anything special, she just has to be special to  _him_ ," Alois said taking pictures of the two smiling and laughing together. He was a fanboy, he had to protect his couples, since he didn't have a significant other yet. The two weren't making any progress because neither one of them wanted to confess. It was frustrating for Alois, but he wasn't going to ruin it for them by sticking his nose into things. That was only for  _certain_  couples, like Ciel and Sebastian for example.

"Ciel, how are you ever going to survive a relationship with Sebastian, if you don't even know what it is like to love someone?" Alois shook his head, worried for Sebastian more than anything else.

"He won't have to if he dumps him for me instead," then suddenly, an Ash appeared. The guy had been standing nearby for a while, waiting for the perfect time to interrupt. Alois already disliked him, he was a threat to the Sebaciel ship. 'Sebaciel' Alois made a mental note to write that one down. It was the best ship name he'd come up with in a while. Now he just needed one for Vincent and The Undertaker. Vintaker? It didn't really have the same flow to it. Alois made another mental note to work on that one some more. Undercent? Vintage? Yeah, vintage sounded kind of nice. 

"I'm not dumping Sebastian for you, Ash, you aren't anywhere close to my type," Ciel said, picking up his teacup to take another sip.

"What's your type? Red-eyed delinquent?" Ash frowned.

Ciel smiled, " _Raven haired_ , red-eyed delinquent," he corrected. Alois snickered from across the table.

Ash wasn't pleased with this response and decided to get his revenge in some other way. He was a devil in an angel's skin. Ash placed his hand on the table and leaned down, placing his lips on Ciel's. Alois, like any _sane person_  would have done, snapped a lot of pictures. He took some with Ciel's phone too and sent one to Sebastian, for good measure. Alois loved his drama. Plus, Sebastian deserved to know. 

**Ciel: (five attachments) I suggest you come down and help your hubby. (this is Alois btw) I'm not the only one taking pictures.**

Alois was right, a few others had snapped a picture and some fellow fujoshis squealed, not expecting such a sight to really happen in front of them. Maybe they weren't fujoshis maybe they were just supportive people. He didn't know. He didn't care. What he  _did_  care about was the fact that Izaya had just kicked the door open and walked in. 

"I WISH TO FILE A COMPLAINT!" he yelled. The customers didn't seem to care about his entrance. A man, dressed entirely in white, walked out of the backroom to speak to Izaya.

"Excuse me, Sir. Is there something I can help you with?" he asked. 

"Do you see this?" Izaya gestured to Ash. "One of your workers assaulted my son's boyfriend," he complained. How had he known this? Either Alois was great at texting at the speed of light or Izaya had planned the whole thing from the beginning, (a man has to entertain himself somehow). 

The man didn't know how to reply. It didn't help the situation when an angry Sebastian appeared and ran over to the table that Ciel, Ash, and Alois were currently at. He jumped into Ciel's lap and hissed at Ash. The guy stood there, dumbfounded, and didn't know how to respond. Ciel was equally as confused. 

"Uhm, Sebastian?" Ciel tried to speak but Sebastian just glared and shut him up. He wouldn't accept 'no' for an answer. He was going to sit here, like this, and there was nothing Ciel could do about it. So there. 

Ciel puffed out his cheeks angrily, "But I haven't finished my tea yet."

Sebastian picked up the teacup, drank the tea, and kissed Ciel, allowing the tea to slip into his mouth. Sebastian licked Ciel's face, so it wouldn't get sticky from the tea that didn't make it to his mouth. "There, you have nothing to complain about," he said. More girls than before squealed in the cafe and took more pictures (Alois being one of them).

"I propose a challenge," Izaya said to the man..ager? Yeah, he was probably a manager. He looked like one. "My boy here, will duel your boy there in a fight for this boy here," Izaya announced. The fangirls in the back (and Alois) were clapping for this. The manager had no place to refuse. It might go well for the business. 

"Let's talk about this further," was all he could manage to say. Poor guy, this cafe was usually a silent one. Now he had so many strange people to deal with. 


	17. Secret Eighteen: The Master vs The Butler

_"Would you like a cookie Ma'am?" a child version of Sebastian offered a tray of cookies. He'd made them the night before. He'd poured his heart and soul into these cookies. He really, really, really wanted to get adopted one day. Sebastian thought that perhaps bribery might work. He'd tried everything else._

_"No, thank you," the lady answered, she ignored any further attempts at conversation with the children and made her way across the room. She hated children but she had to adopt, someone who could be trained to be a rich young man, the heir to her company. However, finding the right child for the job was difficult. She wasn't getting a vibe from any of these peasants, none of them seemed like they would ever amount to anything in the slightest. None of them were even attractive._

_"You act like such a butler Sebastian!" a white haired child giggled. Sebastian stared confused. He just wanted someone to take him home, to help him have a real family. Was this not how he was supposed to go about finding a home? He placed the cookies down on the table, it was hard to reach it, but he managed it alright._

_"Well, if I am a butler, what does that make you?" he asked. Ash looked at the ceiling for a bit, thinking._

_"Wouldn't that make me a master? Since we are opposites anyways?"_

_. . ._

Sebastian opened his eyes, it was rare that he actually had a dream, especially a dream that felt so realistic. Even though he felt the nostalgia of it, Sebastian couldn't exactly figure out what the dream was about. Probably something to do with Ash, since they were doing that 'duel' today. Sebastian thought it was dumb but it was fun to plan everything out with Izaya, even though he had wanted him to get jealous  _just_  for this. He didn't think Ash would actually try and make a move on Ciel, they had only known each other for maybe a day. 

The plan was, that at noon today, they would meet in the park, that Izaya had decided, and go through a three stage battle of some sorts, that Izaya had also decided.

Sebastian got dressed, into his Svante uniform, the waiter one. It was similar to The Butler's outfit but not exactly the same. He put on the gloves first, they were his favorite part for some reason. The part that made him feel most like a butler, he guessed. There was something about being a butler that had always appealed to him, it made him feel fancy. No one suspects the butler if the master is murdered, because they are the least likely suspect. But everyone secretly knows the truth _._ It's always the butler's fault. Whether or not he killed the master wasn't the issue, the butler is supposed to protect his master at all costs so if the master dies, well, then it was the butler's negligence. 

He went downstairs, fully dressed in the Svante day attire. Izaya and Shizuo were eating brunch, waiting for him. "You aren't really trying that hard to hide your identity, are you?" Izaya laughed.

"Ciel is too dense to notice, it's fine," Sebastian replied.

"Well, you're probably right about that. He is the smartest guy at your school but he can't figure  _you_ out at all," Izaya laughed again. "But, that doesn't mean other people won't. You should be careful."

"Thanks Da-Izaya," Sebastian stopped himself. That was the first time he slipped up. Izaya stared at him. Had Sebastian almost said 'dad'? That hadn't happened before. 

"Aren't you going to be late?" Shizuo interrupted Izaya's train of thought, sensing that Sebastian had never said that word, for a reason.

"Ah, you're right," Sebastian looked at his pocket watch. He grabbed a granola bar and rushed out the door. They didn't live in Svante but they were pretty close to it, often times they would sleep in the soundproof rooms in the back of the strip club instead of going home. Svante was their home, in a sense.

He headed to his motorcycle and rode to the place Izaya had texted him about the day before. A lot of people were there, _a lot a lot_. So much that Sebastian was regretting his decision. He should just stay home, this would be too troublesome.

Sebastian noticed Ciel there, already standing next to Izaya. Wait, didn't he just leave Izaya at home? How did that guy get here so quickly? What was his secret? Vincent was also here, probably to give Sebastian 'motivation' so he wouldn't lose. The raven head noticed the angry aura emitting itself from Vincent. The father didn't enjoy the fact they were battling over his son, when his son had already decided who he wanted, (The Butler, not even Sebastian).

"Sebastian!~ Good of you to finally show up!" Vincent wrapped an arm around his future 'son.'

"Where is that manager and waiter?" Izaya tapped his foot. He didn't plan this event just for it to not take place. He wanted entertai- _publicity._ No sooner had he said those words, the two arrived. 

"Glad you could make it," Izaya smiled. "Here is the deal, there are three rounds," he placed one hand on Ash's shoulder and the other hand on Sebastian's. "No matter what I make you do, you can't judge me for what happens. Okay? Just do it, it'll be best for everyone if you just play along and don't ask questions." Sebastian and Ash nodded, albeit wary. 

Izaya stood up on a picnic table and yelled out at the crowd. "Alright, everyone make a circle around this picnic table so you can see the duel that is about to take place for Ciel." Izaya pointed to the boy and his father. Sometimes, Izaya reminded Ciel of his aunt. The two both got carried away with things. 

Ciel was forced to hold up a sign that said 'Round One.' Sebastian and Ash sat on opposite sides of the picnic table, enjoying the fact that they could send numerous glares to each other. "Round One is arm wrestling!" Izaya grinned and jumped off of the table to watch. The crowd was a bit underwhelmed. Little did they know, both Sebastian and Ash were incredibly strong. This would be a tough challenge. 

"I'm so glad that I don't have to hold your hand, Ash," Sebastian smiled. Wearing gloves might've been the best decision of his life today. 

"Likewise," Ash smiled back. The two brought their hands together and the first round began. Sebastian was confident, because he had the perfect trick up his sleeve.

"Hey, Ash, did you know?-" he began to say something in a low voice, no one but Ash would be able to hear. Ash's facial expression slowly changed until he was almost half dead. It was like Sebastian had drained the soul from him. Easy win for Sebby. Only two rounds left to go.

Ash lay on the picnic bench, distraught, moreso from the information than from the actual loss. All he had to do was win the next round. "Are you okay there?" Sebastian asked, feigning concern for his opponent.

"Round Two! Cross-dressing contest! This will use the audience's participation so we can decide the winner! Cheer the loudest for your favorite 'girl'!" Izaya announced. Ciel held up another sign, he was hanging upside down from a tree branch for some reason. How did he even get up there? And why? Ciel didn't know. He just ended up like this. Would he get some help down? Yes, Vincent came to his rescue. 

Ash, had better experience in this area, and he shocked the crowd even more. He made them question whether or not he was a guy in the first place. He wore a maid outfit, with wings as an accessory. If Sebastian insisted on being a devilish, seductive woman, then he would be an angelic, pure one.

Ciel stared a bit too long at Ash, Vincent noticed, "Ciel, I don't care what kind of boner you have right now, but you have to at least  _pretend_  you want Sebastian to win," Ciel blushed glaring at the ground. It wasn't like  _that_! He was just surprised, that's all, truly. It wasn't like he thought Ash was pretty! Honestly, he didn't!

The crowd cheered louder for Ash than Sebastian, so he was declared the winner for this round. The two didn't stay in their female clothing, both found it annoying. That was the single thing they could agree on.

"Round Three! Rock Paper Scissors!" Izaya smiled. Ciel didn't have to hold up the sign this time, thank goodness. 

"Izaya, did you come up with these today?" Ciel asked. People normally wouldn't choose simple games for something they'd been planning for a while.

"I don't know why you'd think such a thing," Izaya replied. "I'll have you know that each of these scenarios is a very difficult mind game."

"Right, okay," Ciel said, not quite believing that.

Sebastian smiled, "I'm only going to play paper."

"Why would you tell me that? Don't you want to win?" Ash was confused. It would be easy to chose, if Sebastian kept his word but Sebastian wasn't an honest fellow. If Ash did scissors, like Sebastian would expect him to, Sebastian could surprise him with rock. But if Ash chose rock instead of scissors, Sebastian would win by following his honesty with paper. Was he just overthinking this? Should Ash trust him? Or should he not? What if Sebastian had planned this way of thinking and expected Ash to chose rock instead of scissors? Then Ash should chose scissors. No, but what if Sebastian expected him to play either rock or scissors, but there was a third choice too. Paper. Ash could go for a tie. That could work. But what if that was what Sebastian wanted too? He wouldn't just let Sebastian get as he wished.

This game was a lot more confusing than he thought it would be. That just left, did he trust Sebastian? Or did he not? He didn't. So rock it is.

"Rock, paper, scissors," they said in unison before revealing their own hand. Sebastian had followed through with what he said, he played paper.

Ash lost.

Sebastian won two of the three rounds.

"Congratulations Ciel! Your boyfriend won!" Vincent clapped for him. The rest of the crowd was happy too. Ash was free and single and their ship was still sailing.

"I'm just glad this is over," Ciel sighed. Vincent laughed as everyone pushed Sebastian and Ciel together. They didn't look that bad as a couple. They were a cute together, Vincent hoped it stayed that way.

Amongst the confusion, Vincent could see something from the corner of his eye. Something bad, he sensed. He saw a person, a couple, crossing the street, but a truck rushed at them, moving too quickly. "Hey!" He called running to them. He wouldn't get there in time. He knew he wouldn't. But he had to  _try_. It was in his nature to try. 

The truck came too quickly, the body of the male was thrown to the road. Vincent rushed to help. The stranger had pushed the girl out of the way, to protect her. Vincent rolled the body over. Could he help him? He did know a bit of first aid. But, the sight was a lot to handle. This man, was Diedrich, which means the girl...

Vincent looked up to see her face. She was frantic, crying even, she didn't know what to do. She scrambled for her phone in attempts to call for help. The body was unresponsive in Vincent's arms. Diedrich wouldn't make this. Maybe it was better that way. Now he wouldn't have to live with the guilt of leaving Vincent behind. Vincent wished, with every fiber in his being, that the two could've parted ways on better terms. He removed some of Diedrich's hair out of his face. He leaned down, to kiss him, on the forehead. A final kiss, a kiss of farewell. 

"Goodbye," he whispered, holding the body that was quickly growing cold. "I'm sorry, I'm so incredibly sorry," he apologized. Vincent didn't understand why he was apologizing. He just felt it necessary. 

A sense of remorse crossed his brain. Guilt lurked there, suggesting that this had been caused by him. That this was all his fault. But when he looked up, and saw his son crying for him, he realized that he'd done all he could. There was nothing more to be done. Vincent had tried to help as fast as he could. This was not his fault.

Vincent got up from the road and waited for the police to get there, to ask him questions and to file their reports. He waited for the ambulance to arrive, to announce that Diedrich was dead, even if he already knew that to be true. All the while, Ciel, clung to his arm, crying not because he was sad Diedrich had died, but because he knew Vincent wouldn't be able to express his emotions so freely. Rachel was still here. He still had to pretend that he felt nothing for Diedrich, that Diedrich was just his tool to get back at her. Ciel couldn't handle that. It was just too sad.


	18. Secret Nineteen: A Demon Butler's Mark

Vincent had gone to Svante every night after Diedrich's death. He no longer cared if his son saw him. Ciel would just think he was there because of The Undertaker, in a way, he wasn't wrong. Vincent hadn't told The Undertaker of what had happened. He never would, but if he had ever asked Vincent, the father wouldn't lie. He hated lies, they hurt too many people, so he would answer any question provided that it truly had to be answered.

But the true reason for him being at Svante was...he simply wished to drown in his sorrows, to erase the pain of loss, for the second time. Vincent hated drinking, but he didn't see any easier way to go about this. Rachel would once again come for him, yell, scream, holler like she always did. So he must enjoy the days as much as he could, thinking of the best way to counter attack whatever she had planned for him.

Ciel wandered in, with Alois, they were regulars now, so he noticed immediately when someone was here that wasn't usually. Vincent shouldn't be here, he shouldn't, but Ciel couldn't help but allow it. He knew, if he was in his father's shoes, that he would have gone to a bar too. What he didn't expect was to see The Undertaker flirting so casually. Was there more to their relationship? Was it not fate that brought him to Svante, but actually The Undertaker? Ciel hoped it wasn't true, he didn't approve of that. Sure, it was okay for him to love The Butler, but it wasn't okay for his father to like The Undertaker. Ciel's brain didn't make the slightest amount of sense.

He felt a hand place itself on his mouth, as he was dragged further into the darkness and thrust into one of the soundproof rooms. How did they manage to get here? On the other side of the club without Vincent seeing them? Well, Vincent had been drinking, so he might not be as astute...

"Your father doesn't know you come here, does he?" A voice said. The hand removed itself, could it be? It was. The Butler had saved him from an awkward conversation. How kind of him. Even though Vincent already knew, Ciel didn't know that he knew, so he was very grateful they wouldn't have to talk about it.

But, what about this? He'd already decided that Sebastian would be a suitable substitute but now he had the real thing here...

Ciel noticed that The Butler wasn't wearing his gloves. Instincts kicked in, and he reached for his hand. Ciel stared at it in awe. What an intricate symbol! What was it for? What did it mean? He  _had_ to know. Why were his nails black? Probably nail polish. Ciel touched the symbol, for lack of anything better to do. The Butler only stared. Usually people reacted in a different way, calling him a demon possessed man, well he was, of sorts, a  _demon_.

"When you become a stripper at Svante, you have to get a tattoo. This one is mine," he explained. Everyone else had one also, but not as obvious as this. They had things that could be covered up, without worrying about putting on gloves or something extra.

Ciel touched his eye-patch, if he was ever going to get a tattoo, it would be on his eye. The one thing that was already destroyed. This purple eye, he couldn't tell if it was the beginning or the end to all his misery. Sebastian was curious about why Ciel wore an eye-patch but he never felt the need to ask about it. It could've been worse. Besides, the eye-patch suited the boy in a way Sebastian couldn't describe.

Now that the two were alone, Ciel was confused about what he should do. The door was locked and the room was dim. The Butler was standing before him. Should he take his chance? And seduce the man? But what about Sebastian? Not that it really mattered...he had said that he cared about The Butler more than him. Sebastian already knew he was only a replacement. But now that the real thing was here, Ciel could only think of the other, the 'replacement.' Funny how that works, isn't it?

It was strange. He didn't realize how attached he had gotten. Ciel was confused. Sebastian was just his annoying pest, the individual who he was forced to tutor. So, why was it, that when Sebastian had won against Ash, Ciel was actually relieved?

Ciel stared at The Butler, his eyes glimmered in the way that Sebastian's had before. Ciel was reminded of the single glove he had seen Sebastian wear. Could it be that they were actually one and the same? Ciel had secretly hoped that it was true but he knew in his heart now that it was the case. He wouldn't mistake those eyes anywhere. He had seen them enough times, saw them glow, change color. 

They were Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian leaned in closer to Ciel, staring at him more intently. Ciel was used to this. Sebastian had no sense of personal space, he would often find himself closer to the male than he wished. His heart did not race like he thought it would, instead, it was much  _worse_.

"I hear you've gotten a boyfriend," Sebastian smirked. "What a shame."

"Oh?" Ciel laughed, "What does that matter to you? We are locked in a room, far away from him, and what you do won't ever be known. This is a soundproof place, hidden from the rest of the world," Ciel tempted The Butler, now that he knew Sebastian and him were one and the same, he simply  _must_ tease.

Sebastian was angry, needless to say, that Ciel would say such a thing. He was angry that Ciel would enter into a relationship and take it so lightly, that he would claim Sebastian to be his future husband, but flirt with another man. The thought had never crossed his mind, that Ciel knew it was him.

"Is this really what you want?" Sebastian questioned, "to choose me over him?"

"Oh I'm not choosing either one," Ciel said. Sebastian's eyes flickered in confusion. "I'mchoosing _both._ "

Sebastian took a step back and began to laugh at himself. He didn't expect Ciel to find out on his own, but he should have expected it. Laughing at his own stupidity, he took off his mask and smiled at Ciel.

"I hope you realize the mistake you've made," Sebastian warned. 

"Mistake? What would that be?" it was Ciel's turn to be confused.

"One, or the other, is easy to manage, but both,  _both_  is dangerous."

"Well it is a good thing then," Ciel licked his lips, "that I happen to  _enjoy_ danger," he closed the distance between himself and Sebastian. Ciel pulled on his tie, and smiled, "Now do your job,  _butler_ , and show me a good time tonight."


	19. Secret Twenty: Rachel

The Undertaker had taken Ciel and Vincent both home that night. He didn't ask what Ciel had done with Sebastian because he didn't care. Vincent was too drunk to notice anything unusual, which almost concerned Ciel. He couldn't even answer the question of where they were going, or where they had been. 

Upon arriving at the manor, Ciel and The Undertaker both tried to help Vincent inside. When they opened the door, they immediately felt they should have stayed out longer, that they should have delayed in some way. Why? Because Rachel was there holding an envelope, and staring at the three. It was enough to knock Vincent back to his senses. Quite enough, to sober him up. He stared at the woman, expecting to see her, yes, but not so soon. This interaction between the two, this stare down the two experienced, was one Vincent wasn't mentally prepared for yet. His drunk nature would cause things to be said in a manner that he wanted to avoid. 

"Vincent," she said so softly. He didn't say anything, but stood up on his own, refusing the help of The Undertaker or Ciel. "I'm sorry," she said, "for everything." Tears escaped her eyes and she sniffled at the pain she had caused herself. Ciel wanted to say something, The Undertaker bit his lip and glared. But Vincent acted first, he walked over to her, to his ex-wife.

"Rachel, my dear, those are the only words I have ever wanted from you," he said smiling. "I've only wished to hear you say them, like you just have. Please, come back to me, to this manor, and be my wife once again." The Undertaker and Ciel almost fell over. Neither one of them were expecting such a reaction from him. He couldn't be serious, could he? Rachel hadn't been expecting this either and she only cried more. How could she have abandoned such a kind man? Vincent hugged her, holding her close, letting her cry into his arms, until she stopped.

" _ **Did you really think I'd be so stupid?**_ " Vincent's tone changed completely. Rachel backed away, shocked, never hearing him talk to her like that before, or to anyone for that matter.

His smile turned into a scornful look, filled with disgust. He only stared at her, sending chills down her spine, as she looked at him in fear.

"If I was a less cynical man, one that truly believed the words people spoke, I wouldn't have made the Funtom Company what it was. It would have failed in an instant. You know that better than anyone, since you've picked up some of my tricks along the way," he said. Rachel didn't understand what he meant by that. She had only come here to apologize. Apologize for the divorce, for the death of Diedrich. It had been her fault, it was that guilt that had caused her to come here.

"Don't blame the emotions you are feeling on Diedrich. You and I both know that you are only here because he is dead. He is dead, and he didn't leave you a single dollar. Did you think by apologizing? By saying a measly two words? That I would forgive you? That I would provide you with a place to come back to, and accept you for what you are?" his face only darkened with each word he spoke. Her trembling only continued with each sentence said. "Even if I did, even if I  _was_ such a saint, did you think Ciel would accept that? Or The Undertaker? Did you think he would accept you coming back under the facade of my wife?"

Rachel glanced at her son, who shared the same look of hatred as her father. She didn't know who The Undertaker was, but she assumed it was the other man in the room that shared an equally agitated expression.

"I think you are forgetting something, something that I never forgot," Vincent took one step closer. "Your forgetting, that our marriage was something you blackmailed me into. I was going to marry Angelina, we were in love. But because of the fact that your lover slept with you, then left you, you came to me."

Rachel began to cry. She had forgotten such an important thing! Of course Vincent would never take her back! She had ruined his happy life, before it ever began. She had drugged him, forced herself on him, then used that fornication to separate him and her sister. Rachel held her hand to her mouth in shock. How could she have forgotten the reason she hated Ciel so much? Instead of being the child of her lover, he was the child of the person she had separated from his.

"You still dare to come to me?! After forcing me into a crappy marriage, ruining my company, and abusing the child that I had grown to love, what the  _hell_  do you take me for?!" Vincent raised his voice. The alcohol was still having an effect on him, causing him to say things he swore never to mention. He didn't want Ciel to know how he had been born. He wanted Ciel never to feel guilty for that. But instead, Ciel had felt guilty for breaking them up. He had this idea they were truly happy together before Vincent found out about the abuse. Now Ciel realized, that it didn't matter. There was nothing to be sorry over. 

"I'm sorry," was all she could say, even then, she could barely be heard. Her voice was so soft, not even a whisper.

"There is no need for your apologies here."

Rachel held out the envelope. Vincent took it, even though he had predicted what it was. Opening it, he found his prediction to be true, "Diedrich left me nothing, as you suspected," she said, "but that wasn't why I had come here. I am  _truly_ sorry, Vincent."

"Get out of my house, I'm not giving you this dead man's money," Vincent pointed to the door. In the envelope was a notice. It told Rachel everything had been left to Vincent and Ciel Phantomhive, not her.

"I wish you only happiness in your future," she said, before leaving the manor. The door closed and Vincent looked at the envelope again, making sure that it wasn't fake, making sure that this wasn't a dream.

"Ciel," he said, tears welling up in his eyes, "we have money again. You won't have to sleep cold on the floor anymore, or skip meals. You can even go to college if you want!"

"Father," he said, running into Vincent's arms and hugging him tightly, "I've never cared about any of that at all. I love you and having you for a dad is the only thing I could ever really need."

"Well, that can't be true, because I'm becoming your new mother," The Undertaker group hugged them both and they all fell to the floor, laughing, smiling, happy, never to see Rachel ever again...


	20. Secret Twenty-One: Alois Trancy

Alois Trancy was a simple boy. He did as he wished. He was the son of a rich man, heir to a company, similar to what Ciel would have been, had the Funtom Company stayed as it was. The trouble is that Alois got bored very easily, people bored him, places bored him, and school bored him especially. His friends were nice but Ciel was the only one he never  _truly_  got tired of.

His main servant, Hannah, was the most annoying thing to him. She had forced his father and mother to become distant, because she seduced him. Or at least, that was what Alois decided to believe. He wouldn't accept the idea that his father would be the type to cheat on his wife unless coaxed. Alois hated that people's hearts could change so easily, so he wished to find someone that would never waver and  _always_ love him. But that was much too difficult a task. It was much easier to look for someone that was just as perverse as he was, Svante was good for that. He already found a person to replace Claude.

Ugh Claude. He was terrible. Claude used Alois and that was all. He wasn't even that good during sex, honestly, what had made the blonde like him in the first place? He was worthless. But Gray, Gray was different. Aside from the fact that he was simply beautiful, Gray was unpredictable. The perfect man in Alois's eyes. The problem was, he already had a boyfriend.

Sigh.

Alois looked out the window to his classroom. It was dark outside, grey skies to be exact. It reminded him of, you know who. Alois was also reminded of the day he broke up with Claude. It had been an ugly thing. Claude was very, how do you say it,  _obsessive_? No, no, that wasn't the right word. Alois was obsessive himself, but Claude was just... _Claude_. Alois shivered remembering him. Good thing they didn't go to the same school or Alois might just stab him to death.

Nope. No Claude. Just  _no_. So glad you don't go to Black Hearts Academy. So, so glad.

Funnily enough, Alois met Gray for the first time, officially, the day he had broken up with Claude. They met on top of a roof, Alois was tempted to jump, but he just sort of balanced himself on the side. Gray appeared behind him, smiling strangely. Alois didn't understand why Gray's expressions seemed so unusual, they just sort of were, that's one of the things he enjoyed about him.

"Are you going to jump?" he asked. Alois had stared at him, laughing. This stranger, who didn't even seem all that concerned, like he didn't care, asked such a question.

"Am I?" Alois tilted his head. "Maybe."

"Oh such a shame, truly, 'tis," Gray hopped up on the ledge beside him. "You're such a cutie-pie," he said, balancing himself on one leg. "I was almost tempted to kiss you, but you want to die so that's not worth it now."

"Will you kiss me?" Alois grinned. He didn't mind if a stranger did or didn't. One thing was certain in this world, and that was sexual attraction.

"Oh ho!~ I'd bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" the grey-haired male smiled. "Since this little birdy just lost his mate," he said, poking Alois's nose.

"How'd you know?" Alois stared.

"Well,  **magic**!" he laughed and jumped off the ledge, planning to leave. Alois jumped off too and grabbed his arm.

"What's your name?" Alois asked.

"Why, its Gray. I work at Svante, but be sure to go after dark, 'tis more fun that way."

"I'm Alois."

"Ally, yes, that's cute, perfect for you!" Gray smiled.

Alois couldn't take it much longer. He just sort of jumped on the stranger. He didn't care that they'd just met. He wanted something, something different from Claude. Some _one_  different from Claude. "Fuck me," he said.

"I don't mind, but ya see, there is someone who would," Gray was interrupted by the sound of a crazy laugh. Insane. It had to be. A person jumped from what seemed to be the other building, next to the one they were on, had he been there the whole time?

"Go~od Ev~en~ing!~" they said, smiling, even though their killer intent was clear. The white haired male, with bright red stitches, pulled out a switchblade knife from his pocket and placed it by Alois's neck.

"My name is Juuzou Suzuya. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, I think," he looks to Gray for confirmation. "Did I say that right Gray? No? I don't know. What was I supposed to say? Is that an introduction?"

"Oh! Suzu! Where did you come from?" he spoke, ignoring the questions asked.

"You didn't notice me there? How rude! You were even flirting in front of me! How dare you!" Juuzou complained, pouting, blade still next to Alois's neck.

"Dammit, you're taken!" Alois pouted, the blade not having any affect on him at all, "But we could've had so much fun together!"

Juuzou removed the blade and hugged Alois from behind, "I like him. Gray, why don't we keep him? We can share him. No, he and I will share  _you_. You aren't afraid of threesomes are you?  _Ally_?~" he poked Alois's cheek.

Alois looked to Juuzou in delight. So he would get Gray after all! "Of course not! This is perfect!"

The two stared at Gray, devilishly. Gray only smiled, awkwardly, what had he gotten himself into?

Alois was brought back to the classroom. The teacher had called on him, yelling at him for listening to music in class. Alois frowned, it wasn't his fault! Pandora's Butler was the best band in the history of bands! He knew, since he had obsessed over all of their music for the past... _always_.

Alois sighed, only half listening to the teacher's complaints. Something else was more interesting...Gray was hanging upside down, staring into his classroom like a little stalker. Next to him was Juuzou. Alois jumped, not expecting that. No one else had noticed but him.

"Is there something interesting outside?" the teacher angrily tapped their foot.

"Uh, no, nothing at all," Alois laughed, excited for after school. He would be sure to scold them both, in a very 'interesting' way...


	21. Secret Twenty-Two: Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gray has nothing to do with anything, he is an OC and this fic is from forever ago. Every time he shows up, it'll be slightly nsfw because that's how it goes.

_"What do you mean you're a homosexual?" his grandparents stared at him in concern. They simply wouldn't believe that their grandchild, who they had raised in a strictly conservative Catholic family, would ever be a gay man. How could that be possible? After everything they had done to make sure he would stay in the church...after all the Sundays they forced him to go to...why had he strayed?_

_"I mean, that I like dick," he said deadpanned. They stared at him, shocked, not only at the language that he used, but at the fact that this wasn't a joke. They had hoped, for so long, that he might never stray from the straight and narrow. Their hope was a false one. He had never believed in a God or anything, not after his parents had died in a plane crash. How could he believe in something, someone, that let that happen?_

_"As long as you live under my roof young man, you will not say such foul words, and you will not be gay!" the grandfather stood up, abruptly, angry at his grandson. They took Gray in when his parents died, hoping to raise him to be a wonderful young lad. And this, this was what he had become...they were disappointed in him, disappointed in themselves. How could they have changed their ways? How could they have done things differently? So that their beloved grandson stayed holy?_

_"Alright," Gray said. He had already packed a bag, already prepared for this turn of events. He was ready to leave, to go out into the world on his own. He knew they wouldn't understand, he knew they wouldn't accept him. They always turned out anything that wasn't straight from the priests mouth. They were so one-sided in their beliefs, never accepting anything different._

_Gray didn't survive long on his own, he barely made it a week. Without anyone on his side, to watch over him, he began to sit out in the cold. Other homeless people had stolen most of the things he had taken from his grandparents' house. Claiming that a young boy like him, should just go home._

_A lady walked over to him, while he was starved, nearly dead. She was dressed in all black, looked like death herself, in fact, that is who she claimed to be._

_"Hello there little one," she said, kneeling down to make eye contact, "you seem a long way from home, my dear."_

_He was light, very easy to carry, he couldn't refuse her. He was too weak, so he allowed this strange woman to take him home. He allowed her to take care of him, to find him a job. Even if it was in a strip club, Gray didn't care anymore. He was happy, to finally have a place to belong. To finally have people who wouldn't force their ideals on him._

_It was his freedom._

. . .

Gray sat at Svante's bar, waiting for something exciting to happen. Izaya had already told him he wasn't allowed to dance tonight. So, he was getting his revenge by being as annoying as possible, swinging around on the squeakiest chair. Juuzou was sitting next to him, trying to tell him something. Alois was on his other side, also trying to get his attention.

"Gray!" Juuzou yelled, angry at being ignored. Gray couldn't help it, he dozed off so much. Perhaps it was a side effect from living with his grandparents, he was never interested in what they said so he had a habit of drowning everything out.

"Yes?" he questioned, turning to Juuzou.

"Hey no fair! You should talk to me instead!" Alois grabbed Gray's arm and hugged it, trying to get Gray's attention.

"Now that is just playing dirty!" Juuzou huffed and grabbed Gray's other arm and so began the game of tug-of-Gray.

"Pull him any harder and you'll both get half," Izaya laughed.

Despite the fact that they had both agreed to share Gray, neither of them allowed the other one to make a move. The only thing they agreed on, was that they wouldn't allow anyone else to touch Gray.  _Ever_. If any soul dared try, they would most certainly certainly die. 

"Gray, we haven't done anything fun in a while," Juuzou said while he groped Gray. He spoke into Gray's ear, trying to coax him. Gray couldn't care less. He didn't mind doing it, never cared if they did or didn't do anything. That was one of the more annoying things about him.

"You can't just grab people's dicks like that Zou!" Alois scolded.

"Too late!~ I just did," he stuck his tongue out at Alois.

Gray leaned down and bit his tongue causing Juuzou to yelp, "If you didn't want me to bite your tongue, don't go sticking it out like that. Bad Suzu.  _Bad_. Tongues are meant for either suckin-" Alois placed a hand over Gray's mouth before he could continue. The blonde had a feeling he was going to say something everyone around them would rather not hear. Granted, Alois had a weird sense of what was okay to do in public and what wasn't okay to do.

Juuzou continued to molest his boyfriend, which was making the situationdown  _there_ quite uncomfortable. Gray's face became hot, Alois could feel the heat, his hand was still covering Gray's mouth, keeping him from making any sort of noise in protest. The blonde unbuttoned a bit of Gray's shirt and shoved his hand in.

"You're hard in more than one place, Gray~" Alois said.

"We should probably get this taken care of~" Juuzou chimed in.

"Guys, this is a strip club, not a gay porno, there are back rooms for a reason, get out of here," Izaya said shooing the three away. Shizuo laughed, there wasn't much of a difference between the two.

"Must be nice to be young like that," he said.

" _Pffffff_ , you sound like an old man Shizu!" Izaya chuckled.

"I am an old man," Shizuo sighed.

"Don't say that, you can't be an old man! Because then I'd have to go easy on you tonight, after work," Shizuo blushed lightly and looked to the side.

"So, its okay for you guys, but not for us?" Juuzou asked.

"Yes, exactly, because who is the one that gives you your paycheck?" Izaya pointed to himself. Juuzou gave Alois a look and then they both dragged Gray by the collar of his shirt to a back room. He tried to protest a bit but wasn't very successful.

"I might not be able to work tomorrow Iza!" Gray called, "It seems like I'm gonna get fucked up pretty bad!"

Well, he wasn't wrong...


	22. Secret Twenty-Three: Madame Red

'Madame Red' was what they called her. 'Madame Red' was what she wanted to be called. She had hated the color of her hair, and loved it, switching back and forth through her life. When Vincent, the man who she loved, complimented it for the first time, she decided, then and there, that she would never hate her hair again. She would love red, the wonderful color, because it was who she was. It wasn't until the moment that she'd heard the news of Vincent sleeping with her sister, Rachel, that she wavered in her feelings for the color. She still loved it. She still loved him. But, she had to hate him now. She had to hate Vincent for a time, for the longest time. She had to be angry with him, for breaking the vow, and for choosing Rachel over her. 

But, she could not hate Ciel, never once had she been able to hold him to the same standard. He was innocent of his parent's crime. Vincent had gotten what he deserved in Angelina's eyes. Madame Red stopped hating him after a while. She couldn't forgive him, but he didn't deserve that treatment...Rachel was a horrible woman. Angelina knew that better than anyone. She was a horrible insufferable woman that treated Vincent terribly. 

Ciel entered her office. He didn't usually do this because he felt he didn't belong there, that he didn't deserve to ask her for help. She had wished, one day, that he might think of her as his mother. She had always hoped that. Always, for she treated him like a son. 

"Ciel! What a surprise, why are you here?" she said, putting her work to the side for a moment. Ciel took a seat in the chair across from her desk and was silent. He had something on his mind but it wouldn't escape his lips. It was as if he was scared to voice whatever it was he needed to say. 

"I-uhm, I" he said, trying to come up with the right words. He had been trying to figure out the right words all day, but he couldn't figure them out. It had taken so much for him to even come to her...

"Yes?" she said confused, but interested.

"Thank you," Ciel said, staring her in the eyes, "for everything you've done, Aunt Angel. I really do appreciate your help through these years," he said. Madame Red smiled. Of course it was fine, he didn't need to say that. She had done this because she wanted to. She had been there because she  _needed_  to be. She was supposed to be his mother in the first place. He was supposed to be her son. Vincent was supposed to be  _her_ husband.

"No one has ever called me 'Angel' in a while," she smiled. It was nostalgic, to think that Vincent's child would call her the same thing as he once had. This was the first time she heard Ciel slip up. He was so careful to say either 'Angelina' or 'Madame Red.' That was what she had requested of him. If he _had_ to call herby her  _name_ , use her full name. 'Angel' hurt too much, it reminded her of all she had lost.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said looking at the floor.

"It's fine, really," she said, continuing to smile. Ciel was so adorable in the strangest ways.

"There is something that I want to ask you," Ciel looked up again, determined to find the answer, "Why did you let him go?" he asked. He was asking a taboo question, one that she had never wanted to answer but now she must. She didn't dislike him for this. No, she realized she would have to answer the question one day. That day, just happened to be today. 

"Why did I let who go?" she attempted to avoid the question. Ciel frowned. "Why did I let Vincent go? Well," she folded her hands and looked at them for a while. There wasn't anything she could say but the truth. Ciel hated it when adults tried to lie. To be perfectly honest, she hated liars herself. "I couldn't forgive him for choosing  _her_ ," she said. Ciel stood up angrily. How dare she say that! It didn't matter to him who she was, how important she was to him, he couldn't stand such a cruel response.

"How can you say such a thing!"

"What did you expect me to say? He left me! We were engaged!" she stood up and raised her voice. Ciel knew that she didn't mean it but it still hurt. "We were engaged and he went to fool around with another woman! My  _sister_ even.." she spat, "I couldn't marry him after that. What would you have done? If the person you loved went to your  _sister_. Do you know how much our parents love her? Everyone loved her more than me. Growing up in a situation like that, and then having your own betrothed betray you too. What would  _you_ have done?"

Ciel was furious but after hearing that he knew, she was ignorant. Vincent hadn't told her about the situation. He had just married Rachel, without saying anything at all. Angelina didn't know, that he had been drugged. "I see," he sat down again, "he didn't tell you...just like he never told me."

Madame Red sat down once again, she was lost, like she often was when dealing with Ciel. The boy seemed to know something that she didn't. There wasn't much she could do about that. He rarely ever acted his age. He was much smarter, much  _better_ than any adult. "I wasn't supposed to find out either but you should know," Ciel said. "That he didn't  _wish_ to marry Rachel. He was blackmailed. Father was drugged that night..." Ciel watched as the horror sunk into his Aunt's face as she realized, that after all of these years, she had blamed an innocent man. She had never  _tried_ to talk to him, to get some sort of answer, she had just assumed...Madame Red stood up and walked to her door but before she could leave to run to the manor, to decide if this was really true, Ciel spoke one last time.

"Aunt Angel, I've always wished that you were my mother instead. I was glad to hear, that you might've actually been my mother, had your sister not done what she did," Ciel smiled. Madame Red wanted to cry, that was what she had always wanted. The only thing she ever wanted to hear...She left the school and ran to the manor, the one in which Rachel had lived with him for all those years, before divorcing him. Before leaving him, she had been so happy at first, that their marriage didn't work out. That was before she learned of what her wretched sister did to Ciel, that was before all that...

She opened the door, and ran around the newly refurbished manor. How did Vincent find the money to do this? Where did it come from? She searched for him, all of the rooms. The last place she checked was the kitchen. Vincent hadn't cooked a day in his life so she didn't think to look there. 

"Angel?" he stood there, next to a man she had never seen, wearing an apron. Angelina decided not to question about what was going on, she had only come to find out one thing.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you explain anything? I would have understood!" she stormed over to him; grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He only smiled at her, so sadly.

"Angel, the moment you started to doubt my love for you was proof our marriage would've never been successful. You would never believe what Rachel had done, you'd always doubt it...I couldn't bare to have that happen..." Madame Red hated that he was right. She hated that about him. He was  _always_  right. 

She left, went back to the academy, she still had work to finish. Ciel had left but they hadn't crossed paths on his way home.

Vincent placed a hand to his heart, and breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't noticed that The Undertaker was wearing,  _just_ an apron. People really need to start knocking before barging into his house, either that, or he should start installing locks. Locks, yes, that would be a good investment.

The Undertaker hugged Vincent and kissed his cheek, "Vince?"

"Hmm?"

"The food will get cold..."

Vincent laughed, understanding that was The Undertaker's way at a warning. He must be concerned that Vincent would leave him for Angelina. No, that wouldn't happen. Their relationship was over long ago. "But the food that I want, hasn't even been heated up yet," Vincent smirked and stared into The Undertaker's eyes. His words laced with a hidden meaning that only The Undertaker would understand. 


	23. Secret Twenty-Four: Grell Sutcliff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this one really long chapter because it made things easier. 
> 
> Original Publication Dates: December 7&8 2016
> 
> Includes:  
> Secret Twenty-Five: William T. Spears  
> Secret Twenty-Six: Two-Sided Coin

Red, is the color of blood. It is the color of passion, of anger. It is something beautiful, wonderful. It is the color of love. But most importantly. It is the color of  _her_. Madame Red, Grell had always been by her side.  _Always_. They were childhood friends, they knew each other better than anyone. He had known she liked Vincent, instead of him. So he had sworn to accept her choice, even if he didn't approve of it. He promised, to never tell her how he felt, for she wouldn't feel the same. 

Ever.

She would never look at him.

So, he developed  _him_.

Grell thought of himself as Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. During the day, he would be the devoted clumsy secretary and at night he would become the red-haired stripper. The daring individual who attempted to seduce any attractive guy, for attempting to go after another woman hurt him too much. This was the only way he could cope. The only way he could accept his situation. It was easier to slip into a second version of himself, then to face her and confess. It was worthless to confess to a person who wouldn't think twice about him. Absolutely  _senseless_.

Grell knew the moment Ciel walked into her office, that she would finally be able to forget about Vincent, that she would get the closure she so desperately deserved. It didn't mean that she would look for another person to love, so he shouldn't expect that. He cautiously walked into her office, holding some tea, her favorite kind. He placed it on her desk, pretending to ignore the sobs coming from her.

"Grell," she cried, "what did I do to deserve such a great secretary?" she sobbed and accepted the tea, bringing it to her lips. It was warm, comforting, his tea was always  _comforting_. Madame Red could never figure out the reason for that, no matter how hard she tried.

"You praise me too much, Madame," he said. She looked at him, he smiled with his mouth closed. He was the same as ever. Humble, kind, and a bit clumsy. She didn't hate him. She would never be able to. He was the only person she could trust. The only person that followed her one wish, to never be called 'Angelina.'

"Thank you," she spoke, softly. Grell hated to see her like this, he wished to speak his mind, to tell her it would be fine but he bit his tongue. He forced himself to hide those words. For they should never be heard. It would ruin the relationship they had, it would only confuse her, only force her to look at him differently,  _strangely_.

"If you'd excuse me, I simply must be getting back," he bowed and left. Always so polite. Always so considerate. Always  _faking._

Grell hurried to leave. He wasn't going home, he was going to Svante, his free place. He took off his glasses, smiled widely and began to change. His hair reacting on its own, there was no need for wigs. Grell's hair defied science, defied logic, defied reasoning, he himself didn't know how this happened. It was  _magic_ , the universe accepting his other self. Grell untied the red bow, letting his long  _red_  hair out. He smiled, putting on the coat he had found, that matched her so well and continued on his way.

Two jobs. Two lives. Two selves.

On his way to Svante, he noticed a man. Quite the attractive man. Cold, stern, emotionless, basically everything Grell  _hated_ in someone. He smiled, and slowed his car, pulling it over to the side of the road, matching this man's speed.

"Hey, hot stuff, do you need a ride?" he asked. The stranger glared from behind his glasses. He wasn't about to accept help. So stubborn. Grell hated it. But, he couldn't resist.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that. I'm not going to jump you, hell, by the end of our ride, you might jump me instead. What does a big ol' strong man like you have to be worried about? You obviously need some sort of help there..." he attempted to convince the man. The stranger sighed, it was better to accept than to refuse. Even if his mother had taught him, never to get into a stranger's car, he was a bit desperate at the moment.

Opening the door to the car, he placed the groceries in the back and sat in the front. It wasn't the best of manners, but by the way this red-head acted, it didn't matter. He only spoke once or twice, to give directions to the driver. Grell liked the sound of his voice but unfortunately he couldn't get him to say anything, he had tried every trick in the book...but this man only spoke when telling him to turn or go straight.

"Stop," he said, "this is the place."

Grell looked around, it was a very nice apartment complex. "Would you like some help? With those?" he said, hoping it wouldn't be too obvious that he wanted to see where this guy lived. He didn't say anything, which Grell took as a yes. Grell smiled, showing off his pointy teeth. After parking his car they both walked in silence to this stranger's apartment. He got out his keys and opened the door, allowing Grell inside. He stared at how plain it all was, expecting this. The stranger didn't have any personal effects. There was nothing that even gave the slightest hint about who he was.

Grell walked followed him to his kitchen, even helped put the items away. He was late for work but that didn't matter. This would be much more interesting. Grell wanted to see, what this man would look like, without his glasses, without that deadpanned face. What would he look like? With ruffled hair, and a heated expression. 

The red-head shook the idea from his head. No, this was the type of person he hated the most. He shouldn't flirt. But, he sure as hell wanted to _._

"Thank you for driving me home," he said. Grell shuddered. He loved that voice. Truly, it was amazing.

"Any time," Grell walked to the door. Every bone in his body telling him to stay, to at least try to seduce this man. He turned around instantly, changing his mind, and kissed the stranger. Running his hand though his hair, messing it up, forcing his tongue to invade the guy's mouth. He didn't care if he wanted it or not. He didn't care what the stranger would think. Grell just wanted to act. So act he did.

"Payment," he said, then Grell left, without saying another word. 

. . .

He never knew the day would come where he would meet such a man. He hated it, hated  _him_ , but he couldn't express why. Was it the red? The pointy teeth? Was it his flirtatious nature? Was it the kiss? None of these things really added up. Was it because he was pushy? Aggravating? Stubborn? William T. Spears didn't know, in the slightest what his problem with that man was, he simply knew that he had one. 

William couldn't stop thinking about him, since the day that he had first met him. It was frustrating. Not only had he just lost his job, but he met a man that he would never again see. Where was he supposed to find another school to work at? Where was he supposed to teach? Most places had students that only annoyed the crap out of him. Most weren't there to learn at all, but to socialize, because they are idiots.

Everyone is an idiot.

 _Everyone_.

Because they all have emotions, they all feel something for one another. William swore to himself never to feel things. It was too troublesome. Emotions clouded one's judgment, they forced them to make stupid choices. It wasn't logical; it wasn't right. William's parents had often done that, make silly decisions because they were 'stupidly in-love'. 

That man was no different, acting on his own, without thinking twice. It was despicable. William hated it. That was the only thing he knew for sure. They were complete opposites. But, opposites attract, science proved that. A more positive atom and a more negative atom would be pulled together by the forces of attraction.

William snapped his pencil in two, frustrated. He couldn't circle job offers in the newspaper while his mind was clouded with these stupid  _feelings_. William swore to cut them off, to lock them in a box, but why couldn't he now? It was all  _his_ fault. Love at first sight is a severe flaw in human nature. This wasn't love, it was attraction, between two people, who that should never be together. That stranger had everything that William lacked and vise versa.

They were two people, who should never have met.

His cell phone rang, a voice on the other side, "Hello, is this Mr. Spears?" it said. William didn't recognize it at first, but as the conversation continued, he sensed the familiarity. 

"Yes," he answered simply, one of the things he hated was useless talk. Senseless communication between humans. It was tasking. For a person who strives never to feel, words should only be said when needed, to minimize the human interaction.

"I'm calling to inform you that we are interested in hiring you for the job at Black Hearts Academy. Madame Red would like to see you this afternoon, are you available?"

"Yes."

"Perfect, please come between the hours of 4-5. I'll be in the main office to escort you," he said and hung up the phone. William struggled with what he should do. Should he go? He needed the job, yes, but, he didn't want to see  _him_ again. No, don't be stupid, you're allowing him to mess with you. Just go, you need the job, you do, that's all this is. You aren't interested in him, it might not even be the same person. There is a chance you are imagining that man's voice in everyone. Stay calm. It is just an inquiry.

The hours passed slowly, each one slower than the next. How long would he have to wait? It was painful but eventually the time came. Entering his black car, he drove to the school, harshly reminded of the day it was at the shop. The one day that he didn't have a car, the day he met  _that man_.

The school seemed prestigious, uniforms separating the ranks. He didn't hate it, he felt all schools should be set up like this. For this was how the world was. He pushed his glasses to his face, something he always did when thinking too much. William hated to admit that it might be a nervous tic, for he didn't wish to feel anything.

He reached for the handle of the door, it was unlocked. Good, so they were expecting him. Well, of course they were expecting him, the secretary had called.  The main office was right across from the entry to the school, very convenient. The secretary was working, doing some sort of paperwork. William stared, though his appearance was different, he could tell this was the same person. How could someone like  _that_ , turn into someone like  _this_? Who was the real version? If they even were the same person. William didn't let himself think too much about it, he didn't allow himself to think it was true, for their wasn't enough proof, not enough evidence. 

The man, with his long brown hair tied back, noticed him. Stared at him, not a sense of surprise had shown on his face. Not one sense of recognition. The same could be said for William, who never showed any emotions. Never. Others often told him how annoying that was but he didn't mind. He only needed himself in this world.

"Mr. Spears?" he questioned, although it was more of a statement.

William nodded, the other male stood up, walked over to him, smiling with his mouth closed. It seemed like a fake smile, no heart in it. The secretary offered his hand, to shake. William outstretched his gloved hand, he always wore black gloves. He hated the feeling of germs, so that was the reason he gave most people, but the truth was,he  _hated_ physical contact. He hated when people touched him, so he wore gloves, to keep himself separated. To never have to touch them, for a layer of cloth would always separate them, even in a handshake.

The secretary didn't ask about the gloves, like most people did when they saw them, he just opened the door to the principal's office. Madame Red sat at her desk and looked up.

"So you're William T. Spears?" she asked, even though she knew the truth. She wasn't really concerned about what kind of man he was, this was just protocol. They should at least meet before he works, so someone can show him around, show him the room he will be teaching in.

"Yes," he said.

"Grell has told me great things about you," she said. "Are you all that he claims to be?" 

The first thing that he noticed when he walked into the room, was her coat, her hair, the general color scheme of her office. It was red, it only reminded William of  _him_. Clenching his teeth and trying to hold back his contempt, he said nothing. Upon seeing that he wasn't going to answer, Madame Red continued, "I have no problem with you teaching here. One of our teachers just moved away. I'll show you their lesson plans and hopefully you can pick up where they left off. Can you do that for me?"

William nodded. It didn't matter if he could or couldn't, he  _would_. That was the bottom line. He would always do, just as expected of him, that was what he had always done. She had him sit down, to fill out paperwork and sign contracts, before he could go to the parking lot again, to go home. He would start at the beginning of the new school week, which happened to be tomorrow. In the corner of his eye he saw the secretary, about to enter a car.  _The_ car.  _His_ car. That redhead's car.

This was all the proof that he needed. This was enough to have him run over and pin the stranger to his own vehicle. Still, no sign of emotion showed on his face, but his eyes glimmered with the hatred he felt. "You," he said, "you're the same."

The secretary was surprised, he wasn't expecting to be pinned to his own car. But mostly, he was shocked that this man could tell they were the same person. It was weird, no one had noticed before. He smiled, revealing his teeth, the same teeth that William knew so well.

"Why yes, Mr. Spears, it would appear so. Fate has brought us together, don't you think? I didn't expect you to be the teacher she had chosen, but when I heard your voice on the phone, I recognized it instantly. To think, that we would end up being coworkers, strictly  _professional_."

William didn't believe that statement entirely. How could this person ever be professional? He couldn't see it as possible, even though he had just seen it with his own eyes. William stood up straight, freeing the man from his car. He  _hated_ physical contact. Hated it so much. But, he had just pinned a man that he didn't even know...something must be seriously wrong.

"My name, is Grell Sutcliff, Mr. Spears. I don't think I've properly introduced myself. It is a pleasure to see you again," he said, entering his car and driving off. William stood there, shocked, above everything else. What was he to do now?

. . .

William entered the classroom, he taught every subject, but the teacher he was replacing taught Chemistry. How ironic, the thing he wanted to think the least about right now. He wrote his name on the board so that he wouldn't have to introduce himself. Then, he took attendance, trying to figure out who was here, who wasn't, and who would be the most annoying student. 

"I'm going to test you," they all groaned, "to see what you have learned so far," he spoke, handing out papers to each row. They passed the test back, one boy smirked in the classroom, laughing at the other's pain. He wore an eye-patch and had blue hair. William noted this, for he would most likely become his favorite student. 

The test was on covalent bonds. A bond in which a non-metal and another non-metal share atoms. It was simple enough, since that was what they were learning about, before William came to teach them. It shouldn't be hard, he felt it wasn't. 

Besides, this wasn't a grade for them. It was just for him, to see what information they lacked. Did they know what a covalent bond even was? Did they know the exceptions to the octet rule? That atoms could also be electron deficient or have excess. Did they understand a formal charge? Could they draw a Lewis Dot Structure? These were all things he needed to know. So he tested them. A simple one page sheet. He stared, observing, which ones would need more help than others. Science wasn't for everyone, some people needed more help, more time to get there. Only a handful of students finished quickly, others took more time, some didn't even try after a while.

"Pass the papers forward," he said. They did. The first paper he looked at was from the top student in the school, Ciel Phantomhive, the blue-haired boy. He was the nephew to the principal. He suppressed a smile at his score, perfect, he even corrected one of the questions. That was on purpose, William purposely wrote that question wrong, to see if any student noticed at all.

Ciel Phantomhive had passed this test, unlike the rest. Some knew enough, but not in depth, others knew nothing at all. At least now he knew, where he should begin. Now he knew the starting line. What these students lacked, was quite a bit. The ones who had passed this test with flying colors, were the ones who probably studied extra, after school, in their rooms to understand at the end of the day. That means, William had to move at a slower pace, so the students who wouldn't do that, could comprehend. 

William drew the Lewis Dot Structure for water on the board and proceeded to explain to them, why on the paper, what they drew was incorrect. This was not a linear model, (like most had assumed) but a bent molecular structure, due to the lone pairs of electrons on the central atom. The class continued, as he explained what they were doing wrong, what their prior teacher had failed to mention. The students rapidly took notes, promising to do better next time. Rank One students would be his favorite, for they were there for a purpose, to learn.

The day continued, he proceeded to handle the rest of his students the same way. First providing them with a test, then secondly beginning to teach them where they were. By the time his free period arrived, he spent most of that planning out the lessons for the rest of the year. William was organized, very organized, people loved that about him.

"Mr. Spears," a voice said. Grell stood at the door, "I'm not interrupting am I?" 

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm here to see how you are doing," he said. Grell entered the science room, closing the door behind him, locking it, and pulling the blinds over the windows, not just the one on the door, but every window in the room. William was interested in why he went through all that trouble but he didn't dare ask.

"So," he said sitting on William's desk, "how  _are_  you doing?"

"Fine," he said, trying to continue work, but this distraction wasn't allowing him to.

Grell placed a hand to William's chin and forced him to look up at him, "Are you really going to ignore me?" William brushed the hand away, he hated physical contact, why couldn't anyone understand that? It wasn't that hard...

"I hardly see how any of this is 'strictly professional'," he replied.

"Oh, that," he said gesturing to the windows and door, "is just in case  _he_  comes out. Protection for the both of us, you might say."

He? What did he mean 'he'? Weren't they one and the same? Was this actually some sort of personality disorder? What even caused this? There were too many questions and not enough answers. William remained silent, staring at the man before him. He couldn't get a good read on him at all. Grell stared back at Will, the brunette also couldn't read his emotions in the slightest. They both had something to hate about the other...

It all happened so quickly, in an instant. His hair color changed right before William's eyes. He found himself, out of his chair and on the floor, staring up at the red-head with pointy teeth, smiling, grinning, eyes glowing with lust. Such a dramatic change and not even a second to prepare for it.

"What are you doing?" he asked, ignoring the fact that he wasn't forcing this red-head away. In the depths of his mind he rationalized it, saying, that it would be pointless to try.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he stated, leaning down he bit the side of William's neck. His teeth digging into the skin and causing it to bleed. Red, it didn't matter where it came from, he loved the color so. Almost as much as he loved this man, the stranger that he just met. Grell, was in love, he decided. He had found his new target. His new person to go after. This wouldn't stop him from flirting with others, but at least he had made his choice.

"I'm going to seduce you," he said licking William's blood from the place he pierced, "One day you'll fall for me, and you'll fall for me hard..." he said those words, a verbal promise.

One he intended to keep.


	24. Secret Twenty-Eight: Finnian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published: December 8,9,10,11 2016
> 
> Includes:   
> Secret Twenty-Nine: Former Reapers  
> Secret Thirty: My Flea  
> Secret Thirty-One: For Better or For Worse

_"What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself these days," Lisa closed the book to get Finnian's attention. He was dozing off so much. She knew none of her words were sinking in._

_"Ah, well, I'm looking for my father," he said. "My mother just died and I don't have anywhere to stay..."_

_"Finny! You shouldn't be in school! You should be out there looking for him! I'll help you if you want, just tell me what you need!" she grabbed Finnian's hands and held them. He looked into her eyes and smiled, thanking her for her kindness._

_"Well, you see, if I find him...I don't know the first thing to say. He is married to someone now and I don't want to interfere...it would be better if I tried to live on my own, its not that many years till I turn 18...I can hold out till then," he looked at the table. Sad and lonely. No, she **must**  help him. That was her nature._

_Little did she know, it would only cause chaos._

...

"Sebastian!" she yelled, trying to catch up to the male. Lisa didn't talk to him often, but since he was dating one of her friends she felt it was okay.

"You're Lisa aren't you? What do you want with me?" he asked. They didn't talk much, or even associate with each other often. What could she possibly want from him?

"Your dad, he is an informant right? Or used to be? Do you think he could find the father of this guy? He is my tutor student and his mother just died. I'm really worried," she held out the picture. A blonde boy, with red hair pins, and a straw hat. He seemed a bit familiar...but Sebastian couldn't place  _why_.

"Sure, I'll ask for you," he took the picture and began his way to the bus, ready to go home. The truth was he wouldn't ask Izaya for help. He rarely ever did. He would search for the truth on his own. Something seemed off about this...so he didn't want to get Izaya involved. The man didn't need something else to add to his criminal record, so why not have Sebastian add to his instead?

When he reached his home, he went to his laptop and searched, fiddling around with everything. Nothing was coming up, so he went to his last resort. The Dollars website. He had found this weird online gang a while back but after a warning from Izaya, Sebastian never touched the place again. Now it was his only source for information. He might as well try, no?

What he found shocked him, he immediately closed the laptop and thought for a moment. What should he do? Should he tell someone? Should he try again? Maybe it was wrong after all...but that boy seemed like he was in real trouble. Sebastian was reminded of when he was alone, in the orphanage...he would never wish that on his worst enemy...but telling Finnian who his father was...would only separate his own fathers.

"What'cha doin'?" Izaya asked. Sebastian jumped, he didn't hear Izaya walk in. The parent looked at the picture on Sebastian's desk, and picked it up, curious about who it was. Sebastian didn't want to answer that.

"Are you looking up someone? That's rare..." Izaya tilted his head, trying to piece together what was going on. His eyes widened and he pushed Sebastian out of the way. The wheels of the desk chair squealed as Izaya stared at the screen.

"You've got to be screwing with me," he mumbled angrily. Sebastian had never seen him type so quickly before in his life. He had never seen Izaya the 'information broker,' he had only seen Izaya, 'Shizuo's husband.' What he saw scared him, the smirk Izaya made wasn't the same as the Izaya he knew. What had gotten into him? 

Izaya closed the laptop, picked it up, and stormed away. He searched for Shizuo and when he found his husband, he walked over to him, grabbed the bartender's bow tie and pulled him down to his level. He glared and spoke in a low tone. Sebastian followed him, watching as this strange version of Izaya continued. The air in the room grew tense, Sebastian could barely take another step.

"Why  _the fuck_ , didn't you tell me you had a  _son_?" he said. Shizuo stared at him, nothing he said was making any sense. He didn't have a son. That was stupid. That would mean that he cheated on Izaya, which he would never do.

"What are you talking about?" Shizuo asked. He didn't understand. He wasn't following at all. But, he could smell the flea, the version of Izaya he hated, and it made him uneasy. 

Izaya opened the laptop and placed it on the counter. He looked at it and then at his husband, "Don't you  _dare_ try to tell me that isn't you. I know what  _you_  look like. I know what  _she_  looks like, and I sure as damn well know that baby is  _yours_ ," he said pointing to the screen.

"Vorona," he remembered now. That day, many years ago. The boy should be around Sebastian's age, hell, they might even go to the same school. Shizuo remembered the day that he fought with Izaya, they had a huge argument and he left, frustrated. That night he had met her, they reunited...

" _Shizuo_ ," he said. The blonde flinched. That was a sure sign Izaya was pissed off, when he actually said his name correctly, "I've never looked you up, at all, in the entire time we've been married," Izaya's tone was emotionless, "Do you know why that is?" 

Shizuo didn't answer. He was afraid to.

"It's because I  _trusted_  you," Izaya said. Shizuo noted the past tense, he couldn't mean that...could he? "I trusted you to tell me shit like this," he raised his arm and ran it through his hair. He looked out the window of their home, it reminded him of Ikebukuro, even though they didn't live there anymore, they moved to the opposite side of the world. They had tried to put that behind them, start a new life together, married, make a duel faced cafe.

"Now you've got a kid, who I didn't even know existed," he said.

"Izaya, it isn't like you think..."

"Do I look like I care?" he looked at Shizuo, his eyes dead. He was reverting back to the sadistic flea. Shizuo hated it, but what was he to say? "I don't give a shit, that you didn't physically stick your dick up her vagina. You donated your sperm cells to have a child with  _her_. I don't care what kind of shitty reasoning she gave you!  _That_   _boy_ ," he pointed, "is still your son,  _your_  son, not  _our_  son,  _your's_ and _her's_. A secret from  _me_. You didn't think I'd want to know about him? Or did the idea just never come up?" Shizuo tried to answer but Izaya didn't allow a response. He went to his room,  _their_  room,  he grabbed the fur trim coat, it was dusty from being in the closet so long. Leaving his cell phone behind, he left, to walk the streets like he used to so much back in Japan. To laugh at humans whom he loved so much. To toy with them, to play with them. 

_To find Finnian._

_. . ._

Shizuo took out another cigarette pack. This was his third one. He was sitting in the same place, thinking, like he had been for the past...what was it...he couldn't remember. He clenched his teeth and ruffled his hair while staring at the tabletop. What was he supposed to do? How could he convince the idiot he still was worth loving? Sure he made a mistake, Izaya knew all humans did...but why was it taking so long for him to figure that out? What did Izaya want from him? He wouldn't let him apologize...so what should he do? Izaya left his phone behind, there was no way to contact him...

Sebastian sat down next to him, taking the cigarettes away, Shizuo looked up, he didn't notice him come in. "What are you going to do about Svante?" he asked, Shizuo hadn't thought about it. He couldn't look for Izaya if he had to run Svante while he was away.

"Dammit," Shizuo groaned. Why did this have to happen now? Couldn't this have just...never happened? That would have been real grand. Why did he even accept Vorona's offer in the first place? Sure he was mad at Izaya back then...but what if Izaya did something worse now? What was Shizuo going to do? What if Izaya never came home at all...he couldn't bare the thought.

"If you need me to, I'll take care of things," Sebastian offered. Shizuo's mouth twitched upward. He should be more like the adult here but his mind was toying with him. Why were things so difficult all of the sudden? Why wasn't he thinking clearly?

"No, it's fine, I'll be fine," he said, reaching for another cigarette. Sebastian had already taken the package, so he shoved them into his pocket.

"Confiscated," he said. Sebastian walked off, he still had to go to school while this was going on, but he was half tempted to stay home, and watch over his father. Shizuo would hate it if he did that so he went to school instead. Sebastian would be distracted all day but there wasn't much he could do to help.

The bartender went to Svante, the cafe, he knew someone that might be able to help him find his husband. It would be difficult, even for them, but he had to try  _something_. It would help put his mind to ease, if even a little bit.

Opening the doors to the kitchen of Svante, he looked at the chefs. Hiroomi Souma and Jun Satou, two of the finest men he'd ever met. Well, sort of, Hiroomi was too much like Izaya, and Jun too much like himself. Some even said their voices were similar, though Shizuo didn't understand why.

"What's wrong?" asked blue-haired individual. Shizuo didn't say anything, instead he walked over to Jun.

"Give me your pack." Jun could smell the cigarette smoke on Shizuo, and warily handed it over to his boss. It was nearly empty anyway, so there shouldn't be much of a problem. If he didn't fix, whatever caused him to be like this, he might just get lung cancer.

"Shizuo, what's wrong?" Hiroomi questioned, annoyed that the blonde didn't answer his statement before.

"Izaya's gone."

"What?" both chefs stared, jaws dropped, as Shizuo smoked his cigarette slowly, hoping it would last longer than the others.

"I need you to find him," he said, pointing to Hiroomi. The man just frowned. Even with his skill, he couldn't go up against Izaya, not when he was like this. They were too out matched. Shizuo should know that. But right now, Shizuo didn't care about what  _could_  happen, he just needed something  _to_  happen.

"I'll try my best..." was all he could say. That was enough for Shizuo. He didn't know anything about where Finnian was, or where to look. At least Hiroomi could get him that information. Sebastian couldn't tell him much either and there was also the slight chance Izaya wasn't even going after the boy.

Shizuo stood up, thanked them for their hard work and left. It would be a while till night fell, the blonde felt he should try to sleep, for the hours he had missed the night before. He knew he wouldn't be able to, that he would just lie in bed staring at the empty space, so he walked around instead. Shizuo tried to sniff the air, had he lost his touch? Why was everything so cold? Why couldn't he think about where his husband might be?

Would this actually be the end? No, he couldn't think like that...but...

Could it?

What would he tell everyone at Svante? That his husband left so he wants to close? But that place had turned into such a grand area for everyone...it was more than just a cafe by day and a strip club by night, or at least, he liked to think so.

Shizuo breathed out. He stood there on the street, staring at his breath as it separated into the air. Two people bumped into him, they apologized. He recognized them, they used to work at Svante, there eyes gave it away. The two reminded Shizuo of Izaya and himself. They were the second duo to remind him of what he just lost.

"Shizuo! It's been too long," the blonde one hugged him. He didn't have anything to say in reply. The other male smiled.

"It's good to see you again," Shizuo replied. These two had greenish-yellow eyes. They were a part of the 'reapers' at Svante. Eric and Alan, he remembered their names. The two were so close to Grell and The Undertaker. It is a shame that they never got to meet Ronald. The two got engaged and moved a bit too far away to work at Svante anymore. Plus, they felt they should stop being strippers; that they should move on to the next stage in their life.

"We were just on our way over to see you! To stop by and say hello! I guess fate brought us here. We wanted to thank you, for allowing us to work at Svante. You and Izaya were are our relationship goals! By the way, how are you two?" Alan spoke. Shizuo smiled, his sunglasses covered his dead eyes so he hoped he could fool them.

"The same as ever," he answered. The couple grinned, ear to ear, before going on their way.

"I need to find him," Shizuo muttered to himself, "To clear things up...before its too late."

. . .

The school day ended and Finnian was at his door. It wouldn't be long before they kicked him out of this place. Finnian didn't have a good job like his mother did. Since she died, he had been left alone, waiting, till they kicked him out. The boy smiled always, it didn't matter what life threw at him, he would always smile. His mother had told him to. Even though she rarely showed any signs of being happy, Finnian knew she was. They had their own weird way of doing things, just like any family would.

He opened the door and put his stuff down, not bothering to take off his shoes. Finnian entered  his room and stopped, startled that someone else was here. Wasn't the door locked? How did they get in? Did he forget to do something important again? Finnian shook his head, no, he remembered, he  _did_  lock the door this morning.

The stranger, with his dark hair and red eyes, stared at him, "Welcome home," he said, smirking. Finnian would like to pretend that it was a smile, but he couldn't, it was too malicious. His mouth may be showing teeth, in that way humans usually do, but his eyes didn't shine. This stranger looked like the living dead.

He was sitting on Finnian's couch, one of the few pieces of furniture the boy and his mother owned. His arms were outstretched, laying on the back of the chair. He tilted his head to the side, continuing this expression. Finnian had questions, he did, but he was too scared to ask them. What if he said the wrong thing? The man had a switchblade, he was playing with it in his right hand. Opening it, closing it, the noise echoed through the room.

"Do you know who I am?" he said. The question hung in the air for a while, Finnian didn't want to answer, no, his mouth wouldn't move.

"Izaya Orihara, my mother told me about you," he said. She had always went on and on about how this man was  _evil_. She had said horrible things about him but she also said the truth. That he had changed, when he fell in love with Shizuo, that he wasn't the same man anymore. He didn't torture human life, he left it alone, he lived his own life away from them. But, the person sitting on Finnian's couch, playing with a knife in his hand, couldn't possibly be the person she talked about. How could  _he_  be someone who loved? He looked like a monster.

"She did? How unusual," he said, "because she didn't tell me shit about  _you_ ," he spat the last few words to his sentence, Finnian flinched. Izaya's knife continued to open and close. Numerous times it would open and close. Finnian just stood there, watching as he did this, hoping this wouldn't be his last night alive.

"I'm not asking you guys to take me in, I can stay here, far away from you," he suggested, hoping it might be better this way. Finnian knew his chances of meeting his father were slim from the beginning, he was married and happy, he didn't need a child clinging to him. Izaya threw the knife, so close to Finnian's neck, if he'd tried to move it would've slit his throat. Finnian's eyes widened, the string to his straw hat broke. The hat fell to the floor. He didn't dare try to pick it up, or he might actually lose his life this time. Who knows if Izaya had other knives, he didn't want to test it, so he stayed still.

Shadows covered Izaya's eyes, he looked scarier than before. His eyes just glowed red in the darkness. It was as if he had summoned it himself, "Don't you  _dare_  try to lie to me, I know you want to meet Shizu. It has been your dream since you were a kid," he pointed to the stack of drawings Izaya had found in the boy's room. Izaya had gone through the room. He was trying to get to know this guy, trying to read him, trying to decide if he should actually take him home to meet his husband or not.

"Your father doesn't know you, he hasn't even thought about you once," Izaya said, "Do you really think you'd fit in with us? Do you think you'd just be able to hop right into our lives? All because your mother is dead?" Izaya clenched his fist, trying his best to remain calm. It was hard to maintain his composure when all he could think about was killing this boy. This boy, who shouldn't even be alive right now.

"I could try, I will try my best," Finnian tried to hold back the tears welling up in his eyes. Izaya wanted to puke. He hated this type of human. The type that tried to hide their true nature because they wanted to remain 'pure' in someone's eyes. He hated it. If only Izaya could cleanse the world of such people. The raven-head stood up, perhaps he could break him, if he tried. The question was, how far was Izaya willing to go? How far was he willing to toy with this one? Before he crossed a line that Finnian would never be able to forgive him for...

"You're mother, she loved you, didn't she?" Izaya took a step forward while Finnian took a step back. The wall was right behind him, forgetting that the hat was there, he tripped and fell into it.

"Yes, I believe so," he stated, trying his best to stay calm.

"How do you know? That she loved you...what if all this time she was just using you? Because she loved Shizuo instead?" he took another step forward.

"She loved me! She wanted to have a child so badly! She wanted to put her old past behind her! She wanted to have a family, be a mother, and start over again," he said. Finnian was beginning to lose control of whatever emotion he was feeling right now. Izaya sensed it, just a little more and he'd snap, like Shizuo always did. 

_Like father like son._

Izaya grabbed the knife out of the wall, and played with it again in his hand. He opened and closed it. The noise driving the blonde insane, which was just what he wanted. All humans have buttons, you just have to press them in the right order. That's all. That is exactly what Izaya specialized in...pressing buttons. His whole life, that's what he did. The man even created a job out of it because he loved doing it so much.

The questions whirled around in Finnian's brain. He didn't know anymore what was true and what wasn't. He didn't know anymore what was right and what was wrong. Did his mother really love him? Did she really care for him? Or was he just a distraction? From a man she could never have...a life they would never have together...Shizuo and Vorona...because he had this man, this  _evil_  man, standing here in front of him with a knife. With that  _smirk_. 

"You can't be right, I won't believe you," Finnian stated.

Izaya leaned in, and whispered in his ear, words that would finally tip him off the edge, "But you'll never find out, will you?Because she is  _dead_."

Finnian pushed Izaya to the floor, he hovered over him, eyes narrowed in fury. A face Izaya was used to seeing, or one he had seen before. These two were so alike, it was undeniable they shared the same genes. Izaya laughed his head off. The laughter only angering the blonde more.

"All I have to do is kill you, then my mother can rest in peace, and I can finally meet my dad. You're the only person standing my my way," Finnian held his hand above Izaya's neck. There was no way the man underneath him could surpass his strength. He knew that. Because if he was able to, Izaya and Shizuo would never have hated each other, Izaya would have been able to kill him all those years ago. They wouldn't have gotten married, adopted a son, or made a duel faced cafe.

Izaya continued to laugh, his laugh cruel, echoing through the room. Finnian hated it, he hated it more than anything. He hated  _him_.

"Go ahead, kill me, I don't mind," he coerced. Finnian was tempted, he  _really_  wished to end this man's life. He pressed both his hands to Izaya's neck, applying no pressure. He couldn't decide if this was what he truly wanted. If this is really what he should do. Was this right? Was it okay to do this? What about his father? What about their adopted son? He can't kill Izaya, he shouldn't. But that smirk convinced him. Izaya's menacing expression hadn't changed once during this whole ordeal. He didn't care, and that forced Finnian off the edge.

Finny didn't need to use his full strength to suffocate the man. Finnian glared at the person underneath him. He was frustrated, this man still continued to smile in that terrible way, despite losing his airflow. What would he have to do? To cause this man pain? He only seemed satisfied, that Finnian had actually tried to kill him.

Izaya's vision was fading. The room was going dark. Splotches of his sight remained, but splotches of it left too. His ears rang as his vision left. His head throbbed and his throat hurt. Was this what it was like to die? He never thought the day would come...Izaya faintly heard the sound of his name, but he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. He must be imagining things. Yes, that must be it. It is time to sleep now, time to bid farewell to the world.

Yes.

 _Goodbye Shizu_.

. . .

Izaya woke up in his own bed, in his own home. Shizu? Had this all been a bad dream? No, it did happen. Finnian was still a real person. Izaya was still a real asshole. He knew that Shizuo would go to Hiroomi for help but he didn't think Shizuo would actually get there in such good timing. His husband was sure something else, purely amazing.

If they even remained married.

Izaya looked at the ring on his left hand. He hadn't taken it off, even when he was pissed off at Shizuo. So, there must be some sort of hope left.  _Right_? Maybe? One could only hope that was the case. What if Shizuo didn't forgive him? Wait, no, it wasn't  _Shizuo's_  fault to begin with, Izaya should be the one forgiving Shizuo. The blonde was the one who had kept Finnian a secret.

Ah, but, Izaya did cause Finnian to nearly strangle him. They both equally shared blame.

Dammit.

What was he supposed to do?

Izaya sat up in his bed, and felt his neck. There were probably bruises there,  _no_ , there most definitely was bruises there. Probably would be there for a while. Finnian did sure have a grip, even if he wasn't going full strength. Or, did Izaya just bruise easily? No, he wasn't that weak. There would be no possible way for him to be married to a brute if he was such a wimp.

Ah, there it is again, 'married'. Are they really still considered that? Izaya sighed and got up out of the bed. He didn't want to walk outside the room, he didn't want to see Sebastian or Shizuo right now. He just wanted to sleep, to walk outside, to have a lot of space. But he had to face them eventually, it wasn't like the problem would fix itself.

The raven-head walked out of the room. Finnian was crying with his head in his hands, Shizuo was standing with his arms crossed. Sebastian wasn't here. That was good. It would just be the three of them then. Okay, maybe that wasn't so good. Shizuo noticed right away when Izaya walked in. He had that knack for sensing Izaya, always did. It was a bit creepy...now that he thought about it.

"Yo," Izaya's voice cracked from his throat's injury. He waved at his husband, as if Finnian wasn't there, as if nothing was wrong. Shizuo clenched his teeth, one of the most frustrating things about Izaya, was that he always acted so innocent.

"What did you tell him?" Shizuo got straight to the point. Izaya feigned ignorance. Pretending not to have a clue as to what he meant.

"What are you talking about?" Izaya looked to the side before shrugging. Shizuo clenched his fist this time, trying so hard not to beat his husband to death. Trying so hard not to be  _angry_.

"Yeah? So he just tried to strangle you, for no reason at all, because that's just the type of guy he is," Shizuo stated. Finnian continued to cry. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say to make everything okay again. Would it be better if he hadn't been born? Would it be better if his mother never met Shizuo? What was he supposed to do? What were any of them supposed to do? Finnian just wanted them all to be happy, that was all, just that single thing.

Izaya touched his neck, he could  _still_  feel hands there. He never thought it would be so traumatizing, especially for him. "So maybe that is a tad hard to believe," Izaya brought his pointer finger and thumb together, to emphasize the 'tad'. He was still acting like everything was okay. Shizuo wasn't going to be able to remain calm for much longer. God, this man annoyed him to no end.

Finnian didn't want them to fight. He hated watching them so angry with each other. From his mother's stories they were so in love, so what happened to that here? Why was there so much anger? Why had he tried to strangle Izaya? He felt so guilty. Finnian stood up and ran to Izaya, he hugged him, causing the raven-head to stumble backwards and fall. What was this? Why was this blonde boy doing this? For what purpose? Izaya didn't understand...he never did...

"I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened to me! Please forgive me! I didn't mean it, please don't hate me. I'll try to be invisible, just please let me stay here. I can't live on my own anymore. It is too lonely. I can't take it. The silence hurts me to much. Please Izaya, please, don't hate me. I'm sorry," Finnian cried into Izaya's chest. Izaya just laid there, totally confuzzled. This boy didn't blame him at all, instead, he blamed himself. What kind of human does that? Humans always blame someone else for their problems...this is strange...too weird...

Finnian is a monster, just like his father. That is the only possible explanation. Izaya patted the boy's head. Shizuo was just as surprised at this scene. He knew even less of what to do, but at least he was distracted from his anger for the moment. "Finny, it's okay, it was my fault anyway. Don't cry on me, it's gross, come on now Finny...do you want some cookies? I have some cookies just for you, yeah, there in the uhm...kitchen somewhere," Izaya looked desperately towards his husband for help. He was terrible with pure people, so he was begging with his eyes for Shizuo to go get something for this boy...to distract him.

"Do you really? Are they chocolate chip? I love chocolate chip, they are the best," Finny looked up at Izaya eagerly. He didn't act his age and it was disturbing. Izaya smiled awkwardly, hoping this boy didn't start crying at the sight of his bruised neck or something.

"Yeah, probably, chocolate chip is my favorite too," Izaya answered. Finny smiled widely, forgetting about his early troubles. Shizuo came back into the room, with a box. He placed the box on the coffee table. Finnian noticed right away and went directly to the couch. He was going to eat those cookies, all of them, nothing would be left.

Izaya got up off the floor and dusted the dirt from his pants. He laughed, along with Shizuo, at the strangeness of this child. Finnian smiled too, cookie crumbs on his mouth. Mission accomplished, the mood was lighter now. Izaya sat on the couch, right next to Finnian, and wiped his face with a napkin.

Finnian turned to look at him, he thought for sure Izaya hated his guts. But that didn't seem to be the case, "Izaya," he said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my step-mother?" Finnian asked earnestly.

Izaya choked on air at the sudden request, he laughed wholeheartedly and ruffled Finnian's hair, "Alright, I don't see why not."

Finnian smiled, he hugged Izaya again but Shizuo interrupted this touching scene when he spoke, "Finnian, can you go to the car and wait for me? We'll go take care of your mother's place and get your things," he said tossing the keys to the boy. He smiled even wider and nodded, rushing out the door.

The air tensed when the happy boy left. Shizuo and Izaya stared at each other, neither one wanting to speak first. Things weren't cleared up between them, they had to talk, but what were they going to say?

"Izaya," Shizuo broke the silence, "I'm sorry, for not telling you. It honestly never crossed my mind...back then when we fought...I was just so happy to have you back again that I didn't think of what it was like when you were gone. Those memories were buried, I didn't mean for this to come out as it did."

"Why are you the one apologizing first?" Izaya frowned. The raven-head had done something much worse than keep a secret...so why was Shizuo taking the blame instead?

"Because," Shizuo started, "I'm not mad at you for what you did. It just made us even. We both can admit that our decisions aren't the best when emotions come into play..."

Izaya looked at the ground, to think Shizuo could actually be smart for once. The blonde grabbed Izaya's shirt collar and brought him up off the couch. The ex-informant flinched as his shirt came in contact with the back of his neck, impacting a bruise. Shizuo stared into those red eyes, not allowing them to look anywhere else but his own two eyes.

"We made a promise," Shizuo said grabbing Izaya's left hand with his own left hand. He intertwined their fingers before opening his mouth again, "a pact, if you want to call it. Don't expect me to let you leave so easily again. You're my husband and you always will stay that way because I'm not letting you go."

"Shizu..." Izaya smiled, "I love you."

"Best not forget it," Shizuo connected their lips, the two kissed as if it was their first time.


	25. Secret Thirty-Four: Die Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about a school shooter. Trigger warning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Published: December 12, 13, 14 2016
> 
> Includes:  
> Secret Thirty-Five: Three Words  
> Secret Thirty-Six: Sleepless Nights  
> Secret Thirty-Seven: Sleep With The Devil  
> Secret Thirty-Eight: Unwanted Supervision

"Attention all students and staff," the loud speakers went off. "We will now be undergoing a lock-down. Please follow the appropriate procedures." Ciel and Sebastian were currently in their school's bathroom when the announcement went off. They looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Was this a drill? The voice over the loudspeaker sounded so serious, it wasn't normal. 

"Sebastian, what do we do? They never really went over what to do if we were in the bathroom..." Ciel said. Sebastian thought for a moment, it wasn't like they could hide anywhere. Did the doors even lock? The two heard footsteps in the hall and a gun shot go off.  _This wasn't a drill._  Screams filled the hallways as students ran away.

"Sebastian, we can't just stay here," Ciel said.

"We can't just go out there either," Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand and dragged him into the stall. They sat on the toilet in such a way that their feet couldn't be seen. The door to the male bathroom opened and a voice rang out.

" _Ciel_.~ I know you're in here.~ Why don't you come out and play!~ I have a present for you, though you might not like it," the voice said. Ciel flinched each time a stall door was kicked open.

" _Ciel_.~ Why are you hiding? Sebastian can't save you, I know you know that. Is he in there with you? How sweet, you both can die together..." the voice laughed. Ciel unlocked the stall door and walked out. There wasn't much he could do now. It was either go, or for sure die. At least if he went, he could figure something out, and Sebastian wouldn't be in any danger. Sebastian's hand reached out for Ciel's it barely brushed the tips of his fingers. Sebastian clenched his teeth, he reacted too late. Ciel was going to do it.

"Oh, there you are," the boy said. It was someone Ciel had never seen before. They weren't friends, they never spoke. If they had seen each other it was in the hallways. Why was he looking at him so angrily? Why did he hold the gun up to Ciel's head? Had he done something to offend him? Ciel couldn't recall.

The boy gestured for him to follow him out into the hallways. Some students were still standing there, in fear, not able to move. Ciel just walked quietly. There wasn't anything to worry about. He just had to remain calm until the police arrived. He just had to endure long enough for that to happen. Things would be okay.

That was what he had to tell himself.

Ciel walked along with the stranger, his fellow student that had snapped. They walked the halls, the stranger directing every movement. Teachers stood by, protecting their own students, they sat in their classrooms, some oblivious to the fact this wasn't a drill. Ciel didn't care, he didn't mind that no one was coming to help him.

What was one life compared to all of the students here? It wasn't much. In the big picture of things, it wasn't much at all. Everything would be okay regardless. He had to tell himself that. He couldn't think of his father, of how depressed Vincent would get after losing two people he cared about, within months of each other. He couldn't think about Sebastian, how he might react, how mad he would be, if he would kill this guy after this was all over, to get his revenge.

These thoughts came to Ciel, but he forced them away. He had to remain calm, he  _must_  remain calm.

They went to the principal's office. Madame Red stared, first in shock, then calmly. Grell didn't react in the slightest, Ciel could see the phone underneath the desk, but the shooter couldn't see it. Grell was getting help in some way, that was hope in itself.

"Principal," the student said, "how much do you love your nephew?" they said, smiling. Madame Red didn't answer. What was this guy's motive? Why were they here? She didn't understand, neither did Ciel.

"Answer the question," the student raised their voice. Madame Red flinched but did as he requested.

"Very much. He is like a son to me."

"And you," the stranger nodded his head to Grell, "how much do you love Mr. Spears?" the stranger pulled out another gun and pointed it behind him. Grell couldn't call the police, they would only entice this student to shoot more people, so he contacted William, the only person besides Madame Red that he trusted in this school. Grell clenched his teeth, so he had been spotted sending that message.

Two guns, two people. Revenge against the principal and the secretary. This student didn't cared what happened to him, he just wanted his anger to be known. He wanted them to suffer for what they did, for making this school, for separating the classes. This student did a good job, but these two didn't think it was good enough, they put him in Rank Two, when he should be a Rank One. He hated them for it, they ruined his life. He was teased, tortured with bullying. All because of the school Madame Red had made. All because of the school Grell had helped her run.

He hated them for it. They had to pay. And they would. On either side of the student, stood William and Ciel. Both calm and not saying a word, like they had already accepted their fate.

"I asked you a question, Grell Sutcliff. Why didn't you answer?" the student released the safety on William's gun, "how much do you love Mr. Spears? Tell the truth now, or there will be worse things headed your way."

"Too much," Grell laughed, despite the tense atmosphere. This was enough to throw the student off, in that brief moment, William grabbed his arm, Ciel ducked. The student fired the one aimed at Ciel, but the boy dodged before he even shot. The two were very much in sync, teacher and student. The shooter was now on the floor, unable to do anymore shooting. His second gun had slipped out of his hand as he lay underneath William. His other gun, still in the hand that William was holding onto tightly. This had been a failed mission for him.

"Call the police," William ordered.

The student laughed, he wasn't about to let this end like this, he moved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a knife, stabbing William before he could notice. William flinched, trying hard not to let it get to him, but his grip on the boy's hand wavered. The boy took his gun and shot himself in the head. He would rather die than to spend life in prison. So his mission failed, but he still got one of the two. Madame Red held a hand to her mouth in shock. Ciel called the police while Grell rushed over to William.

"Are you okay? Are you going to be okay?" Grell questioned frantically.

William smiled, his vision blurring, he was losing consciousness, "I told you didn't I? It hasn't even been a month yet...but at least you aren't the one dying..."

"No, no, that's wrong Will, you're wrong, you aren't dying. You'll be fine," Grell held William close rocking back and forth, hoping that everything would be okay, that he wasn't just spouting lies. William didn't answer him though, would he ever open his eyes again?

"You'll be fine, won't you? You have to be...I haven't even properly confessed yet..." Grell cried, he heard sirens in the distance, but he still cried. 

Would everything really be alright?

. . .

Sebastian was furious with Ciel. How could he do something so reckless like that? How could he put his life in danger without even thinking about it? What if that maniac shot him? What was Sebastian supposed to do then? The raven-head raced down the halls. Everyone was in shock, trying to process what had just happened but he didn't care about any of  _them_. Sebastian only cared about Ciel. 

As soon as he heard Madame Red's voice telling everyone to exit out the back of the building towards the buses. As soon as he heard the announcement that they would be leaving early, and not having school for a while, until otherwise notified, he ran to where he sensed Ciel would be. It didn't take long to find him, he had a basic idea of what the stranger had wanted.

"Ciel," his voice angry at first, but when he saw his boyfriend shaking, trying to keep a steady expression, Sebastian's anger left him. He no longer wanted to lash out, the eye-patch wearing male had gone through enough in one day. Ciel turned his head to look where the voice came from, when he saw Sebastian he ran to him, hugging him tightly, something he never did.

"Sebastian," his voice shook with his body. Sebastian felt tears fall onto his shirt. He held Ciel closely, not angry any longer, he couldn't be. He should only provide comfort at this moment.

"Please don't ever do something so reckless again," Sebastian pleaded. Ciel nodded, hoping he would never have to be in a situation like this for a second time.

"Sebastian! Ciel!" Izaya rushed over to them, checking to make sure they were all okay, "I came as soon as I heard. Are you alright?" he asked, "Where's Finny?" The man was all over the place, unsure of what was okay and what wasn't. Unsure this was reality.

"We're okay, as good as we can be," Sebastian continued to hold Ciel close as he sobbed, "I don't know where Finnian was during this," he began but noticed halfway in his speech that the blonde was happily oblivious, talking to Lisa a few feet away. Izaya noticed where Sebastian's eyes fell and he immediately went over there to check on his second child.

It was Vincent's turn to run over to them now, he had run all the way from home just to reach them. The man heard the sirens heading this way and just  _knew_ something bad happened. He pushed Sebastian away from his son and cupped the boy's face with his hands. Vincent wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at his child, trying to decide if his boy was truly okay.

"Thank God," Vincent hugged his son, like it had been years since they last had seen each other, "you're not wounded." Ciel's hands clung to his father's shirt, he sniffled, but the time for sobbing was over.

"I was so scared," Ciel's voice was quiet.

"I know, I know you were, but it's okay now, I'm here, and you're fine," Vincent said.

"That I wouldn't see you or Sebastian again," he finished. Sebastian hugged Ciel, sandwiching him between himself and his father. Vincent smiled, his heart touched by the fact that Sebastian hadn't fully replaced him yet. The father was worried about the day when his son wouldn't need him anymore, but that day was far off in the future yet.

Meanwhile, Grell followed William's body into the ambulance and was rushed off to the hospital with him. Everything was happening all so quickly, he could barely notice the time pass. All he knew was that he had to be with William, that was the only thing he could think about.

"They are taking the knife out of him now, thankfully you didn't try to remove it yourself or you might have damaged something vital," a nurse spoke. "He has still lost a lot of blood, but he should be okay. No promises though, this is a finicky line of work," she said walking away.

Grell sat, in the waiting room, waiting, like the room implied, hoping everything would be okay, that he wouldn't have to regret this day for the rest of his life. William would be fine, he would be, it would all be fine. In the back of his mind he didn't believe it, there was doubt and it was holding him tightly.

"Mr. Sutcliff?" Grell lifted his head to see where the voice had come from. Standing before him was a doctor. Did the procedure finish? Was this where he finally knew? How much time had gone by? It didn't seem like much at all...because he was too lost in his own mind labyrinth.

"He is going to be fine, if you want I can let you see him, but don't cause him too much trouble, he is still a little out of it," the doctor said. Grell followed him down the dismal hallways and into the room where William lay. He looked at the guy, glasses and bandages, but still the same as always.

"You're here?" he said. Grell nodded. Why wouldn't he be? Did William forget what just happened? Of course he would be here, he needed to know if this idiot teacher was okay! The doctor left the room, he would come back later to tell Grell to leave, but for now he left them in peace.

"They should have already told you the boy didn't hit anything important," William sighed. He wanted to be left alone but this brunette kept insisting to bother him all the time. Didn't he ever learn? Nothing good could come out of these two being together.

"He did hit something important!" Grell felt stupid for crying over William but he couldn't stop it. "He hurt  _you_! And just because of me..." Grell wiped his eyes angrily, hoping that by doing so he would be able to stop the tears. However, such a wish was impossible.

"It's no-" William started but Grell cut him off.

"Don't you dare say it isn't my fault! You don't care how I feel! You're an emotionless bastard stop trying to be nice to me!" William didn't say anything. It was true, he knew that, but it still hurt, just a tiny bit. "You can't take the pain away by trying to blame yourself all the time, William," Grell said. William looked out his window, he was done with this, done trying to reason it all away. There wasn't anything else to do. Grell would leave, just like all the other people before him. That was it.

William got what he wished for, a life alone in solitude. Free from hurting and free from being hurt. Grell sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed. He sat there and looked at William's face, trying to read it ever so slightly. He felt bad for his sudden outburst but he didn't know what to say to make everything okay again. It wasn't like his words were wrong but he could tell they did their damage. A pain different from any physical wound could do.

Grell grabbed William's hand and kissed it, his own apology, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he stated quietly. It was hard to get across to someone who barely said how they felt. Someone who seemed to feel nothing at all. It was the hardest thing Grell ever had to do. Grell, who was full of emotions and random outbursts, couldn't imagine talking to a person who always stayed silent.

But regardless, he had fallen for him. Perhaps William had been right all along, and this was just some strange form of attraction to a person who had all that he lacked. That didn't matter to Grell, it never would, so he stayed there, in the hospital chair, waiting for some form of speech from William.

William turned towards Grell, grabbed his tie and brought him forward. The brunette slipped off the chair with the sudden movement and barely maintained his footing. He was confused, what did he do? Was William actually angry? Did he cause an emotion from this emotionless man? No, that couldn't be right.

The teacher forced their lips together, Grell wanted to back up, to run away. This wasn't the same person, surely it wasn't. What happened to William? What happened to the cold teacher? Grell stopped avoiding it and eventually gave in. William, had caught him off guard. Doing things Grell thought for sure he wouldn't be the type to do. Their mouths danced with each other, strangely enough. Tongues intertwined until William stopped, till he broke away and stared into the eyes of the brunette. Grell looked back at him panting, his face heated.

" _I love you_ ," he said. William let go of the tie and resumed his normal position on the hospital bed. Just as if nothing had happened. It took a while for the words to sink in, for Grell to understand this wasn't a figment of his imagination. William really did kiss him, he really did just say that.

The doctor entered the room, telling Grell it was time for him to leave, Grell understood and left. He walked in a daze, trying to collect his thoughts. Grell, who had always been running after people, never truly finding someone who reciprocated his feelings, had just had the strangest, least likely man of them all, confess to him.

This had to be a dream.

It couldn't be real.

 _But it was_.

. . .

_"Ah, Ciel, you've finally come," the boy with the gun smiled at him angrily, his gun pointed to Sebastian's beaten body, tied to the chair, and his other gun pointed to Vincent, half alive, tied to another chair._

_"Who do you love more? Who do you want to save?" he said. Ciel stood there, unable to speak. He didn't love either one more, he didn't want either one to die._

_"Well?" the boy frowned, why wasn't Ciel answering? Ciel tried to open his mouth again, to say something, but he couldn't. He wouldn't chose. He loved them both. He wanted them both to stay alive._

_"By choosing neither, you rejected your only hope," the boy frowned and shook his head. Both guns fired at the same time. Ciel watched in horror as the bodies grew limp. He couldn't do anything to help them. Ciel couldn't move or speak, he could only stand there crying._

_"No," he managed to whisper, "No!"_

...

Ciel woke up screaming. He had been having these nightmares a lot recently. The same general idea, in many different ways. The incident has sunk into his brain, eating him alive. He curled up into a ball and rocked himself back and forth, hugging his knees and breathing as best he could. 

Vincent opened the door to his room and ran over to him. His father was in his pajamas, he must have woken up because of Ciel. Had he screamed that loud? Well, their rooms weren't that far away from each other, it wasn't like it was impossible for him to hear. Ciel felt guilty in another sense. Partially from his dream father dying, and partially because his father's sleep was disrupted.

"I'm sorry," Ciel whispered.

"It happened again, didn't it?" Vincent hugged Ciel, soothing him, assuring him that he was still there, still breathing. Ciel nodded, he had cried so much in the last few days, he felt stupid. Ciel was angry with himself for being so weak, he wouldn't cry now, he  _mustn't_  cry now. He had to get stronger, to overcome this. Why wasn't his body doing what he wanted? Why wasn't his brain okay? They should be, they should submit to him.

School would be starting up again soon, he couldn't go like this, he wouldn't be able to survive. Vincent knew that, but he also knew that his son couldn't stay here...he would lose his scholarship. He would also be alone while Vincent was at work, which is a far worse thing for him right now. Ciel had to be with people more than ever. Vincent could tell, and so could Ciel.

The fear of being alone.

Something happens when people are alone, something goes off in their brains. They think it is the end, especially now that Ciel didn't know who to trust and who to hate. He didn't expect one of his own to shoot up the school. He didn't expect the quiet kid in the back of the class to be a murderer.

Now that everyone was the enemy, who was his friend?

What if Vincent was actually against him too? Who could he trust now? His world was falling apart. Everything seemed fake, everyone was wearing a mask.

"I'm fine now," Ciel pushed his father away, instantly regretting his decision. Vincent smiled, the way he always did, trying to hide his sadness. Ciel felt guilty, but there wasn't really a better way to shut someone out. He wanted to be alone, even if it was the thing he hated the most. His brain wasn't making any sense. Was it a reaction to his stress? Ciel sighed, his father left him, silently praying he would be okay. 

He wouldn't be.

But he could try.

Vincent closed the door to Ciel's room and stood there silently. He didn't want to leave his son, even though that was what Ciel claimed to want, so he slid his back down the door and sat, quietly, hoping Ciel would be okay. He hated the feeling of not being able to do anything. It hurt him the most. He had already failed Ciel as a father plenty of times before this, so what was the best way to act now? He didn't know. Vincent held his head in his hands and clenched his teeth. It was frustrating. Aggravating. Annoying. But he couldn't think of what to do. How to help.

_You're a failure of a father. Ciel hates you now. You can't even comfort your child properly, of course your wife left you. It is only natural that Diedrich died, he met **you**. The Undertaker will leave too, just like Ciel, everyone leaves you Vincent, no one cares about the father who lost his company...to his  **wife**._

_Maybe you should end it all._

Vincent stood up and wandered to the kitchen, he sat at the table and stared at the center. A bottle stood there, staring at him, coaxing him to drink. He stared back, trying to reason with his brain, trying to tell himself these dark thoughts had to leave. 

_You'll become an alcoholic. But drink Vincent, that is the only way to free yourself right now...unless you'd rather die._

Drinking was death in a sense, the more you did it the more difficult it was to leave it behind. Vincent flung the bottle off the table and watched as the glass shattered. He paced back and forth in the kitchen, not caring if his bare-feet would get cut. 

_Look at you, stupid father, battling with yourself when your son should be on your mind. Your son has it worse right now, stop pitying yourself. Just deal with it, like an adult._

Vincent ran his hand over his face, trying to calm himself down. Ciel might have heard that crash, he might only get more scared. What was he doing? He shouldn't be acting like this.

 _Failure_.

_No one loves you._

_They'll leave._

_Better face the facts._

_Just **die**._

Vincent felt arms wrap around him, but he didn't know who it was. He just accepted them. It couldn't be Ciel. His son wasn't that tall.

"You aren't alone anymore Vincent, so get that out of your mind. I'm not going to leave you,  _ever_ , so don't worry anymore. I don't care if the world hates you, if your son leaves, if you end up homeless and broke again,  _I'm always going to be here,_ " the voice said. Vincent nodded, understanding now. 

"Uny," Vincent hid his face in The Undertaker's neck and returned the hug that had been given to him. He was a fool, he knew that better than anyone else, but at least he wasn't alone anymore.

The Undertaker picked Vincent up and placed him on the counter-top. Vincent watched as The Undertaker cleaned up his mess but he didn't stop him. His feet hurt too much to worry about that. Vincent looked down, he hadn't even noticed that his feet were bleeding from the glass. He stared at them, watching the blood drip off. The cuts weren't too deep, thankfully, but they still hurt. Imagine a cat scratching you lightly a thousand times. It hurts. But the cuts will heal within a few days.

The Undertaker grabbed a bowl and filled it with water, he kneeled by Vincent's feet and began to wash them. 

"You don't have to do that," Vincent said but The Undertaker continued anyway. The warm water stung but Vincent didn't complain, he brought this upon himself. The Undertaker lifted Vincent's foot up to his face and started licking the water off with his tongue.

"Uny," Vincent giggled, "that tickles! Stop! Just get a towel or something!" Vincent tried to talk some reason into The Undertaker, but the silver-haired man couldn't care less. Vincent wanted to argue, to say that it was gross, but there wasn't a real issue since The Undertaker had washed his feet. So Vincent was forced to sit there, laughing, as The Undertaker tortured him.

"Uny, you demon," Vincent huffed angrily. He could barely breathe from laughing so much.

"I'm not a demon, I'm a reaper," The Undertaker picked up Vincent, bridal style, and carried him back to his room.

"You're doing unnecessary things again, I can walk still," Vincent said.

"It isn't unnecessary, I love you Vince," Vincent smiled, not able to counter argue that statement. He rested his head on The Undertaker's shoulder and silently allowed the 'reaper' to carry him back.

. . .

"Ciel," Vincent placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder, the boy flinched not expecting the contact. He quickly brushed aside Vincent's hand and looked up at him.

"Are you going to eat?" his father asked. This was Ciel's first day back at school, everyone's first day back. He looked to the side and shook his head. The last thing he needed right now was his father meddling. He wanted to be left alone. Vincent kept bothering him. Did he not understand?

"I'm going to get something at school," Ciel answered, he opened the door, hoping that would be the end to the conversation. It was at least an excuse for his not eating. So he lied, but he would eat lunch, everything would balance itself out.

"But Ciel," Vincent outstretched his hand and paused bringing it back. Ciel discarded the contact before so he would do it again.

"I don't want it, okay?  _Just leave me alone_!" he raised his voice slightly and slammed the door, leaving to go to school. 

Vincent sighed. Ciel was becoming more and more distant. There wasn't anything he could do, he tried  _everything_. Perhaps it was time for him to stop. Even though they were close, they weren't close enough it seemed.

"After all the trouble I went though to make your favorite," Vincent sighed again, staring at the food on the table. At least he could eat it with The Undertaker.

Vincent's phone vibrated in his pocket, he had gotten one a while back, upon realizing they had enough money to live on. It wasn't anything fancy, just a tool for communication.

**Future Son-in-Law: Ciel hasn't responded to any of my messages. He isn't doing well, is he?**

**The Undertaker's Hoe: Not well at all.**

**Future Son-in-Law: I'm going to bother you with my presence at your house. This is your warning.**

Ciel walked to school, hating the smell of the cold air. He wanted the year to be over already, for him to be out and working, to get out of that school building. The day went by slowly, each moment only getting more and more annoying. Everyone asked how he was doing, everyone wanted to know what the scene had been like that day. Everyone wanted to know if William was dead. He didn't answer the questions being thrown at him. Surprisingly, the person he thought would bother him the most (Alois) hadn't said a word.

Ciel's chemistry class had a sub, and would have one for a while. William wouldn't be back until Madame Red felt he had enough rest. Ciel had nearly forgotten his teacher got stabbed, until people started asking him if the guy was dead. How could he forget something like that? Well, it wasn't like he felt guilty over it so there was no need to remember it. Ciel wanted to go and see how he was doing, but he didn't know the first about where the guy lived. Ciel was only interested in talking to him because he felt William was the only teacher who wouldn't retain any of the knowledge Ciel spoke of. He would be the only teacher that didn't care about Ciel, it would be very comforting to talk to someone like that. He could vent and not have to worry about the response.

Lunch arrived, Ciel sat at the usual table, with the usual people.

"Are you okay Ciel?" Lisa asked, she wasn't the first and she wouldn't be the last. 

"I'm fine," he answered. The dark circles around his eyes said otherwise. Why couldn't people just drop the subject? He didn't want therapy and there was nothing they could say to make him feel better. So just shut up already.

Lisa decided to change the subject to another matter, "guys! I've finally got myself a boyfriend!" she said. Drecta nearly spit out her drink. 

"Who is it?" Alois questioned. He wanted to know so he could beat the guy up for taking Lisa away from Drecta.

"Finnian," Lisa blushed. Perhaps this wasn't the best topic but she was happy about it. She smiled thinking about the cute blonde. They had really gotten to know each other over those tutoring sessions.

"That's great," Drecta patted Lisa on the back, trying so hard to contain her jealousy, "I'm glad you finally found yourself a guy."

Alois and Ciel congratulated her as well. They didn't think Life would be the type of person to allow Lisa to date anyone...but things were always surprising them.

The day slowly went by. Class after class, until the final bell rang. Ciel breathed a sigh of relief. He had managed to survive all the chaos of normal life. He would have to get used to it, and suffer through the rest of the days.

He noticed the school's secretary passing him in the hallway and called out to him, thinking the guy might know where William lived, "Mr. Sutcliff!" he raised his voice slightly, to catch the brunette's attention.

"Yes?" the man looked at him, confused. They usually never spoke to each other.

"Do you have Mr. Spears's address?" Ciel asked.

"Mr. Spears isn't out of the hospital yet but when he is I'll take you with me," Grell answered. Ciel gave his thanks and began his trip home.

Sebastian followed him, they didn't speak, Ciel just allowed him to follow, not really understanding why Sebastian was there in the first place. They walked in silence for a while but Ciel got too curious.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm going to be staying with you a few days," Sebastian showed him a message on his phone, permission from Vincent.

"Why is my father 'The Undertaker's Hoe' in your phone?" Ciel questioned.

"I put nicknames for everyone, it just makes it easier to remember who is talking. Plus, no one knows who I am talking to," Sebastian scrolled through his contact list showing Ciel the name he gave him.

"What is 'Hakushaku'?" he said looking at his name. 

"Oh, that is Ronald's fault. He thought English was too boring so he told me to use that," Sebastian put his phone in his pocket, "It is a bit redundant though, because I left 'Earl' in anyway. So you're 'Earl Phantomhive Hakushaku' which is basically 'Earl Phantomhive Earl'"

"Why 'earl'?"

"Because even when you were poor you acted like a spoiled rich nobleman," Sebastian laughed, "it was the best sounding one. 'Viscount Phantomhive' or 'Duke Phantomhive' just don't sound good. There isn't a flow at all."

Ciel didn't understand it but he didn't have to. The idea that Sebastian was staying at his home hadn't quite sunk in yet. Where would he sleep? I mean there were plenty of rooms but Sebastian didn't go through all this trouble to sleep somewhere without Ciel. What if he had another nightmare and woke him up?

Ciel dropped his bag and stood there on the sidewalk staring off into space. There were so many things wrong with this situation.

"Is there something wrong?" Sebastian looked back smirking.

"Where are you planning on sleeping?" Ciel asked.

"With you of course," Sebastian winked. Ciel stared at him, was he serious? This pervert couldn't be serious about 'sleeping' he would totally try to do something to him. 

"I'm going to be raped," Ciel muttered picking up his bag, "and my father is totally okay with it."

"It isn't rape, besides, if I remember correctly, you aren't a virgin anymore," Sebastian said. Ciel blushed.

"Shut up," he threw his bag at Sebastian, "that was a one time thing! I'm not doing it again!"

"We'll see how long you can last," Sebastian stated. He was proud of himself for getting some form of emotion, other than complete depression, out of his boyfriend. Perhaps his plan was working after all. Ciel would eventually go back to his old self.

It'll just take a bit of time.

And a whole lot of nights...

. . .

William had finally been released from the hospital. His wound still hurt but at least he could function. It would heal up quickly from this point out. Despite how much he told Madame Red it would be fine if he worked, she refused to allow him to. She was worried about him and insisted he take a few more days off. In the meantime, Grell would visit and report back to her. 

His doorbell rung, annoyed, he wandered over to see who it was. The man had been working on lesson plans, for after he returned to work. Opening the door, he immediately closed it and went back to his table. The doorbell continued to ring, the person refusing to leave.

"Mr. Spears! If you don't open this door I'll just have to tell Madame Red that you aren't fit to work!" Grell hollered. Ciel laughed at the interaction. He had just come along to talk, maybe ask for some advice, but it seems that he was going to be entertained instead.

The door opened again, William standing glaring at Grell. The brunette smiled and waltzed right in, Ciel following.

"What're you doing here?" William asked. He understood Grell, but Ciel didn't have a reason to be here whatsoever.

"Ah, I'm just curious about how you are," he said, "and I need to have something to tell the people at school. Everyone is asking if you died," William nodded, satisfied with that answer. He sat down at his work table again, Grell frowned, he was supposed to be resting, not working. The brunette hastily confiscated all of William's teacher work and put it in a safe. William clicked his tongue and sat there, tapping his fingers on the table. Where did Grell even hide that safe?

Ciel sat down on the opposite side of the table, he was half tempted to make popcorn and watch these two. It was so amusing. Ciel frowned, angry at himself for thinking such things, was he turning into Alois?

"Is the substitute doing their job? Or are they all just goofing off in that class," William asked. 

"Well, considering the sub is a botanist, and not a chemist, there isn't a whole lot we can do," Ciel answered. William sighed, he figured that was how it would be. All this time being locked up was getting to him, he just wanted to work. William noticed the remnants of dark circles under Ciel's eye, considering there was nothing else to do, he asked about them. Grell had wandered into William's kitchen, probably attempting to mess up something or other under the guise of 'cooking'.

"Have you been sleeping?" William asked getting straight to the point.

Ciel's eye widened, "no, not recently. It's been getting better though, sinc-" Ciel stopped. He messed up.

" _Since_?" Grell appeared behind him, wearing an apron. His hair had changed from brown to red all because he was getting nosy. In the back of Grell's mind he was mad at himself but Ciel wasn't the type to tell anyone anyway...things should be fine...

"Since I started sleeping with Sebastian," Grell almost dropped whatever he was mixing, and William almost fell out of his chair. Ciel just stared at the two, confused, did he say something weird? Ciel wanted to facepalm so bad, he should have phrased that differently. Although it was correct in both senses, Ciel really just meant sleeping, not  _sleeping_.

"Do you mean you sleep with him? Or you  _slept_  with him?" Grell tried to get a better understanding of this.

"Yes," Ciel answered. Both cases were true. Ciel finally noticed the change in hair color on Grell, he had always assumed they might be the same person, just because of their names, but now he knew for certain. It wasn't like this was new to him, so he didn't mention it.

"Damn, this guy got the D faster than I thought he would. You must be one horny teenager," Grell finished mixing whatever was in the bowl and wandered back into the kitchen. 

"What are you even making?" Ciel asked.

"Pancakes," he answered.

"Why the hell are you making pancakes?" William questioned.

"Why the hell not? You just be happy I'm actually cooking for you, I could leave you to starve off of those weird smoothies you drink all the time," Grell pointed a spoon at William.

"They aren't smoothies and I don't drink them all the time," William glared.

"You do too, you don't even eat properly, why do you think it is taking so long for that stab wound to heal?" Grell went back to work. Ciel thought the two were acting like an old married couple. Since Ciel had actually seen a married gay couple (*ahem* Izaya and Shizuo) he felt they were pretty similar, minus the fact that these two didn't flirt nearly as much. Ciel wondered what it would be like when he and Sebastian got married. It wouldn't be much different from how they were now.

Ciel imagined what he would look like if he was older but nothing came to mind. He wished he would grow a bit taller, right now he was way too feminine (he couldn't top Sebastian in this body). Ciel blushed slightly at his own train of thought, disappointed in himself for thinking like that. Sebastian was right, sleeping next to that guy every night wasn't going to last long without  _something_  happening.

"Do you want some pancakes?" Grell asked Ciel.

"No, I should probably get going," he said standing up and walking to the door.

"Do you need a ride home?" the red-head said.

"No, I'll ask Sebastian to pick me up, you two have fun now,~" Ciel smirked slightly and walked out. The door closed leaving an awkward silence in the room.

"What are you  _still_  doing here?" William glared.

"Oh, don't talk like that, I know you missed me," Grell grinned, blowing an air kiss.

"Just give me my work back," William threatened.

"Or what?" Grell stuck his tongue out. 

William got up and walked over to Grell, he grabbed the red-head's hands and held them above his head, Grell's back against the cabinets. He spoke in a low husky tone, eyes narrowed, "give me the damn papers or I swear I'll ruin your ass so bad you won't be able to walk  _for_   _months_."

"I'd like to see you try," he said, not really believing William would follow through with what he had proposed. The guy had a wound to worry about for crying out loud.

William moved his leg so that it would be in-between both of Grell's. He nudged Grell's lower regions ever so slightly causing a moan to escape Grell's mouth. William leaned in closer to the red-head and whispered into his ear, "you don't think I'm serious?" A shiver ran down Grell's spine and his face flushed. He wasn't mentally prepared for this.

" _Goddamn Will_ ," Grell's breath hitched, "fine, I'll give you the stupid combination, just let me go or the pancakes are going to burn," WIlliam smiled, slightly, the first expression Grell had ever seen on the man. He removed his hands and Grell was free.

The teacher got his papers back and was able to continue working, just like before, satisfied that he wouldn't have any more trouble from Grell tonight.


	26. Secret Forty-Five: Decim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published Dates: December 18, 19, 23, 25 2016
> 
> Includes:  
> Secret Forty-Six: Eren Jaeger  
> Secret Forty-Seven: Levi  
> Secret Fifty: What the F*ck're You Still Doin' Here?!  
> Secret Fifty-One: So Warm  
> Secret Fifty-Two: Fever  
> Secret Fifty-Three: Keys

Alois and Ciel walked into Svante, the atmosphere was completely different from what they remembered. The bar was the main topic tonight, less people were hanging around the stages. It was weird.  _Too_   _weird_. Ciel and Alois wandered over, the person standing behind the counter was not Shizuo and/or Izaya but rather another person entirely. He looked like a bartender, and acted like one too, but his face held no expressions.

Just who was he?

"Who're you?" Grell sat at the bar and began the interrogation. Izaya and Shizuo were the best thing about this place, this new guy couldn't just storm in here and replace them. Not that he actually did storm in there at all, he was the one who opened up Svante that night.

"My name is Decim," he replied, not concerned at all. Grell was reminded of William, it really agitated him for some unknown reason.

"Where is Iza and Shizuo?" Alois sat down and joined Grell in this line of questioning.

"They are no longer with us," he replied. Silence filled the room, everyone was really sad now, sad enough to want to drink their sorrows away. What did he mean by that? They were just there last night! Nothing could have happened in twenty-four hours to take their beloved Svante owners away from them! Fate would be too cruel if that were the case.

"What do you mean 'they are no longer with us'?!" Alois slammed his hand against the table, voicing everyone's concern and anger. Decim just slid a piece of paper across the counter towards Alois.

_**We'll be gone for a few days! ^-^/ I had to drag Shizu out on a vacation. He wouldn't just take a break! We went back to Japan for a hot spring getaway. Don't expect to come back for a week or two...or year...anyways. I left you this lovely socially awkward strudel! Be nice to him now, he doesn't know how to deal with other humans.** _

_**Love Iza and Shizu <3** _

Alois read the note aloud, everyone was semi-satisfied with that and went about their usual business. All of their issues with the new guy disappeared.

"I'm going to miss Iza!" Gray hugged Alois from behind and sighed deeply. The new guy wasn't as fun as an ex-information broker. The male barely said a word and he spoke so formally. What was Izaya thinking hiring him to sub?

Then again, what ever went through Izaya's brain?

No one really knows...

"So, Decim, tell us a little bit about yourself," Alois said. Decim didn't say anything and just continued to wash the glassware. There really wasn't a whole lot of things he could talk about even if he wanted to. Alois noticed the wedding band on his hand. Who would marry this guy? Why would a married man work at night Svante? Even if it was a short time...

"So you're married," Alois said. Decim shook his head. He wasn't married, well, not anymore.

"My wife is dead," he replied.

"Now look what you did Alois, your nosy attitude brought up a touchy subject!" Ciel slapped Alois on the side of his head. Alois pouted, he didn't do it on purpose. He just really wanted to know more about this guy!

"I'm sorry," Alois muttered. Grell leaned forward, looking into Decim's eyes, they had a weird design in them. Alois and Gray leaned forward too, each of them staring at it.

"I've never seen eyes like those before," Grell stated. Considering 'the reapers' at Svante all had unusual eyes, it was weird to see something  _even more unusual_. 

"They are so weird!" Gray said. Decim stared at them, his expression remaining the same. Was there something wrong with his eyes? He hoped not...

"My apologies, should I wear contacts?" he asked, genuinely concerned. Gray and Grell looked at each other, this guy was going to be difficult to handle if he took everything so literally.

"No no no, that's not what I meant," Gray waved his hand in the air, flailing it about trying to shake that idea away.

"Your eyes are pretty," Grell tried to help set things right. Decim didn't really understand what was going on but he nodded anyway.

Ciel noticed another new guy at Svante that night, he was sitting alone, drinking his fill, on the corner of the bar's counter. He had probably had a little  _too_  much to drink but that didn't stop him from asking for more. Ciel wondered why he was drinking so much, what could his reasoning be behind that?

Grell noticed his staring and answered the question, "that guy has been coming here for a while now off and on. Apparently he fell in-love with his little sister's boyfriend and isn't sure what to do about it. You can hear him complaining sometimes when he gets  _really_  out of it."

"Wat'cha lookin' at eyepatch," he stuck a finger at Ciel, "is ther som sorta problem?" Ciel shook his head 'no' and tried to avoid any further troubles. The guy was attractive, or would be, if he wasn't so drunk and scary looking. The man banged his head on the counter and started angrily mumbling things. Ciel felt sorry for the guy, but there wasn't anything he could do to help him.

Another male ran in and tried to pick him up off the bar stool. The drunk fought with him, not wanting to leave his drinks, but the guy continued to try.

"Levi, really now? You'll make Mikasa worried again! We have to go, you've had more than enough to drink," the male tried his best to get the guy up and out the door. It wasn't working well.

"Lemme alon' Ern. I don' need no help! Jus' lemme drink," he growled angrily.

"You'll destroy your liver!" the male tried again to get him away from the bar stool, with little success. 

"I don' care," he replied.

"Levi stop acting like such a child!"

"I'm nutta child," Levi complained, "I'm jut in-luv wit da wrong guy."

"You say that every time but you never tell me who it is. Can we just go now?" the male wrapped his arms around Levi and attempted, yet again, to drag him away from the bar.

"Beecaus' is u," he said, looking up at the guy trying to take him home. The male blushed and dropped him. Levi groaned and rolled onto his stomach, depressed that he had been dropped.

"It's me?" he stared at the guy on the floor, questioning if this was just Levi's drunkenness or if it was the truth.

Alois had a perverted grin on his face. Ciel cringed at what could be going through the blonde's mind. It was obvious though, he just had a new ship is all...

. . .

_"I'm in-love with the wrong guy," Levi said._

_"You always say that but you never tell me who it is. How am I supposed to help you?" Eren replied._

_"Well, Eren," Levi's voice deepened and he ripped of his shirt. Eren held a hand to his eyes, trying to keep from looking at the muscular body, but he couldn't help himself. He had to peak. Levi walked towards him, taking off Eren's own shirt and kissing his neck._

_"I can't tell you, because it **is**  you," he said. Eren shivered. No, that can't be right. Levi can't feel the same way about him. That wasn't how this was supposed to work. He was supposed to be silently loving Levi from afar, it wasn't supposed to amount to anything. _

_"L-levi," he moaned, trying to push him away. He didn't want to though, never would wish that._

_"Eren?"_

_"W-we can't...M-mikasa..." he tried to reason with Levi but reason wasn't effective._

_"I don't care, I love you Eren," he said, continuing to kiss Eren's bare body._

_"Nnngh...no...Levi...we can't," he tried again to push him away, but he was unable to. If he couldn't push Levi away, what would he tell Mikasa?_

_"Eren...."_

...

Eren woke up, flinging the covers off of him. He shivered at the cold air, hoping it would wake  him up completely. Lying next to him was Levi, passed out from his drunkenness. Eren looked at the guy, hoping, praying, that he didn't say anything in his sleep. He played with Levi's hair, smiling. Levi loved  _him_.

Eren pulled his hand back and slapped his face. What was he thinking! Why the hell was Levi in his bed?! Why the hell was Eren okay with having a dream about him?! Eren was dating Mikasa! There was no way he could be sleeping in the same bed as Levi! Think of all the craziness that would ensue! 

The male got up, recovering the sleeping log with blankets, and started to get dressed. He had to go to school, even though he hated it. He had to talk to Mikasa, even though he didn't want to. Everything just wasn't going his way right now.

"Eren?" Levi grumbled sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, trying to figure out where he was. His head felt terrible. Eren stood, stone still, he hoped that Levi would just go back to sleep and not see him in his underwear. That wouldn't be very great considering Eren was having a bit of a 'problem'.

Unfortunately, Levi turned and looked directly at him. They stared at each other, in complete and utter shock. Levi praising the heavens while Eren silently cursed them. He had almost managed to put both pant legs on, he was almost there, but  _noooooo_ , Levi just  _had_   _to_   _notice_  his lovely butt hanging out for the world to see. Eren blushed bright red and threw his pants on, failing, and fumbled to the ground like the loser clutz he was.

"Are you okay?" Levi looked down at him. Eren was totally fine, yep, he was just lying on the ground with a partially hard lower region and his pants not fully on. Totally peachy.

"Mhmm," Eren wanted to facepalm so bad right now, he wanted to run and hide. He glanced at Levi, noticing that he wasn't wearing clothes, and blushed even more. What happened last night? Was his dream somehow...not a dream? No no no no no no no, Levi just happened to be in his bed, perfectly naked, for some logical reason. Was he the type that couldn't sleep with clothes on? Was he the drunk that had to strip? 

God, Eren hoped so.

Eren had woken up with his pajamas on...or at least he thought he did. The boy shook his head, trying to get these dangerous thoughts to leave him. Nope. Everything was fine. He didn't cheat on Mikasa with her own brother. He didn't. He swore by it. He didn't start dating Mikasa just to get closer to said brother so that he could cheat on said sister with said brother. That was crazy talk! 

The boy, lay on the floor, arm covering his eyes, completely depressed about much of a sinner he was.

"Eren, you're going to be late if you don't get a move on," Levi said, continuing to stare at Eren's partially naked body. Eren's train-wreck-of-a-thought-process was disturbed and he stood up scrambling to leave the house.

"Bye Levi! The painkillers are in the kitchen cabinet, don't start drinking again because I'm not here!" Eren ran out the door with a piece of bread in his mouth. It wasn't even toast, it was just bread, that is how he was feeling right now. Not worthy of an actual  _piece of toast_. 

He met up with his girlfriend, at the usual spot, she scolded him for being so late and they walked to Black Hearts Academy together. Eren always wondered how they even were still able to go to this school, even with all of their lates. Well, as long as they survived the rest of the school year, everything would be okay.

"Levi went out drinking again, didn't he?" Mikasa sighed. She was always so good with this sort of thing, a lot more perceptive than Eren.

"Yeah, he did," Eren sighed, really hoping he could last more than a few minutes without starting to blush again. Mikasa linked arms with Eren and leaned her head on his shoulder, she sighed with him. Her brother was such a loser, he couldn't even last a night without drinking. How was she going to help him?

"He found a new bar, I'm not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing, but the people there seemed...not bad?" Eren tried to comfort her, he wasn't really good at that. 

"You don't have to say anything, I know about it. The people there will look after him, even if they don't know him. You don't have to keep finding him every night and bringing him back to your house. He will just be a bother to you," Mikasa said. She had told him this multiple times but the guy wouldn't listen to her. He  _had to help_  Levi, especially now that he knew he was the cause to Levi's drinking.

Eren remained silent. Mikasa as well. They entered the school building and went their separate ways. Eren could only think about Levi the entire time. The images of the dream he had woken up with were haunting him. 

"Eren, are you okay? You seem a little flushed," Armin, his best friend, asked.

"I'm fine, yeah, I'm good," he replied. Armin frowned.

"You aren't fine at all, are you? What is going on? Is it about the Ackermans?" Spot on, as always. Armin should really consider becoming a counselor.

"Mhm..." he nodded, but that was all he would say. Armin tried to get more information out of the guy but Eren wouldn't talk.

The school day continued on like that, Eren being bombarded with questions and never responding. Each class,  _someone_  would try to talk to him but he would always get so lost in thought. Everything the person said wouldn't register.

Until...

"Eren, isn't that your girlfriend?" one of his friends spoke, pointing. Eren looked in the direction only to see, Mikasa, the one and only, kissing another girl. 

Mikasa had noticed Eren from the corner of her eye, she looked at him, and pulled away from the girl instantly.

"Eren, this isn't, no wait, it is but," Mikasa scrambled for words. 

"You're cheating on me with Annie?" Eren didn't raise his voice, or show any sign of frustration. The boy just stood there, calm, waiting for an answer.

"No, I mean yes, but-" Mikasa started to speak. Annie slung and arm around her, interrupting her sentence.

"That's right bitch, she is mine now," she said, sticking her tongue out at Eren.

They boy brushed past them, walking home. He started out walking, then began to run. Unwanted tears streamed down his face. He didn't understand why he was crying, it wasn't like he loved Mikasa anyway, but they were still there.

Miserable feelings.

. . .

Eren ran home, to his empty house. He wanted to curl up into a ball and cry his eyes out. He wanted to eat tons of ice cream and live happily ever after with his stuffed animals. There wasn't anything that could make him feel better.

Or so he thought...

He reached his home and fumbled through his bag trying to find keys. Stupid keys. Stupid Mikasa. Everybody hates him right now. Eren shouldn't have accepted Mikasa in the first place. Regretting his life choices he opened the door and flung his bag to the ground. He was home now, so he could finally sob to his heart's content. He kneeled on the ground and wiped his face with his hands. His gross, snot covered hands. Ew.

"Eren?" he heard someone say. That's odd, no one should be here right now. He was an orphan so his parents can't be here...and his three 'roommates' so to speak weren't going to be home this early. Eren looked up and immediately looked down again, his cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment.

What was Levi still doing here? 

And why was he still  _naked_?

"You're home," he observed, crossing his arms, completely okay with the fact that he was nude. Eren looked up, forcing himself to look into Levi's eyes. Eyes Eren,  _eyes_ , they are your savior, people make  _eye contact_  when they speak to others. 

"Uhm, mm, yeah, I am, yep,  _home_ , as you can see," Eren stood up, wiping his eyes again, trying to stay calm. Everything is good Eren, you are not just standing here in a house alone with your now  _ex_ -girlfriend's brother. Nope, not happening. Innocence Eren. You are the innocence.

Levi noticed the redness around Eren's eyes. He also noticed the tear stains on his cheeks. Levi didn't ask about them though, he just walked over to Eren and gave him a hug. Yes, because that is the best thing to do when you are naked, hug people. Don't judge his life. He can do what he wants.

"L-levi...u-uhm..." Eren awkwardly hugged the other male back. His brain was thinking of a whole bunch of crazy shit right now and Levi hugging him because he was crying was not one of those thoughts.

"Yes Eren?"

"Why aren't you wearing clothes?"

"I put them in the wash, with some of yours too. They haven't finished yet so while I was waiting I cleaned since I was bored," Levi answered, explaining why he was naked.

So, Levi, when he woke up, picked his clothes off the floor (along with some of Eren's) and did some laundry. But it didn't end there, he started cleaning the house, because that is what you do while you wait for your laundry, you clean the house.

Seems legit.

His house did look a lot cleaner than normal. Strange. He should have noticed that first...

"You cleaned my house,  _naked_ ," Eren blurted out, instantly imagining Levi doing said thing. Naked Levi, cleaning, yes, good job Eren's brain. 

"Well I didn't rub my dick all over everything if that is what you're afraid of," Levi said, removing himself from Eren and staring at him. They were about the same height right now because there was this weird step thingy before entering the actual house. 

"You could have borrowed some of my clothes."

Levi's eyes widened. He honestly hadn't thought of that. He had spent his entire day, chilling around here, waiting for his clothes to be, well, not covered in barf, when he could have just picked them up later and worn some of Eren's.

Eren smiled and laughed, "you're such an idiot!" 

"I'm not an idiot," Levi huffed, "but if I did do that, I wouldn't be able to see  _you_."

"What is so special about seeing me?" Eren tilted his head, confused. He isn't the brightest bulb in the toolbox.

"Eren," Levi leaned closer to his face. Their noses were brushing against each other. Eren could feel the warmth from Levi's breath, but they didn't kiss. No, something was holding Levi back it seemed. Instead, the door opened and a white-haired male walked past them. After ignoring their presence completely, he kicked off his shoes and wandered into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water, wandered back out into the entrance hallway, and sat down crisscrossed on the floor.

"Carry on," he said, taking a sip.

Eren pushed Levi away, face flushed. Why did he have to be embarrassed for the  _second_   _time_  today?

"No no, don't stop because I'm here," the guy waved his hand, really wishing he could witness some gay action going on.

"Shiroken! You're early! What are you doing here?" Eren tried to ignore the fact that Levi was naked.

"Haise kicked me out of work. He said I was a nuisance and wasn't doing anything anyway," he replied, taking another sip, "this is much more interesting," he smirked, "so can you guys just skip to the part where he shoves his dick up your ass? Or, do I have to wait till next week?"

"Yeah Eren," Levi wrapped and arm around Eren's neck, "why don't we just skip ahead a bit?" The bad thing about Levi is that Eren could never tell if the guy was teasing or serious. Ackermans, really need to learn some facial expressions.

"No no, I'm good, why don't we just wait till next week?" he said, brushing Levi's hand off his shoulder.

"So that means it  _will_  happen next week?" Shiroken smiled, "can't wait!"

"No! Nothing is happening!  _Ever_!"

"Awww, but Eren, I really thought we had something going for us," Levi pouted.

"You, get a life that doesn't consist of being a pervert," Eren pointed at Shiroken, "and you," Eren pointed at Levi, "I know this isn't Buckingham Palace but for Pete's sake, PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!" Eren grabbed his school bag and stormed up to his room, slamming his door, he flopped down on his bed and wished this whole thing were a dream.

At least he wasn't feeling bad about Mikasa anymore...

. . .

Eren snuggled up to the man next to him. He had been so worried about his grades in school that he never actually noticed that Levi was still sleeping in his bed. He didn't notice that the guy hadn't left at all, that he came to his house every night after work. Eren had gotten so used to it that it just didn't register in his mind.

So, while he lay there, snuggled up warmly to Levi, he began to think, for the first time. Why was there someone next to him? He smelled familiar. Had to be someone he knew, but the triplets didn't sleep in his room. So, who? Eren opened his eyes and looked up. He abandoned his position and fell of the bed scrambling on the floor to the nearest wall.

Levi opened his eyes and stared, "what's your problem?" 

"What's my problem?!" Eren scoffed, "what's  _your_  problem. Why the fuck are you still in my house?!"

"I asked you if I could stay, like several weeks ago. Did you just now notice?" Levi laughed. It was the first time Eren had seen him smile. Eren blushed, he wasn't supposed to be blushing, he was supposed to be furious. What exactly is going on right now?

"I don't remember you ever asking such a thing!" Eren scowled, failing at that glare miserably.

"Well, you did seem to be concerned with testing or something," Levi thought back. He asked Eren while he was studying and the guy just nodded, probably trying to get rid of him. Levi was satisfied with that answer, not really wanting to be told 'no' so he never brought it up. But did Eren really pass by all these weeks without noticing someone was in his bed? That was a bit of a problem...

"Argh, just get out of my house already!" Eren huffed, throwing the nearest thing, which happened to be a lamp.

"Do I really have to leave?" Levi looked a bit sad. Eren pretended not to notice he didn't want to feel guilty. No. Eren is a strong independent woman. He  _will_  have Levi leave toni-tomorrow. Yeah, it's too late tonight...

Eren climbed back into the bed (after properly picking up the lamp. Eren's aim was off by like a lot), "you can leave tomorrow. I'll let you stay one more night," Eren sighed closing his eyes. Levi was tempted to wrap his arms around Eren, since his back was turned, but decided against it. Levi didn't want Eren to get mad and kick him out. He should probably just leave it be tonight. This was his last night here after all.

Levi couldn't sleep at all that night, he only thought about what he should do the next day. He couldn't go back home, his parents hated his guts. They only loved Mikasa, the smart good-natured student. They hated him and kicked him out as soon as he was of age. He had been working and living in a cheap space. Even the landlord kicked him out of there, Levi had no place to go. Levi sighed.

The sun rose, the male left before Eren even woke up, as if he hadn't been there at all, and looked for a good spot on the street. He didn't know how long he would be there...but he might be able to find  _some_  place.

Eren woke up, with no Levi. He pretended the whole thing was a dream and went about life as usual. It was boring without Levi there, he soon realized but he chose not to think about that.

"Eren!" Armin waved a hand in front of the guy's face.

"What?" 

"You have been staring like that for a while now, what is wrong with you?" Armin asked. The two were sitting in the cafeteria, a blue haired boy and a raven-head walking past them, to their table. Eren hadn't noticed them before but he recognized the one with the eye-patch. They hadn't met, no, they shouldn't have anyway. That guy was wearing  a Rank One uniform. Armin and Eren were Rank Twos.

So where had the two met?

Eren thought long and hard, continuing to ignore his blonde friend.

Then he remembered, Svante! Levi was drinking there and that boy was there too! Along with that blonde who was also at their table. What were Rank One's doing at  _that_  kind of place?

"Eren!" Armin called out but the student just got up and walked over to the Rank One's elite table (plus raven-hair guy but that's irrelevant). He slammed his hand down and looked at Ciel, getting his attention.

"You," he said, staring intensely. Ciel just stared back, wondering what this guy was doing. Ciel knew who he was, the boy had been thinking the day would come when something like this might happen, but he hoped it wouldn't. He just had a few more months til graduation. Was this guy really going to ruin all that for him? Just because he recognized him?

"Can I have your number?" he asked finally.

"Sure?" Ciel got out a piece of paper and wrote it down, handing it to the guy. If that was all he wanted this would be a lot easier then he thought...or he just gained another annoying acquaintance. 

"Thank you!" he smiled, walking back over to Armin. He figured since the guy was at the weird strip-club place, he probably had some experience with liking guys. Maybe Eren could get some advice, now that he was fully determined to like Levi. It was just too lonely without him.

Eren had the privilege of already knowing Levi liked him, it was just a matter of deciding if he  _really did_ like Levi....or if he just  _thought_  he liked Levi. He had spent so long being in denial while dating Mikasa that he never really figured it out.

But now he knew.

And he was going to do something about it.

Maybe...

. . .

"Damn, it's cold," Levi breathed out. His breath was visible in the winter air. He hated it so much. Waiting for Eren to make up his mind was frustrating. Levi thought he had made his intentions very clear but apparently not clear enough. Maybe Eren didn't think his confession was reliable? I mean yeah, Levi was completely wasted but he still remembered saying it.

Levi walked along the sidewalk, kicking a rock here and there. He hadn't been paying attention to how many days had passed. Christmas had to be around the corner though, more and more decorations were up.

Levi continued to wander, about to pass out from the lack of sleep. He sneezed and sniffled, angry, it wasn't a good time to catch a cold. Levi fiddled with the cheap phone in his pocket, half tempted to call up his best friend. No, he decided against it, he had burdened too many people with his troubles. He didn't need to torture his friend too.

Sighing, he continued to walk until his stomach growled. A giant tree stood before him, along with a whole bunch of mini booths. Some sort of Christmas market, Levi assumed. He walked around, counting the change in his pocket, wondering if he could purchase anything here. Levi's stomach growled again.

"Hello, what would you like?" the person behind the counter asked. Levi looked at them, they flinched. People always did that. Did he have like a scary face or something? Levi didn't get it. He looked like ever other person...

"One pretzel," he said. They continued to smile, trying their best to be friendly. It was obvious they were uncomfortable. It must stink to have this job, Levi concluded. Walking away from the stand, he stared at the carousel with a bunch of bratty children on it. He didn't understand those things, you just rode around in circles, like an idiot. What was the fun part?

Nibbling on his pretzel, he silently mocked the stuff in the booths around him. Why would anyone want to buy some of this crap? Levi didn't hate Christmas but it did remind him just how much Mikasa was the loved one. Every year she would get all the good stuff, while he had to clean up the mess. Levi never got anything. Levi had only ever gotten one gift, a key. He wore it around his neck at all times, for it was the single good memory he had of his parents.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten," a voice said. Levi nodded, not knowing what the hell that meant, and continued walking forward, stopping at a booth with cat paw gloves. He really wanted them, just because they were adorable, but of course, he couldn't afford them. Everything in this place cost an arm and a leg.

Walking over to an art booth, he noticed paintings. Upon closer inspection, he realized they weren't paintings at all, but rather embroidered art. Levi stared in awe. Now  _this_  was something worth paying for.

Someone bumped into him, causing him to drop his half eaten pretzel.

"Entschuldigung," they said, in what seemed to be an apologetic voice. The person picked up the pretzel and handed it back. The food item hadn't touched the ground, it was still safe from the napkin. 

The two made brief eye contact during the process of this interaction, "Eren?" Levi questioned. Eren's eyes widened, genuinely confused to see Levi here. 

"Levi? What are you doing here?" he asked. Levi took a bite of his pretzel, refusing to answer. If he told Eren he had no where to go, the guy would just feel guilty for kicking him out. Either that, or the Eren would get mad at him for not saying anything.

"Since we are both here, why don't we walk around together?" Levi suggested. Eren's face flushed a bit but he didn't refuse.

There were many shops booths that the two hadn't gone to yet. They walked by each one, sometimes stopping to point at the cool things they found. Levi loved seeing Eren smile at the cute little ornaments. Everything that Levi found trivial, Eren found to be worth something. 

Levi stopped in front of a wishing board. He stood there, reading all of the random wishes. Some were obviously written by children, the handwriting gave it away. Others from college students, asking for money for textbooks. 

"Do you want to make a wish?" Eren asked, holding out a little red heart and sharpie. He had one for himself too. Levi took it, wondering what he should ask for. 

Eren didn't take long at all to write his wish, he hung it up on the board for all to see, including Levi.

'I wish for my parents to come home this year.'

Levi stared. The short male had thought that Eren moved out on his own, he didn't realize that he actually had parents. Well, yes, of course he had parents...

Feigning ignorance, Levi decided he should just write something. There wasn't much for him to wish for, the only thing on his mind right now was the cold weather. He didn't want to be out on the streets again, that's for sure. He probably shouldn't be writing this, since Eren might look.

'I wish for a place to sleep tonight.'

Levi breathed out, staring at his breath in the air. It was cold, only getting colder, and he wasn't enjoying it. The male could barely feel his toes and fingers. He turned to look at Eren, who had turned to look at him. 

The back of Levi's neck began to burn and his vision blurred. His ears rang and he fell forward into Eren. The male couldn't stay awake any longer, his overriding hunger couldn't be cured by a single pretzel. Exhaustion hit him like a giant block to the face. Eren caught him, wondering what was going on.

"Levi?!" 

The male closed his eyes into Eren's warm grasp. The corners of his mouth turned upward, he smiled slightly, "so warm," he muttered before losing consciousness completely. 

. . . 

Eren didn't know what to do with the unconscious Levi in his arms. He just stood there for a moment, processing what happened. Should he call for help? Or awkwardly carry Levi to his house?

Eren was still trying to get over the fact that he had finally found Levi after so long. Everyday since he kicked Levi out of his home, he wandered around looking for him, searching all over the place. Eren had been so angry with himself for not asking for his phone number. Honestly, how long had they known each other? And he kicked him out without even getting that? Mikasa wouldn't have been any help, even if he did ask her, which he didn't want to do. Eren still wasn't over the whole Mikasa and Annie thing, it was too weird to think about. He thought for sure the two hated each other, was he just mistaken?

"Why did I decide to walk to the Christmas market?" Eren complained to himself, carrying Levi piggy-back, "this is too much work."

Levi's hair tickled Eren's neck, he was almost there, just a few more steps. He reached his sidewalk, then the door. Having forgotten where he put his key, Eren stood there looking for it.

"Dammit, this really isn't the time," Eren complained aloud once again. The door opened, finally, after a terrible struggle. He kicked off his shoes and took off Levi's too, before carrying him up the stairs to his room. Eren set Levi down on his bed, the man was sleeping soundly. The guy must've regained consciousness and fallen asleep on Eren's back.

"Eren," Levi mumbled. Eren blushed, staring at the sleeping male. He placed his hand on the guy's forehead, it was burning.

"Well, uhm, that's bad," Eren paced his room, running a hand through his hair, wondering what he should do. Levi had a fever. What do you do for fevers? Eren hadn't gotten sick since he was a kid, his parent's weren't gone back then...so his mother took care of him, what did she do?

Baths! Yes, baths, uhm, Eren looked at Levi, the thought of having to strip him...well Eren didn't know how to handle that. Slapping his face, Eren built up the courage to start taking of Levi's clothes. He felt like such a pervert for doing this but Levi wasn't in the right condition right now...

If Levi did somehow wake up, Eren could think of some terrible lie to explain himself...yeah? Yeah...of course.

Every article of clothing had been removed, except one, the very last piece, underwear. That was the one thing Eren couldn't bring himself to take off, that and the necklace with the key. The key seemed to be too important to Levi, Eren could tell. He hadn't seen Levi take it off once, so he decided he wouldn't be the one to do that.

Eren picked up the sleeping male and carried him to the bathroom across the hall. He placed him in the tub and turned on the water, to just the right temperature. As the water began to fill the tub, Levi began to stir. He opened his eyes slightly but his fever was making him delirious.

"Eren?" his glazed eyes stared up at him from the tub. Levi titled his head, confused, this was Eren right? 

"Yes, that's me, I'm Eren, yep," he said. Eren just waved, not sure what to say exactly...or what to do. He hoped this wouldn't be like the time that Levi was drunk, Eren couldn't handle a drunk Levi.

"Eren..." Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, causing him to almost fall into the water. Eren realized the water was getting high now, so he reached over to turn it off. This was definitely going to be like the drunk Levi time, wasn't it?

"Yes Levi?"

" _I love you_ ," he said. Eren blushed. Why did he always say this when he wasn't fully himself? Once when he was drunk and now when he was weird from the fever. Well, maybe this was a blessing in disguise. Eren couldn't handle Levi saying it directly...that would be so embarrassing (not that  _this_  wasn't embarrassing but at least he had the hope that Levi wouldn't remember).

"I, err, uhm, love you too Levi," Eren blushed and patted Levi's head. Was he going to let go of his neck now?

Levi didn't let go, he just stared at Eren, his normally stern face was now flushed from his fever, "you do?" Eren nodded, not wanting to repeat it, "are you sure about that?" Levi frowned, not really believing this.

Eren nodded again. 

"Tch," Levi removed himself and leaned back into the water, "I don't believe you, you liar."

" _Ehhhhh_?! But I'm serious!"

Levi looked back at Eren pointing a finger at him, "Prove it."

He can't be serious, right? Levi is sick with a fever, there isn't any way he is serious. He is stuck in some la-la land, most likely thinking about Windex-Senpai and Mr. Mop. There is no way he is  _actually_  telling Eren to prove his feelings. Yeah? Yeah.

Wrong.

When does Levi ever tell a joke? Never. The answer is never, he is seriously like 99.9% of the time.

"How?" Eren asked, looking stupid. Levi flicked his forehead.

"You're such an idiot," he said, "you're too stupid to lie about something like that, relax."

Eren breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't have to do anything. That's good. He would rather die than try to come up with a way to prove it. What was he supposed to do? Kiss him? It was too much brain-work for the poor D student.

Levi stood up in the bath, he was about to fall over from being in there too long so he braced himself with the wall, "just how long are you going to keep me in a water bin of my own filth?" 

"Eeeek!" Eren squealed, trying not to look directly at Levi. His boxers were totally soaked and clinging to him, not leaving a whole lot to the imagination. Eyes, Eren, eyes, this is some serious deja vu. Why is Levi so okay with being naked?

Levi couldn't keep himself from falling and fell on top of the guy. Eren lay there, with a naked wet man on top of him, "make me some chicken noodle soup," Levi requested, before falling asleep again.

. . .

Christmas has come, a typical Jaeger year. The triplets gathered around a cute little tree, wondering what everyone got each other. The doorbell rang and two people walked in. Touka and Hide, the two held gifts and placed them under the tree. There wasn't much but everyone would get at least  _something_.

"Hide!" Kuroken smiled and hugged the male, grateful that he was here.

"Touka!" Haise did the same. The only one without a significant other, was Shiroken. Levi had been staying with Eren, because he had been sick. Eren was taking care of him and today his fever finally diminished enough to be semi-sane.

"Welcome!" Eren smiled, placing a whole bunch of treats on the coffee table in the living room. Things like peppermint bark and snicker-doodles. He had spent all night cooking things for today, just like every year before. There was only one thing missing, his parents.

Normally he wouldn't wish for them to be here but this year he was especially homesick. He wanted more than anything to see them.

Levi sat on the couch, crossing his legs, he was forbidden to eat anything  _good_  until completely cured. He sighed, there wasn't any way that Eren would let him drink today either. Even if he especially wanted a couple of rounds. Christmas was such an bucket of depressing memories.

"Merry Christmas!" Eren smiled warmly, sitting next to Levi. What was so exciting for him? Eren was holding a small wrapped gift. Was it for Levi? Why? Levi felt a bit guilty, he couldn't give anything back in return.

Levi took the gift and opened it slowly, trying not to break the paper. He wasn't used to getting presents and wanted to cherish the idea. He stared at the box, seeing what was inside. 

"What the hell is this?" he inquired. Eren laughed, truthfully he didn't know what to get Levi so he just got something amusing instead. He would have all year to get to know Levi better and try again next Christmas. He hoped so anyway, if Levi wanted to stick around that is.

"I have you a bunch of scented hand sanitizers! You seem to like being clean so..." Eren laughed again. Levi didn't know what to do with himself.

"Thanks?" 

"Oh, there is also this," Eren pulled a key-chain out of his pocket.

"Do I even want to know?" Levi asked, clearly judging Eren's sense of taste. He did want to know what the key was for though...

"I thought it was cute! But the key is the important part, you can live here if you want. You don't have a place to stay right? I mean if you want...I don't want to force it on you or anything. Uhm..." Eren scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Are you asking me to live with you?" Levi questioned.

"Yes, live with him, fuck with him, marry him, have some gay babies, do it, that's fine," Shiroken appeared in front of the couple. The two jumped, not expecting to be interrupted, they had both forgotten they weren't alone.

"W-we aren't together," Eren blushed waving and shaking his head.

"We aren't?" Levi looked at him.

"Oh snap, how could you crush his lil' heart like that Eren!? And on Christmas too," Shiroken scolded.

"Well, I-I-I mean... _are_   _we_?" Eren fiddled with his fingers, avoiding eye contact.

"I have an announcement to make," Shiroken clanged a candy-cane on his cup, grinning like the shipper he is. Haise, Hide, Touka, and Kuroken stared at him, "we have a new addition to our little home brothers," he pointed to Levi, "I suggest you two start making your moves and propose to your own lovers."

"Shiroken!" Kuroken held his face in his hands blushing furiously, the mere thought of marrying Hide was too much for him to handle. Touka and Haise both looked away, blushing lightly too. Hide smiled, all up for this idea.

"You can't just say that Shiroken! He didn't actually say yes to the key...ortothedatingthing," Eren said.

Levi snatched the key out of Eren's hand, and leaned in close to his face, "I most definitely want you."

"Ohohohohoho!~" Shiroken snickered.

"Levi, please, don't say things that are so misleading..." Eren looked at the ground, completely out of his mind right now from embarrassment and perverted thoughts.

The day continued, presents were passed around. Everyone smiling and giggling and blushing. It was the best Christmas Eren had experienced in a while, the only good one Levi had ever been a part of. Things got even better when Shiroken snuck some alcohol in the beverages. He didn't place any in Levi's, since he was still a bit sick and didn't need the hangover tomorrow.

"Touka," Haise giggled, "there are four of you," he smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Four of me? No! I won't let chu cheat!" she huffed punching the air, to get rid of the other versions of herself. Haise giggled some more.

"Don' worry. I love chu the bestest," he smiled, kissing her cheek.

" _Hiiideee_ ," Kuroken tried to walk in a straight line but couldn't, he feel on Hide and started crying, "don't leave me plz," Kuroken started bawling his eyes out. Hide swung his hands in the air, not knowing what to do.

"Who? Me? I won't leave you, of course not, no, you mine!" Hide wrapped his arms around Kuroken, who only started crying more, "No! Don' cry. No! Bad!"

"But," he cried more, "I'm happy. You said you wouldn't leave..."

"Kukuku," Shiroken snapped some pictures and videos of the scene, laughing hysterically. The white-haired male had a bit too much to drink himself. Before long he began arguing with a purple pillow, mad at if for no real reason.

"For the last time  _Shuu_ , I told you to stay away from Kuroken!" he threw the pillow on the floor and stomped on it, "I don't care how gay your ass is, you can't eat him!"

Levi stared at this weird scene before him, so glad he didn't drink anything. If he  _did_  get drunk, he wouldn't be able to enjoy this nearly as much.

"Leeeeevvvvvviiiiii~" Eren giggled wrapping his arms around him. Levi flinched.

"I luv u," he smiled, petting Levi's hair and enjoying his undercut, "and your fluff-fluff hair. I luv ur eyes and how they're always so 'ggrrrr'" he laughed at himself, "'grr' yea, that's a descriptive term.  _Right_?" Eren poked the area in-between Levi's eyes and giggled some more.

Levi didn't say anything, not sure how to respond. 

"U should smiles mur," Eren took his two pointer fingers and tried to get Levi's mouth to turn upward, "U havs nice smilr," he smiled, trying to show Levi how to do it, "Like dis, sees?"

Eren stood up and started doing the Makarena, laughing throughout the whole dance. Levi would love to facepalm but every time Eren got to the part where he would hop and turn 90 degrees, he would shake his hips  _so_  nicely, Levi just couldn't look away.

Eren noticed Levi staring and winked. He walked over and grabbed Levi's hands, dragging him off the couch, " _dance_ ," he ordered. Levi shook his head, he had no interest in participating in Eren's drunk dancing.

"'Tis easy, jus follow my lead," Eren let go of Levi's hands and began to show him how to do the Makarena. Levi reluctantly doing it just to appease the guy.

"Ehhhh Makarena!" Eren giggled and passed out, falling to the floor. Levi caught him before he could fall. Placing Eren on the couch, Levi laid next to him and fell asleep too. 

Eren woke up a many hours later, wrapped in Levi's arms. He smiled and wanted to continue sleeping. He had no interest in what happened earlier, he would much rather enjoy his amnesia. The house phone rang, Eren grumbled getting up off the couch. Levi's eyes fluttered open, noticing that Eren was gone, he went to go see where he went. 

Levi followed Eren's voice on the phone, and saw him stand there, saying few words at a time.

"Yes," he said after a long pause, "I understand," he said. Levi could tell Eren wasn't being told good news. The person on the other side had hung up. Eren tried to place the phone back on the wall but his hand shook. He dropped the phone and stood there.

"Eren?" Levi spoke.

"Levi," tears flooded his eyes. It was Christmas, one of the best he had ever had...but now it was the worst, "my parents...plane..." Levi hugged Eren, telling him he understood, telling him he didn't have to explain anything else.

Levi didn't tell him everything was okay, that everything would be alright, because he knew the truth. Grief didn't work like that. It would take a while for Eren to get over this. Eren hugged Levi back, sobbing more into his shoulder.

"I wished they would come...and they were going to...and now," Eren sobbed.

"It isn't your fault Eren. You wanting them to come home is normal. They were in the wrong for leaving you for so long," Levi said.

"But...all these years...I didn't wish...and..."

Levi broke up the hug and removed his necklace with the key,  he wrapped it around Eren's neck. Eren stared, wasn't this important to Levi? Why was he giving him this key?

"This is the key to my heart and its yours now," Levi said, trying his best to distract Eren.

"Isn't this important?" Eren held the key in his hand.

"Not as important as  _you_ ," Levi cupped Eren's face in his hands, "I'm here if you need me."

Eren smiled, tears still streaming down his face. He sobbed, mad at himself. His parents had been as good as dead for so long now, why was he so sad? 


	27. Secret Fifty-Six: Ginti

Someone dressed as a bartender, walked into Svante and slammed his hands down on the counter. Decim didn't flinch or react in any way. He already knew why this guy was here. The male with the weird eyebrows glared at him. Shizuo wasn't the only one with anger issues it seemed.

"What the hell are you still doing working here?!" the male yelled. 

"Izaya and Shizuo aren't back yet. I have not heard from them," Decim replied. He didn't really have any need to go back and work for Quindecim. His wife was dead, the place only brought him pain. He had hoped that the married couple would let him stay once they returned but the two hadn't returned, so he couldn't ask them. Decim almost wished they  _wouldn't_  come back, that way he would never have to leave. However, the regulars here were starting to miss Svante's original bartender. Decim couldn't stay for much longer, without starting some sort of riot.

"Don't give me that!" He didn't care about Decim and his grief, he just wanted the guy to go back to where he belonged. To go back to being in the place where they could be  _together_. His unrequited love had been the best and worst part of his life. He had been there when Decim fell in-love with someone else, he had been there when that someone else died. Now was his final chance to confess, before another individual snatched Decim away, for the second time.

"Who is the angry tomato?" Grell slid into his seat and pointed to the stranger, who just glared at him. 

"What's with you and your long hair? Are you some sort of trans?"

"Tch," Grell clicked his tongue, already hating this guy. Being fabulous just didn't sit right with  _some_  people.

"I apologize on his behalf," Decim spoke, "like I am lacking in emotions, he is overflowing with them."

"I am not!" he growled, slamming his hands down again. The individual was still standing, refusing to sit down. He wanted Decim to leave, he didn't want to sit and chat.

"Oh? I see," Decim continued washing the counter-top, silently wishing this guy would go away. Decim didn't understand what he had done to him, but the male always was mad about something, even moreso when it involved Decim.

"Now that he has brought it up, I am kind of curious," Ronald sat next to Grell, "are you a trans, senpai?"

Grell rolled his eyes, wanting desperately to bang his head against the counter, "not you too McDonald."

Ronald puffed out his cheeks, he was just curious. He thought it would be better to ask outright then to just assume that he was one.

"Firstly, if I answered that question. Would your opinion of me change?" Grell looked to Ronald, not allowing him to answer, "if your answer was 'yes' go sit in the corner and think about what you've done," Grell pointed, "if your answer was 'no' good. Because that is how things should be. Now, if your opinion don't change regardless, then why the fuck do you have to know?"

"So you are one?" Ronald tilted his head to the side confused.

"Dammit Ronald," Grell held his head in is hands. The good thing about William was that he gave zero shits about this kind of thing. If only everyone else was like that too, "I give up," Grell threw his hands in the air, "slap whatever labels you want on me, it isn't going to change nothing. You can't define pure beauty," Grell flipped his hair magically.

"Grell! It has been too long!" a purple-haired guy with absolutely no sense of style ran and hugged Grell. The red-head flinched, wondering if William would somehow sense that from his apartment, that he was hugging someone who wasn't the teacher.

"Shuu!" Grell grinned, "where have you been?! You dropped off the face of the earth! I've missed you!~" he said, deciding to ignore the bad omen.

"I had to leave and visit my family in France, I didn't think it would be so long," Shuu sighed. His eyes lit up, "but I'm back and I can finally see Kuroken once more!" 

Grell smiled, with pity, "so you haven't been told yet?" Grell scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"About what?" Shuu inquired.

"Kuroken is dating a guy named Hideyoshi right now..." 

Shuu heard the words but they didn't quite sink in. Could it be true? That after all this time, Kuroken did fall for a guy? And that guy wasn't Shuu?

The purple-haired male smiled, "is that so? I'm happy for him..." Grell couldn't tell if the smile was fake or genuine. Shuu was hard to read sometimes.

"Ginti, how long are you going to stand there glaring at me? I'm not going to go back to Quindecim," Decim sighed. The male still hadn't left. How much longer would he be there?

"I'm not going to leave until you come too!" he frowned.

"Well you're going to be here for a while then," Izaya walked in and slung and arm around Decim, "because I'm not handing him over," Izaya stuck his tongue out.

"Oi, oi, are you replacing me?" Shizuo crossed his arms. The two were finally back from their (way too long) 'vacation'. 

"Maybe," Izaya snickered.

"Svante only needs  _one_  bartender," Shizuo crossed his arms.

"Well I guess you're going to have to go, aren't you?" Izaya smiled. Shizuo frowned, not liking what Izaya was implying.

"You're back!" Grell hugged the two from over the counter. If Alois was here, he would probably join in the hug too. Shuu, taking this wonderful opportunity to be a pervert, slapped Grell's butt since it was there in his face.

"We are," Izaya spoke, "and I would like to officially announce our newest recruit to night Svante, Decim," Izaya gestured to the male. Ginti was oozing hatred at the moment, "oh don't be so grumpy, you can still come by to visit him," Izaya offered.

"It will be a pleasure working with you," Decim bowed slightly, finally feeling like a part of Svante's crew, but anxious about Ginti, who would probably come every night he worked, just to annoy Decim.


	28. Secret Fifty-Seven: /My/ Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published dates: December 28,19 2016
> 
> Includes:  
> Secret Sixty: Our Substitution Game  
> Secret Sixty-One: Mr. and Mrs. Zoe

Like Shuu, Shiroken wasn't taking the news of Hideyoshi and Kuroken well. He had the time to get used to it but the fact they were officially together, made his blood boil. Kuroken was his precious older brother, they were like two halves of the same whole. Unlike Haise, who didn't share in the name or the looks, Shiroken and Kuroken in many ways were the same person.

Shiroken envied Shuu, who could openly confess his love. Shiroken could not. They were brothers, that made their relationship strong but also distant. Shiroken could never pass that barrier and Kuroken would never understand just how far his feelings went. The only thing that Shiroken could do, was protect his brother, from the wrong people. Shiroken could only accept the person that Kuroken would love, because he knew that he could never be that person.

"Dammit," Shiroken punched the wall at day Svante. He was in the bathroom, Hideyoshi was there flirting with his 'boyfriend' so he decided it would be best to leave them be. The last thing Shiroken wanted to do was get on Kuroken's bad side.

"This is too much," Shiroken filled his hands with water and splashed his face, maybe the water would wash away his jealousy. That wouldn't work. Of course it wouldn't but it was worth a try.

"I'm sorry," Haise placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Shiroken flinched, not hearing his brother walk in.

"About what?" Shiroken looked at him, Haise just smiled sadly. The white-haired male hadn't told the youngest triplet anything but Haise was good at picking up on this stuff (it wasn't like Shiroken was completely obvious and Kuroken was just the densest male alive).

The two walked out of the bathroom and went about their normal jobs. Svante was currently pretty vacant, the busiest time of day had already passed. 

"H-Hide," Kuroken blushed at something his boyfriend had said. Shiroken rolled his eyes but managed to keep from saying anything. He sniffed the air and groaned, a certain Frenchman was back in town. Just as expected, the purple-haired male walked into the store, grinning like the pervert he was.

" _Kurokeeeeeeeennnnnnnnn_!~" he ran to Kuroken and attempted to hug the guy, but a certain white-haired individual did a lovely jumping kick into his face.

"Shuu?" Kuroken questioned, "you're back in town?" he looked down at the guy currently underneath Shiroken's foot.

"It is nice to see you too, Shiroken," Shuu groaned. Shiroken just continued to stand on his face, it was worth it. The white-haired male needed to get his anger out in someway and Shuu had been gone too long, so he had a lot of anger pent up.

"Uhm, don't you think that is a little much?" Kuroken tried to help Shuu, to no avail, it just made Shiroken more angry. The male took a deep breath, and dragged Shuu outside of Svante into the nearby alleyway. Kuroken and Haise stared at the door that closed, wondering if their brother was actually okay.

Shiroken threw Shuu into the wall, "I thought I told you not to come to day Svante,  _ever_   _again_."

"Did you say that? Really? I don't remember at all," Shuu laughed nervously. Shiroken stared, unamused.

"Listen purple-headed freak," he pointed, "just go, okay? There is no reason for you to be here.  _No reason_. Kuroken is taken and your very existence is angering me."

"What do you have against me?" Shuu raised an eyebrow, honestly wanting to know. He was secretly hoping that Shiroken was just some sort of tsundere.

Shiroken didn't answer for a moment. Not sure what to say, did he have a reason? Was it just jealousy? He didn't know. He never thought about it before. 

"Everything," he concluded, "your hair and weird sense of style, the way you cling to Kuroken. There isn't a single thing about you that I  _like_. You're just a childhood friend who picked favorites. You didn't even always like  _him_ , you just kind of suddenly decided one day he was the best and started clinging to him!" Shiroken huffed taking a breath before finishing, "I tried for so long to make sure no one would take Kuroken away from me," Shiroken punched the wall next to Shuu, "and someone went and did it anyway..."

Shuu placed a hand on Shiroken's head, the male wanted to brush it off but he chose not to. It wasn't worth it. What was worth it anymore?

"Kuroken isn't my favorite," Shuu confessed, "I actually like you the best but you were only looking at him all the time. I must be a masochist for getting close to your brother, just so you would get mad at me. But that was the only way I'd ever get your attention..." 

Shiroken looked up at Shuu, " _Haah_?"

The Frenchman smiled. The middle triplet wasn't sure how to process that information, "We're incredibly similar but still completely different, what is the logic in that? Are you making this up? Are you trying to use me to replace him?"

"I highly doubt that you would let me do such a thing..."

Shiroken grabbed Shuu's odd-colored tie and pulled him down close. Their foreheads touched, "Interesting, I wouldn't mind playing this substitution game. Something needs to get my mind off of  _him_ ," Shiroken laughed. He never thought something like this would happen to him, that he would end up being okay entering a relationship with the guy he despised. Was this similar to how Izaya and Shizuo got together? Didn't they hate each other once upon a time?

"Substitution game?" Shuu questioned. Did Shiroken really not believe him? Well, no matter, at least he was close to what he originally wished for. Now there was hope one day Shiroken might return his feelings. There was a chance that day would never come but Shuu could always hope.

Shiroken's eyes glimmered with amusement, he pushed Shuu against the wall completely and collided their lips. Shuu thought he was prepared but he wasn't. Shiroken's lips tasted nothing like what he had imagined,  _they tasted better_...

. . .

Shiroken sat up in his bed, groaning. The male put a hand to his forehead and sighed deeply. His headaches were getting worse. Should he tell someone about it? No, probably not, they didn't have enough money to call a doctor. It would be too much trouble. Kuroken was happily in-love, Haise as well. The only one without a special connection, was himself.

Lying next to him was Shuu, he looked down, the purple-headed male was hugging him tightly, snoring softly. Shiroken groaned, regretting allowing this sort of thing. He shouldn't have made such a careless choice. It was too late to turn back now.

A sharp pain shot through his skull once more, the male attempted to remove Shuu's arms and wander into the bathroom down the hall. His hand ran along the wall, keeping him steady. 

"Shiroken?" a voice called behind him, it was his brother, looking worried. When did that expression ever leave his face?

"Ah, Kuroken, hi, good morning," Shiroken yawned, attempting to smile. He straightened his terrible posture ever so slightly, trying to hide how his body felt.

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale," he asked.

"Mhm, I'm fine," he lied, he had been lying for so long but there wasn't a whole lot to be done about that. Kuroken worried about enough things as it was. Before the brother could ask another question, Shiroken escaped into the bathroom, closing and locking the door, he sighed. Another sharp pain shot through his skull. Shiroken covered his mouth to keep from crying out. 

"I don't have much longer," he said, barely audible. His vision blurred with his watery eyes as he sat there crying, silent tears. Shiroken stood up, walking to the mirror, he looked at himself. Kuroken was right, he was pale, almost as white as his hair.

Something was wrong, his vision was still blurred, even without the tears. What happened? No, no, this can't be right.

"A-am I?" he dared not say it. His vision had been near perfect all of his life...and now? Shiroken was losing his sight. He blinked rapidly, trying to convince himself this wasn't real. He couldn't bare the thought of never being able to see Kuroken's various faces again. Slamming his fist on the sink he clenched his teeth. Why did his body have to fail him now? Of all times, why now? He was too young for this.

Shiroken regained his composure and went back to his room to get dressed. Leaving Shuu behind he went downstairs, into the kitchen. Aside from his blurry vision, everything else seemed to be okay (aside from the fact he felt like shit, at least he could still move). It wasn't like he couldn't see  _anything_ , he should be thankful for that.

"Are you and Shuu...?" Kuroken questioned, not actually wanting to say it aloud. Shiroken looked at him, that blurry blotch that should be his brother. He was probably wearing what he always wore, holding some sort of book while eating.

"Mm," Shiroken muttered, "we're together."

Kuroken sighed, relieved. He didn't expect Shiroken to find someone so close, also not expecting it to be Shuu. Kuroken was happy for him, it wasn't good to be alone.

"That isn't something I would have guessed would happen," Haise joined in the conversation, sitting down at the table too, "I knew Shuu liked you but I was sure you wouldn't return that sentiment," Haise glanced at Kuroken before digging into his food.

"Everyone needs a good fuckbuddy now and then, right?" Shiroken spoke deadpanned. Haise coughed, choking on his food. Kuroken nearly spit out his coffee. As if right on cue, Shuu walked into the room and sat next to Shiroken, yawning. Haise and Kuroken couldn't look at him and just went about their business.

Shiroken looked to his side, staring at Shuu. Damn that bright colored suit. Every other color blended and blurred, but with these bright colors he knew exactly who it was. There wasn't another human in the world with that shitty style.

The days went by, his vision only got worse. Eventually his bothers began to catch on that something was off. Shiroken kept bumping into things, unable to tell where the wall ended. A giant gray blob appeared in one of his eyes making the whole thing worse.

Shuu was the one who noticed exactly what the issue was. Shiroken, the person who hated his entire being, had suddenly made an entire 180 in attitude. Asking him to go with him whenever he left the house, always holding his hand and walking a step slower, as if Shuu was supposed to lead the way. Shuu was the only person Shiroken could make out. He had always hated the colorful guy but now it was those very same colorful clothes that brought the white-haired male his solace. Shiroken's original hatred and jealousy slowly morphed into something different. Love? The word didn't seem to fully grasp his emotions, it wasn't enough. The English language only has a broad term for this emotion, if only he could narrow it down, to something more precise, accurate, as to what he felt.

Would this have happened if he hadn't lost his sight?

Shiroken didn't know.

The two were now in a park, it was cold but they didn't care. Shiroken was lying on the ground his head in Shuu's lap. His eyes were closed, it was easier that way. He listened to the busy lives of people around him, wondering if one day, by some miracle, he would be able to people watch again.

Haise loved to help people.

Kuroken loved to read.

Shiroken loved to watch people, from a park, or anywhere really. He distanced himself from reality, fabricating stories around the scenes he saw, almost wishing that one day he would write a book, that Kuroken would read. That day might never come now. His one regret was that he hadn't tried sooner.

"You can't see, can you?" Shuu asked the question that had been on his mind for so long.

"Mhm, I can't, not well at least," Shiroken answered almost immediately, there wasn't a point in hiding it if the person had already realized.

Shiroken listened to the sniffling Shuu, he was shedding the tears he himself could no longer shed. Shiroken had come to terms with this already, to him, there was nothing more to be done. He opened his eyes, though it wouldn't help much, and tried to find Shuu's face. Gently, he brushed Shuu's cheek, trying to wipe the tears away.

"Why are you the one crying?"

"It's too sad," he sniffled, "you can't do the thing you love the most anymore or see the one you care about!"

"What are you saying? I can see you quite clearly because of your stupid suits," Shiroken smiled.

"H-Huh?" Shuu only continued to cry. Shiroken laughed softly, imagining the shocked expression.

"I love you, Shuu," he said, before closing his eyes once more, before placing his hand by his side again. The words hung in the air, running through Shuu's mind over and over.

Could this be reality?

. . .

After months of searching, without Shiroken's knowledge, Shuu was able to find a married couple. The two were doctors, obsessed with science and the human body. If anyone was going to be able to fix Shiroken's eye sight, it would be them.

Mr. and Mrs. Zoe. 

He hadn't told Shiroken about them yet, he just scheduled an appointment. Shuu didn't want to get the guy's hopes up, although, Shuu was the one actually expecting something from them.

"You're what?" Shiroken stared at the blob of color. They were in a cafe, he should have expected that Shuu would take him here, just for the clinic across the street. 

"I'm taking you to the doctor," Shuu repeated, taking a sip of his beverage.

"Shuu," Shiroken brought a hand to his temple. Why was this necessary? Couldn't he just accept the fact Shiroken would lose his vision? This was why he hadn't told his brothers, they would try to do this very same thing.

"You can't talk me out of it, this is happening," Shuu stated, "if it doesn't work, then, I won't try to look for someone else. You have to at least  _try_ ," he pleaded. Shiroken nodded, he would do at least that. Hope for the best but prepare for the worst, like he had done all of his life.

The two walked hand in hand, crossing the street to get to the clinic. It was a small place on the outside, but huge on the inside. Was it actually some sort of hospital? How did they afford all of this equipment?

"Ah, you must be Ken Kaneki," a female, from what Shuu could tell, walked up to them. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and she was wearing glasses, that looked more like goggles. She cupped the boy's face and stared at his eyes, making various approving, and disapproving noises.

"Nope, I have absolutely  _no idea_  how to do that operation," she announced proudly before continuing, "I don't work with the body, I work with the mind," she smiled. The female grabbed Shiroken's hand and led him into a room, sitting him down on the table she walked out. Shuu sat in the chair, crossing his legs. Was this actually a bad idea?

The lady returned, with a male at her side. The male had dark brown hair too, and a huge grin on his face. 

"Hello," he said, "I'm Dr. Lenny Zoe, this here is my wife, Dr. Hanji Zoe," he introduced himself before walking over to Shiroken, shining some lights and things into his eyes. He asked a few questions before making his conclusion. Shuu only sat there watching the scene unfold.

"I might be able to save your sight," he spoke. Shiroken waited, expecting there to be some catch, "I'm almost 90% certain I can save at least one of your eyes. Your left eye, however, will be a little tricky," he frowned.

"Well, you know our motto, 'if you can't fix it, replace it'," Hanji laughed.

Lenny smiled, "true, either way, you'll be able to see again, even if your eyes weren't yours originally."

Shuu frowned, these two seemed a bit odd to be doctors. Where would they get new eyes anyway? Did the donated organs from people that died get sent to people like this? He shouldn't be worrying about that, Shiroken had hope for recovery, that was all that mattered.

Shiroken smiled, something Shuu hadn't seen in a while, "are you certain?" he asked. 

"Absolutely positive," the doctors smiled back, "I can do the surgery today, but your eyes will need a few weeks to recover in bandages before you get the results."

Shiroken looked to Shuu, since the purple-haired male would be the one paying for all of this, he waited eagerly for his decision. Shuu was the one that brought him here, with full intentions of getting his sight back, he wouldn't change his mind now.

"How much will that cost?" Shuu asked. Even though the amount wouldn't change his decision, he still wanted know.

"Oh, we don't require money," Hanji answered.

"You'll just owe us a favor," Lenny finished the sentence. The two smiled, completely in sync with one another. Their smile looked more like a smirk, hiding the evil motives behind a cheery grin. Shuu was having second thoughts about these shady doctors. Were they a part of some gang or something? Did they trade in information? Shuu was reminded of Izaya and his doctor friend Shinra. Were these two similar? Or worse?

Lenny and Hanji prepped themselves and Shiroken for the operation, leaving Shuu in the waiting room. The waiting was antagonizing, he just wanted to leave but he couldn't. The silent prison that held him captive. The clock was too loud, he could hear the ticking with each second. Were they done yet? How long was this going to take? 

Looking at the clock, only 5 minutes had passed. Sighing, he continued to wait. There weren't even any magazines here to flip through. He should have brought his own. Why didn't he think of that? With only his mind, things spiraled out of control. Shuu sat there thinking the worst.

What if the procedure failed?

What if it all went terribly wrong?

What if Shiroken died?

He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

5 more minutes passed, Shuu's leg bobbed up and down, his fingers tapped his knee. Two people walked in, a girl and a guy.

"I wish you'd have just bit your tongue off and bled to death. Of course you would bite it trying to talk while jogging," the girl rolled her eyes and sat down. The male sat beside her, blood dripping from his mouth. Shuu tried not to stare but he couldn't help it. Did that happen to the stranger a lot?

He continued to watch the two newcomers argue, it was a lot more entertaining then what he had been doing. Time passed quickly now and Shiroken came out of the room albeit wobbly. Bandages wrapped around his head.

"Come again soon," Hanji said, waving as the two left, Shuu guiding Shiroken each step of the way.

"Do you think it'll work?" Shiroken questioned.

"It better work," Shuu responded.


	29. Secret Fifty-Eight: The Basement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> Secret Fifty-Nine: Farlan and Isabel

Eren woke up in a dark cell, unsure of how he had gotten here. His arms were chained to the walls and he was lying on a bed. Eren's eyes adjusted to the lighting as he thought long and hard, how did he get here? The last thing he remembered was a guy, walking up to him and grabbing his necklace. The stranger stared at his key, the one he had gotten from Levi, and asked him why he had it. Eren didn't answer, or at least he didn't remember answering. After that, did the guy take him here?

" _Hello_ ," a voice said. Eren struggled to move, his body felt so heavy, was he drugged? He managed to lift his neck just a bit, to see the male standing there behind the cell bars. It was the same stranger that he had run into before. A girl was with him, red hair? Eren couldn't quite tell. The two seemed furious with him for some reason, unknown to him.

"You must be Eren Jaeger, I've looked you up," the male threw a pile of files on the ground, "I'd like to ask you some questions, about that key."

Eren tried to say something but words wouldn't come to him, sentences wouldn't form. His mouth wouldn't move, just like the heaviness of his body. Something was really wrong.

"Firstly, do you know of a male named Levi Ackerman?" the boy pulled up a chair and crossed his legs. The female sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Were they a couple? Perhaps...

Because Eren couldn't talk, he just nodded. If he lied now, his situation would only get worse so he decided to tell the truth.

"What is your relationship with said man?" the stranger asked.

Eren opened his mouth, unsure of what to say. The male just continued to stare, waiting for the answer to his question. Realizing that the drugs were still active, the male decided to change the question, make it a yes or no.

"Is Levi dead?" 

Eren shook his head 'no'. The girl and guy both breathed a sigh of relief, is that what this was about? Did they have some connection to him that Eren didn't know? Eren could barely keep his eyes open any longer, the room began to blur, he felt himself drift off. Is this a drug induced sleep? He had thought these people had questions...but he was too sleepy to hear what they were saying.

Eren woke up again, in a different place, he was chained to a chair this time, his hands behind his back. His feet chained to the ground. These people loved chains, didn't they? The two stood there, arms wrapped around each other, Levi kicked the door open and saw Eren. His eyes filled with relief, however, this wasn't the end to the problem at hand.

"Levi!" the male smiled, acting like an old friend, "it has been so long!"

Levi clenched his teeth, trying not to cause a scene. He wanted to grab Eren and run. This place wasn't his home anymore, it wasn't anyone's. The male walked over to him, leaving the girl behind, and placed a kiss on both of his cheeks, before kissing his lips. Eren bit his bottom lip, trying not to be jealous. This was a life or death situation, he couldn't be angry.

"Care to explain what you are doing with him?" Levi pointed to his chained boyfriend. He wasn't sure if these two knew about their relationship. He wasn't sure if it would benefit him or make things worse if they found out.

"He had your key," the male pointed to Eren's necklace, "you fell off the face of the earth, when I saw it I got worried. I didn't realize that it would take capturing him before we got to see each other again."

"You're so rude, you know," the girl spoke for the first time, "leaving us behind like that. Do you know what they turned us into? Do you know what the Titans forced us to become? We aren't the same people anymore, Levi," the girl frowned, "is that why you never tried to talk to us? Because you knew we were monsters?!  _Because you made us monsters?_ " she punched the wall, angry at him. Levi looked at the ground, he didn't have anything to say. Everything she said was true. He left this gang, secretly, without them, leaving them to become like the monsters.

"Bella is still a bit angry with you, but I forgive you, I've never hated you," the male brought Levi close, hugging him tightly, "I would have done the same thing. People live to save themselves. I'm glad you were set free from the prison known as The Basement."

Levi separated himself from the guy, not sure if he was genuinely happy to see him, "I'm sorry," he clenched his fists, "I wanted to take you too but...I didn't have enough time...there wasn't enough space...these are just excuses, I know, I know they are but..." the male put a finger to Levi's lips, forcing him to look up and into his eyes.

"The past is in the past, all you can do is look to the future, with no regrets," he smiled.

"However, I will not allow this new-guy to corrupt you,  _my_   _Levi_ ," he pointed to Eren, who only stared in shock. There was a gag in his mouth, to keep him from speaking, even though before he was asked to talk.

"What are you talking about?" Levi didn't understand his line of thinking. He had hoped that this man didn't change as much as Bella had hinted at but that wasn't the case. The two did have some resentment towards Levi and they wanted him to go back and join them in The Basement, that gang they couldn't escape from. The two had reached a point of no return, nothing could save their tortured souls any longer.

"I'm going to give you a choice," he smiled, "you can beat him to near death or you can let me kill him," the male pulled out a gun from his pocket and pointed it at Eren. He was giving Levi the choice, a choice Levi didn't want to make. Levi again, didn't understand the logic behind this. 

"I don't understand," he said.

" _I want you to beat the shit out of him, Levi._  I want you to hurt the person you love the most, because that is only a fraction of the pain Bella and I went through after you left us here," the male raised his voice, only slightly, but it was enough to send chills down Levi's spine. This wasn't the same person, clearly not.

"Farlan, you can't be serious."

"Do I look like I'm making a fucking joke?" a shadow cast itself over Farlan's eyes, all light was gone.

Levi stood silently, he would have to make a choice, either that, or he would have to come up with a damn good way to run out of here  _and_  save Eren.

. . .

_"Levi! Levi!" a red-headed female ran at him from behind, hugging him tightly. He knew that she liked him but he chose to ignore that. He liked Farlan. It was an elaborate love triangle, one they could never free from._

_"Bella, what are you doing?" Levi groaned, unable to hold her weight._

_"Oh, come on, we just started moving up in the ranks! Aren't you excited? The Basement is our home now, that is worth celebration. None of us come from good families...we **are**  our family," she said. This was the code they lived by. Their own families rejected them, their own blood cast them to the streets. So they would live on the streets, participating in crime was the only way they could survive till the next day. This didn't bother them, they didn't commit murder, it was just a means to an end._

_Or at least, that was how things should have been. The closer you get to the heart of a gang, the worse it becomes. A new drug spread through the streets, some mysterious combination that turned people into monsters. It hurt people in different ways, each person reacting differently, but after a time, they would lose their last hope of being sane. They would succumb to the evil wishes, the terror that lies within all humans..._

_They called these people Titans._

_The ones that took the drug and couldn't handle its effects._

_These people started sneaking themselves into The Basement, the gang was no longer what the three had wished it to be. They didn't know what to do, how to escape the trap they had laid for themselves. It only got worse. People only got worse._

_Eventually, The Basement's higher-ups forced everyone in the gang to take the drug. One night, they all were locked in a room, all injected with the mysterious liquid. Levi had managed to escape it but Farlan and Isabel couldn't. They weren't so lucky._

_"I hear noises," Levi mentioned. The three were walking down the hall at the gang's headquarters._

_"I'm sure it is just your imagination," Farlan scratched his head, not understanding why his friend was so jumpy._

_"No, I hear **voices** , we have to leave, we can't stay here, something bad is going to happen," Levi warned._

_"Aw, come on, don't be such a scaredy-cat, it is fine! Everything is okay. The Basement has gone through a cleansing, remember? The drug isn't around these parts," Isabel laughed smacking Levi on the back._

_The two didn't heed his warning. Levi remembered the night very well, he left them behind. He left them there to save himself and he hated himself for it. Why hadn't he tried to save them? Why hadn't he gone back and suffered through it with them? He made a mistake but he couldn't change that now._

...

"I gave you a choice, now what is your decision?" Farlan pointed the gun to Eren's head. The boy tied to the chair didn't know what would happen. He didn't want to get beaten up but he didn't want to die either. Levi should just do it, yeah, that would be better than a bullet in the head. However, would he be able to look at his boyfriend the same after this? Would he be able to honestly put it all behind them, pretend it never happened? What if these two came after him again? What then?

Levi clenched his fists and teeth. He didn't have much of a choice, either decision he made would hurt Eren, the last person in the world he wanted this to happen to. He could hold back but Farlan would notice right away.

Levi walked over to Eren, brushing past Farlan. Isabel grinned, it seemed that Levi was making the choice they hoped he would.

'I'm sorry' Levi mouthed before kicking him in the stomach full force. The chair slid across the floor for as much as the chains around Eren's feet would allow. The chair fell to the ground, Eren coughed, awaiting the rest of his doom. He felt the key's chain around his neck. He knew Levi loved him but he wasn't sure what to think now. Eren lied there, on the floor. It was cold, how long would it be before this was over? 

Levi turned, away from Eren, and faced Farlan. He moved too quickly for the male to see, and grabbed the gun from his hand. Levi pinned Farlan against the wall, hand behind his back, cheek against the stone. Farlan gasped at the pain, trying to get back the air that was knocked out of him.

Farlan laughed at Levi's attempt to refuse the choice, "you forget, that there are two of us," he said. Levi turned to look at Isabel, with her own gun, she walked to Eren. Levi turned on his heel and threw Farlan into Isabel. They both fell to the ground, in the collision she dropped her gun. Levi picked it up, with both guns in his hands he pointed them at the two, making sure they had no more tricks up their sleeves. Levi took a few steps back, walking towards Eren. He didn't have the key, so he shot four bullets to break the chains, worrying about the rest of it later.

Levi picked up the male and ran out the door, he didn't have the time to worry about anything else but getting back home safely. Eren zoned in and out, not sure about what had happened or how they got free. Before he knew it, he was safely in his own home, on his own bed, free from the chains, by some miracle. 

His boyfriend sat on the bed next to him, his back facing Eren. He sat there with his hands folded, wondering what to do next. Would the two try something like this again? He couldn't be certain they wouldn't. Levi sighed, what was his next move? Would his past decisions always haunt him like this?

Eren sensed that Levi was thinking too hard, so he sat up and hugged him from behind.

"What are you doing? Eren, you should rest," Levi said.

"It's not your fault, what happened, I don't blame you," Eren coughed, still feeling the kick on his stomach. It hurt, but it wouldn't be anything too serious, maybe a bruise.

"You don't resent me?" 

"I love you," Eren whispered, trying hard not to fall asleep, he was exhausted, " _and I always will._ "


	30. Secret Sixty-Three: Bandages

The day had come for Shiroken to remove the bandages from around his face. The past few weeks were utter hell. It was hard enough seeing in blobs of color and smudges but without even that, he couldn't do anything by himself. 

Shiroken had to take time off from working at day Svante, he also had to live with Shuu. There was no way that he would stay with his brothers and Eren in this condition. The questions would be endless, the torture ongoing. 

Was it okay to remove these bandages by himself? Were there any instructions to follow? He didn't know but he didn't care anymore. Shiroken just wanted to get it over with. Taking off bandage by bandage, his eyes felt free now. There wasn't that cumbersome weight on them any longer. He could feel the light touch his eyelids. Shiroken was afraid to open his eyes, a part of him didn't want to know if it had failed. If it had failed, he wouldn't know how to deal with the future.

Slowly, but surely, he opened them. The first thing he saw was Shuu's eager face. He looked around, seeing the place he had lived in these past few weeks. It was surprisingly normal. The light burned his eyes, they had been covered so long it was hard to adjust. 

Unwanted tears started flowing. He didn't feel sad or happy they just came. A mixture of emotions coursed through his being. How do you describe such a feeling in words?

"Your left eye...is red now," Shuu observed. Shiroken lifted a hand up to his left eye, the one that was worse off before. He didn't care what color it was now, he could see, that was all that mattered. However, what had caused his eye to change its color?

"Shuu, I can see," he said, "I can see!" Shiroken jumped into Shuu's arms laughing. Shuu laughed too. The crazy attempt had worked. They must send their thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Zoe as soon as possible but that could wait...

"Oh shit,  _I can see_ ," Shiroken pushed Shuu away and turned, back facing the Frenchman. Shuu stared confused, not really understanding what the problem was. The white-haired male took a few steps forward, thinking for quite some time.

Shiroken spun back around, "you don't get it, do you?" he asked. The male walked towards him, the hairs on the back of Shuu's neck stood up. Shiroken's aura had changed completely. Shuu felt like prey, about to get eaten. It was odd, since when had he become the meal? Shuu took a step back with each step Shiroken took forward. There was an odd gleam to the way his newly healed eyes stared.

The wall blocked his path, Shuu couldn't escape any longer. Shiroken smiled coldly, looking up at Shuu. He reached out, moving his finger along Shuu's jawline, continuing to smile. He hadn't even done anything yet and the male was terrified, in a good way, if that was possible.

"I can finally see all of your expressions," Shiroken's pointer finger traced Shuu's lips, "the one you're making now is quite nice. Are you nervous Shuu? Are you expecting something? Would you tell me the answer to that question? Come on Shuu...I already know how perverted you really are..." Shiroken slid his hand down Shuu's body. Both of his hands were now at the buttons of the suit jacket. He undid them, sliding the jacket off of Shuu's arms, letting it fall to the ground. All the while, never releasing eye-contact.

One hand slid underneath the shirt, while the other continued undoing buttons. Shuu's breath hitched, his chest now exposed, showing his hardened nipples. Shiroken's tongue rolled over one before he bit down harshly. Shuu bit his lower lip, not wanting to make any noise. He failed that attempt.

"Y-you can't..." Shuu tried to reason, to talk his way out.

"Oh? Why can't I?"

"Did you forget my line of work?" Shuu spoke. Shiroken ignored the statement, it seemed silly to him. If Shuu wanted to be a stripper, he would just have to wear these marks with pride. There was nothing else to the matter.

A relationship is a thing that goes two ways, more give than take. Shuu should consider himself lucky that Shiroken didn't force him to quit. Shuu should also know how possessive he is, considering he witnessed the results of jealousy time and time again. Why did this come as a surprise? 

Angry at Shuu for being so concerned with a trivial matter, Shiroken moved up to bite down on his shoulder. Shuu flinched, he could feel some blood travel down his back and chest. This was a mark that wouldn't go away for a while. A bite mark, not very romantic. Having the outline of Shiroken's teeth on his skin didn't seem like the sort of thing he would have wished for. 

But for some reason, he didn't hate it. Shuu stopped trying to refuse Shiroken and instead just let him do as he wished. Shuu thought to himself, wondering if he was a masochist. He didn't think he was but the evidence before him was proving otherwise. 

Sensing that Shuu was thinking about something other than him, Shiroken bit down harder, in the same place. 

"That's so mean!" Shuu complained. Shiroken glared, 'serves-you-right-for-thinking-stupid-things'.

The white-haired male's phone rang, he looked at the caller ID, Kuroken. He didn't know the last time he had spoken to his brother. Did he tell him that he wouldn't be going home for a while after the surgery? No, Shiroken didn't even tell him about his eyes...so how would he know about the surgery?

"Hello?" Shiroken answered the phone. 

"'Hello'? That's all you have to say for yourself? You disappeared! Do you know how worried I was? How worried Haise was too? You should have told us something! Left a postcard, I don't care. Are you okay? You're talking to me...so you aren't dead, right?" Shiroken could hear the worry in his brother's voice and almost felt guilty,  _almost_.

"Mm, I'm alive, I'm on my way now, there is a lot to tell you..." Shiroken ended the call, without listening to whatever Kuroken had to say. He looked at his phone, all of the messages and voice-mails left there. He hadn't noticed them before, well, he wouldn't have been able to see they were there. Grabbing Shuu's hand he dragged him out to the car.

"Drive," he ordered. Reluctantly, Shuu drove. Doubt lingered in the back of his mind, now that Shiroken could see, would his feelings for the Frenchman disappear as well?


	31. Secret Sixty-Four: Happy New Year?

_"Shuu, do you think we could stop there for a second?" Shiroken asked. It wasn't a question, nothing he said was an option._

_"What do you want at an Asian store?"_

_"Ahh...well...that's a secret.~"_

...

Eren opened the door, Shiroken stood there, smiling, with Shuu beside him. 

"You've finally come back?" Eren asked, not mentioning his red eye.

"No, I'm a figment of your imagination, smarty-pants," Shiroken brushed by him and kicked off his shoes. Kuroken was standing there too, his arms crossed.

"Ah, hello," Shiroken scratched the back of his neck and looked to the side. Kuroken took many steps forward, the brothers were now nose to nose. Shiroken was breathing the same air Kuroken breathed out.

"What happened to your eye?" Kuroken asked.

"Oh? It's a contact. Isn't it cool?" he lied straight through his teeth, still smiling happily. Kuroken's expression darkened.

"You're lying. You wouldn't be gone for weeks just for a  _contact_."

"Wow, Kuroken, you can be scary when you want to be," Shiroken laughed, poking his brother on his side. Kuroken flinched, he was a very ticklish person, "unfortunately for you,  _I can be worse_ ," Shiroken cracked his knuckle in the odd fashion Kuroken grew up with. Tilting his head to the side he smirked ever so slightly. His eyes were dead, staring into the depths of his brother's soul. Kuroken took a step back. Shiroken would never hurt him,  _right_?

Shiroken bent over laughing, his scary aura gone, "I wish I had your face framed," he said in-between laughs. Kuroken frowned, puffing out his cheeks. He just wanted to know what Shiroken went through, he wanted to help. It seemed that his brother wasn't ever going to let him in, despite how close they seemed to be. It would be useless to hear what happened from anyone other than Shiroken, which was why he never asked Shuu.

Shuu watched the encounter between the two, not interfering at all. He shouldn't be here, he should just go. Shuu was tempted to leave and he almost did, until Shiroken raised his hand, gesturing for Shuu to follow him.

"Shiroken!" Haise ran and jumped on his older brother, hugging him tightly, "don't ever leave like that again!  _Ever_! Okay?! I don't care what your reasoning is! You have to rely on other people more! Stop trying to do everything by yourself!" Haise scolded. Shiroken laughed at the youngest. Those simple words wouldn't stop him from keeping things to himself, Haise was silly for attempting to reason with him.

"I know, I know," Shiroken pretended to comply. He didn't know what the future had in store for him, so he couldn't agree to that so simply. Haise knew how his brother thought but he would always attempt this method.

"I'm glad you've all made up," Eren smiled. The living room was filled with snacks and alcohol, Shiroken had forgotten about the new year coming. This was going to be an interesting party...

"Is there no Touka or Hide to join you?" Shiroken asked. 

"Hide's family takes the new year very seriously, I was invited over there but..." Kuroken stared at his brother. There was no way he was going to fool around with his boyfriend while worrying about Shiroken. Shiroken felt a sense of pride in that, he had one point over Hide, something that wouldn't ever happen again.

"Touka was here for Christmas so she felt guilty leaving her family a second time," Haise sighed. He wanted to go spend this time with her but Kuroken convinced him not to. Shuu and Levi were the only people in the room that hadn't been there the year before. Levi didn't exactly count as an outsider considering he lived with them now...so Shuu was the odd one out.

"Is it alright for me to be here?" Shuu questioned. Everyone nodded in unison, they owed Shuu for taking care of the idiot Shiroken. 

"Let the drinking commence!" Shiroken raised his hand, fully determined to get more footage of Levi and Eren drunk off their asses together. Little did know that he'd get drunk too.

The hours flew by as the group waited for midnight. With less than two hours to go, Shiroken was a giggling mess.

"Kuroken," he giggled some more, poking his brother's cheek, "you're so  _cute_!" the male was sprawled out on the floor, with his head on Kuroken's leg.

"Wha? Me? Noooo, u da cutie," Kuroken's head bobbed to the side a bit, everything was a bit tipsy for him right now. He had way  _too_  much to drink.

"OH!" Shiroken sat up and pulled out his secret weapon from his pocket, "there is this thing...Ronron kept tellin' me 'bout it. I've wanted to do it with chu ever since!"

"Wassdat?" Kuroken pointed to the box labeled 'Pocky'.

"Pocky!" Shiroken opened it, taking out a stick, he held it from the center, "you bite dis end, ya see, den I bite dis end and we eats it!" Kuroken was too drunk to notice that their lips would collide if they did such a thing, he bit on the stick and started chewing, eager to eat the chocolate. Shiroken bit the other end, smiling happily. 

Shuu watched this from a few feet away, he was very tempted to ruin it for Shiroken but he didn't.

"Are ye shure ya don' wantta do nutin'? Levi asked Shuu but his attention was brought back to Eren, who had stolen a pocky stick.

"Hey Levi,  _bite my stick_ ," he said. Eren giggled at how badly that sounded but he put the pocky in his mouth and waited. Levi wasn't going to refuse that offer...

Shiroken and Kuroken were close to finishing the pocky, Kuroken didn't notice that the stick was nearly gone, the two's lips connected, Shiroken happy about his small victory. Kuroken pouted, there was no more chocolate, but Shiroken's lips tasted like chocolate...they would just have to do. 

Kuroken licked his brother's lips, trying to steal the taste away from him. He was angry when Shiroken didn't let him in. Pushing his younger brother down to the floor, he forced his way in. Shiroken blushed, after deciding he might as well let this continue, he opened his mouth. 

It didn't take long for Kuroken to be satisfied, he had successfully stolen all of the chocolate away from Shiroken. Haise sat closeby, taking pictures of his two brothers. He didn't care how bad the world might look at this, the pocky game was giving him a huge amount of fanservice.

Saliva dripped down the side of Shiroken's mouth, normally he would be upset that he wasn't in the dominant role, but right now he couldn't care less. Kuroken was kissing him, he was drunk off his ass, but he was still kissing him. Sure, Shiroken might have helped reach this end, but Kuroken was the one who took it to the next level. 

That means Hide can't get mad at Shiroken! Win-win for Shiroken on both levels. Serves you right Hide, this is what happens when you leave Kuroken to be drunk without you...

Kuroken sat up, drooling. He wanted more chocolate, not really sure why he had the sudden craving, but he did. Shiroken grabbed another pocky stick, hoping for another miracle.

"Round two?"

Kuroken bit down on the stick, Shiroken too but before they even started Shuu had enough of this. Shuu karate-chopped the stick in half. Shiroken could only giggle. Kuroken frowned, not getting nearly enough choclate. Shuu gave him the entire container of pocky to munch on before protectively hugging Shiroken closely, determined not to let anything else happen between the brothers.

"Shuu is jelly, huehue, jelly Shuu, jelly Shuuuuu~," Shiroken giggled some more, "leave French-kissing to the French,  _no_?" he grinned, looking up at the angry purple-haired male.

_Was midnight going to get here yet?_


	32. Secret Sixty-Seven: He is /My/ Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published: Jan. 8, 9, 12, 19, 22, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31 Feb. 1 2017
> 
> Includes:  
> Secret Sixty-Eight: Truth  
> Secret Sixty-Nine: Phantom  
> Secret Seventy: Fury  
> Secret Seventy-One: You've Gone Too Far  
> Secret Seventy-Two: Train Heartnet  
> Secret Seventy-Three: I. Hate. You.  
> Secret Seventy-Four: Did I Shoot?  
> Secret Seventy-Five: It Is What It Is  
> Secret Seventy-Six: Didn't I Tell You?  
> Secret Seventy-Seven: Family Matters  
> Secret Seventy-Eight: The Cure  
> Secret Seventy-Nine: 24 Hours  
> Secret Eighty: Uhm, I Know You're 'Black Cat' But...This is Just Weird Now...  
> Secret Eighty-One: Doll  
> Secret Eighty-Two: The Note
> 
> I'm pretty sure there is some slightly nsfw content in this section but I don't remember where (i'm so sorry).

Vincent sat, awaiting his visitor. He had gotten a letter in the mail from an old friend, notifying him of this individual. Rachel had remarried, entering into her third marriage with a rich fellow. However, this fellow wasn't rich by  _legal_  means. Vincent laughed, so she had finally found someone worthy of her ugly nature. He had hoped this wouldn't impact him in any way, but the letter from his old friend Tanaka had said otherwise.

Hearing a knock on the door and footsteps enter his house, Vincent continued to wait in the kitchen. A male walked in, with his blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. He wore a suit and tie, smiling happily at Vincent. 

"It's been too long!" he sat down on the opposite side of the table, continuing to smile. 

"What do you want Chlaus?" Vincent asked, getting straight to the point, he didn't want to have this man in his home any longer than necessary.

"Oh how rude," Chlaus frowned, "we were so close back in the day! Why are you being so cold? We have a lot to catch up on!"

"I don't have anything to say to you," Vincent thought for a moment, "except that I hope you and Rachel live a long and happy life together. Now, are you going to get to the point of this visit? Or should I kick you out now?" Vincent rested his head on his hands, smiling just a bit to hide his annoyance.

Chlaus sighed, disappointed in the man, "fine," he said, folding his hands on the table and looking Vincent directly in the eyes, "I'll get to the point."

Vincent leaned back in his chair, waiting in the silence for this man to collect his thoughts and form a sentence. What had he come for? The last time they saw each other was in school. The blonde in front of him wanted to be a traveler, so what was he doing stuck in the same place? Vincent sighed, this wasn't the way their lives were supposed to turn out. Chlaus wasn't supposed to be a in the top of a gang's food chain. While Vincent put that in the past and tried to form a business, Chlaus got deeper into the mess.

"I need you to go back," Chlaus finally said.

"Back? Back to what?" Vincent asked. He hoped, from the bottom of his heart, that Chlaus wouldn't ask him to join the gang again but he was smarter than that. Vincent wasn't ever going to get the life that he wanted.

Maybe Vincent would have been better off lighting that match and burning in the flames along with the manor, like he had originally intended.

"The Basement needs Phantom."

Vincent laughed, Chlaus had said it so desperately Vincent was half-tempted to feel sorry for the man, "No," Vincent replied.

"Why not?! Do you really have anything better to do? You have nothing here, in this manor. You don't have a life worth living! So help me!" Chlaus slammed his fist down on the table, "why would you possibly say no?! We are friends. Friends help each other, I need  _Phantom_."

Vincent stood up and grabbed Chlaus's tie, forcing him out of his seat. Vincent's hate filled eyes stared into the man's distorted soul. Yes, this male was worthy of Rachel, "We  _were_  friends," he began, "I have no reason to help you out of the kindness of my heart. You may not think that I have a life worth living, but there are people who do. I'm not going to put  _them_  at risk just because you married Rachel and asked for a favor."

"I should've known you wouldn't do this without some  _motivation,_  " Chlaus struggled to pull a manila folder out from behind his suit jacket. Vincent let go of his tie and they both sat down again. Vincent held the folder, fearing the contents inside.

" _No_ ," Vincent's voice shook, opening the folder. Vincent's hand curled up into a fist as he looked down at the papers, " _you can't do this._ "

"You don't have to believe me," Chlaus said, "but that would be your choice. If I am telling the truth and your son really is in my care at the moment,  _you know what could happen to him._ "

Vincent stared at the pictures inside the folder, they were all of Ciel. His son, at various stages of his kidnapping. Vincent was furious, with himself, with Chlaus. How had he managed to do this? He could be lying, Ciel could be fine, but Vincent wasn't the type to believe in the goodness of the world.

"You haven't put it all behind you," Chlaus said. Vincent could hear the satisfaction in his voice. Vincent knew he was referring to the 'phantom' in his name. So what if 'phantom' was a part of his last name?! That didn't mean he wanted to go back to that life!

" _This is my son_ ," Vincent looked up at Chlaus, " _ **my**  son_," his eyes shot daggers through the male. Chlaus felt his body freeze, he wondered if this might be the end of him.

"You can't hurt me," Chlaus tried to be confident in his statement but it still came out as a question, "if anything happens to me, Ciel is sure to die."

" _You're playing a most dangerous game Chlaus._ "

"You'll make the right decision, the rational choice, you always do Vincent," Chlaus smiled, relaxing a bit. Vincent wouldn't hurt him as long as he had Ciel. He wouldn't. There was no way. Ciel was his weakness.

The father stood up and walked over to the countertop, there were two drawers. Vincent opened one, taking a small black box out of his pocket he placed it inside. Clenching his teeth he closed the drawer and opened the other one. At first it seemed to have nothing, but Vincent pressed a button, hidden on the bottom, to reveal a gun. Chlaus moved his hand into his suit jacket, grabbing hold of his own gun. 

Vincent spoke, "tell me what it is you want me to do," he said, taking the gun out, checking to see that there were still bullets.

Chlaus, relieved, stood up and walked over to Vincent. The blonde placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'll tell you all of the details in the car. It's good to have you back,  _Phantom_."

. . . 

Ciel woke up in a room he'd never seen before. He groaned in annoyance as a sharp pain ran through his skull. Trying to remember the events of the day before, he sat up and looked around. His clothes were different, everything had changed, the only thing that remained was his eye-patch. It was like some strange dream. 

The door opened and a woman entered, smiling warmly, "rise and shine, my son," she said. Ciel squinted, there was no doubting it, this was his mother. Rachel. But why did that thought seem odd to him? Why was it strange for this woman to be here?

"Where am I?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Where are you?" she giggled, "such a silly question to ask. Darling, this is your home, don't you remember?" she continued to smile. Remember? Remember what? Memories flooded Ciel's mind, he understood now but somehow, these memories seemed too good to be true. Ciel struggled to stand up but nearly fell over. Rachel caught him, he was wrapped in his mother's warm embrace. Why did this feel like the first time he had ever been hugged by her? They were close, like they always had been...but this still felt so foreign.

"Are you okay? You seem a little lost," Rachel's voice filled with concern. Ciel's eyes teared up, he hugged her close, unsure of what to think. His instinct was telling him this was all wrong but his heart wanted it to be real.

Rachel led him to the dining room, a large breakfast had been prepared for him. He stared in awe, things he hadn't eaten in years sat there, along with all of his favorite foods. Ciel drooled longingly.

"Enjoy," Rachel smiled, sitting down and gesturing to the items. She watched in amusement as her child shoved the food in his face. Not a single thought of confusion filled his mind. A sharp pain ran through his skull once more. Something was wrong, yes, he sensed it, but he couldn't pinpoint the error. 

"Please tell me what is troubling you," Rachel spoke. Ciel figured he might as well ask her about it, perhaps she would know what the problem was. 

"Something seems wrong," he said, speaking the truth, "like something is missing..."

Rachel looked down at her hands, folding and unfolding them, she seemed sad for a reason Ciel didn't understand, "I know it has been hard on you, since your father walked out on us all those years ago. I had hoped that marrying Chlaus might fill that gap but it seems I can't just replace that man," tears fell on her hands. Ciel immediately felt guilty and placed one of his hands over her's, as an attempt to comfort her.

He remembered now, how wrong it had all been. Rage filled him, his father had left them, walked out, with all of their money. It was no wonder he hadn't had food like this in a while. It wasn't till Chlaus had rescued him that they could return to a happier lifestyle. Ciel was angry at himself for forgetting. 

He hated Vincent Phantomhive.

Ciel stood up and wrapped his arms around Rachel, he held her close, "it's not your fault he left," Ciel began, "I don't blame you. I love you Mother. I'm sorry that I said anything..."

Rachel sobbed more into Ciel's arms. She cried without an ounce of self-control. Ciel felt worse. How could he have caused his loving mother such torment? Little did he know, that these weren't actually tears of sadness but tears of joy. She was happy to hear something like this from her son. Happy for the words she knew could never be true.

"Miss," a lady spoke softly, she was dressed in white from head to toe. Her hair covered in a multitude of roses, the same roses lining the bottom of her dress, she smiled holding out a box of tissues.

Rachel turned her head, not wanting to leave the hug given to her by Ciel. The boy patted her head, assuring her it would be fine. Rachel removed herself and accepted the box, blowing her nose tissue by tissue.

"Thank you Doll," she smiled. The girl stood, expressionless, taking the tissue-box back and walking off. Ciel stared after her, wondering how she had managed to sneak up on them. Who was she? Ciel blushed lightly as he stared after her.

Rachel chuckled next to her son, "you should tell her how you feel," she said.

"Huh?!" Ciel blushed more. No, he didn't like her like that! Of course not! No, no, no, he just found her pretty...that's all, nothing more. Besides, Ciel felt as if there was someone else that he loved, but he couldn't remember who exactly that was.

In the corner of his eye, Ciel noticed an elderly male. He hadn't seen him before and was a bit startled, Rachel noticed this, "it's just the butler," she said. 

'the butler'

Ciel flinched at those words. He put a hand to his chest and looked down, why did they cause his heart to beat faster? Why was his face flushing more than before? Something was odd, something was wrong, something about this whole day was everything  _but_  normal.

An image flashed in his mind, a male. This male with raven-black hair and shining red eyes. Ciel couldn't make out much of his face other than that. His eyes shone so brightly. Ciel wondered if he had been possessed the night before, for nothing seemed to add up. An individual, whom he had never met, was now invading his thoughts. 

Ciel couldn't fathom it all, his mind flooded itself with confused ideas. The pain increased and his eye-sight blurred. His head throbbed stronger than ever. Ciel cried out, falling to the floor. He wished the pain would stop, only to have it increase. Why was this happening to him? What had he done wrong? Ciel looked at his hands, staring at them. Were those rings? Why did he have those? He stared at the blue one, specifically, it was too big for his fingers and only fit on his thumb. Where had he gotten these? From whom? He recognized them, he knew they were his father's but his father had left. So how did he get these? If he hadn't seen his father in years?

There were only two possibilities.

These rings were fake.

Or Rachel was lying.

But why would his mother lie about something to him? Weren't they close as a mother and son?

His brain only hurt along with his head. He decided to stop trying to figure this all out. Ciel fell to the floor, his consciousness slipping away.

. . .

Farlan and Isabel stared at the chair before them. A male they had never met before just sat, smiling, with a black stuffed dog next to him. The two had never seen this room before and were a bit distraught by it. The dog weirded them out most of all.

"Who are you? Why are we here?" they asked in unison. The man didn't say a word, just continued to examine them with his eyes. He crossed his legs and rested his head on his hand.

"Oh? So you two are the twerps assigned to me?" the stranger laughed, "I can't believe I have such weak ones! How am I ever supposed to do my job? Or, watch you do yours that is," Farlan clenched his fist while Isabel gritted her teeth. They knew the system of The Basement, they knew they couldn't say anything to the higher-ups or they'd be injected, with more of the drug. More drug means more insanity. More insanity means they might actually end up as Titans.

"So tell me, are you two supposed to be lovers?" the man pointed to the matching red strings around their wrists. Isabel grabbed her sleeve and attempted to hide it, she looked at the ground embarrassed. Farlan didn't react in any way, he just wondered what this guy was plotting.

The man stood up, the two flinched. His gloved hands reached behind his vest. He revealed a gun, their mouths dropped in awe. They recognized that gun and their terror only increased.

 _Phantom_.

The legend had been spread around in The Basement. Over and over again they heard the rumors. He was supposed to be the best of the best. Or the worst of the worst, depends on whose side you are on. The man played with the gun in his hand. He walked closer to them, the two were tempted to take a step back, but Farlan held Isabel's hand, telling her not to move.

The man was only a few steps away. He pointed the gun, directly at Isabel, smiling, "love is a weakness. You'll die here if you keep this up, I'm doing you a favor," his finger hovered over the trigger. Isabel didn't move, she couldn't, her body was frozen in terror. Would she really have to die like this?

Farlan attempted to punch the man, but the man's free hand grabbed his. He kicked the back of Farlan's leg and made him kneel on the ground. His face no longer having the smile but showing his true darkness. The man grabbed Farlan's hair and jerked his head back, Farlan's eyes widened at the face. If he was afraid before, now he was terrified.

" _There are two things you need to know if we are to 'work' together,_ " the man said, his voice cold. Isabel wanted to do something to help but she didn't know where to start. 

" _One: don't let your 'love affair' distract you from the real issues,_ " he said, " _Two: if you don't do everything I say you'll **die** ,_" the man let go of Farlan's hair and placed his gun back behind his vest. Isabel instinctively ran to Farlan, hugging him, assuring herself he was alright. She glared at this stranger, anger filling her being. 

"You're a  _monster_ ," she spat.

"Yes," he reverted back to how they had first found him, smiling with hidden evil, "I am," clapping his hands together he pressed a brick on the wall. A trap door opened up, the three of them fell into the darkness.

"Do you love birds know, why this gang was called 'The Basement'," he asked as the couple screamed. They fell into the pit that never-ended, until it did. Farlan and Isabel landed in a chair, chained to it, how this happened, the two didn't know. 

The man stood there, the dim lighting shined revealing tons of lab equipment. The man walked over to a table and grabbed a needle.

"W-what are you g-going to do with that?" Farlan tried to keep his voice level.

"What am I going to do?" the needle had contents the both knew well. How could they forget that? The drug. Filling another needle with the liquid he walked over to them, "inject you of course."

"We didn't do anything wrong. Please. Don't do this," Isabel begged, "we'll do whatever you want! We promise!" their faces of terror only made the man laugh. He leaned down in front of their faces, so close they noticed a beauty-mark under his eye. This individual was attractive despite his terrible personality.

"There was a basement, underneath the house of a man named 'Grisha'" he paused, holding both needles next to the necks of the two. If they struggled, the man would cut their necks. If they didn't, they risked being injected with the drug that would only make their mental conditions worse, "he did experiments messing with the human mind and developed the drug, the very same drug that turns people into what you call 'Titans.'"

The man injected the two, they screamed, louder than they ever had before, shaking, trying to break free from the chains that bound them. Injection complete. The stranger took a few steps back, allowing them to experience their panic attack.

"Congratulations," he clapped as he watched the two, "you have successfully proved to me that you two are complete idiots. This will be troublesome," the man held a hand to his chin, closing his eyes and thinking. The two stared confused. Why wasn't the drug working? They didn't feel any different, it was weird, was this not the drug? 

"Now, we can get down to business. As you've probably suspected, I'm Phantom. And we," he pointed to the door and two individuals walked in. One female, one male, both wearing lab-coats, "are going to make a cure for the drug."

"My name is Hanji," the female smiled, "this is my husband Lenny," she pointed, "what he injected you with is the immunity we've been working on. It should last at least a day. We need you to go into the Titan's prison and get a sample of their blood," she smiled.

Farlan and Isabel stared at each other. The chains unlocked, allowing them to stand up. 

"So what do you say? It's either now, or you might actually become monsters," Phantom grinned. 

"Is a cure really possible?" their eyes lit up with hope. Maybe they could go back to a normal life eventually. Maybe they could apologize to Levi.

"Don't underestimate the powers of a mad scientist," the married couple hi-fived grinning.

. . . 

The Undertaker kicked the door to the Phantomhive manor down. Vincent wasn't responding to any of his messages, nothing. Needless to say he was rather  _annoyed_. Where was that jerk hiding? Didn't they agree Vincent's life  _belonged_  to him? They'd made a pact, a  _promise_. Ciel was no where to be found either, like the two had never existed in the first place.

The silver-haired male attacked every piece of furniture he could find, trying to find some clue as to what happened. Nothing was making itself known. Frustrated, confused, angry, he continued his search. There had to be  _something_. Vincent had to have left  _some_  clue. 

Drawer after drawer, piece by piece, still nothing. The Undertaker wasn't even finding out any juicy information on Vincent in his search. The only thing he had managed to find was a little black box, in the kitchen. There was nothing else in the entire drawer, just this box. Opening it he saw a ring, nothing fancy just a band. The Undertaker wanted to barf, destroy it,  _burn it_. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the band from Vincent and Rachel's wedding. 

He took the ring out from the box and examined it. It didn't seem like Vincent's size...was this actually Rachel's old ring? Why would he hold on to this piece of trash? The Undertaker wanted even more to destroy it now, until he noticed an inscription on the inside.

_For Uny <3_

The Undertaker gasped and dropped it, cursing himself silently for being so stupid. The ring fell and rolled underneath the nearby oven. The Undertaker laid on the floor, cursing himself more. How was he going to get his only clue back? He tried to poke his fingers underneath the oven but they weren't long enough to reach it. He could almost hear the laughter of Vincent, or at least he would have, had the guy not disappeared without a trace.

"This is absolutely the worst day of my life," he muttered, still attempting to reach the ring. He couldn't do it, but he found a paper clip. Unfolding the clip he just barely brushed the ring, groaning he tried once more. It took some time to convince the little guy to actually come out of hiding, but The Undertaker had successfully done it.

The silver-haired man decided perhaps he should wear the ring, considering it was only going to collect dust or get lost again somehow. He tried to put it on but it wouldn't fit on any of his fingers, except one. 

"What the fuck," The Undertaker stared in awe. Vincent had intended to propose. Naturally, why else would he have this boring ring?! The Undertaker facepalmed, how could he be so stupid? His concern for Vincent had made him lose sight of the obvious, naturally, it's all  _his_  fault! Vincent should have just told him what was wrong! He wished he could ask Vincent all of these questions he had, but he couldn't, just another painful reminder that Vincent wasn't here.

How could he have had this ring but disappear? Not exactly the most romantic of proposals...

The Undertaker understood the man even less now, which only made him smile. In the very least, Vincent never ceased to surprise. He looked inside the ringbox, wondering if there was any other sort of hidden secrets inside. He found a slip of paper, with the single word 'matchbox.'

Matchbox? What does that mean? 

The Undertaker thought long and hard about the meaning behind this word.

The only conclusion he came up with was Vincent's suicide attempt. The Undertaker remembered it clearly, was Vincent trying to die again? No, that wasn't allowed. Slamming his fist down on the table, The Undertaker glared at the air. He wanted to yell, to scream, to destroy something, but he didn't. He heard footsteps of someone in the house. Someone that wasn't Vincent, Ciel, or even Sebastian for that matter. He rushed out of the kitchen and followed them.

" _You_ ," he spat, the silver-haired male ran towards the woman, wrapping his hands around her neck he pinned her against the wall. The Undertaker glared down at her shaking self. She coughed, gagged, tried to claw his hands off of her. The Undertaker didn't care if she died but he  _needed_  the information.

"What are you doing here,  _Rachel_?" he demanded to have the answers he was looking for.

"I'm here to get a few things, for Ciel, to make his stay more comfortable," she forced out, her words breaking up. It was difficult to breathe with an angry person's hands around your neck.

"Ciel? What have you done to him? Where is Vincent?" he asked. She didn't answer, or she couldn't anyway, since she was so concentrated on breathing.

"He....didn't...tell...you?" her eyes widened a bit, she thought for sure The Undertaker would have known. No, thinking about it now, it was just like Vincent to keep things to himself.

The Undertaker was so focused on the person in front of him, that he didn't realize the second one behind him. Grabbing him from behind, a male's arm wrapped around his neck, holding him at an awkward angle. The Undertaker was now in his own uncomfortable situation. Gasping for air and struggling to get away, he was stuck there, in the arms of someone he couldn't see. 

Rachel gagged and caught her breath, she rubbed her neck, trying to get the feeling of hands off of it. She looked towards The Undertaker, in a state of complete panic, not for herself, but for him.

"No, don't,  _don't do it!_ " she called stretching her arm out. Her body wouldn't move fast enough to save him. 

The Undertaker didn't know why Rachel called, but he suddenly felt a pinch in his neck, a needle? The Undertaker's vision blurred and his mind slipped away as the foreign object injected its liquids into his bloodstream.

The Undertaker lost consciousness to the sound of a woman sobbing.

Rachel, crying,  _for him_.

What a strange feeling.

. . .

"I have a present for you," he said. Vincent turned to look at where the voice had come from, of course it was Chlaus. The guy loved to appear and torment Vincent at times. Vincent hated it, but what was he to do? He was between a rock and a hard place, the worst situation to be in. Chlaus needed to learn when to stop but the guy just loved doing as he pleased.

"Your wife might get jealous if you spend any more time with me," Vincent said, his voice light and teasing, but really all he wanted was to be left alone. They hadn't made any progress with the cure, despite the samples they had managed to get. Chlaus was getting more and more impatient, he didn't understand that you can't rush science. If he wanted something like this to be done quicker, why not hire a chemist or something? Vincent didn't have the same skill set as the person who originally designed the drug. What was the point in having a cure if Chlaus just wanted to infect more people regardless? Would he somehow feel better knowing he himself couldn't be harmed? Vincent didn't understand, nor did he really wish to, he just wanted to be left alone. He just wanted Ciel to be safe. Was it that hard to ask?

"My wife is a busy woman," Chlaus laughed, "but you should know that," he smiled. Vincent smiled back, resisting the urge to slam Chlaus's face into the wall. The blonde pony-tailed man gestured for Vincent to follow him, leading him into another room. 

Vincent entered the room after Chlaus, almost bumping into him as Chlaus stopped walking. Vincent wondered why he was there in the first place, was this something to do with the 'present' Chlaus was talking about?

A bloodcurdling scream filled the room, Vincent flinched and covered his ears. It wasn't human, it wasn't even an  _animal_. His mind remembered this noise, he had heard it just a few nights before, as he planned for Isabel and Farlan to enter that room, where the Titans were kept.

"I brought you one of your very own, newly created, just for you," Chlaus pointed to a table, in the corner of the room, behind prison bars. On top of it laid a male, his silvery-hair a tangled mess, his limbs tied tightly to the table. He squirmed and cried, trying to release himself from the straps that bound him. His shirt was removed, showing off the old scars he'd always had, foam bubbled from his mouth . The male coughed and choked, continuing to try and free himself all the while.

Vincent stood there, quietly at first, blinking wildly, no, no, it couldn't be, no, it had to be someone else. Someone else...a doppelganger, anything, it didn't have to be  _him_.

"Where is the key?" Vincent said.

"They key to what?"

"The key to his cell," Vincent stated. He needed to get in there, to make sure it wasn't the same person. He needed closure, he needed the assurance. 

"I gave it to Hanji, you're not allowed in there, you'll get infected yourself," Chlaus said. His logic was sound, yes, Vincent would certainly prefer infection over doing his biding. Vincent walked over to the bars, the male on the table was so far away, he wouldn't be able to force his hand in and touch him, comfort him in some way. Vincent grabbed onto the bars with his hands, clenching his fingers around them, trying so very hard to remain calm. He looked down at the ground, hair covering his eyes, trying not to say anything, trying not to do anything, trying not to become the person he always knew he was. He thought of Ciel, of the person Ciel had envisioned him to be, Vincent so desperately wanted to be that saint, was it possible?

" _The Undertaker,_ " Chlaus spoke, Vincent flinched at the words. The man had just said them, on purpose, to ruin his hope. Chlaus loved that, seeing people's denial destroyed, he gathered  satisfaction from it each time, "weren't you satisfied stealing Rachel's ex? Did you really need another fag in your life?"

Chlaus smile widened as he witnessed the reaction given to him by Vincent. He knew, without Vincent saying a word, how much that had angered him. He was playing a dangerous game but it was too enjoyable for him to cease. Chlaus was confident that Vincent wouldn't do anything to him, no matter what he said, because he had Ciel for insurance.

That confidence was ill placed, for he had brought a dead man into this, that was something Vincent could not forgive.

Vincent turned on his heel towards Chlaus and took a couple steps forward, calmly, quietly, so that Chlaus would feel none of his bloodlust. When Vincent was close enough for Chlaus's escape to be a miracle, he punched the man so hard he was thrust into the wall. With the breath knocked out of him, Chlaus fell to the ground, holding his stomach. He coughed, half certain to cough up an organ of some sort. Vincent didn't allow him to get comfortable and situated, he didn't allow for the man to prepare for his next attack, instead Vincent grabbed his chin with his hand and forced him to look up at him. Chlaus stared, fearing his life, at the face Vincent showed him. All light removed from his eyes, a soulless shell was he, an anger filled demon in sheep's skin.

"Don't kill me," Chlaus pleaded, for his life, like so many other humans before him had. 

" **Kill you?** " Vincent laughed, " **oh no, I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to _destroy_  you, you've brought this upon yourself, you know? You said you wanted 'Phantom' back. So here I am, pleasure to meet you," **he grinned, looking down into the eyes of this man. His soul left him, only the darkness remained. Chlaus tried to speak, to plead for his life some more, but it was no use. There wasn't anything he could say or do, he was the one that had endangered the lives of the people Vincent loved. He was the one that summoned this monster.

" **HaHAhAHaHAhAHaHAhAHaHAhA** ," Vincent laughed, laughed so long and freely. Chlaus flinched with each noise that escaped Vincent's mouth, with each look he was given. Vincent released his grasp on Chlaus's chin, " **Leave** ," he said, " _ **leave now**_ **,** " he said again pointing to the door. Chlaus stood up, almost falling from his leg's refusal to listen to him.

" **I SAID LEAVE DAMMIT!** " Vincent yelled punching the wall, leaving a crack in it. Chlaus didn't need to be told another time, he rushed out, to the best of his ability, fleeing for his home. Did Vincent not mean what he said? About destroying him? 

No.

Chlaus knew that wasn't the case.

Vincent was just going to take time, to plan out his demise. Chlaus could only lie in wait for it, for his doom, he only hoped Rachel wouldn't be brought into it.

. . .

Train Heartnet, a male skilled in his trade, of killing that is. His nickname 'Black Cat' suited him well, for his bullet never missed and he was hardly ever seen. On special occasions he would be called to assassinate someone, unfortunately, those times were rare. Most of his nights were spent out on the streets, staring at the sky, drinking milk alone. There wasn't much to do if he wasn't out on a job. 

There was a tattoo of thirteen in roman numerals on his chest, right underneath his collar bone. With all of his low cut shirts, it was clearly visible, a warning to anyone who saw him. Train wore all black to serve as yet another warning, that he was nothing but bad luck to all who came near.

He was a part of The Basement, but somehow, no one really felt he truly belonged there. He was more of a legend.

There was only one other person like that and Train hadn't seen him in such a long time.

Yes.

Phantom.

The nickname given to another killer, who Train felt might even be better at killing than him. The very killer that had given him his own nickname 'Black Cat.'

The wind blew through his hair, as he lay with his eyes closed. Train listened to the life of the night, as he did most days. The cars driving past him, the moon shining on him, the stray cat that would sometimes purr next to him at times. A black cat, just like himself. He never named the cat but enjoyed his company nonetheless. 

Footsteps approached him, his favorite spot was a rooftop, it was odd for another person to be here. Train moved his hand towards his inside coat pocket, wrapping his hand around his trusty gun, also engraved with the roman numerals. He didn't open his eyes and continued to listen.

"No need to be alarmed," a male's voice spoke, "it has been a while but I didn't think you'd get that scared. You really are a kitty aren't you?" the voice laughed. Train opened his eyes and smiled widely, happy to see this beauty-marked man again.

"Phantom!" he jumped up from his spot on the roof and hugged him tightly. He was young enough to be Phantom's son and had always secretly wished he was. The stray cat rubbed up against Phantom's leg, welcoming him since Train had.

"What brings you here?" he asked. Train looked up at him, confused now, remembering this man had left The Basement long ago. There shouldn't be any reason for the two to meet again, "did something happen?"

Phantom patted Train's head, smiling down at him, "you're the only one I trust to help me with missions like these. Perhaps it is because you are so good at what you do, or maybe because I just wanted to see you again? I am not sure about the reasoning but...in any case...there is someone I need to destroy. Will you help me?" he asked. Train nodded without a second thought, blushing at the idea that he was the one Phantom would call on for help. He was proud of himself, for being someone Phantom held dear, even if only in a small sense.

Over the next few days the two went over their plan, it was simple enough that they should pull it off with no problem. When Train had realized that Phantom's son was in danger, he was nearly as furious as Phantom himself. What kind of despicable person would do that to such a wonderful man? It disgusted him greatly, there was no qualms with him over this assassination.

The home of the person was a big one, nothing Train wasn't used to already. He had killed many a politician in the past, many a rich soul, this was no different. From what he had heard from Phantom, this man deserved more than the peaceful death he was about to be given. Train was only further convinced that Phantom must be a saint, for even when furious his method of killing was too kind.

Train's part in this plan was to find the boy, save him, and escape before the building burned down. If he met any servants or things along the way, he would warn them to leave as well. If the servants refused and wished to stay instead of flee, Train would shoot, kill, and continue along.

Finding the room where the boy was being kept had been a lot harder than expected. Surely, with those threats of death, the boy wouldn't be living peacefully here. What was going on exactly? Was Phantom lying? Or was the kidnapping somehow a bit different than what Phantom was told? Train didn't care either way, believing that if Phantom was lying, it would be for a good reason. Train loved Phantom and didn't care if he was being used in the slightest.

Kicking open door by door, Train found him. The boy lay sleeping, soundly, quietly, in the night. His face looked exactly the same as Phantom's. There was no doubt they were father and son. The boy woke as soon as Train attempted to pick him up out of his bed, no surprise there.

"What're you doing here?" the boy asked, sleepily, unphased by the strangeness of this.

"I'm here to save you," he said.

"Save me from what?" the boy's eyes widened upon realizing this person wasn't someone that he knew. The boy tried to back away and escape, but Train just picked him up. Squirming on Train's shoulder, hitting his back, he yelled.

"Shush, I'm here to rescue you."

"Rescue me from what?! I don't need rescuing! Don't just barge in someone's home like the stranger you are and say weird things! What is going on?!" he questioned, one question after the other. Train sighed, what exactly was this boy saying? His 'home'? Had they altered his memory somehow?

A scream filled the large house. Train thought it must have been the boy's mother upon seeing Phantom. Screaming, so typical of people that didn't accept their fate. Who exactly was going to help her? Certainly not Train. 

"What was that? Let me down! Now! I need to go to her! I need to help her! I need to see what was wrong!" Train, realizing this kid wasn't going to make anything easy for him, placed him on the ground, watching him run away, Train ran after him.

"Why are you coming too?!" the boy asked albeit annoyed.

"My job is to protect you so I'm going to follow you," Train answered. The boy shrugged and continued to run towards the scream.

. . .

Vincent, startled at the fact Rachel would actually scream upon seeing him, stood there a bit put off. He hadn't thought about how she would respond, he hadn't even expected her to be awake at this time. Well, it didn't matter anyway. She would die soon enough, right? Who was going to stop him? 

But why did she scream? Was it to call for help? Was it because she knew she would die? Was it because Vincent didn't look the same? Standing there quietly, pondering to himself, Chlaus was still soundly sleeping. He had always been such a log, Vincent doubted that he would ever wake up, no matter how loud they were being.

The door opened and his son, Ciel, stood there panting, glaring even. Vincent was expecting him to not be the same, he was glad to see that Ciel wasn't hurt any way. Train stood next to him, silent as ever. The door closed leaving the three to stare at each other without saying a word. Rachel had already been knocked out by Vincent, so it was only himself, Train, and Ciel awake now.

"My darling boy, I'm so glad to see you're okay," Vincent breathed a sigh of relief, some of the light almost came back to his eyes, however, the moment was so fleeting.

"What are you doing to  _my_   _mother_?" Ciel glared, never ceasing eye contact, making sure Vincent knew of his contempt.

"Oh, I see, so that is what they have done to you, how fitting," Vincent put a hand to his chin and closed his eyes, processing how to deal with this. Should he play along with that story line? No, he really didn't want to, but it would be interesting...no, he really shouldn't...no...but he really  _did_  want to. He did want to see how Ciel felt about Rachel, even if he was playing Rachel's part at the moment. Vincent did wish to know, but was it worth all of that trouble? He'd probably get too carried away, and forget about the original cause of Ciel's attitude towards him. He'd forget that he was in Rachel's place and take Ciel's feelings to be the truth...

"What are you talking about?! Why is everyone speaking nonsense!" Ciel stomped his foot, nothing was making an ounce of sense and he needed to know why.

Vincent, deciding to go back to his original goal, pulled out his gun, he pointed it at Rachel, finger hovering over the trigger. Ciel rushed towards him but Train grabbed the back of his collar, making it so that he couldn't move.

The safety was released, the lever pulled back, all he had to do was pull the trigger. The longer he stared at Rachel's face the more he wanted to kill her, the more rage burned inside him.

"Don't do it! Don't you  _dare_  do it!" Ciel demanded, he wasn't even pleading, just spouting commands, like a little earl, " _after all you've already done_  to us! Why do you have to kill her too?! Why do you have to  _destroy_   _everything_! Why can't you just leave us be!"

"After all  _I've_  done?" Vincent looked to his son. Vincent had always told him revenge wasn't worth the trouble, but now look at Vincent, trying to take revenge. He was a hypocrite but none of that mattered anymore. Ciel's memories were definitely tampered with. There was something odd about having Ciel treat him like he previously would have treated Rachel, he had thought he could handle it. He thought he wouldn't let it bother him, but it did. He'd be a true monster if it didn't.

"I hate you,  _I hate you!_  I'll  _never_  forgive you! I'll never  _love_  you!" Ciel started crying, uncontrollably so. There was something inside him that made him want to cry at saying those words, but he didn't have the slightest as to why. These mixed emotions flooded his being, unsure of what was right and wrong anymore he just sobbed.

"You hate me?" Vincent muttered under his breath, he gritted his teeth. Ciel hated him? For what? For being there when Rachel left? For taking care of him all these years? For spending hours working late just so that he'd have a meal? Yes,  _he_ , not  _they_. For starving. For loving. For caring when  _his own mother_  wouldn't. For suffering. For  _living_.

Vincent knew this wasn't Ciel speaking, just his mumbled emotions, fake memories, but it still frustrated him. It still hurt him. What father wouldn't be hurt by that? Flesh and blood rejecting each other all because of one person...all because a few memories were distorted. The pain already invaded his heart. He was already hurt and it would only get worse.

The father's mouth turned upward ever so slightly, his hand dropped to his side, the gun no longer pointing at the unconscious mother. He looked up at the ceiling, staring at the wonderful designs for a few moments.

"I see, so that's how it is," he turned his attention back to Ciel and walked over to the boy. They were very close now. Train let go of Ciel's collar and allowed the two some space by taking a few steps back. 

The father looked down at the child, coldly, soullessly, and put the gun in his hand, "if you hate me so much,  _shoot me,_ " he said. Vincent raised the gun to his chest, right over his heart.

"W-what?" Ciel's mouth dropped open, terribly confused.

"Well, Ciel, one of your parents is going to die tonight hun, if you let me live, I'll kill Rachel. If you want to protect Rachel, you'll have to kill  _me_ ," Vincent slid his hand down the gun and placed it over Ciel's. Ciel looked at his right hand, holding the gun, he looked at the signet ring he couldn't remove. He looked at his other hand, the blue ring. Why were they so special to him? If he hated his father? Vincent's thumb was over Ciel's pointer as they held the gun's trigger.

The gun went off.

Blood dripped onto the floor.

Vincent stumbled a step or two backwards, yelping at the pain. It hurt, it hurt a lot. Blood continued to fall...Ciel continued to cry...

. . .

Vincent stumbled a few steps back. He was bleeding. Ciel saw the blood on the floor and stared at it dumbfounded. He didn't shoot his father! He didn't pull the trigger! How could he do that? To his own kin? Ciel dropped the gun and held his hands to his mouth, tears streaming down his cheeks all over again. He didn't mean to! He didn't want to! But he must have! There was blood. Who else would have done it? He was the one with the gun, he was the one with the hatred, he was the one seeking vengeance.

Without looking directly at his father, he just fell to the ground, kneeling. He didn't want to see it. He didn't want to come to terms with what had happened. He just wanted to believe everything was okay, because that is how things should be. His mother was safe that was all that mattered. Right? But why did this feel so  _wrong_? Why was he so  _hurt_? 

Was it because he killed someone? No, that shouldn't be the problem here, he had fantasized people dying over and over again, especially those he hated. He hated Vincent so...why? Why was he feeling like this?

Let's say for a second, that he didn't hate Vincent, then who  _did_  he hate? Ciel didn't know. Ciel didn't really  _want to know_  either. Was all of this a lie? Was it all really fake? His head throbbed in pain, a pain he hadn't felt in a while. Ciel almost forgot such a pain existed. Someone was driving a stake through his head...that was what it felt like.

Ciel screamed. Too many things were happening all at once. Too many conflicting emotions. Too many memories trying to resurface. So many things were  _wrong_. So many things weren't the truth. What should he believe? What should he forget?

Two realities showed themselves before him. One where his father was the saint and where his mother was the demon. One where his father was the demon and where his mother was the saint. Which one did he wish to be the truth?

Clouded thoughts and murky dreams filled his brain. 

He didn't notice someone trying to call out to him. 

He didn't hear the footsteps of the person walking closer to him. 

" _CIEL_!" a voice yelled at him, trying for the 50th time to get his attention. Hands cupped his face and forced him to look straight ahead, at the male kneeling on the floor before him. Ciel's tear filled eyes blinked furiously, trying to make his vision clearer.

"I'm not dead. You didn't shoot. It wasn't you.  _See_?" Vincent picked up Ciel's hand and placed it on his chest, where Ciel would have shot. There was no blood. There was no wound. There was no bullet. Ciel stared blankly, trying very hard to understand. His brain wasn't able to process any of this. Where was the blood? Who shot the gun?

Ciel looked at his father's hand, the one that was holding the gun with him, the one that was over his own on his father's chest, "a gun was shot, but it was  _his_ ," Vincent tilted his head towards Train, "he grazed my hand as a distraction, so I'd drop the gun, so that you'd drop it too thinking you shot me."

The boy stared at his father's smiling face. Why was he smiling but his eyes were so dead? Why was he okay with being shot at? Why was he okay with  _Ciel_  almost shooting  _him_?

"I'm so-" Vincent shushed Ciel before he could apologize.

"It's okay, it's fine now, okay? I'm not dead. You didn't shoot me, you wouldn't have anyway..."

" _How do you know?!_ " Ciel raised his voice, angry that his father was fine with risking his life like that. Angry that Vincent blindly put his faith in his son. Angry, hurt, confused, bewildered, he wanted things to be  _right_  again.

Vincent only continued to smile, not saying anything more. Ciel only got angrier at him, more and more frustration piled up in his small body, "Answer me!" he yelled. Vincent still didn't answer, certain his son had already guess the truth. Nothing he said would convince him otherwise. Nothing he could say would make what happened right by any means.

The father looked towards Train, the assassin still standing there with his gun pointed at the two. He hadn't moved once this entire time.

"Train," Vincent said, standing up and walking to him. The Black Cat pointed his gun to Vincent, threatening to shoot, despite knowing that it wouldn't phase Vincent in the slightest. Instead, he aimed at Ciel, Vincent stopped walking at that gesture.

"What are you doing? Put the gun back," Vincent warned.

"Give me your gun, slide it over, and give me the  _other bullets_ ," Train ordered. Ciel stayed where he was, not sure what to do, and slid the gun over without a second thought, before his father could tell him otherwise. The 'other bullets' which were actually fine needles holding a poison that would dissolve into the blood stream, practically untraceable, if injected correctly, was what Vincent planned to use to kill Chlaus and Rachel. They were currently hiding some place safe on Vincent's person.

"What are you doing Train?" Vincent asked, still reluctant to hand over the needles, "this is  _my_  revenge mission, right?" 

"Having you die by the hands of your son wasn't what I agreed to do. That wasn't in the mission. Now hand it over," Train stretched out his hand, believing Vincent to be unfit to hold any sort of weapon.

"Put the gun down Train," Vincent smiled, "I'm honored you're so protective of me but  _put the gun down_ ," he said again with more force. Train shook his head, he was determined to do this himself, he was frustrated with the beauty-marked man and  _needed_  to do this. He didn't like Chlaus all that much and killing people was what he did best. He didn't care about Vincent's 'revenge' anymore.

Understanding that Train wasn't going to back down, Vincent sighed. The sigh was enough to distract Train from what came next. The sigh made Train think Vincent was going to give in, but that was quite the opposite.

Vincent was  _Phantom_.

Things weren't going to be that simple, especially since Train had even  _attempted_  to put his son at risk. Vincent wouldn't forgive that so easily, even if it was  _Train_.

The father moved with ease and skill, showing his many years of working for the underground. He grabbed the gun and moved faster than Train's instincts could react. Train was on the ground with his arm in the air held in an awkward position to cause him pain. Vincent's foot was on Train's head.

" _You owe me an apology_ ," Vincent's voice was low. He had forgotten his son was in the room and completely reverted back to 'Phantom.' He was no longer the fatherly-being Ciel was used to, that Ciel's memory tried to paint him as.

"I'm-" Train began, but Vincent felt that he didn't seem sorry enough and so, he continued to bend Train's arm in a painful fashion. Vincent applied more weight to his head, forcing it against the cold marble floor.

" _What was that?_ "

As much as Train tried not to yell out from the pain, he couldn't bare it much longer. Ciel watched as his father tormented the male. He watched as his father smirked watching someone else in agony. Who was this man? Was he really Vincent Phantomhive?

" _Did you really think I'd allow anyone but myself to kill these two? Did you think that? What kind of insanity are you living in? They are **my**  prey.  **Mine**. This is  **my**  revenge. That is  **my**  son. Do you understand?_" Vincent questioned. Train tried to speak but could only groan. Satisfied with that response, Vincent released him. The male stood up slowly. Vincent kicked him in the back, making him stumble a few steps towards Ciel.

" _Take him and leave. **Now**. Take him home and look after him. Don't look back, don't think twice, just  **leave**_ ," Vincent ordered. Train nodded, not about to suffer his wrath again. He picked up Ciel, flung him onto his shoulder, and started running. The boy watched as the room with his father slowly got further and further away.

"Don't die," he whispered, " _DON'T YOU DARE DIE!_ " Ciel yelled. His father didn't answer, didn't respond to that. Was he not loud enough? Did his voice not reach Vincent? 

Vincent stood next to the bed of the two he intended to kill. He'd already injected them, already watched as their bodies stopped pumping blood. He smiled at them. He stretched out his hand to put some of Rachel's hair behind her ear. He'd injected Chlaus first, then Rachel. Vincent looked at the door, where Ciel and Train had left. Pretending not to hear the words Ciel had said, he pulled a matchbox out of his pocket. He opened the box, lit the match, and watched as the fire slowly consumed the room.

. . .

Ciel really didn't want to go back to school, especially since his father hadn't returned yet. Would he return? If he didn't Ciel was sure to go mad. But he had other things to worry about at the moment, like the fact that Sebastian was oozing pure bloodlust. It was different from the anger he had felt radiate from Vincent, because with his father, Ciel wasn't the one he was mad at. With Sebastian, Ciel felt for sure that he was the target for this anger.

During the time that Ciel was 'kidnapped' so to speak, Sebastian had stayed at the manor. When he returned the night that The Undertaker disappeared as well, to find it completely in shambles, he knew for certain something was wrong. Izaya wouldn't tell him a thing, either because he didn't know, or because he was an asshat. Either way, Sebastian was furious with the way things had turned out and Ciel didn't know how to fix it.

When Train had taken him home that night, Sebastian hadn't even said a word. It was like he was trying very hard not to let any of his anger show, but over the next few days Ciel was growing more and more uneasy around him. Sebastian was having a harder time  hiding his frustration and Ciel was noticing.

Now it was the day he would return to school. The principal had apparently told everyone that Ciel and his father had gone on a long vacation, that way they wouldn't worry about him. Although, that would also mean that everyone would ask about how it was and why his father wasn't back yet. Ciel would have to flawlessly come up with some stupid lies to keep this story under control.

One thing he knew for sure, was that Alois would ask why he didn't take Sebastian with him or why The Undertaker wasn't with them at first either. Alois would always ask nosy questions similar to that, Ciel hated it, because he couldn't hide the truth for long.

" _CIIIIIIEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL_!!!" Alois called running towards the boy. Running wasn't aloud in the hallways, Ciel sighed, there was no stopping Alois. No matter what the teachers told him, he'd always break the rules as if he thought they were  _meant_  to be broken.

The blonde ran towards him, arms outstretched. The only thing that Ciel could do was brace for impact. Alois jumped and landed on his target, the two fell to the floor with Lisa and Drecta leaning over them. A touching reunion, you might think.

"I can't believe you just left like that without warning! You should have told us!" Alois complained. Ciel sighed, told him what? That he was kidnapped by his mother and locked away in this weird form of imprisonment? That his memories were altered and that he didn't even remember Alois or any of his friends existed? Ciel sighed again.

"Are you going to get off of me?" he questioned. The blonde hugged Ciel tighter, refusing to comply with his wishes.

"Nope," he grinned, "I figured the only way to get Sebastian to actually talk to you was to get him jealous," Alois whispered into Ciel's ear. Ciel blushed lightly but frowned. Such means wouldn't work, Alois should know that, _or would they?_  Ciel was a bit interested but Sebastian was already angry enough with him. Why would he want to just infuriate him more? The guy would go ballistic...

"Alois," Drecta warned, "you might want to stop flirting with Ciel so out in the open like that..."

" _Ehhhh_? But why?" Alois pouted, puffing out his cheeks. He looked up at Drecta and in he corner of his eye he saw it...that dark aura radiating from the other end of the hallway.

"Oh hell," Alois turned to look at the shape, that guy was a human, right? There was no way this was actually some demon summoned from the depths of the earth just to drag Alois Trancy down,  _right_? 

The figure began to walk towards the four, cracking his knuckles and then his neck he smiled down at Alois. The blonde promptly removed himself from Ciel and began to beg for his life by hugging the demon's legs.

"I didn't mean it! I swear! I promise I'll never do it in front of you again! Just please," a tear slid down Alois's cheek for dramatic effect, "tell my hubbies I love them," Alois closed his eyes and accepted the punishment awaiting him.

Surprisingly, the punishment came from elsewhere, "don't touch my boyfriend you twat!" Ciel slapped Alois and crossed his arms. The blonde pouted more and sat on the floor looking down. He brought a hand to his face.

"You didn't have to hit me," Alois pet his face to try and stop the pain, even a bit.

"You deserve it," Ciel huffed, "first you run towards me like the scoundrel that you are and then you jump and land on me! Do you realize how dirty I am now because of you?" Ciel pointed to his uniform in disgust.

"Aw, baby don't be like that," Alois tried to hug Ciel's legs this time but Sebastian gave him a good glare and the boy stopped in his tracks.

"I swear," Alois huffed, "it is like you're his loyal guard-dog."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and grabbed Ciel's hand, dragging him off, "wait!" Ciel called out to him, "where are we going?" 

The destination didn't matter, Sebastian just wanted to get away from them, so the two rushed into the boy's bathroom and hid in a stall. Because why not? No one bothers anyone in the bathroom.

"Was it something I said?" Alois asked Lisa and Drecta while watching the two go on their way. The two girls just shook their heads disapprovingly, did Alois  _ever_  learn?

"Sebastian! What is the meaning of this?!" Ciel stomped his foot demanding answers. It was his first day back at Black Hearts Academy, he didn't have the luxury to skip classes.

The raven-head slammed his hand next to Ciel's head and stared into his uncovered eye. Ciel sweat-dropped, this wasn't exactly the best way to start up a conversation between the two, considering Ciel had been avoiding Sebastian till this point. Ciel crossed his arms and tried to remain deadpanned but that was proving difficult. Sebastian was scary when angry...

The silence between them was unbearable, neither one of the two knew what to say. Neither one knew how to fix it. 

"You're angry, that much is clear," Ciel spoke softly, breaking the silence, "but what am I supposed to do? I can't apologize for being kidnapped...it isn't like I wanted to drop off the face of the earth! If I wanted that...I would have taken you with me!" 

Sebastian rested his head on Ciel's shoulder, to hide his face, "in my mind I know, I shouldn't be mad at you, I shouldn't be so frustrated. I know that you were taken against your will, that they did something to your memories, that you forgot who I was entirely. You've told me all of that, I know it...but even though my brain understands I can't stop myself from feeling like this," Ciel could feel his uniform moisten, tears? Was Sebastian crying? 

"I'm glad that you're okay but..." Ciel nodded to those words and started patting Sebastian's head.

"It's okay..." Ciel said.

"It's  _not_  okay!" Sebastian raised his voice, Ciel flinched, "I should have been with you the day they took you! I walk with you home and stay with you everyday but that day I didn't. I could have stopped them...I could have saved you! Don't tell me it's okay, that it isn't my fault!"

"No one can predict the future," Ciel said, continuing to run his hand through Sebastian's hair, "no one can change the past either."

"It's not okay..." Sebastian muttered.

"No," Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian, giving him a good hug, "but it is what it is."

. . .

_Fire._

_Flames._

_Burning._

_Heat._

_Red._

_Orange._

_Black._

_Smoke._

_Isn't it beautiful?_

_The fire doesn't care about anything but itself, it just consumes, eats away. Vincent smiled, dancing around in the flames. He didn't care if he got burned, he didn't care if the flames hurt at first. This was his own heaven, or his own hell._

_If that was true, then why wasn't he engulfing himself in the flames? Why was he still maintaining a safe distance from them? As if trying to runaway..._

_Something was off, a nagging in the back of his mind, a voice telling him he couldn't die. It was strange, but his life wasn't his own. And that nagging was protecting him, from himself._

_Interesting expression it is, 'taking your own life' but to take if from whom? Once it's gone, it isn't you who suffers from it, no. The people around you, the lives you've impacted. Those ones, are the ones who truly experience the pain. They are the ones that suffer._

_Vincent knows this, better than anyone in fact, for this was the reason he has lived till now. But today, today was different, death was within his grasp, he could almost feel it. Was this finally his time to die?_

_'If it doesn't matter to you, whether you live or die, I want to buy you.'_

_Vincent thought he heard a voice, the nagging sensation in the back of his mind had begun to speak. It was odd, having your own mind speak to you, but there wasn't a thing he could do about it. There wasn't a thing he could do to stop this from happening, his mind had rebelled._

_"Why am I thinking of this now?" Vincent complained aloud to the flames, "this was my time to die! It was finally here, but why am I thinking of this? Of that? Of **him**..."_

_'Be mine, **live**  for me, and I'll reward you, by taking your life.'_

_"You liar! You won't kill me! You can't kill me! Stop talking!" Vincent replied to his own thoughts._

_'Do you know why I'm 'The Undertaker'?'_

_"STOP IT! Just stop talking! Stop. You can't be here. You aren't even sane anymore! You're locked away, screaming on a table someplace else entirely, leave me alone. Just leave me alone!" Vincent pleaded with his own memory. The fire was closing in on him now, even though he had managed to keep a safe distance from it. This bedroom was gigantic, it wouldn't take long before he'd be engulfed and burned alive, now that the fire had already reached half-way across the room._

_'It's because I was a mortician, I took bodies and made them beautiful. If The Butler is a demon, than I am a reaper. So, entrust your life to me, if you aren't doing anything with it anyway...what do you have to lose?'_

_"Why?" Vincent cried, "Why do you want it anyway?! Why do you have to haunt me so?"_

_An image showed itself in the fire, a dark figure emerged from it and walked towards Vincent. He stood stone still, confused. It wasn't possible for The Undertaker to be here. Was this his mind again? Playing tricks?_

_"Because," he said, "he loves you," Vincent blinked, it wasn't The Undertaker. It was Diedrich. Was he seeing a ghost? The shape that appeared to be the doctor pushed Vincent back with a gust of wind, the windows opened and he fell from the second floor into a bush, saved from the flames, with barely even an injury. This was a miracle!_

_No, this was Diedrich._

...

Vincent groaned waking up in his temporary room at The Basement. It was semi-fancy despite being a part of a gang's hideout. The male sighed and sat up, his bare chest exposed now. The air was cold and he shivered a bit, curse his habit to sleep without clothing. Grabbing the nearest pair of pants on the floor he struggled to put them on under the warmth of the covers. 

"Mission accomplished," he announced cheerfully to himself, "but now I actually have to get up," he sighed building up the motivation to leave his comfy blankets.

"I'm very disappointed with you," a voice said from underneath his bed. The individual showed themselves and stood up, "I was waiting since early this morning for you to get up and show me that lovely ass but look at you! Did you somehow know I was here?!"

"Hanji! What the hell?! You're a married woman! Stop sneaking into other people's bedrooms! I'm not one of your Titan experiments!" Vincent complained throwing a pillow at Hanji's face.

"Ah, I suppose I deserved that," she said, her face then grew grim as she showed Vincent the newspaper article. He took the paper and looked at it, people were already writing about the fire and death of Chlaus and Rachel, "this was you wasn't it?" she asked.

"Oh? Was it now? I don't remember," Vincent scratched the back of his head feigning ignorance.

"So it was," she crossed her arms frowning, "you tried to die  _again_. Not only did you use their deaths as your motivation, but you also killed off the leader of The Basement. Do you know what that means?" she pointed her finger at him.

"That I'm in big trouble?" Vincent shrugged, ignoring the comment about his suicide attempt.

"That you're the leader now by default. What are you going to do? You didn't want to go back into the underworld, did you?" Hanji sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh, dear me, I forgot about that rule," Vincent sweatdropped. Now that he was the leader of a gang, there was no way he'd be able to go back home and see Ciel. Hopefully his son wasn't too concerned about him, well, that was impossible his son  _always_  worried about him, with good reason.

Changing the subject Vincent asked, "what about the cure?" 

It was Hanji's turn to sweatdrop now, "ahhaha, about that," she laughed nervously avoiding eye contact, "there  _is_  a cure," she began.

"But?" 

"It only cures those who aren't fully Titans yet...Lenny and I haven't created a strong enough cure for those like..." Hanji paused.

"The Undertaker? I see," Vincent pondered what that meant for a few moments, "well at least you're halfway there," he smiled.

"We'll keep trying," Hanji assured him.

"Thank you," he said, "ah, but, Farlan and Isabel, they are cured now, yes?" she nodded her head to the question. Vincent leaped out of bed and grabbed some clothes, running out his door to go look for the two.

He was the leader now, and that meant he could do what he wished with the gang, with little complaint. So his first move would be, to free the ones that didn't belong. Those semi-innocents, like Farlan and Isabel.

. . .

"Phantom!" Farlan and Isabel gasped as they saw the man. They thought for sure he would have died in that fire. Hanji had looked so depressed while staring at the paper they didn't know what else to assume.

"Hello you two," he smiled running towards them. Vincent grabbed their hands as he ran and dragged them along with him, "no time to explain I'll just tell you in the car!" he said. The two nodded, they understood this man was pretty crazy so they didn't ask. It was part of the rules to do anything he said, especially now that he was the boss.

They reached the car and went on their way. Vincent explained to them what was going to happen and the two stared at each other dumbfounded. Isabel smiled towards Farlan, "you know Phantom, you're a lot nicer than we'd thought you'd be. There is no way this is going to work."

"Nicer? You're saying that to the guy who pointed gun to your head our first meeting?" Vincent laughed. These two were strange but he liked them. If he didn't like them he wouldn't be going through all of this trouble, so they knew he must like them at least a bit.

"We understand why you did that," Farlan spoke, "it makes sense when you think about it. Love really  _is_  our weakness. We care about each other too much and someone was bound to use that against us eventually," he said.

"You think of me too highly," Vincent chuckled, "I really just toyed with you for my own amusement."

"'There are two things you need to know if we are ever to 'work' together,'" Isabel lowered her voice to try and make it seem a bit more like Vincent's.

"'One: don't let your 'love affair' distract you from the real issues,'" Farlan said, joining in.

"'Two: if you don't do everything I say you'll  _die_ ,'" Isabel finished.

"You guys are so embarrassing," Vincent concentrated on the road to try and forget that memory. The two laughed at Vincent, he was a strange guy, the strangest they'd ever met, but he almost felt like one of them. If they could have anyone to adopt them, they'd want it to be Vincent.

"It was the truth," Farlan said, "if we didn't do exactly  _everything_  you said the night we collected the Titan's blood, we'd probably be dead. Not to mention all the other crazy shit you made us do."

"I have to admit, it was more fun than being ordered around by Chlaus," Isabel smiled.

"If this doesn't work, which there is a possibility it might not," Vincent said, "you can forget it ever happened and stay in The Basement...or join a circus."

"Why a circus?" they both asked.

"Because the circus is meant for people who haven't a place to belong."

...

Eren and Levi were eating lunch together along with the triplets. Life was normal, boring and normal. It was nice for a change to have nothing strange happen to them. Peaceful. Peace is a great and beautiful thing. However, it doesn't last long. 

Today would be the day something happened to them.

Levi specifically. 

The doorbell rang and Levi groaned, getting up to answer it. Eren offered to do it but something was telling Levi it was for him. Opening the door he saw a man, dressed in purple wearing a top-hat. He had a beauty-mark under his left eye along with this blue paint, kind of like a raindrop. Was this stranger in the circus or something?

The individual smiled, "you must be Levi," he spoke. Levi stiffened, confused. He'd never met this man before, how did he know who he was? "My name is Phantom," he continued to smile, watching Levi experience the same terror upon his realization that Farlan and Isabel went  through.

" _P-Phantom_?!" Levi stuttered. What did this legend from The Basement want from him? Had they decided not to let him continue to be free? What about Eren? Was he in danger? Is this Farlan and Isabel's doing?

"There is no need to be alarmed," he said, "I'm not here to cause trouble, well, I suppose in a way I am," he thought about it for a moment, "you see, the current leader of The Basement has been, eliminated, in a sense. I am now the ruler, you might say," a shadow cast itself over Vincent's eyes. Levi understood what he meant by that. This guy was implying that he had killed Chlaus...the leader who had lead The Basement for such a long time. But what did that have to do with Levi? "There are two individuals in my car," Phantom pointed, Levi could see them clearly. Farlan and Isabel. He clenched his teeth at the sight of them, wanting so much to give them a piece of his mind. Levi still hadn't forgiven them for what they had done to Eren, "we've created a cure. They're clean now and I am setting them free."

"That's all fine and dandy, but what the hell does that have to do with me?" Levi growled. Vincent grabbed the collar of Levi's shirt and closed the door behind him, bringing the shorter male outside. He picked up Levi and pressed him up against the door. Levi didn't see it coming, didn't know how to react.

"Don't you understand?" Vincent spoke coldly, "those two were protecting their lives. Sure, they shouldn't have taken their anger out on you, but you betrayed them, or at least that is what it felt like to  _them_. They are sorry, truly they are, I'm not asking you to forgive them, I'm asking you to give them the chance to apologize. If you refuse me, sir, you are dooming them to a life of regrets and agony. They will never be able to find closure and they will never be able to move on."

"So what?" Levi glared, "what does that have to do with me? They deserve it."

"No, they do not. They were your family, they  _are_  your family, and you only get one chance to patch things up. Family is all you have in this world, boy. Fix it while you still can," he said. Levi knew he was right but he didn't want to admit it. Levi was too stubborn. 

Vincent let go of his collar, taking a few steps back. He waited for a few moments, allowing Levi to process his decision. However, Levi didn't seem to plan on changing his mind. Sighing, Vincent turned to leave, and began to walk down the steps of this house.

" _Wait_!" the door opened, Eren stood there calling out to the male, "Levi is being a dumbass! Don't leave, get Farlan and Isabel," he said.

"Eren?" Levi questioned, how long had he been there? Levi's eyes widened when he remembered that Phantom had closed the door. Did he do that because he saw Eren coming? Did he say those things on purpose? No, that couldn't be right, no one could be  _that_  devious...

Vincent turned on his heel and clapped his hands together, smiling brightly at the two, "I knew you'd understand!" he looked back at the car and gestured for the two to come out. 

Farlan and Isabel got out slowly, regretting their decision to come in the first place. They knew they had to face this but it didn't make it any easier. The two walked up the sidewalk, then the steps, and stood in front of Levi and Eren hanging their heads in shame.

"We're so-" before they could begin their apology, Eren hugged them both.

"I can't begin to imagine what happened to you two," he spoke, "I know what you put me through was terrifying and I was freaking out terribly for the longest time afterwards. But recently, I've thought about what must have happened to you to make you do those types of things. So you don't have to apologize," Eren separated himself and grinned, "I've already forgiven you. And this dumbass," he said pointing to Levi, "is sure to forgive you if I've already done it."

Farlan and Isabel didn't know what to say. Instead they just started crying, "Thank you," they said in unison. 

"Tch, you two were always so emotional," Levi groaned pulling the four of them into a group hug. Eren couldn't stop himself from crying too, that always happened when people started crying in front of him.

Vincent left for his car, glad that everything had worked out. He doubted that they'd ever cross paths again but he didn't realize that Eren and his son happened to know each other. So maybe they  _would_  meet again, under different circumstances. It was rare for people to connect Vincent Phantomhive with Phantom because they were so different but it wasn't impossible...

. . .

"Phantom," Hanji called, Vincent was about to open the door to the room where The Undertaker had been locked up. He hadn't been there in a while, didn't have the chance, but he could hear the screaming from outside the door.

"Yes?" he looked to her.

"We have a cure," she handed him a needle, "but we don't know if it'll work or not. We haven't been able to get close enough to the subject to actually try it. But you can, can't you?" Hanji handed him the key as well.

"Weren't you supposed to keep this key from me?" Vincent questioned.

"Under orders from the previous leader, but you'll find a way to break into that cell regardless of a stupid key or not," Hanji sighed.

"Did you cure everyone you were able to so far?" Vincent asked, his hand hovering over the doorknob, he almost didn't want to open the door. Hearing The Undertaker in agony from where he stood now was difficult enough.

"Yes," Hanji said before walking away. She was originally going to watch Vincent and how The Undertaker reacted to the drug, but now she felt the two deserved to be alone.

Vincent opened the door and walked into the room. The door closed behind him, he stood there silently, adjusting to the noise before walking towards the bars. Inserting the key, he opened the prison cell, allowing that bar door to close behind him as well. He locked himself in, with The Undertaker and hid the key behind a lose brick.

The Undertaker became more restless, struggling beneath his straps keeping him against the table. He screamed louder, agitated that someone was in his cell, that he didn't know who.

"Uny," Vincent said walking towards him, hoping that maybe somewhere in this man he'd remember who Vincent was. The Undertaker stopped all movement, all noise, once he heard that familiar name, that familiar voice. Vincent hoped this might be because The Undertaker could still remember him, but nothing was certain.

Vincent continued to take one step at a time closer to the male. The eerie silence continued, "I have to inject you with this," he said, "I don't know if it will work or not but I have to try," he spoke to The Undertaker, despite knowing that it might not make any sense to the guy. Vincent hadn't even taken the immunity drug. There was a chance just being in here, with The Undertaker at this stage, that he would get infected. The Undertaker was contagious, unlike the stage that Farlan and Isabel had been in. Vincent didn't seem to care about that though.

The Undertaker flinched when Vincent touched his arm. For the first time, Vincent noticed that The Undertaker was wearing the ring, "Dummy Uny, you aren't supposed to wear that until later," Vincent sighed. He brought the needle closer to the silver-headed male but The Undertaker growled upon feeling the needle.

"Uny, you trust me don't you?" The Undertaker stopped growling but still groaned upon being injected. The effects of the 'cure' didn't seem to be taking place, which worried Vincent. He examined the body of the man before him, how long had he been locked up like this? Vincent didn't remember the exact number of days...but to put the situation lightly, the man smelled super bad. There was a layer of filth on him, the first thing Vincent planned to do with The Undertaker, if this cure worked, was make him take a bath.

There were dark bruises around The Undertaker's wrists and ankles, probably from the struggling he did against the straps. Vincent clicked his tongue in disgust. He should have come sooner to undo these bonds. However, that would have been impossible, there was no way Hanji would allow that. The Undertaker was a risk, a high risk, especially in the state that he was right now.

Well, quite frankly, Vincent didn't give a damn anymore.

The blue-haired male undid the straps holding The Undertaker down.

A mistake on his part.

The Undertaker sat up immediately and jumped onto Vincent, forcing the two of them to the cold stone floor. Vincent groaned but didn't try to get away. He had locked himself in here with The Undertaker...he expected something like this to happen.

The Undertaker wrapped his hands around Vincent's neck, suffocating him. Insanity showed in his eyes, Vincent didn't know how to get through to him.

There must be some way.

"U....n.....y," Vincent tried to speak. It wouldn't be impossible for him to overpower The Undertaker, but he was quickly losing strength. He tried to reach up and touch The Undertaker's face, to move his hair and uncover his beautiful eyes completely, even if they were distorted by the drug.

"Vincent?" The Undertaker let go terrified at what he did. He stared at his hands and then back at the man coughing, gagging, gasping for air beneath him. He looked at his wrists, the table, the cell. Where was he? What had happened to him? Why did his throat hurt so much? Why was he trying to hurt Vincent? The Undertaker crawled to the corner, he hugged his knees and started rocking back and forth, trying to make sense of it all.

"Uny," Vincent rubbed his neck and sat up, slowly making his way towards The Undertaker.

"No! Stay back! Go away!" The Undertaker yelled at him, "I don't want to hurt you," Vincent refused to stop.

"You bastard! Stop it! Just stay there! Stop moving! Why aren't you listening to me?! Why don't you ever listen?!" The Undertaker glared.

Vincent hugged the male tightly, making sure he couldn't fight back or try to escape, "let go!" The Undertaker cried, "what're you doing! Stop it!...Stop..." he stopped yelling at Vincent and instead became quiet.

"Are you calm now?" Vincent asked.

"Mm..." was his response, "Vincent?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you smell like fire?"

. . .

Vincent stood up and started pacing back and forth in the cell. He wanted to answer the question, truly, he did, but he also  _didn't_. How was it possible for him to smell like fire? These aren't even the same clothes that he wore that night!

"Why do you smell like fire?!" The Undertaker asked again, "is it really that hard to answer a question?"

"I-"

"No,  _no_ , don't start. You're just going to lie to me, aren't you? I know that face of yours," The Undertaker pointed to Vincent's current expression, "try again," The Undertaker crossed his arms and tapped his foot, awaiting the truth.

"I already did tell you, didn't I?" Vincent pointed to the ring on The Undertaker's hand.

_Matchbox._

So The Undertaker had been right, that slip of paper in the ring's box  _did_  mean that Vincent would try to die again. The Undertaker ran a hand through his hair and sighed. This shouldn't be a shock to him, there wasn't anything he could do about it now. Vincent was still alive so someone must have knocked sense into him.

"Diedrich," Vincent said.

"What?" 

"He is the one that saved me," Vincent said. The Undertaker glared at him, he didn't need to know that it took a dead ex-boyfriend before Vincent tried to live. Although, he should be thankful, he couldn't find himself filling up with a never-ending gratitude.

The door to the room opened, Hanji walked in, who else would it be? "I see you two are on speaking terms now," she laughed knowing there wasn't any way they could have spoken to each other in The Undertaker's previous state.

"Who're you?" The Undertaker asked.

"Me? I'm Hanji Zoe, aka the person you owe your sanity to," she smiled before giving a small bow.

"I'm-" The Undertaker began to introduce himself.

"Yes yes," Hanji interrupted waving her hand, "I know who you are. It is kind of hard  _not_  to know actually, considering this guy is so madly head over heels for you," Hanji said. Vincent blushed lightly, not enjoying the fact Hanji was teasing him.

"What did you come to tell us Hanji? Get to the point please," Vincent huffed.

"Oh yes, I'm here to tell you that you can't leave," she said, "due to the fact that we aren't sure if this 'cure' is permanent, you'll have to stay under surveillance for at least 24 hours. I would have enjoyed longer...since this guy didn't take the proper preventative measures," she said pointing to Vincent, "however, we can't keep the leader locked up forever, so the most I can force on you is 24 hours," she explained before wandering around to set up some cameras, "in the last few minutes we'll fill the room with a disinfecting gas, to destroy any remaining Titan germs, you might have."

"Wait what?  _Leader_?" 

"He killed Chlaus, he is the leader of The Basement," Hanji smiled before leaving.

"What else haven't you told me?" The Undertaker asked.

"Well Rachel is dead too..." Vincent looked up at the ceiling, "I don't think there is anything else. I'm not hiding things on purpose! I swear! I just sort of forget what you know and don't know..." Vincent answered honestly.

"So what do they call you here?"

"Phantom."

"Phantom? Really? Well, 'Phantom' lay down on that table," The Undertaker pointed.

"Are you into bondage Uny?" Vincent laughed, avoiding the table as much as he could.

The Undertaker sighed, "there is a chance you're infected, yes? So this is in case you go crazy," Vincent doubted that logic but he couldn't dispute it. There had to be some hidden motive here. Vincent cautiously laid down on the table, still confused as ever.

The Undertaker strapped him down before he could change his mind. Vincent fidgeted, there wasn't a way to get comfortable in a position like this. He thought of how long The Undertaker had been on this table, it must have been terrible. Vincent only had to survive 24 hours but they would be the longest hours of his life. The Undertaker climbed up onto the table to lay down on Vincent.

"Uny?"

"Shut up, I'm tired, I'm going to sleep off as many of these hours as possible," he said. Vincent nodded, wishing he could do the same. The Undertaker quickly drifted off into a deep sleep, Vincent was jealous. It was extremely difficult for him to sleep, not because of the position he was in, but because he couldn't sleep with his clothes on. It was a strange predicament he found himself in.

Vincent stared at the ceiling, trying really hard to drift off into some sort of light sleep, but it wasn't possible. 

How long had it been? Minutes? Hours? What was the countdown? Would they be told when there was only a few hours left? These kinds of questions filled his mind but there was no answer, just a never ending silence.

The Undertaker stirred, and woke up, he looked up at Vincent, who clearly hadn't slept at all. His eyes were red, like he'd stopped blinking and just stared off into space this whole time.

"You're awake?" Vincent said.

"Mm, so are you...but you never slept."

"Of course not, I was busy staring at your adorable sleeping face!~"

"Liar," The Undertaker blushed underneath his fringe, "you just can't sleep with your clothes on," Vincent moved his arm to poke The Undertaker's cheek, but he'd forgotten that he was bound to the table, and so, he couldn't move at all.

"Do you want me to remove your clothes for you?" The Undertaker grinned as he moved his hands up Vincent's clothes.

"No, Uny, you really don't have to do that, I'm totally fine," Vincent's words weren't enough to stop The Undertaker, "Uny please don't..."

"Why not?" he asked, still refusing to listen.

"There are cameras! Hanji is watching, don't you have any shame?!" Vincent's voice got higher as he tried to spout out reasons about why The Undertaker shouldn't do this.

"I get naked on a pole for a living, I don't feel shame anymore sweetie," The Undertaker laughed.

"You haven't been able to clean yourself in days, you smell really bad and are super dirty," Vincent tried that method, which might've worked except that the ceiling opened up and dropped a bucket of soapy-warm water on them, "this world is against me," Vincent concluded.

"Why don't you just admit that the idea I'd molest you with someone watching  _excites_  you?"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" The Undertaker groped Vincent's crotch, "I don't think it is..."

"Please? Please stop Uny?" Vincent's breath hitched. His clothes were sticking to him from the bucket of water earlier. The Undertaker was quite pleased with this image.

"Don't wanna, but feel free to keep begging. It's kind of cute.~ Maybe you'll start begging  _for_  this instead..." The Undertaker smiled, "I didn't realize you looked so good in purple,  _Phantom_ ," the silver-headed man undid all of the buttons to Vincent's shirt, exposing his lovely porcelain skin, a Phantomhive trademark. However, on that lovely skin there was a blemish, a love-bite on his collarbone, "What is that?" The Undertaker glared at it, hoping to scare it away.

"What is what?" Vincent was oblivious to it.

"That," The Undertaker poked it, "you haven't been cheating on me have you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why do you have this mark on you?"

"I can assure you, I have no idea how that got the- Hanji," Vincent glared at the camera, "is this your doing? You did more than just hide under my bed didn't you?"

"Teehee," the camera spoke.

"Hanji Zoe. You are a married woman why do you  _insist_  on causing me such torment?!" Vincent grumbled. The camera didn't respond, leaving Vincent to fend for himself. The Undertaker bit down on the same place the mark was, making it worse.

"Is...that really...completely.... _necessary_?" Vincent asked. The bite hurt and bled, only causing Vincent more agony.

"Absolutely."

The Undertaker moved his leg so that it would be inbetween Vincent's own legs, he rubbed his leg against Vincent's crotch and watched as the blue-haired man tried to contain himself.

"You're really pent up, or at least you should be, unless another person has taken advantage of you in your sleep," The Undertaker glared.

"Uny," Vincent whined, "you're so mean!"

"Am I? What were you hoping I'd do?" The Undertaker placed his hand on Vincent's chest and stared at his face. Vincent opened his mouth to speak but nothing would come out. He couldn't think of the right words.

"Kiss me Uny," he said at last.

The Undertaker accepted and kissed Vincent just as requested. This was his mistake, he didn't think that Vincent would try anything considering he was tied to a table and underneath The Undertaker, that was a huge miscalculation on his part. 

Vincent's kiss entranced The Undertaker, making him more submissive than he had planned on being. How was this possible? The Undertaker should be in control right now...this wasn't according to his plan. It was only a kiss, and he already felt like this, how pitiful. The Undertaker was mad at himself, he should have been prepared.

The Undertaker tried to pull away, to free himself from this kiss, but Vincent's eyes looked into his, and the silver-headed male's body was frozen stiff. Those eyes, he'd seen them before, they meant business.

He tried to count the times that Vincent had forced some sort of moan out of him, but after a while he couldn't think anymore. The Undertaker lost count. How long had it been now? Were there still a few hours left?

The disinfecting gas that Hanji told them about, filled the room. They must be free now, despite knowing that, Vincent didn't stop. The Undertaker's torment only continued. How much longer would he have to gasp for the air he so desperately needed? What kind of monster was Vincent? That he could do this for so long?

When the door opened, and Hanji walked in again, that was the moment Vincent stopped.

"Oh no, please, don't stop for me, I'm just here to clarify in person one last time that you two aren't a hazard," Hanji stated.

"Uny, can you undo the straps now?" Vincent asked, like he hadn't done anything wrong. The Undertaker clicked his tongue and did as he was told. Vincent sat up and stretched, happy to be free. He went over to the wall and got the key out from where he had hid it. Vincent opened the cell door and smiled, The Undertaker following him out. Vincent dropped the key on the floor and started running towards Hanji, the  doctor only started running away, hoping she might save her life. The Undertaker watched this game of tag and started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh come on Phantom! It wasn't  _that_  bad!" Hanji said.

"Oh? 'wasn't that bad' huh? It wasn't? Well I'm sure you'd feel the same about what I'm going to do to you! Stop running Hanji! It 'won't be that bad'!"

"Phantom Sir!" the door burst open and a boy stood there staring at the three. Hanji and Vincent stopped running and looked at him.

"What is it?" Vincent asked. The boy looked to Vincent whose shirt was still open showing off that mark. Then he looked to The Undertaker and noticed both Vincent and this man were covered in water. The boy then looked at Hanji, who seemed to be out of breath. He didn't ask any questions and just decided to bring his news.

"There is someone here to see you Sir," he said.

"Oh? Who is it?"

"They didn't say but they won't leave without seeing you. They that they represent a multitude of people and need to speak to you urgently," the boy spoke.

"I see, well then, I suppose I should go see them," Vincent said, "take them to my room in exactly 30 minutes," Vincent cracked his knuckles and glared at Hanji, "I still have some business to take care of."

. . .

Name: Train Hartnet.

Nickname: Black Cat

Talent: Annoying the hell out of Ciel Phantomhive.

Train hadn't left the manor since the day he first arrived. He has been carefully watching every move that Ciel has made. Even when the blue-haired boy is in school, Train has been watching (via cameras, but still watching). It has gotten to be very tiresome for the young Phantomhive. He can't do anything without the male on his tail.

What Ciel has noticed though, is that the guy's nickname really does suit him. Everyday Ciel notices something else to make him more like a 'cat.'

He eats like a cat. He only eating fish and/or fish-related foods. He drinks only milk and is very picky about the brand and type. Ciel has to specially buy glass bottles for this nuisance, he might as well have taken a kitten off the street at this rate, in fact, that might have actually been more pleasing.

He sleeps like a cat. Ciel will often find him in the strangest positions and in the strangest places. Sometimes he has to go searching for the guy just to see if he is still in the manor.

He behaves like a cat. The man acts like he owns the place, wandering around without a care in the world. Well, that is, when he isn't stalking Ciel or ordering Ciel to tend to one of his needs. Train is also known to hate baths, showers, and anything related to the 2 Hydrogen 1 Oxygen ratio.

It is safe to say, that Ciel was certain this man might actually  _be_  a cat. There were so many signs, so many clues, the gods  _must_  be testing him in some way. Train Hartnet,  _had_  to be a cat. With a weakness to catnip and an obsession to chase red lazer-pointers, how could he  _not_  be such an animal?

So that morning, when Ciel woke up from a very long dream, to find a black cat lying on his stomach, one could only assume that he would think the worst...

Ciel stared at the animal in disbelief, questioning its very existence. He blinked his eyes, wiped them, did everything he could to make sure this wasn't a dream. He'd pinched himself so many times that he'd made his arm bruise. The small animal looked at him, almost smiled to mock Ciel. The animal's red eyes shined with amusement as Ciel kept trying to make sense of this.

The blue-haired boy sat up, causing the animal to move from his comfortable position. The cat sat down next to him and stared, albeit ticked off that his human pillow moved.

Ciel picked up the cat and examined it closely, checking all over to make sure it wasn't some sort of prank. When he was satisfied that this was indeed, a real animal, his mouth dropped and he wondered if he should actually voice his concern. Fearing to sound like an idiot, he stared at the cat for some while before speaking.

"Holy hell, Train has turned into an actual black cat!" Ciel announced to his empty room, "Oh God, what do I do? How do I fix this? No, wait, perhaps this is better this way, he is much cuter like this. But wait, I can't just call him 'Train' so what do I call him then? What do I do? Oh why did this have to happen? What kind of sorcery caused this?! Uther Pendragon would have the culprit burned at the stake for this. Merlin, was it you? Oh God, what do I do?!" Ciel kept speaking to himself, asking random questions, trying to collect his thoughts. The cat just stared at him some more, his eyes showed laughter, something Ciel didn't think was very nice.

"You kind of remind me of someone," Ciel tilted his head to the side to try and think of who. The answer was so obvious, the cat reminded him of Sebastian Michaelis. His red eyes and the raven-black hair. This cat was totally have been a spitting image.

"What exactly should I name you though?" he asked himself. Remembering his strange dream from the night before, Ciel decided instantly on the name. You see, in the dream had come across a similar situation. The dream Ciel had been given a cat by Sebastian at a circus of some sort. The dream Ciel also thought that the cat looked like Sebastian and so the name was given 'Miny Master.' No, Ciel does not have a strange fetish, but in this said dream he was indeed the servant to Sebastian and so Sebastian was his 'Master' seeing as to how the dream version of him never called Sebastian by his name, this was the only way dream Ciel could name the cat after the male. Again, no, rest assured Ciel does  _not_  have a strange fetish.

"Miny Master it is then," Ciel stated. The cat purred to this name, Ciel couldn't understand why but seeing as to how the animal enjoyed being put on a high pedestal, there wasn't much else to be done.

"Ciel, where is the milk? Didn't you get any yesterday?" Train opened the door to Ciel's room and noticed the cat. Ciel, stared at Train confused, then looked at the cat and back to Train. Feeling like an idiot, he placed the cat on the floor and stood up.

"It should be there, let me look," he said, ignoring how stupid he was, "by the way, do you know where that cat came from?" 

Train and the cat followed Ciel to the kitchen and they both waited earnestly for some milk, "I think it is the same stray that hung out with me before, in that place Phantom found me. Is he going to stay with us from now on?" Train asked, like the idea was completely normal this man wouldn't ever leave the Phantomhive manor.

Ciel nodded, he got attached to things easily, and his dream made it harder for him to abandon this animal, "we are definitely keeping the little guy. I don't care what my father says when he gets back," Ciel looked to the newspaper with the article on the house that his father burned, "that is,  _if_  he gets back."

"Don't worry Ciel," Train said, "I'm sure he will come back to see you, at least once, so you can know that he is alive."

"Meow," said Miny Master in agreement, or what Ciel thought was agreement, it could have just been a complaint about not getting any milk yet.

"I don't want him to come back if he isn't going to stay," Ciel sighed, "I want to live like we used to. Things were much simpler at those times."

"I'm sure everything will work out,  _probably_."

"You are terrible at motivational speeches," Ciel glared, handing Train his milk after pouring some into a bowl for Miny Master.

"Oh I know," Train took a sip, "it's a good thing my job is to kill people, don't you think? I could never deal with  _people_  otherwise."

. . .

The visitor's name was Doll, she had come for one specific purpose, to see Phantom. She was not here to scold or attack him in any way, no, she was actually here to  _thank_  him. Rachel and Chlaus hadn't been the best of owners and the only reason she had stayed by there sides was due to a debt her dead parents owed. Her, along with many others working for them, were in a sense, blackmailed to work. The death of this wretched couple freed them from that fate. Others would have gone in her stead, but since Doll herself was the only one to actually  _meet_  the hostage Phantom rescued, they felt she should be the one to thank their savior.

So she went.

It didn't take her long to figure out where The Basement was, she had always listened in on Chlaus's conversations. There wasn't much else to do really, her name suited her well. 'Doll' she was a decoration, did as she was told, that was the easiest way to keep out of trouble. It was a strange life living with Chlaus but it was all she had known. Her parents owed a large some of money to this man and had given her to him in their will, or at least that is what Chlaus had told her. It didn't matter anymore, what the truth was, she couldn't get those years back.

When the boy lead her to Phantom's room, after the 30 minutes had passed, Doll felt very nervous. This was the first time she'd ever met someone she'd admired so much. It was a strange feeling to be thankful to someone. What if Phantom was actually worse than Chlaus? Shaking her head to rid her mind of any bad thoughts about this man, she opened the door to meet her savior.

There were two individuals that awaited her. They were apparently in the middle of some sort of toast, she felt a bit guilty for interrupting. One, with beautiful long silvery-hair and another, with short blue-ish hair. The blue-haired one had a beauty-mark under his left eye and was dressed far more formally. She suspected that his person might be Phantom, her assumptions were correct when he spoke.

"Oh? I wasn't expecting such a beautiful lady when I heard someone wanted to see me," the male smiled and took a sip from his glass before placing it on the table beside him. He folded his hands on his lap and continued, "I'm Phantom, and who, might I ask, are you?" Doll noticed that the other male standing next to him looked very annoyed when he'd called her beautiful. She pushed the observation into the back of her mind, not wanting to make any assumptions about these two.

"My name is Doll," she said while giving some sort of curtsy, "I'm here on the behalf of a multitude of people to express our thanks. You saved us from that household, we are indebted to you Sir."

"Oh? So you don't have a place to go, is what you're saying," he stated. Doll opened her mouth to speak but he was right. She hadn't thought about where she would go or do, what any of them would do now. They couldn't very well live in a place that was burned to ashes.

"From what I can tell, you have three choices," he began, "Choice One: You live on the streets scavenging for food and protecting each other," the male next to him raised his finger, as if to count for him, "Choice Two: you join the gang that forms after I disband this one," the male raised yet another finger, "Choice Three: you form a circus," the male raised another finger before lowering his hand.

"Why a circus?" Doll asked. She ignored the second choice, thinking it must have been a slip of the tongue. Why would Phantom want to disband The Basement? Wasn't this a home to a lot of people? That was a bit cruel, he could have just given his leadership to someone else if he didn't want to be in charge.

"Well I've always liked circuses you see," Phantom smiled, "they are so entertaining, don't you think Uny?" he looked to his side and the person he addressed as 'Uny' nodded in agreement. The male smirked, it felt a bit odd to Doll since she couldn't see his eyes, "I've always loved the acts and the funny outfits. But you see, there aren't many circuses around where I live. So, what do you say? I can help you start it up if you need me to."

"No Sir!" Doll blurted out, "you've already done enough for us as it is," she explained, "but what should we call this circus?"

"Noah's Ark."

Doll stared blankly from where she stood, terribly confused at the name. She couldn't help herself but to ask, "Why?"

"Well, isn't it a fitting name? According to the Bible, Noah was a man who built a boat for God, collecting animals from all around in preparation for a great flood. Circuses are full of interesting and marvelous people that normally wouldn't have met otherwise. The name just fits, no?" Phantom spoke, remembering his son who used to play with an ark as a kid.

Doll nodded in agreement. It did seem to fit. She remembered all of the people she'd met by working for Chlaus, they certainly could create a circus together. It wasn't impossible. As their silent tribute to Phantom, they would name it to his suggestion. Perhaps Phantom himself would even go to see them in action, she'd hope he would.

"Thank you," she said bowing her head a bit. She really couldn't tell him just how much this meant to her. Turning to leave, she smiled back at him and waved goodbye, "really,  _thank you_."

Doll opened the door and left the two, eager to return to everyone. She couldn't wait to tell them of this idea, and hoped from the bottom of her heart that they would accept. It would be rude if they didn't, in her opinion, because it was such a good idea in her mind. An idea given to them by their savior himself.

"Noah's Ark Circus," she muttered to herself, almost skipping on her way back, "it really does fit, doesn't it?"

. . .

Train stared at the piece of paper again, confirming that this actually was from Ciel's father. He found it strange that it was indeed addressed to  _Train_ , and not  _Ciel_. Why would Phantom do this? Didn't he know how much Ciel had been worrying about him? The only conclusion that Train could come up with, was that  _because_  Ciel was worrying about him Phantom couldn't tell him anything till he was sure of his own safety. Any unneeded information would only distress the boy further. What would it be like if Phantom was permanently in the underground? How would Ciel deal with that? Especially since he was in such a prestigious high school at the moment...

Reading over the note once more, he left the Phantomhive manor. The message was cryptic, which was why it took so many times to read. Unsure that he had even read it right, Train frowned, going on his way. 

The place described in the note wasn't The Basement's hideout, it was someplace else, which only added to the confusion that Train was experiencing. What was the purpose in going  _here_? It just didn't add up. Train felt it better if he stopped asking these sorts of questions, there was no one to answer them anyway.

Upon reaching the destination he saw a large number of people. Questioning why they were all gathered, he soon understood. This was a meeting. There would be some announcement to be given, that much was clear. Had all of these people gotten the same note as him? He looked around, only to notice they  _had_  received notes, but they were more like fancy invitations. Train glared at them, angry, he should have gotten a fancy note too, not some scrunched up lined paper. Feelings of jealousy only bubbled up inside of him, with nowhere for them to escape.

There was a balcony in this place, probably where the speaker would stand when addressing them. Sighing, Train found a comfortable spot in the crowd, one where there was just enough space for him to be okay, without being claustrophobic. He hated crowds, he hated them  _so_  much, but there  _had_  to be a reason for him to be here, so he couldn't leave. Train hated this kind of feeling, the feeling that he couldn't escape, the feeling of not knowing.

The lights dimmed in the building and a spotlight shined on the balcony. Everyone silenced themselves and stared up at it, wondering if the leader would  _actually_  come out to address them. Of course he would, he had to, otherwise what was the purpose of this?

Two people walked onto the balcony. One was Phantom, the other was someone Train didn't know. Was it his lover? Did Phantom even have a lover? Probably, he was  _Phantom_. Why  _wouldn't_  he have a lover? 

The two were dressed very fancy, was it to show off their positions? If Phantom was the leader, than was the other one his second in command? A very lover like position, he noted. Train knew that everyone around him was questioning this scenario too, they all gave each other these weird glances, wondering who this new person was, who Phantom was. This guy was a legend, people didn't know what he looked like or even if he was real.

"Hello all of my bitches," Vincent stretched out his arms to the crowd, almost as if to hug them, but not exactly the same. The crowd didn't seem pleased, even if there was some truth behind it, "I'm here to tell you something  _very_  important. I'm sure you already sensed that, considering a meeting like this hasn't been called in such a  _looooonnnng_  time," the crowd waited in anticipation for what was to come next. What could this news be?

"I know you've all been speaking to each other and spreading rumors. Let me clear those up right now," Phantom spoke, "I am Phantom, this gang's new boss," Train could almost see the stupid grin on his face, just from the way he had said those words.

The people whispered amongst themselves, some were unsure, some didn't believe, and others were smiling because their assumptions were right. Normally it would be hard to believe without some sort of proof, but surprisingly, none of them looked like they were going to ask for that.

"And as the current boss of The Basement, this is my first decision," Phantom began, "The Basement is no longer a gang. Congratulations. All of you can go back to what your lives were before. Aren't you happy?" the statements were oozing with false enthusiasm and the crowd doubted his seriousness. Train knew him long enough to tell he was in fact, serious.

"Yes, I expected this, you don't believe me, how distressing. Well, then let me ask you this, why did we meet in such a strange place? Instead of that area in The Basement's headquarters?  _Hmm_?" Phantom paused to allow the crowd to think. None of them knew. So  _that_  was why they gathered here, Train sighed, he should have understood as much.

"It's because there is no more  _headquarters_ the place is burned down. I just  _love_  fires you see. No need for a hideout to a gang that doesn't exist anymore,  _right_? Perfect reason to burn it all," Phantom stopped talking, the whispers only continued. People had no way to check if what he was saying was true, no matter how much sense it made.

"No worries though, I'm sure that nearly half of you  _aren't_  pleased to be freed from The Basement. For those individuals, I purpose that you create a new gang, named Chronos. The leader, I suggest, should be your other myth, Black Cat," a spotlight shined on Train, he stood stone still, highly confused. Was this really what Phantom wished for him? Train would do it if it was his wish, however, he didn't understand why it had to be himself.

"Converse among yourselves but I shall repeat this once more, The Basement  _is_  finished," Phantom spoke before retreating into the shadows once more, with the stranger he had with him.

The Basement is finished. The Titans are cured. In this gang's place would arise a new one, Chronos, led by Train Heartnet.

It didn't seem like reality, but the room full of people staring at him, assured Train that it was.


	33. Secret Eighty-Three: The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two paragraphs are slightly nsfw the rest is fine.

Sebastian pushed him up against the wall, Ciel was panting, yearning for the raven-head. His face flushed with embarrassment for the way that his body had reacted. You'd think that through the many times of this happening, he would be used to it by now, but the truth was quite the opposite. He was only reacting more erotically with each time. His body becoming more and more perverse, belonging only to this male in front of him. 

How did they get into this situation? You might be ask. Well, you see, Ciel had made the stupid mistake to ignore the raven-head. One does not simply  _ignore_  Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel, who had been too interested in why Train had left without a word. Ciel, who was too worried about his father. Ciel, who was thinking about things other than his boyfriend. It bothered Sebastian greatly, and so, he felt it necessary to  _make_  Ciel notice him. What better way to solve all of his problems than to use his sexual charm? It worked with everything else...

"Sebastian!" Ciel raised his voice, trying to sound stern. 

It didn't work.

"Yes?" Sebastian answered, grinning at how much Ciel's body was reacting to him.

"I've just lost my father and  _this_  is how you react?"

"False. You didn't  _just_  lose your father, your father has been gone for a long time now," Sebastian corrected, "so stop being such an emo brat and get over it already!" 

"You are so insensitive!" Ciel huffed.

"If you're that depressed about it, frame one of his photos and build some sort of shrine to talk to everyday," Sebastian suggested. Ciel glared at him.

"You're such an emotionless demon," he complained.

Sebastian smiled, as if it was a compliment, "I know."

Just then, the door was kicked open by an unhappy blue-haired male, the father to a certain younger male that was currently pinned up against the wall.

"Stop talking about me like I'm dead!" he said furiously. Ciel stared at him, of all the things that were wrong with this picture,  _that_  was what he was concerned about? Vincent stared at the two, noticing that they were in the middle of something. He was half tempted to close the door with a 'please continue' but he had remembered an important matter.

"I'm so sorry," he began, "I ruined one of your few chances to catch them in the act Uny!" Vincent held his head with his hands, in shame, deeply mad at himself for being such a fool. The Undertaker rolled out from underneath Ciel's bed, pouting, with his camera in hand. Sebastian and Ciel stared at them both, equally confused. Ciel pushed Sebastian away and ran towards his father. He hugged Vincent and nuzzled his head in his chest, smiling.

"You're alive," he said. 

"Not for much longer," Vincent whispered, attempting to breathe. His son was hugging him so tightly that it became a difficult task.

"Don't  _ever_  do that again," Ciel muttered into Vincent's chest. Vincent patted his son's head to assure him everything was okay, but most importantly to tell him to stop his deathhug. Ciel loosened his grip a bit, just a bit, and looked up at his father.

Smiling, Vincent said, "I brought you souvenirs!" and looked to The Undertaker who promptly pulled out a bag from under Ciel's bed. Just how long was he under there? Did Ciel even  _want_  to know? That couldn't have been where he was this whole time...Ciel hoped.

"Souvenirs?" Ciel questioned.

"We went to Vegas!" Vincent announced.

"You...went to Vegas?" a shadow cast itself over Ciel's face and he grabbed the nearest object. Vincent was still in his deathhug so he couldn't run away. Ciel held up said object and threatened to slap his father with it, "all this time I was worrying about you...and you were just in Vegas with The Undertaker?!" he asked. Vincent nodded, it wasn't exactly like Ciel had said but it would be easier on the both of them if his son believed that. What was the point in telling him all of the things that had gone on from now till back at Chlaus's house? There was nothing Ciel could do to change any of it.

"Ciel, before you slaughter your own father, at least ask him why," Sebastian said.

The Undertaker held up his left hand, revealing a mark on his ring finger, "we got married."

Sebastian and Ciel both stared in amazement. Ciel dropped what he was holding and let go of his father to grab Vincent's left hand. Sure enough, there was a very similar mark on his own ring finger. They got tattoos instead of rings. It was kind of cute, in Ciel's mind, but not any less shocking. They were now the third married couple Ciel knew.

"The tattoo artist was so cute," Vincent said, "he was a bit quirky and had a lot of tattoos himself. He even tattooed his own eyes black! He didn't charge us anything, said he knew Izaya and hoped to see us again. He was very interested in you for some reason. Did you think about getting a tattoo?"

"You got married?" Ciel spoke softly.

"Re-married technically, since I was married before...but yes. I got married. That makes Uny your...step-mom?" Vincent tilted his head to the side, unsure of what to call The Undertaker in relationship to Ciel.

Sebastian laughed, "if anyone ever writes down your family history Ciel, I'm sure it'll be fun for them, considering you've got a stripper for a boyfriend  _and_  a step-mom."

"Is that decided then? I'm a step-mom?" The Undertaker asked.

"Well you already wear frilly aprons anyway so," Vincent shrugged.

"So you'll be living here officially now?" Ciel looked at The Undertaker. He had been living there before but still hadn't moved in. There were still things at his apartment. Would he come to live at the Phantomhive manor? Or would Vincent live with him?

The Undertaker nodded. Ciel put a hand to his chin and closed his eye, wondering what would happen when Sebastian and himself got married, "when we get married are we going to live here still too?" he asked looking towards the raven-head. 

Sebastian choked on air, "What are you talking about? 'When we get married'?!"

Ciel frowned, "You don't remember? I told you that we  _had_  to get married. We're only dating right now because you didn't want to just go out and get the paperwork done."

"When did this happen?" Sebastian searched his mind.

Ciel sighed, "Boi, I asked you to marry me all the way back in Secret Fifteen. What the actual fuck. Are you telling me you don't remember that?! It's already Secret Eighty-Three. How could you forget such an important detail to the plot-line? Author-Chan must be rolling in her coffin right now."

"No, I remember, but you only asked me to marry you because you thought I was The Butler's twin. How is that a valid proposal?" Sebastian sweatdropped.

Vincent and The Undertaker spoke in unison, "you  _are_  The Butler, why would he be disappointed that you aren't a twin and take back the proposal?"

Ciel tapped his foot in annoyance, it seems that they had a  _lonnnnnnng_  way to go before they'd ever advance in their relationship, "what an idiot," Ciel sighed.


	34. Secret Ninety-Two: Hospital

_Boom, boom, boom, dancing through the skies daichi kettobashite motto maiagatte~~_

_Everybody, put your hands up!!_ _saa flyin' tsubasa ni nare mitemitai na muchuu ni nareru kimi ima da seichouki shinsekai e-_

"I apologize, it seems I have forgotten to turn off my phone," Decim announced. He took out his measly flip phone to check the caller ID. Upon seeing the number, one he didn't recognize, he answered it, hoping it wasn't important.

Grell, currently sitting next to The Undertaker, gasped, "I can't believe someone like  _him_  has a ringtone like  _that_! It is  _soooooo_  out of character!"

The Undertaker, currently sitting next to Grell, smiled in amusement, while Vincent, currently sitting next to The Undertaker, was trying to be talked into drinking by Izaya.

"Please? Just one time? I need to see what it is like when you are drunk! My curiosity will kill me!" Izaya whined, staring at Vincent with the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

"Nope," Vincent refused, for the 92th time tonight, "I'm not going to get drunk. Trust me on this, it wouldn't be good for  _anyone,_ " The Undertaker nodded. It truly wouldn't be. Vincent was a terrible person when drunk, he should know, for he actually convinced the guy to get both drunk  _and high_  at the same time when they were in Vegas. Poor life decisions right there. Poor. Life. Decisions. He had to sleep in the same bed Vincent after that, it led to,  _complications_ , and unfortunately, neither of them got any sleep. At all.  _For the entire night_. The Undertaker had to admit that it was fun, but not something that he would want to do again, for a  _looooonnnnng_  time at least. His body  _and mind_ were still recovering from it.

"If you really want to know, I am certain Uny can give you all of the details," Vincent slung and arm around his husband, grinning sadistically. He remembered their wedding night quite well, too well in fact. The Undertaker flinched at the contact, it was a good thing he still had his fringe, or everyone in the room would see his terrified expression.

"Plzno," The Undertaker muttered. Izaya watched intently, trying to get all of the clues he could about the situation. He was tragically upset that he hadn't heard a thing about their wedding experience. It was likely he never would, and Izaya  _hated_  not knowing things. He could look it up, but that would ruin the point of getting The Undertaker to spill the info himself. So, Izaya was being a good noodle, and waiting for the day when the story would be told.

"Izaya," Decim handed over his phone, "it seems this was for you. They must have called me by mistake."

Izaya took the phone, his face a bit grim. There was only one reason, one possible explanation, why Decim would be called instead of him. It had to deal with Shizuo, no, it had to deal with the hospital and Shizuo. Izaya knew this, because he had made a code for himself for every sort of emergency. He never placed himself, or Shizuo, as the emergency contacts, he placed the others, to try and clue him in for what sort of mental state he needed to shift to. But nothing could clue him in for this...

 "Hello?" he spoke. Everyone in Svante, at the bar currently anyways, quieted, confused, slightly curious, about what the conversation entailed. 

"Yes. This is Izaya Orihara," the raven-head rolled his eyes. Didn't they already ask Decim to hand the phone over to him? Why would he be someone else? Besides, just saying his name wasn't going to assure that he was actually Izaya. It could be someone else just saying that they were. Idiots.

" _I'm sorry to inform you that there has been an accident. Your husband, Shizuo Heiwajima is currently in critical condition. Please come to th_ -" Izaya stopped listening, he stopped moving, he stopped breathing. Everything silenced itself. There were dark splotches in his eyes, he could feel his consciousness floating away.  _No_ , not now, now he had to remain calm. Clenching his teeth, gripping the side of the bar for stability, he continued to listen to the nurse on the other side.

When they finished speaking, their useless words of comfort and reassurance, he hung up. Handing the phone back to Decim, he allowed himself to fall to the floor. His knees no longer able to support his weight. He looked down, allowing his bangs to fall over his eyes. Staring at the floor, shutting everything out, he ignored the comments of concern. He ignored the people touching him, trying to get some sort of response. Was he still breathing? Was he still living while Shizuo wasn't even sure to live? How was he supposed to continue on? Without his soul mate? What if, heaven forbid, Shizuo actually died? This wasn't how their lives were supposed to turn out.

This wasn't how the story was supposed to end.

Feeling a sharp pain on his cheek, he was brought back to his human vessel. He felt hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look into the eyes of whoever it was in front of him. Izaya didn't feel as if this body was his own anymore, such a foreign feeling. Upon realizing that he was staring into the eyes of Vincent, and that the blue-haired male had slapped him. He noticed that they were both sitting on the floor of Svante. The music reached his ears, the world kept turning. Oh. Right. Yes, he was here, but he wasn't  _here_.

"Which hospital?" Vincent asked. His voice was low, his tone was strict, a voice Izaya hadn't heard him make before. The male waited for his the raven-head to respond. How had he guessed they needed to go to the hospital? No, he didn't guess, Decim had heard the information too, right? No, wait, Izaya tried to process what exactly the question was that he needed to answer. Which hospital? What hospital had the girl told him? Izaya tried to remember, but the memory wouldn't come, his mind just kept flooding with the thoughts of everything that could be wrong with this situation. Besides, shouldn't Decim also know the hospital too? 

Vincent raised his hand, to slap the other side of Izaya's face, to try and bring him back to the real world once more, "Listen to me, Izaya, clear your thoughts, just for a moment. Now, I'll ask again, which hospital?" Izaya's face stung, or he felt it should, but right now he couldn't feel anything, couldn't think either. Muttering the answer to his question, Vincent picked up the raven-head, the male was too weak, too out of it, to refuse him. Carrying him out of Svante, Vincent placed him in his car (The Undertaker's car actually) and drove him off to the hospital.

Offering himself as support, Izaya accepted it, he clung to Vincent's arm desperately. It was the only way possible that he could remain standing, even walking for that matter. He'd never been very good in situations like this, he over thought things too much, as you might be able to see. It was different when this sort of thing happened to himself, or even to other people. But when it happened to Shizuo, Izaya lost all of his composure.

His mind kept drifting, in and out of reality and his own thoughts. Things were happening all around him, but he couldn't keep up. Izaya just trusted that Vincent knew what he was doing. He followed him, like a newborn chick would follow their mother. He blindly trusted in the man that he didn't even know all that well. It was strange, but comforting, being in Vincent's presence. He thought briefly of how this situation would have changed, had he convinced Vincent to drink. Who would be here for him then? Izaya let out a small puff of air, unsure of if it was supposed to be a laugh or a snort.

The two had reached the room in which Shizuo lay, Izaya stared at the body, hooked up to all of these weird machines, with needles and such. It wasn't any more or less than the others in the hospital, but it still seemed odd. He was so close to his husband, and yet, his husband didn't even know he was there. Izaya let go of Vincent's arm, and walked, zombie-like, to Shizuo. He placed his hand on Shizuo's face, making sure, that he was actually there, even if his spirit wasn't. 

It was impossible for Izaya to tell how much time had passed since he arrived at the hospital. He sat there, staring at Shizuo, hoping that he would wake up and this would all be okay again. Izaya noticed Sebastian, and Finny, arrive and leave but he didn't remember the intervals between or who had come first. This continued, every day, until the blonde showed signs of recovery. He would sit there, the raven head, staring, zoning out, hoping, praying to the God he didn't believe in, wondering if Shizuo would ever open his eyes again. It was torture. It was agony.

It was life.

This day, like any other, had been much the same. Izaya sat in the chair, ignoring the signs of life or death around him. He ignored the nurses and doctors bustling about. He just sat there, not saying a word, staring at the body of his husband, wondering if his thoughts reached Shizuo by some sheer coincidence. That's when he saw it, the finger twitch, the eyelashes move. He watched, blinked, were his eyes playing tricks on him?

They were not.

Shizuo did in fact open his eyes. He looked around, unsure of where he was. The bright lights made him squint. He only felt pain, confusion, he no longer knew up from down, right from left. His memory was a blur. His existence a blur, but it slowly came back, most of it anyway. He noticed the raven-head, from the corner of his eye, and turned his head. Staring at him, he blinked, then blinked again. Something about this person felt familiar, something about him felt like home. Shizuo looked at his hand, noticed the ring, then he looked at the person, noticed theirs. Were they married? Or did they just happen to be wearing the same rings?

"Who're you?" he asked, quietly, unaccustomed to speaking, since he hadn't for so long. Izaya's eyes widened, yes he should have figured this would be the case. Silent tears escaped his eyes, like shattered glass broke, so did he. He cried, he had waited so long, to hear something, to see some form of life, just for this? Just to be forgotten? 

Izaya smiled, a pitiful, forced, painful grin, "my name is Izaya Orihara," he spoke, leaving out the detail about them being married, "I'm glad to see you've pulled through," his voice soft, for if he spoke too much louder, he wouldn't be able to control anything. For now, he pretended these tears were born from joy, upon seeing Shizuo awake.

It was not very long, till Sebastian and Finny arrived. This only caused more misery for Izaya, for Shizuo remembered them. He remembered everything in fact, except for the person known as Izaya Orihara. This must be karma, the world's idea of a cruel joke. He wanted to laugh, at himself, for being so stupid. He could have expected this, if his mind was more logical these past few days, weeks, months, however long it had been. Stupid emotions. Stupid heart, do you only exist to be broken? Why must this pain inflict itself on you? Did you not build walls, walls never to be shattered? Did you not protect yourself from this exact feeling?

Bit by bit the pieces put themselves together. Bit by bit things went back to 'normal' Izaya started working at Svante again, with Shizuo as the bartender. The two were there, just like they always had been, but something felt  _off_  to the workers, to the customers. They knew that Shizuo didn't remember his husband, and they saw, even more, how fragile a human like Izaya could be. It hurt them almost as much as it hurt him.

Izaya was good at putting on a front, for so long as Shizuo was looking in his direction. However, the moment the blonde looked away, he would return to the truth, the pain, taking the mask off for it was no longer required. He had taken up the terrible habit of drinking, to erase the pain for just a while, he would drink, tons and tons, just to intoxicate himself, just to free his mind from reality. Shizuo was concerned, about this, like everyone else was but Izaya insisted, like so many other alcoholics, that it was a normal amount to consume. For if he hadn't consumed this beverage that took many forms, he would have toyed with people's lives instead. Izaya knew, Shizuo wouldn't have wanted that, so he could cope the only other way he knew how, which was also something Shizuo wouldn't have wished for him either.

Shizuo stood, in front of the numerous pictures. He stared at the raven-head, in the photos, it seemed like an entirely different person then the one he saw. What had caused him to change so much? Shizuo knew, it was him, he was the cause. He had tried to remember, to get a sense of what their lives had been. It was futile. Shizuo just couldn't return his memories, no matter how much he wished to. The blonde didn't know what hurt him more, his helplessness, or the fact that someone, so beautiful in these pictures, could be reduced to such a pile of bones. Izaya never ate properly, never slept either, the bags under his eyes, the dramatic weight loss, were all signs of his suffering. Shizuo hurt, knowing he couldn't do anything for him, but he didn't know how to fix it. For Shizuo was just an empty shell of once was, would it have been better off if Shizuo had just died? That way at least, Izaya wouldn't be living with a daily reminder of what used to be.

Days continued to pass, the cycle only continuing. Izaya only continuing to wither away. He no longer had the strength to pretend, his only companion, was a bottle of Catnip Tequila, or whatever else he could get his hands on. Tonight, he was held up in Sebastian's room, the place he had slept in while Shizuo didn't know who he was. He thought it best if Shizuo slept alone, it would be awkward anyway, to sleep next to a person you didn't know, or who didn't remember you. They were strangers. Izaya cried, he felt the drops liquid roll down his cheeks, it was weird, he still had the ability to produce them? Hadn't he already cried his fill?

The door opened, he heard it but he didn't move. Sebastian never came home, he was always staying with Ciel, which was why Izaya could get away with sleeping here. So, who was it? Not Finny, Finny had made sure to avoid Izaya at all costs in his current state. It wouldn't be Shizuo either, they'd agreed not to enter each other's rooms.

Feeling his light body be lifted off the bed, Izaya was brought face to face with Victor Nikiforov. The angry Russian stared him in the eyes, both hands grasping his shirt, "I'm sick and tired of hearing Yuuri worrying about you. I'm done with hearing all of the sorrows and miseries that come out of Svante. That wasn't the place you wanted it to be, was it? Did you spend your entire marriage just to resort to a self-wallowing bucket of anguish?!"

Izaya heard the words, but he had no response for them. He didn't care what Victor had to say, what anyone told him. Practically everyone had tried already, to cheer him up, to tell him sweet lies about how everything 'would be okay'. Why should this encounter be any different? Victor stared, into the soulless eyes, the empty shell of his once close friend. He sighed mourned for the person he once knew, deeply, but refused to give in to his empathy.

"You don't understand, none of you do," Izaya whispered. Repeating the broken record of words, the same ones he had told everyone prior to Victor.

"You're right," Victor sighed, releasing Izaya, who fell back onto the bed, kneeling. Even though he had said that, Victor's expression had not changed. Victor was still bound and determined not to go away, what would he try and say next? More of the same? Izaya didn't want to hear any of that, so he laid back down again, curling up into a ball, hugging his half empty bottle.

"I don't understand, how the brilliant ex-information broker could be reduced to a drinking slob!" Victor snapped, Izaya tried to ignore him, tried to block him out, he tried telling himself that these words held no meaning, "look at you, you pity yourself, you lock yourself up in this room, surrounded by all of these empty bottles, only getting up to get more! Don't you think you've had enough of this life already? Don't you want to change the situation you're in? Even a little bit?" Victor pointed to all of the empty bottles, cans, every bit of trash in this room. 

"What am I supposed to do then?!" Izaya snapped back, he sat up, glaring at Victor, he threw the bottle at his friend, who didn't dodge. Victor just allowed the bottle to hit his head, to cause him to bleed, he wasn't going to move from this spot until Izaya made a bit of progress, "do you want me to go out there? Pretend that 'everything is fine' just like all you do? All of you! Walking around like its fine. WELL IT FUCKIN' ISN'T  _FINE_! I just lost the person I cared about the most, and I didn't even officially lose him, he is just  _there_! All of the time, just there. What do you want me to do, huh? Try and move on with my life? My life doesn't hold any meaning! Don't you see?" tears began to flow again, even though his eyes should have been run dry. Izaya didn't try to stop them, what was the point?

Victor's face changed this time, he smiled, sadly, "don't  _you_  see? Your life does have meaning. All of the people, out there, in the world, in Svante, in Japan the place you left, they  _do_  care. We  _do_  care.  _I_  do care. Why don't you understand what  _we_  have been living through, watching as you sink further into the abyss? What do you think it has been like for  _us_? The ones that don't get it, that can't help you?"

Izaya closed his mouth, unable to make a statement in return. He looked down, at his hands that were no longer clinging to the bottle. He looked at the floor, filled with the empty bottles, for the first time he noticed them. He brought his hand up to his mouth, shocked, disgusted with himself, for being such a dumbass.

Victor moved, to hug Izaya, to wrap his arms around the raven-head, giving him a hug that was long overdue. Izaya slowly moved his arms, to cling to his friend, to cry, for the first time properly, like people were meant to cry, in the arms of someone who loved them.

"I don't know what to do," Izaya admitted, unsure of how exactly to get over this hurdle, unsure of how he would survive a detoxification process.

Victor separated themselves, just a bit, just enough so that he could look into Izaya's eyes, "if Shizuo doesn't remember you. That isn't the end! All you need to do, is make him fall in love with you all over again. It should be fine, he has fallen for you once, the second time should be easy, right?" Victor smiled. For the first time in a while, Izaya laughed. 

"You're an idiot," the raven-head said, "but your plan just might work."

The ex-information broker made a slow, but steady, recovery from his state. It was painful, brutally so, but he managed to do it. Bit by bit, step by step, he no longer needed the drinks, the long nights without sleep diminished, he began eating again. His weight came back, eventually, though he still looked a bit fragile. He smiled more, began to tell dirty jokes again. People around him were relieved, it seemed someone had finally knocked sense into him. The only thing Izaya hadn't done, was try to get Shizuo to fall in-love with him. He had thought about it, but the answer never came. He figured, he would have to get back on his feet before he could worry about the next problem at hand. And so, he was correct in that regard. However, maybe not much on his part would be necessary, for the blonde has grown fond of Izaya. He enjoyed seeing the raven-head's progress, his curiosity of who Izaya was, had made him take a strange interest in him, one Shizuo did not yet understand.

Izaya had been in the shower, for quite some time now. Shizuo was making food, lunch, for the two of them. He'd re-learned all of the male's favorites, or hoped he had. But, Shizuo was getting concerned, why was Izaya taking such a long time in the shower? Had he actually gone into a relapse of some sort? Was he contemplating suicide? Trying to get these thoughts out of his head, Shizuo focused on cooking, to no avail.

The blonde decided, that he would just barge in there and see for himself. Not giving much more thought into it, Shizuo opened the door, shocked to find it not locked. Izaya stood there, butt naked, water dripping from him, he was reaching for the towel when Shizuo walked in. The two stared at each other for a while, Shizuo, realizing that Izaya was in fact, okay, began to turn bright red.

"I-i'm...uh...I'll just...yeah," Shizuo tried to come up with an excuse for why he barged into the bathroom...none came.

Izaya laughed, Shizuo was still Shizuo, getting embarrassed over silly things, "it isn't like you haven't seen any of this before," he said, "we are married you know, it isn't that big of a deal," Izaya grabbed the towel, and began to dry himself. Shizuo watched, awkwardly, he couldn't take his eyes away so he just stood there, examining Izaya's naked body, because that is a perfectly normal thing to do. Izaya was rather attractive, especially with droplets dripping down his pale skin. Shizuo could see some of his rib cage, he looked so much smaller than when he wore clothes, but not unhealthy, like he once was. Izaya turned to look at him again, while drying his hair, he blushed a bit, it had been a while since Shizuo had looked at him so intently.

"Are you enjoying yourself over there?" Izaya smirked, stifling a laugh. Shizuo's blush worsened, he took a step back, only to bump into the wall. Shizuo yelped, rubbing the back of his head. Izaya rushed over, concerned, "are you okay?" he asked, looking up at the blonde. He was very  _very_  close, and Shizuo tried to separate them a bit, he stumbled over his feet and fell backwards, hitting his head again, he groaned. Izaya looked down at him, even more concerned.

"Uhm, Shizu?" Izaya questioned. Would he ever get a response?

"Don't look at me like that, I have a right to be flustered! Please put some pants on, I should be used to seeing your naked body by now but damn, Izaya, why does my husband have to be so good looking? It really should be a crime!" Shizuo huffed, crossing his arms as he lay on the floor.

"You just said husband..." Izaya noticed, unsure of if it was okay to be happy about this. Was it just a slip of the tongue? Or did Shizuo actually remember him now?

"Of course I just said husband! Do you think we walk around wearing these rings for amusement purposes?" Shizuo looked at him, incredibly confused about why this was such a breakthrough. 

Izaya smiled, grinning down at Shizuo, who lay there confused. It would be fine if he didn't remember the time during his amnesia, Izaya was sure the others would fill him in on everything that needed to be said. For now, Izaya would enjoy having his Shizuo back.

"I love you, Shizu."

"You're damn right you do, now please, for the sake of my sanity,  _put some trousers on!_ "


	35. Secret Ninety-Nine: The Earl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> Secret One-Hundred: Tattoo

The day had finally come, Ciel and Sebastian were graduating Black Hearts Academy! They would leave this place, for good, likely never to go back. It was such a strange feeling. They had only met, a school-year ago, and yet, it felt like so much more time had passed. Why was that? Every day of every week, every week of every month, it all felt like so long ago. Had they really been together...barely a year?

What kind of messed dimension were they living in?

How could all of the experiences they have lived through, feel like so much more?

Ciel didn't understand it; Sebastian certainly didn't. This school, held so many memories, not only of this year, but of the years before. The years in which the two didn't even know of each other's existence. The years in which Ciel had spent worrying about his father. The years when Madame Red tried to get him more active with children his own age. 

Memories.

All of those memories.

And they, would all soon, just be, another chapter of their lives.

What would the future hold? What more adventures would they go on? Would their lives be more or less interesting? What exactly, did they want to be?

Ciel had no intentions of going to college or getting a degree. Before, it was because he didn't have the money, now, it was simply because he was tired of school. School drains you, it takes you away from the things that you love the most. Ciel didn't want that anymore. He had already decided what he wished to do, what he wanted to be, but no one seemed to believe him. Now, they would have to, for he had already arranged the whole thing.

In case, you, my dear reader, have not guessed yet, Ciel wanted to be a stripper. He had taken the necessary steps in order to do so. Of course, this was all incognito. Since, Vincent and Sebastian both decided perhaps he wasn't  _sexy_  enough, so Ciel had made it his mission to prove them wrong.

So, ever since that day, he had been training in secret. He went to the only person he could, Izaya. Yes, that's right. The very male that trained The Butler, trained  _him_. You know what this means, don't you? 

If you've guessed properly, I'm quite proud of you.

If you didn't, that's fine too.

What? Did you expect me to tell you? So soon in this chapter? My dear reader, how could you expect such a thing like that? You should know me, after 99 chapters, that I am not so simple. I do not just  _give_   _you_  the plot, silly reader. Although, one could say, that I  _have,_ in fact, given you the plot. Now that I think about it, were you paying attention? To all those subtle hints? All of that foreshadowing? I wonder, dear reader, will you go back? Will you re-read? Will you see...how I have told you the end, right from the beginning?

If you chose not to, that is fine.

If you chose to, that is also fine.

Because in the end, dear reader, a story is only a story. It is the one who reads it, that gives it the magic. The one who writes it decides the fate, but the one who reads, is equally as important,  _no_?

Sebastian sat, in Svante, perfectly in costume. Now that he was free from school, he could be here without a care in the world. Naturally, this wasn't much different from before, but before, he needed to care if someone saw him, now, no, now he could be there with a clear conscience. It was a nice feeling, freedom always is.

But freedom comes with a price.

The lights in Svante dimmed, just like they usually did for The Butler. It was strange, sitting here, seeing a routine so similar to his own. Sebastian turned, wondering who stole it. All of the other strippers were here, sitting next to him, so who was that? Did Izaya hire a new one? No, that couldn't be right, could it? Izaya was very spontaneous...

Footsteps, three of them. Tap, tap, and an extra, softer, tap. Sebastian, ever so confused, couldn't take his eyes away from the stage. It was weird. An odd sense of deja vu overcame him, but he was in the wrong body. This felt familiar, very familiar, but his mind couldn't place why.

The light shined, a certain blue-haired male stood there. A cane, in front of him, with his head looking down, staring at it, a wide grin, a sneer, on his face. He stood, his hands folded, resting on the cane, a top hat on his head, and an outfit fitting for an English nobleman. This wasn't Ciel, was it? That couldn't be right. Ciel wasn't a rich brat, that right had been taken away from him, so who was this? Who was this imposer? Impostor? Sure, he had acted like a brat at times, but that was only because Ciel was fed up with the rumors of the Phantomhives. He wanted to prove them all wrong, that he could be something extraordinary. But still,  _this_? This seemed like a completely different type of Ciel, one Sebastian didn't understand in the slightest, one he might never comprehend. 

"Bloody fools, the lot of you, coming here," Ciel spoke, looking up. He lifted one of his hands, to adjust the hat, so his face could be seen. He pointed his cane at the crowd, no, not the crowd, at Sebastian specifically, "Don't you servants have a better way to spend your time?" he placed his cane to the side of him, leaning on it, laughing at the people watching him. They didn't think he would actually do it, well, they had another thing coming. Tonight was only the beginning, only a prologue to the next event. It was only a sneak preview, to see if people  _did_  like him, which he knew they would.

"This is an order, strip," he spoke, with a minor British accent. The crowd, still quiet in anticipation, wondering who this new face was, didn't make a noise. What did he mean, 'strip'? Wasn't he the one supposed to do that? Ciel, grabbed his hat, throwing it off, into the crowd. His face more visible, his eye-patch more pronounced. He stood grinning, throwing his cane behind him. This was all a part of his 'character' the idea he'd gotten a long time ago.

"Or would you prefer that I did?" he stared, at Sebastian, the entire time. Music played, louder, stronger, as he danced in complete harmony. It was breathtaking, fabulous. How had Sebastian ever thought that Ciel  _couldn't_ be sexy? You could practically  _hear_  all of the boners in the room. Everyone was entranced, with the stranger, the newbie, who didn't seem like a newbie at all. 

They wanted more.

He hadn't even touched the pole, he didn't have to. He hadn't even stripped that much off, he didn't need to. They clapped, cheered, did all they could, to try and get anything more from him. 

They wouldn't.

Not yet.

He kept looking at Sebastian, never once looking elsewhere. He licked his lower lip, blew a kiss, and the lights shut off. He was gone, just as quickly as he arrived. The crowd, disappointed, yelled for him to come back. But he didn't, he wouldn't, not yet. That was against the rules of Svante's initiation.

"Do you want more?" they heard his voice say.

Yes, of course, the answer was yes.

"Then I suggest you get back to work, filthy brats," he said, "then, maybe, if you're good, I'll reward you," the lights turned back on, but there was no Ciel to be found. Who could follow up an act like that? They wanted  _him_  now, none of the others would cut it.

Ciel, stood, in the dressing room near the stage. It was called a 'dressing room' but really, it was just one of the soundproof rooms with a sign on it. 'Reserved' the sign said. It wasn't anything special, just a room, where the strippers could hide if they needed to.

" _Ciel_ ," a voice spoke. Ciel shivered. He knew that voice, he recognized it. There weren't many times in his life when his father was angry with him, but when he was, that voice would appear. It caused him to stop moving, his instincts told him to run away but he couldn't. Instead, he turned around determined to face whatever he had to. This was what he wanted to do with his life, if he explained it, maybe Vincent would understand.  _Maybe_?

"Father, I know what this looks like, I know it probably isn't the best line of work but it's fine, right? I mean you  _married_ a stripper and I'm going to marry a stripper...eventually...still haven't gotten that worked out yet...but why can't I be a stripper too?" Ciel looked everywhere but his dad's face. He didn't want to make eye contact, that wouldn't end well, but he had to. He had to look into his father's eyes, to prove to him he was sincere, so he did. He looked at the face, stern, and a bit angry.

"Oh, Ciel," Vincent smiled, laughed even, he took a step towards his son and wrapped his arms around him, "I don't care about any of that. Morals are boring. I'm just sad you didn't tell me any of this! I thought we were close; I should've expected this day would come. You can't be my little boy forever..."

"No! It's not like that!" Ciel stated, he leaned into his father's arms, hugging him back. He missed this, Vincent's hugs, they hadn't hugged in a long time, "I just thought, maybe you would disapprove. You did say that I couldn't be a stripper. You said I didn't have any sex appeal, so I thought that was your way of telling me not to be one."

"You forgot the most important part!" Vincent sighed, "I said you couldn't be one, 'till you were older and more sexy'! And look at you now, you've finished your schooling, and are pretty damn sexy, if I do say so myself," Vincent separated himself, smiling down at his boy's face. Ciel giggled, feeling like a child again. 

"I love you Ciel, you're my son, I couldn't be prouder of you," Vincent said.

Ciel smiled, relieved. Everything had worked out, just as he had hoped it would.

Now, the next chapter could begin.

Now, he could work at Svante. He could work alongside his boyfriend, that he had met by accident. 

But was it really accident? Or was it fate?

Ciel couldn't decide. One thing was for certain, he couldn't imagine it any other way. He had grown to love this place, and the people here, just like every other customer had. 

And he was completely fine with it.

. . .

"You do know, that everyone in Svante gets a tattoo after they are initiated," Izaya said, "the people clearly enjoy you, so have you thought about what tattoo you want?" the raven-head leaned his head on his hand, looking at Ciel, who was sitting across from him in the bar. Svante had closed hours ago, now the only thing left was this. 

"Don't tattoos hurt? Like, a lot?" Ciel questioned, a bit nervous about that.

Izaya nodded, "you shed about 50,000 dead skin cells a day, so they have to go deep into the layers of skin in order to make sure the ink doesn't disappear. It's pretty painful, but, you'll get over it, especially if you're drunk," Izaya smirks, getting out the catnip tequila. 

"D-drunk?" Ciel asked, remembering the last time he had gotten drunk. It hadn't been a pleasurable experience, for him anyway, "is that  _completely_  necessary?" 

"Yes," Izaya deadpanned, "or would you rather turn into a masochist? Like Gray?" he questioned, pointing to the male. Gray grinned, completely ignorant of the statement. 

Ciel grabbed the bottle, nope, he would not like to become Gray. He was in no way going to allow himself to become a masochist, not in this lifetime. As to where he would like the tattoo, he wasn't sure about that. He had always told himself that his eye, would be the place to defile, but was a tattoo there even possible? There could be no harm in asking, right? Even if he did sound stupid...

"Yes," a voice said. Ciel jumped. There was a stranger in Svante, sitting next to him. He was covered in tattoos himself, with his eyes entirely black. Had he read his mind? Did he know what Ciel wanted before Ciel had even asked? Was he a psychic? 

"It is possible," he spoke, pointing to his own eyes, "I can do it, as to the design, that will be a first. If you are willing, I can attempt it," he said, outstretching his hand for a handshake. Ciel took it, only to have his hand be turned over and examined thoroughly, "you're Vincent's son, aren't you? Your boyfriend is Sebastian Michaelis, no? The tattoo that you've always wanted, it's the Faustian mark I gave The Butler. You want it in your eye, similar to an engagement ring, because it'll be a pact, a contract, like marriage is for most. Your stripper characters, are connected, you want that to be the case, so he can't get rid of you, since a part of him will always be permanently marking you. Has he even said yes? Will you invite me to the wedding?" Ciel couldn't answer all of the questions being asked of him, he was still getting over the whole 'psychic' vibe. What was this man's name? He hadn't said it yet, had he?

"Uta."

"What?" Ciel blinked.

"That's my name, now, come with me, shall we get started?" Uta said, keeping his hold on Ciel's hand, he grabbed the Catnip Tequila and dragged the boy off into the special room. Every member of Svante needed a tattoo, so why not have their own personal tattoo station? Izaya smiled, excited for the result. After all, the whole thing didn't seem possible, no one even knew how Uta managed to do it. Maybe the guy was some sort of demon himself, a ghoul, or just a magical fairy. In any case, Ciel got his wish. He was able to get the mark, just as he had asked for, with little difficulty, with little side-effects. 

"How does it look?" Ciel questioned, lifting his eye-patch to show the others. Sebastian held up his hand to Ciel's face, an exact replica. Uta did that all by memory, the guy must be a super-human, he concluded.

"It's perfect," Sebastian smiled. 

"Good, it has to be, you're  _my_  butler now," Ciel smirked, " _for life._ It's in the contract."

Sebastian said nothing, instead, he got on one knee, placing a hand over his heart. Sebastian bowed his head to look at the ground. The smile he wore stayed on his face all the while, before he said the soon-to-be familiar phrase, "Yes, My Lord."

Gray looked to Alois, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "kinky, they've got a master/servant relationship going on now."

"Are you really that surprised?" Alois questioned, he certainly wasn't, in Alois's fanfictions this was already happening. He had created a whole realm, where Ciel was the 'Young Master' and Sebastian was his 'loyal dog'. He called it 'Black Butler.' Needless to say, it had gotten him a lot of votes and views. People loved the relationship, the fact that it was based off of real people made it  _so_  much better. Alois wasn't just a blonde with a pretty face, he knew exactly what the fans needed in their lives, even when they didn't know themselves...

"I'm going to miss the pure-hearted little Ciel that was pining for The Butler. You were so cute in your stupidity! Now look at you, you're practically already married," Izaya said, waving his hands about. He sighed, remembering the good ol' times.

"Don't talk about it like this is the end," Ciel said, crossing his arms, "I'm sure there will be  _plenty_  of interesting characters that wander through those doors. Svante isn't closing, why are you all depressed?" he gestured to all of the sad workers.

"This  _is_  the last chapter of the fic though," Gray let out a deep sigh, "we won't be able to see anyone again till the next one, whenever that is. Do you know that Author-Chan isn't planning to write a fic for Kuroshitsuji in a long time? She wants to write some Original Works after this one..." Gray said, facetabling. 

"Now hold up," the ceiling began to speak, "who told you that?!"

"Author-Chan?!" Ciel squinted at the ceiling, "are you talking through the ceiling again? I thought we went over this already. You shouldn't do that. It's starting to become a bad habit of yours. Plus, this chapter was supposed to be  _meaningful_. It's the last one, why are you making it crack?!"

The ceiling didn't reply for a while, trying to find a good comeback, none came, "listen children, I  _am_  going to write another Kuroshitsuji fic, it just won't be Sebaciel. It'll be Vintaker. I  _do_  want to write an original story before that one, but it probably won't last that long. So you don't need to get so sad!"

"But that's  _Vintaker_! That isn't  _Sebaciel_! You won't have any need for  _them_ ," Gray huffed, "or  _me_ , because I'm not even a part of that."

"Excuse you," the ceiling sassed, "when have I  _ever_  written something for  _just_  the ship I mean to?! This fic was meant to be for Sebaciel originally, and it turned out being a bunch of different things mashed into one! I haven't been able to write a fic for  _one_  ship in a long time! And those rare times that I do, it ends up being really short! Besides, why are you complaining about Vintaker? I've corrupted you into loving it just as much as I do!"

"Ah, well," Gray began, "no, you're right, you kind of have..."

"Thank you very much," the ceiling huffed.

"Group hug!" Grell randomly announced, outstretching his arms. Everyone crowded about wrapping their arms around each other. 

"So, now what?" Shizuo asked, after they had been standing like that for a good ten minutes.

"We'll see you again, next night," Izaya looked towards the imaginary audience.

"Iza, that's the wrong thing," Alois mentioned, "that's for Vampire Knight." 

"Well do  _you_  have any better ideas?" the raven-head glared.

"Stay tuned for the next episode," Grell spoke up.

"No, that implies there will be a sequel and we all know there won't be," Ciel corrected.

"Well, what the hell are we supposed to say?! 'It was a pleasure doing business with you?' That is too boring!" Grell rolled his eyes. 

"We love the gay buttsex!" Gray yelled, at the top of his lungs. Everyone looked to him, they should've expected something like that from him, why didn't they this time? They all shrugged, and decided, why not? You only live once. Unless you're a fictional character, because then they can bring you back to life as many times as they want. Unless the author is a dickhead, because then they won't, and you'll just stay dead even though the fandom loves you. 

" _We love the gay buttsex!_ " each and everyone yelled, even Ciel, who never says such things...


End file.
